


小坏警察

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT (Band), SungChen - Fandom, markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	小坏警察

1  
是我主动勾引他的。  
我在夜总会埋伏了一周，上面下来的命令是让我便衣抓贼，有人举报说最近这地方频繁失窃，我又是那个倒霉的外勤，白天穿着警服是在上班，晚上脱了警服还得加班。  
韩国这地方太讨厌，我虽然是韩国国籍，但从小在中国长大，16岁才回来上警校，明知道红灯区在哪，却一直没机会去，高中住校，有个浑身正气的哥哥李马克，哪怕在周末都要拽着我在操场上跑圈，唯一的放纵是去离学校五站地的地方吃五人份牛小肠，每周末连吃两天，吃到后来我看见牛就想吐，韩牛都不能吃了，每次别人吃韩牛的时候我都在旁边啃披萨。  
我不是块当警察的料，但也算勤勤恳恳，心里虽然有过很多坏念头，起码没真的做过坏事，我今年二十一，无论在中国还是韩国，都已经成了年，成年人的世界我是真没见识过，不过去年刚当上警察的时候，外勤被派去学校附近的旅馆突袭排查女学生援交，倒是见了好些年轻女孩的裸体，可我总在这种时候敬业称职目空一切，因为我对女人的裸体毫无兴趣。  
我第一次自慰是刚去警校的那一天，所有新生在公共浴室里一起洗澡，我在浴室里对着男人直接勃起了，为了解决生理冲动，我偷偷溜进了浴室里的厕所，把门打开了一条缝，只不过满浴室都起着雾气，眼睛只能看清离我最近的那个人，我坐在马桶上对着那个人的身体来回撸动着阴茎，玩射了两次，后来才知道那人就是马克哥。  
我不是对马克哥的身体有了欲望，而是对男人的身体饱含热情，但因为马克哥这人很有意思，所以我总是逗他说：“哥你是我的性启蒙。”  
我猜马克哥毕生学会的脏话都用来回应我这句话了。  
我从小就有点坏，后来能当上警察估计是靠我妈拉着我大姨和小姨日夜求神，抓学生援交那阵我还故意抓错过人，不是援交的学生，而是一对普通情侣，看监控的时候基本都是少女配肚肥人腻的韩国中年大叔，或是年轻小子配一个有钱的中年妇女，那两个却不是，似乎年龄相仿，如此寻常却吸引了我注意力的原因是，我对那个男的很感兴趣，所以我踹开了301的房间门，其实这是不对的，让组长知道肯定要当着全警局的面公开我的罪行，但我的搭档马克哥是不会告密的，所以我滥用职权踹了门，只为了看一眼那个小帅哥是不是在房间里裸体。  
他是。  
我虽然没看见他办事儿但是看见了他的阴茎，他真大，不过年纪不大，但是已经抽烟了，估计是事后烟，我进门的时候那个女孩儿在床上大声地尖叫了，然后用被子捂住自己的身体，我连看都没看她一眼，我不稀罕，我只对着那小子目光贪婪，但是大大方方站在我面前的这小子却毫不避讳，我穿着警服，他自然认出了我是警察，我又借着我的警察身份来回扫量他的浑身上下，像是在正经思考什么似的，然后我问他：“你们两个什么关系？”  
这是我工作该问的，万一他也是出来嫖的我就能把他带回警局了，但就算真是，也没人会承认，他说：“床上那是我女朋友，警察哥哥怎么连情侣做爱都要闯进来参观参观？”  
他真粗俗，但是他叫我警察哥哥，他看起来确实比我小，但并不是乳臭未干，他的阴茎明明疲软着，却还是有些超出我想象的大了，跟他做爱一定会死，我想着得先看看刚跟他做完的那女的死没死，于是看了床上的女孩儿一眼，长得很漂亮，真的很漂亮，应该是校花级别的，我是说化妆后，她实在是不坦诚，现在的女孩跟男朋友做爱时都流行化妆吗，嘴唇上的口红都被亲花了，是那小子亲的，所以那小子的嘴上也有着斑斑驳驳的红色。  
他是个混混儿，我很容易就打听到了，有点名气的原因是吵架很好也长的很帅，甚至有点业余爱好，听说是喜欢跳舞，经常跟谁扛着音响去篮球场跳上一会儿，不过最后都会演变成跟来打篮球的人因为抢地方而打起来。  
这都是我听说的光辉事迹，但是从旅馆那一次之后我竟然都没见再过他，他好像去釜山混了，一混就是一年，这一年我都没听过他的任何消息，后来甚至连他长什么样儿我都忘了，只记着他的阴茎长什么样，也记得他叫了我一声警察哥哥。  
我想着他疯狂自慰了一阵，大概有三个月的时间，一直到深冬，天气冷了，我因为纵欲过度身体开始发虚，觉得自己好像有点精尽人亡的前兆才逼自己别想他了，但也控制不住，每天自慰习惯之后坐在警局都想把手往裤子里伸，于是我跟组长说：“组长，求求你天天让我出外勤吧。”  
组长可真照顾我，从那以后但凡需要出外勤，就必保叫着我，但我也不是好东西，每次我都尽力拖着马克哥。  
夜总会这个差事抱怨归抱怨，但其实我心里还是很喜欢的，唯一不满意的地方是总觉得这儿的名字起的有点奇怪，叫“梦龙”，估计是李梦龙开的，要不就是春香开的。  
马克哥在这地方总是不自在，哪怕是脱了警服跟我一起喝酒，我让他放轻松，他说自己被夜总会的光晃的眼睛都快瞎了，我把我的啤酒换给他，喝了一口他的西瓜汁，甜，但对我来说，甜就等于无滋无味，在这种地方没有酒精可不行。  
梦龙夜总会其实在红灯区附近，我到底没敢当着马克哥的面去红灯区玩玩，不过马克哥跟我多年好友，似乎看出了一些端倪，每天晚上都要交代我一次：“辰乐，我们来是抓贼的，不是玩的，旁边就是那什么地方，你是警察，不许去，听见没有？”  
我也不跟他藏着掖着，我说：“马克哥，你又不是不知道我，红灯区一直是我心中圣地，要不是这么多年来哥一直跟着我瞎搅合，我早就不是处男了。”  
马克哥边骂我边捂我的嘴，我跟他说男人他却跟我谈艾滋，他说：“辰乐，哥作为你的朋友和弟弟，还是希望你能放弃那种随随便便的一夜情想法，踏踏实实找个男朋友安定下来哥也好放心。”  
李马克虽然是我的同窗兼同事哥哥，但是比我妈还烦，我被他义正严辞教训的心里发苦，一口气把他的甜甜西瓜汁都喝完了，但也不知道是西瓜汁起了作用，还是我对男人肉体的执念太深，回过头以后我又本性难移地到处打量，来了好几天，贼是没抓着，但论贼眉鼠眼，整个夜总会里应该还没有比过我的。  
再碰见那小子是个偶然，回头只是看着远远那人的脸有些眼熟，然后就往下看起他的裤裆来，主要也是因为上次见时他未着片缕，这次却穿的嚣张跋扈，所以一开始没太认出来，不夸张地说，像个牛郎，我虽然跟马克哥说话的时候很拽，但其实我对很多职业的认知都源自我的工作经验，以前扫黄时什么没见过？穿的都跟他差不多，就是没他这么帅。  
我不是一个称职的警察，因为一想到他可能是个牛郎的时候，我的第一反应不是逮捕他，而是我的工资够不够买下他，但两分钟之后的一幕让我保住了工资，我明显是高估了他，他在给一个女的提裙子，不是牛郎的姿态，而是当牛做马的模样。  
我不太懂这种场合为什么要穿一身长到拖地的晚礼服，在一会儿发蓝一会儿发绿的灯光底下我看她就像个鬼，真丑，我在心里说。那小子扶着她坐下来了，接着那女的就把高跟鞋给脱了，她用尖如圆规的鞋跟戳那小子的头，还跟他生气，我真不知道对着那么帅的一张脸到底能生出什么气。  
我太任性了，实在是不顾全大局，我完全没想起身后还有个马克哥，只是看见那小子在女人手里低声下气的样子就怒不可竭地冲了过去，冲了一半不知道被谁伸脚绊了一下，差点摔了才反应过来，我算哪根葱还敢直接往那跑，我甚至连个能搭话的服务生都不是，要不我端个托盘演演服务员吧？走到跟前问一句：“要酒吗？”不等他俩回答我就得一杯啤酒泼到那女的脸上去。  
然后我否定了自己，我说不行，我是个警察。  
这种时候还能想起来自己是个警察实在是很不容易，在想起自己是警察之后也随之想起了今天的任务。  
警察的身份让我想到了一个办法。  
我虽然是个警察，可不见得我的手就比贼慢，要不也不能派我来抓小偷。我把自己的钱包拿了出来，绕了一圈以后才从那小子身边路过，然后我趁他不注意把自己的钱包塞进了他的外套口袋里。  
我回到了马克哥的身边，马克哥眼神好像有点不对劲，他把我的酒都喝了，不知道是不是喝醉了。我指着那小子跟他说：“哥，我钱包丢了，不过我已经锁定了嫌疑人，好像是那小子干的，你过去看看是不是他偷的。”  
马克哥拍拍胸脯连问都不问一声就打了包票：“交给哥吧。”  
我赶紧补上一句：“那不行哥，你如果搜着钱包的话，得把钱包和人一起交给我，哥今天太累了，白天还去帮人通了下水道，真是他偷了的话，我自己把他带去警局审审就行了。”  
我是个坏警察，真坏，但我不能不为自己的人生幸福着想，可我还有些良心，我给警局的另一个同事打了电话，我说这里好像有些情况，让他过来盯着点。  
这样我就能暂时全身而退了。  
我看着马克哥晃悠着走了过去，说了几句话之后从那小子的口袋里搜出了我的钱包，我露出了得逞的微笑。  
我真坏，但我了解马克哥，他是个好警察，他从小的梦想就是当个好警察，在警校的时候努力训练，工作以后兢兢业业，如果让他知道今天自己莫名其妙地给我当了共犯，他肯定无比悔恨地哭着跳汉江。  
但是为了我的爱情而牺牲道德抓错人的马克哥，我爱你！我下次一定请你吃十人份牛小肠！  
我把那小子带走了，我今天没带手铐，这是失策，马克哥带了，但是他忘了给这小子铐上了，这也是失策，我的车停在一条巷子口，来的时候找不着停车位，费了好半天劲才把车倒进去一半，押着那小子走出梦龙夜总会以后我突然开始紧张，这是我跟他第一次独处的时间，我不想带他回警局，只想带他回我家。  
我想了想我今天穿的内裤款式，挺好的，可以见人，于是我开始在心里策划怎么才能跟他做一次爱。  
从小到大我的梦想换了好几次，但是我妈就只记得了我七岁时想当警察，于是我全家都以当警察为目标培养了我，但是没法在中国当外籍警察，所以又回了韩国。  
其实后来十几岁的时候我喜欢上了唱歌，没变声之前跟我妈还有她朋友一起去歌厅唱歌，回家的路上我妈在后座睡着了，我坐在副驾驶上，旁边开车那大叔是我妈的朋友，他嘴脸猥琐地夸我唱歌好听，问我要不要给他当干儿子，还塞给我两千多块钱。  
看来我从小就认脸不认钱，如果换成是那小子问我要不要给他当儿子，哪怕倒贴两万块钱我都愿意，大不了我把工资卡给他分期付款，只要他给我面子跟我做爱，我会张着腿叫他爸爸的。  
这是我的第三个梦想，二十岁当上警察去旅馆执行任务，碰见了一个全裸的小混混，我对他，和他的身体一见钟情，一年多来对他时刻念念不忘，唯一的想法就是跟他再次重逢后他能边干我边叫我警察哥哥。  
走向车子的这段路，短短两分钟我就想了很多，想到浑身发热，隐隐又要勃起，低头看一眼裤裆的时候那小子突然挣开我的手转了身，那一瞬间我就觉得要完，他要跑，果然不出我所料，他跑了，但还给了我一个意外惊喜，跑之前他还打了我。  
这一拳结结实实地凿在我的肚子上，我猛地蹲下身差点把马克哥的西瓜汁都吐出来，我捂着肚子胃里泛酸，可看着那小子逃跑的背影心里却觉得欣喜，比起得而复失的心情还是觉得这更像是失而复得。  
我心心念念的小混混又回到首尔来混日子了，此时此刻我恨不得整个首尔都是我的床，我要从大床的这头滚到那头去搂住他跟我做爱。  
我可真是没出息。

2  
马克哥要去跳汉江。  
我的大笑声在警局二楼的厕所环绕飘荡，男人是什么东西？脏东西！即便正直如马克哥也仍没逃过用下半身思考的禽兽本能，我帮他扯了扯警裤，拍拍上面堆在一起的褶子，还安慰他：“哥，不就是跟那个拖布女做爱了吗？有什么的。”  
我捂着嘴还想笑，但看着马克哥愁眉苦脸我不能再笑了，我刚才已经笑了十五分钟了。  
马克哥难得管我要了根烟抽，他站在厕所的窗边凝望着汉江的方向，最终下定决心地跟我说了一句：“今天我就要跳汉江，辰乐你别拦着我。”  
“不是，哥，做个爱而已至于这么严重吗？我昨天还看见那个拖布女用她的高跟鞋敲旁边一个弟弟的脑袋，换个想法哥，你这也是惩恶扬善了，更何况……”虽然我觉得也没什么可能，但还是问了，“是你强奸她？”  
“没有！我是警察我怎么可能强奸她！”  
“哦……那就是你情我愿，你觉得她长得漂亮，他觉得你长得帅，你情我愿上了床，要不然，或许……”我又想到了一种可能，“没戴套？你射里面了？你怕她怀孕？或者是她是艾滋病毒携带者？”  
“钟辰乐！”马克哥生气了，下一秒被扔到汉江的可能是我了，但让我没想到的是，两秒钟以后他竟然正面回答了我的问题，他说：“是没戴套，我昨天晚上喝了你的酒，你也知道我以前没喝过酒，所以压根就不知道自己酒量那么差，我那时候已经觉得很晕了，但是你又让我抓贼，我是个警察！当然得工作，我就去了吗不是，接着你就把那个小偷带走了，我本来要直接回家睡觉的，但是那个女的，就你说裙子像拖布那个，她跟我搭话，她看出来我喝醉了，所以让我在旁边的沙发上坐一会儿。”  
“然后你们就在沙发上做了？”  
“没有！我们去隔壁的旅店……做的。”马克哥大声痛斥，“我喝醉了！是她勾引我！”  
我教育他：“哥是警察，不能把一夜情的责任和过失都推到女人身上。”  
马克哥掰过我的肩膀平视着我的眼睛，他面色阴郁，我觉得十分可怕，他说：“辰乐，虽然你说的很对，但问题是，他根本就不是个女的。”  
在又小又暗的旅店房间里，关着灯，马克哥喝醉了，那个人脱掉了那条很长的拖布裙，又主动给自己做好了扩张，然后直接坐到了马克哥的身上，据马克哥回忆，加上处男李马克的第一次两分钟早泄，他们一共做了三次，结束之后两个人并排躺在床上，马克哥食髓知味还想再做第四次，于是鬼鬼祟祟地又把手伸向了那个人的下面，结果，他摸到了一个他有我也有，那个人还有，全世界男人都有的东西。  
我津津有味地听着，问马克哥：“然后呢？”  
“然后我开了灯，眼睁睁地看见他把假发摘了，他说自己是跟朋友打赌输了才答应穿女装去梦龙夜总会的，但是没想到在那里遇见了我，他光着身体跪在床上哭着说他爱我，对我一见钟情，我看见他满腿都挂着我的精液，想了想这事儿我其实也有错，但是他哭的妆都花了，对着那张鬼脸我实在是说不出来什么话，于是就让他去洗脸。”  
“但我好像做的太狠了，他起不来，我就帮他擦脸了，然后他说他叫李东赫，还说他那个被你带走的朋友虽然人坏了点，但真不是小偷，又说如果有需要录口供或者那小子那儿出了什么事的话，让我联系他。”  
马克哥从怀里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸片给我看，上面是一串电话号码。  
我迅速掏出手机把这个李东赫的号码存到了我的手机里，怎么说也是夺走纯情马克哥第一次的男人，但其实我是为了昨夜里跑了的那小子，我心里想的是为了那小子以后我也得跟李东赫常联系，马克哥都跟别人上床了，我却连那小子叫什么名都不知道。  
于是我又求马克哥：“哥，我昨天没看住，把那小偷给押丢了，你给那个李东赫打个电话套套话行吗，问个名字就行，咱们可是在警局，有了名字之后不就什么都有了吗？”  
只要是跟警察职业有关的事情，马克哥保准一口答应，因为他的口头禅就是：“我是个警察。”  
我拥抱了马克哥，说要请他吃十人份牛小肠。  
然后我听见了马桶抽水声，接着我们警局人称“秘密扩散机”的哥哥从厕所隔间走了出来。

3  
多亏了马克哥，我知道了那小子叫朴志晟。  
但同时马克哥付出的巨大代价是现在整个警局都知道马克哥受了一个男扮女装的人勾引，他们做爱了，三次。  
而我踩在马克哥的“尸体”上，已经查出了朴志晟的出生日期，家庭住址，甚至是家庭关系。  
他有前科，未成年的时候跟人打架，差点把别人打成瘫痪，所以很早之前进警局备过案，虽然现在他也未成年，但我看着他十七岁时进警局的照片，心里悔恨我为什么没能早两年当上警察。  
我出完外勤之后去了朴志晟家附近，那一片都是矮房子，晾衣绳上挂着各种颜色的内衣内裤，特鲜艳，我甘拜下风，这地方很远，其实我没来过，所以开车绕了好一会儿，组长可能发现我失踪了半天，给我打了电话问我在哪儿，我说了个大概位置，撒谎说是追着一个抢劫犯过来的。  
组长在电话里大喊大叫：“你注意着点儿！最好快点回来，你知不知道那是个什么地方？”  
我傻，我不知道，于是问组长：“什么地方？”  
“那地方有很多……那个你知道吧，属于地下卖淫，但是因为地方偏僻和一些特殊原因，各个警局都睁只眼闭只眼的，没人去管他，我告诉你啊钟辰乐，你年纪轻轻又细皮嫩肉的，再在那儿呆着过不了五分钟就得有老女人过去吃你。”  
果不其然刚跟组长挂电话五分钟，就有妖精似的女人不知道从哪个房子里蹿出来，身材很壮，胸脯半露，除了“点”以外我几乎什么都看见了，她的乳房就像两块蛋糕一样扣在胸前，但是我总觉得她像人妖，我长这么大很少遇见哪个女人长的跟我差不多高，身体甚至比我还结实，我怀疑她如果不是个人妖，那以前也是个打篮球的。  
她想拉我进屋做她的客人，我婉拒她，但她好像看上我了，身强力壮地打算对我霸王硬上弓，我只好实话告诉她：“姐姐，我是个gay，对女人没感觉，不过我跟你打听一下，这儿是不是住了一个叫朴志晟的小孩儿？也不是小孩儿，十九岁，男人。”  
那姐姐打量地我浑身不自在，她的胳膊很长，一伸手就抓住了我的裤裆，现在我的要害在她手里，我当即就想，我可能无法为朴志晟守身如玉了，可是那个姐姐的手只是隔着裤子在我的阴茎上磨蹭，直到发现我真的无法对她勃起才松了手，她说：“找志晟是吧。”她的手往上指，“大石阶最上面的那个院子就是志晟的家，但我觉得如果你是要找他谈恋爱，或者那个，就别费劲了，这一片谁还不知道他，特直，别看是个穷混混儿，追他的有钱小姐都有的是，他女朋友换的比我换内裤都勤。”  
我哦了一声，为了挽回点面子，我从兜里掏出了警察证：“姐姐，我是警察，昨天晚上他偷了我的钱包，本来抓住了，又让他给跑了，他现在在家吗？小姐，你最好告诉我他在哪儿，否则我就以卖淫罪逮捕你。”  
“……他现在不在家，但是最近晚上，他应该都在梦龙夜总会陪东赫上班。”  
我听到了熟悉的名字，但以昨天那个样子来看，男扮女装的李东赫也不像是正经上班的人，好歹这两年警察也不是白当，我套套她的话：“昨天我有个朋友还跟东赫那个……”  
这姐姐果然有了反应，她顺着我的话往下说：“呦，没想到出第一天出红灯区就找着生意了，不知道是不是自己给自己减了价。”  
我听见红灯区三个字吓了一跳：“你说李东赫原来是在红灯区卖……身？”  
意识到自己说漏了嘴，这姐姐有些慌了，她可能是怕我去逮捕李东赫，所以又解释：“你这个小警察也得体谅体谅我们，谁都有难处，东赫那小子比志晟还惨，十七岁的时候妈走了，爸欠了一屁股高利贷跑了，他自己辍学打工，房子都卖了，那都凑不够个钱，幸好志晟收留他，他自己也找了那档子买卖干，本来在红灯区，生意可好呢，前一阵有人眼红，跟他老板不知道使了什么坏，反正红灯区是呆不下去了，但活还得干，前天在院里洗衣服的时候我还听那俩小子说呢，外面不像那里面，在里面有人专门去店里找男孩儿，外面十个男人少说有八个是直的，见缝找gay岂不是得饿死，志晟那坏小子就给东赫出了个坏主意，让他穿上裙子扮女的，灌醉了硬上，拿了钱就跑。”  
我有点反应不过来，第一时间想起的是我可怜的马克哥，回去之前我给马克哥打了电话，我问马克说昨天晚上有没有……丢钱？意外的是马克竟然说没有，浑身上下什么都不少，我心里纳闷，那昨天马克哥还是白干了人一场？我又让他有空去医院做个体检，我说毕竟对方是个男的，而且又没戴套，很容易传染什么病是不是，马克哥夸我懂事，我有些惭愧地挂了电话。  
我的傻马克哥，他根本不知道自己的初夜对象是一个红灯区男妓。

4  
无论是李东赫还是那个块头很大的姐姐，他们都给了我很重要的启发，我跟李东赫根本就不认识，他却在冥冥之中给我做了一次性爱老师。  
到了警局楼下我鬼鬼祟祟地从警车上拿下来一个袋子，这是我从大块头姐姐那里买来的衣服和鞋，还是新的，她卖给我的时候很舍不得，说是准备重要场合钓男人才会穿的，我只打开看了一眼，是一条砖红色的……裙子和一双鞋跟像钉子一样的高跟鞋。  
我从大块头姐姐那里知道了朴志晟是个直男，直的不能再直，而我从李东赫身上得到的启发是，想要跟直男上床，我必须主动勾引，最好……穿上裙子。  
我对天发誓，我没有这个癖好，但是我确确实实觉得我离成功就差一条裙子，其实也不用走到这一步，但问题是以前我扫过他的黄，昨天晚上我还抓了他，他知道了我是警察，甚至还打了我，这个梁子我不跟他结他也得跟我结，随便用哪儿想想都知道，一个有前科的直男小混混根本不会允许一名男性警察爬上他的床。  
下午我没出外勤，但坐在警局里神思恍惚，我思考着自己为什么千方百计哪怕牺牲性别也要跟朴志晟做爱，两个小时之后我想起了一个词，他是我二十岁时的恋梦，或者应该说是性梦，他的身体，他的脸，他的阴茎，他的“警察哥哥”，都反反复复地出现在我二十岁的人生里，他是我深切的性感知，也是我的性奔赴。  
可我不会化妆，假发是大块头姐姐给的，她还给了我一只黑色笔和一只口红，她说我白，粉底什么的就算了，还教给我说口红是画在嘴上的，那根黑色笔是画在眼皮上的，临走时她狐疑地目送我，我说是执行任务要用可看她的表情我猜她根本不信。  
晚上去梦龙夜总会之前我对着镜子看了半天，脸上画了又洗，最后只留下了嘴唇上的口红，我想起了去年在旅馆时那小子跟那个女孩接吻之后嘴唇饱满鲜红的样子，我的目标比那一天的女孩远大多了，可能她害羞，我打量朴志晟的时候，他的身上都没有口红，看来动嘴的时候不多，可换做是我，我一定会亲的他浑身都是口红印。  
我到底是不会穿高跟鞋，在裙子底下配运动鞋的形象虽然很奇怪，但好在天已经黑了，可能没人看得清，我在镜子里看自己的脸，觉得我竟然做到如此地步搞不好是真的爱上了他，我相信一见钟情，也相信性欲和爱情之间密不可分的联系，但我徘徊在他的一切之外却独自陷入热恋这件事，心里隐约觉得不太公平，因为我知道他不会回报给我任何。  
其实我是抱着结束这个长达一年的性梦的想法而去的，但我并不适应现在的剧情走向，刚走出家门就觉得裤裆发凉，低头一看才想起来我今天根本就没有裤裆。  
因为羞耻我没敢打出租，还是自己开车过去，怕人发现所以把车停的很远，走进梦龙夜总会的时候我一眼就看见了那小子和我的“性爱老师”，老师今天穿的随便多了，只是普通的短袖和短裙，看得出来红灯区以外的生活不好讨，今天的老师看起来还是愁眉苦脸的。  
我点了烈酒给自己壮胆，然后另点了一杯端在手里，我觉得第一步应该是上前搭讪，在这之前我先转身到人不太多的地方清嗓子，好在我本身的声音也没有多粗，很容易就把嗓音吊细了起来，我心里忐忑，久久不敢挪步，女装前辈李东赫就在眼前，万一被他看穿我跟他是个“同类”就惨了。  
我发愁呢，李东赫却像听见了我的祷告似的离开了那小子，他往门口走，脸上的愁苦不知怎的一瞬间烟消云散，下身那条短短的百褶裙一荡一荡快要散开了似的，我还看见了他腿上穿着一双小腿袜，想着不愧是老师，不愧是前辈，可眼神再跟着他奔去的方向一看，我傻了，刚走进门的那个男人是我的好哥哥李马克。  
他们两个站在门边上不知道说了些什么话，一来一往起码得有三分钟，然后那个李东赫竟然把马克哥带走了？我的第一反应是他们可能要进行第二次性交了，但我觉得马克哥不是那样的人，或许李东赫只是想找马克哥道歉呢？  
我真是一个单纯的小警察。  
我觉得李东赫是我的命中贵人，他在适时的时候来，也在适时的时候走，现在我有了跟那小子单独相处的机会，我终于端着酒走了过去，然后跟他打招呼，我心里早就想好了一套说词，虽然莫名其妙地有那么一点紧张，但好在张嘴没结巴，我说：“我朋友放我鸽子了，一个人怪无聊的，一起喝杯酒？”  
我坐在他旁边之后自然地把酒递给他。  
他又在忽蓝忽绿的灯光下打量我，我把穿着运动鞋的脚往后缩了缩，却没忍住同时把腿往两边打开了。  
“我觉得你有点眼熟。”他跟我说。  
我丝毫不乱，举酒跟他干杯：“我也觉得你有点眼熟，这说明我们有缘份，来，喝酒。”  
他喝了，又抬头直接了当地问我：“姐姐你是不是想泡我？”  
我又点了一杯酒给他：“你才多大，我泡你干什么？”  
他又喝了，然后对着我笑，还挺幽默：“那你就是想用我泡酒。”  
我不管不顾地跟他干杯，口红在杯沿留下了一点痕迹，在不光明的灯光下颜色趋于深红，我看着那一片嘴唇形状脑袋发晕，竭力地想着自己一定不能先醉，于是我把喝酒的速度放缓，却没想到那小子先起了兴，他把杯子里的酒全都倒进嘴里，问我：“姐姐灌我酒的样子很像大叔之间劝酒，姐姐是不是总跟大叔们一起喝酒？”  
我想起了警局那群同事，我们聚餐的场合永远只有烤肉馆和年糕店，跟不上潮流的古板大龄哥哥们，用筷子敲烧酒杯打着节奏热唱九十年代歌曲的画面看来已经潜移默化地荼毒了我，我身上已经和马克哥一样开始有“大叔味”了。  
想到这儿我换了一下端杯姿势，甚至为了配合裙子稍微翘起了兰花指。  
他指着那边的舞池问我：“姐姐会不会跳舞？光喝酒多没意思，去跳跳舞吧。”  
他看了我一眼，让我跟上他，我喝酒喝的脚底下发沉，有些迈不动步子，可早就听说这小子有个特长是跳舞，为了看他扭屁股，就算是爬我也得爬过去。  
我觉得我可能有点抛弃了十几岁时的音乐梦想，现在流行的跳舞曲子好像一首都没听过,朴志晟在舞池里晃屁股的样子很显眼，最近的年轻人之间好像又流行起穿白衬衫来，跟学校的制服不太一样，这小子不知道什么时候脱了外套，里面就有一件白衬衫，他的这件是袖子和下摆都有些长的，他虽然是个孩子，却并不像是偷穿了大人的衣服，现在我的眼睛里和心里，只剩下了性感两个字。  
很多人都像我一样偷看他，有些人干脆不是偷看，穿着银光闪闪裙子的女人很不要脸地往他身上靠，用大块头姐姐一样的大胸去蹭他的胳膊。他的身后也有女人，那个女人更过分，她用自己的屁股来回地在志晟的背后磨蹭，圆规一样的高跟鞋在地上钻眼一般飞快地点动着。  
我看着那小子的脸，他似乎很享受被女人前呼后拥的乐趣，但我怀疑自己可能有受虐倾向，看着他因为女人而露出的得意表情，我藏在裙子下面的阴茎竟然硬了。  
我也凑了上去，其实我并不会跳舞，但是贴着这小子扭动身体这件事好像是本能，我晃来晃去地赶走他身边别的女人，可因为我勃起了，所以只敢对屁股对着他，他浑身火热地贴了上来，我感觉到自己的屁股已经挨上了他的胯。  
接着他就把手伸进了我的裙子里。  
我听见他对我说了话：“姐姐跳舞也有点像大叔，很特别。”  
他隔着内裤摸上了我的屁股，我觉得自己马上就能坐到他的怀里，可我不知道他到底醉没醉，因为现在的情况是，只要他再把手往前伸上一点点，就能摸到我为了他而勃起的玩意。  
志晟啊，并不知道我其实是哥哥吧？  
一想到这件事，我突然紧张地想撒尿了。

5  
虽然犹豫了一下，但我还是趁着没人注意走进了男厕所隔间。  
又是勃起又是撒尿，今天最忙的竟然不是我的眼睛，而是我的阴茎，厕所里听不太清外面的音乐声，听着自己尿尿的声音，我的脑子开始清醒起来。  
我听见了有人吹着口哨走进厕所的声音，脚步声哒，哒，哒地向我靠近。我心里突然有些莫名的预感，回了头发现自己没有锁好隔间的门，刚要把手伸向门锁眼前却猛地敞亮起来，不过只是短短的一瞬间，门又嘭的一声被砸上上了锁，狭小封闭的空间里骤然多了许多压迫感，我被突然冲进来的那小子压在了隔板上。  
我感觉他好像比刚才更醉了一点，短短的这几分钟里他可能又被别人灌了酒。  
他还知道我是谁，问我：“姐姐怎么跑到男厕所来了？是不是憋不住了没看清就冲进来了？”  
他觉得自己说的话很好笑，也想让我笑，所以开始扯我的嘴边，他手劲很大，扯的我呲起牙来，作为警察我其实有些抑制不住的反抗本能，但是这种本能还是在我看向他的脸时被压制住了，他长得真帅，我好想亲亲他。  
他把膝盖顶到我两腿中间的时候顺便也吻了我，舌头伸进来的时候我尝到酒味儿里还有今天涂好的口红味道，我把他往后推了推，果然看见他的嘴唇也红了。  
“你就是想来泡我的吧？”他的手一直在往下移动，我觉得自己就像个卧底一样，不能完全放松下来的原因是我不能让他碰到我已经完全勃起的阴茎，我知道这根本不是一个适合做爱的地方，可我已经被他撩拨地兴奋起来了，我呼呼地喘着气把很长的假发拨弄到脖子的一边，然后主动地转过身去扶着隔板翘起屁股。  
“要在这里做爱吗？”边这么问我他边脱掉自己的裤子贴了上来。  
厕所里应该有些尿骚味儿的，可我却因为紧张又兴奋而无法呼吸，所以闻不到任何味道。  
我回头看看他，又拉着他的胳膊靠近我一些，他的阴茎也已经勃起了，还隔着裙子在我的屁股上戳了两下，然后他又把手伸进了我的裙子，这回那双手脱掉了我的内裤。  
现在我是真的感觉到下身发凉了，不知道是因为冷还是别的什么原因，我忽然浑身颤栗起来，在很久以前我就很清楚地知道男人之间要怎么做爱，从哪里进去，有多疼，这些事情在gv里都认真地观摩过了，我好像总是很懂的样子，可现在，此时，的的确确是我的人生第一次。  
虽然已经知道了，但我还是光明正大地问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
他摸着我的腿说：“我叫朴志晟。姐姐的鞋可真丑。”  
我也是第一次叫他的名字，我问他：“志晟，戴套了吗？”  
他说：“用完了，本来以为今天用不上了，就没买，不可以直接进去吗？”  
他的手终于到了那个地方，我很怕他发现我是个男人而进行不下去，所以又开始主动，我舔湿了自己的手指往后面塞，又艰难又疼，我甚至翻了个白眼。  
朴志晟还在背后嘲笑我：“这个世界上怎么会有姐姐这么心急的女人？”  
听到姐姐这个称呼还是觉得很别扭，这种时候我很痛恨为什么韩国人这么有礼貌，既然无法被叫哥哥，直接叫我名字都好些，偏偏是姐姐。  
于是我说：“不要叫我姐姐。”  
我听见了一些声音，回头看是他打开了马桶水箱，他边从那里面掏着什么东西，边吊儿郎当地问我：“你叫什么名字？”  
我毫无犹豫地说了自己的本名：“辰乐。”  
“好特别啊，到处都很特别。”  
他从水箱里拿出的东西是一瓶润滑剂，倒在手上之后他掀起了我的裙子，我虽然很想让他用手指伸伸看，但为了保住性别秘密，我还是夺过了那瓶润滑剂自己开始扩张。  
手指在身后又黏又难地进出时，我觉得自己开始体会李东赫的心情了，他或许真是对马克哥一见钟情了也不一定，而我可能真的爱上了朴志晟也不一定，要不然可以做爱的对象明明多的是，我为什么要忍受这样的痛苦，还要抵抗那么强烈的羞耻心，在让那小子操我之前我还要自己操自己？  
志晟在我身后自慰的时候发出了几声很低的呻吟，我差点边插着自己边听着这样的声音射出来，然后我直接心一横，觉得不管那里可不可以都必须可以了，于是我自己把裙子往上撩了撩，接着把手伸到后面去扶着他的阴茎插入我的身体。  
“辰乐，好紧……怎么这么紧……”  
我用胳膊捂着脸趴在隔板上，一瞬间疼的心跳都停了，后面很难受，不自觉地想伸手摸摸，我摸到了我和那小子连接的那里，差点又晕过去，原来他的东西才进来了不到一半，顺手摸过去，还在外面的另一半滚烫地碰到了我的手掌，我听见那小子吸着气跟我说：“辰乐，再用手往里放放。”  
“怎么我来，你自己进来不行吗？”  
“我太大了，一口气进去的话你会疼哭。”  
他还挺自信，但是他真的很大，好像比去年我见到时更大了，我没用手，而是把屁股用力地往后撅，这样也能让他又硬又热的东西慢慢地进来，我的身体又被扩开了一点，还是没忍住骂了一句脏话，现在这么疼我就不计较了，要是一会儿动起来还没爽我可就要逮捕这小子了。  
他拍着我的屁股说:“怎么磨磨蹭蹭的？我的东西不好吃吗？”  
“操！狗崽子……”我真的说不出话来了，他嫌我慢所以腰上突然用了力，我猜现在他的阴茎一定完完整整地操进我的身体里了。  
我们两个都呼哧呼哧地喘着气，我虽然疼的五官扭曲，但想到性梦成真我软下来的性器又开始勃起了，对于朴志晟来说，是他用自己的阴茎操我，但对我来说同样也是我用自己的后面操了他的东西。  
“我腿软了志晟。”  
他从后面狠狠地压着我，我的身体被挤在隔板和他之间，他抬起了我的一条腿，开始攻击我的里面，我啊啊地叫出声来，他顶着我，我趴着的隔板也发出了哐哐的声音。  
他完全进来的时候我哭了，被操的很爽的时候我也哭了，本来自己都没发现，但是垫在脸底下的胳膊湿了，是我的眼泪和口水，生理快感和心理快感像两个发疯的孩子一样比赛，它们不断冲击折磨着我，短时间内就到达了巅峰，我几乎忘了这是什么地方，被操弄的时候本能地放肆叫了出来。  
“辰乐好像不太会流水呢，下面又小又干，是处女吗？”  
“臭小子……啊……别再顶那里了……”  
“我看你爽得很呢，不是很喜欢我顶那里吗？想让我射在里面吗？”  
“不行……嗯不行……”  
我羞耻地浑身蜷缩，无论是身体还是大脑都开始被他牵着走，朴志晟完全控制着我，他说出来的话也像他的阴茎一样粗暴地对我耍着流氓，我唯一能做的就只有把他的流氓话和阴茎都好好地吞下去。  
“你看看，我一说话辰乐的小穴就会缩紧呢，可一会儿我要射精的时候如果还像这样夹着我不放，就有可能会怀孕哦辰乐？”  
“啊……别胡说八道……”  
他又一次加快了速度，每一次抽出去又冲进来时，都用他的东西把我狠狠地顶在隔板上，我勃起之后的阴茎也因此一直在隔板上摩擦，被直接操射过一次之后有点渴求抚摸，我很想让志晟来摸摸我，但我只能把自己的手想象成志晟来抚慰自己，我偷偷把手伸进裙摆里碰自己的前面，射精的时候还是大声地叫着志晟的名字。  
隔间的门突然被人用力地拽了一下，我受惊地回了头，睁眼看着四周突然想起来这是在梦龙夜总会的厕所里，外面传来一个醉鬼的声音，他问：“妹妹叫的那么骚，带我一个玩玩吧？”  
志晟还插在我的后面横冲直撞，他就着那个姿势直接带着我往门口挪了一步，我没忍住哼唧了一声，以为他要开门，又吓的差点哭了，我小声求他：“志晟不要，别开门，我不想跟别人做。”  
“都一样嘛，辰乐不想更爽一点吗？”  
我拼命摇头，想着幸好没带枪来，否则我怀疑门一开我可能会控制不住自己先对着外面那个妄想3P的男人开枪，但现在我的情况是只能心里逞能，身体上的每一分寸都被志晟抓在手里，门外那个男的还没走，我能在门底下看到那双鞋的影子，志晟突然抱着我坐到了马桶上，我的身体猛地下沉，好深，好爽，我不自觉地伸手摸了摸肚子，这一下几乎从下往上地刺穿了我。  
志晟分开我的腿对着门往两边大敞，那个男人又在外面敲门：“快开门！我已经硬了！”  
虽然隔着门但这个姿势还是给了我无比暴露的感觉，志晟似乎丝毫没受别人影响而专心地在享受我，我被他顶弄的身体颠簸，快感在浑身翻腾，要不是拼命捂着嘴，我肯定什么淫荡的声音都被逼着发出来了。  
他好像有意逼我，抱着我的腰往上抬，抬高到他从我的身体里出来，可我连口气都没来得及喘又被他狠狠地掐着腰按了下去。  
“啊啊！”我爽地尖叫了，他的阴茎冲进了前所未有的深处，我觉得好可怕，就像我的整个身体里都是他一样，我不能动弹了，我被他挂在了身上，他在我的身体里用力撞击，我在他身上不稳地来回起伏。  
“辰乐，不爽吗？叫出来听听。”  
“外面，外面......有人......啊...不要了，不要再磨了......”  
我坐在他的腿上，后穴里含着他的阴茎，他不再把我的腰抬起来了，而是死死地把我往下按，想要进的更深，他找到了那一点，每次他的龟头哪怕只是轻轻地刮过去我都爽地想哭，而现在他却坐在马桶上来回晃着屁股，死命地磨着会让我发疯的那一点。  
“就是要让别人听见你很爽才行，如果我干的你不爽，那人不就觉得自己有机会了吗？辰乐乖，叫出来......告诉他我操的你多爽......”  
“嗯......志晟，太深了......啊，不能再进去了......”  
要疯了，因为进的好深所以总有一种他的龟头已经顶到了我的胃的感觉，我又不自觉地伸手揉了揉肚子，被他抓住了，他继续说着淫荡话羞辱我:“我很厉害的，刚才已经射进去一次了，搞不好辰乐这里现在已经怀了我的小孩呢......”  
我又羞臊地呜呜哭了起来，好爽，被志晟干也很爽，被他说那些话也很爽，我最终还是抛弃了仅存的那点羞耻心，自己抬起腰又落下去主动地吞吐着他的东西，我好狼狈地在他身上晃动着身体，开始完全遵从内心感觉地大声叫着:“好爽......啊志晟......我要死了志晟......啊......”  
外面那个醉鬼无比激动地开始砸门，门像地震了一样哐哐地震动着，志晟终于有了反应，他声音凶狠地骂了一串脏话，然后冲外面那个醉鬼大声嚷嚷：“你最好马上给我滚，别以为我不知道你在干什么，裤子都脱了开始自慰了吧？我告诉你，我朴志晟的人别说动手，你用脑子想想都不行，你最好现在提上裤子给我走人，要不然我把你的手指头连着那根玩意一起掰下来。”  
因为志晟骂人的样子实在是太帅，我竟然又浑身抽搐着射了出来，精液喷在了裙子和我的大腿上，我有些害怕志晟发现，所以更加用力地夹紧了后面想让他也射出来，这样一会儿我就能说是他弄脏的我了……

6  
出了个大案子，一大早刚爬去警局就被马克哥拽上了警车，我累的要死浑身发软，上了车就像没骨头似的闭上眼睛瘫在车座上。  
马克哥薅着我的耳朵喊：“钟辰乐！金氏财团知道吗？他们家家族千金被人分尸了！”  
我睁开眼睛噌地一下坐直了身体，什么瞌睡什么腰酸腿软屁股疼全都忘了。  
“那地方的小警局不中用，发现不到半个小时就把案子转给咱们局了，虽然是分尸但是只找到了头和两条胳膊，推断出的死亡时间应该是昨天半夜十一点到一点之间，附近住户今早倒垃圾的时候在垃圾堆发现的部分尸体，二十分钟之前才确认了身份，金小姐的哥哥听说了案发地点以后在电话里说自己有一个怀疑对象，现在也在往那边赶。”  
我看着面色凝重的马克哥，问他：“出了这么大的事为什么现在才告诉我？”  
马克哥用对讲机敲我脑袋：“早上五点刚发现尸体的时候我就给你打电话了，没人接，你看看手机吧，我起码打了二十个，这事儿别说组长了，就连局长都出面了，说让我们一星期之内必须破案，破了案凶手死，破不了就是我们死。”  
我哦了一声，震惊过后屁股又开始隐隐作痛，昨天夜里的画面像gv似的在我脑子里播放起来，我忽然想起了其中一个镜头，马上扭头问马克哥：“哥你昨天晚上又跟那个李东赫在一起？”  
“啊？”马克哥开始装傻，“那个是，他打电话报案，说他在梦龙夜总会被抢了东西，所以我才去的。”  
回想起昨天两个人在一起说话时的画面，我可不觉得那个李东赫是被抢了什么东西的样子。  
“别人抢他什么了？”  
马克哥有点不好意思，他看了一眼前面开车的同事哥哥，趴在我耳边很小声说了一句：“我又被他骗了，到了夜总会以后他把我拉到后面的小窄巷子，然后掀开裙子说他内裤被人偷了。”  
我咬着牙关不让自己笑出声，但是实在没忍住，还是有TTT的声音从牙缝里漏出来，我问他：“然后呢。”  
我本以为马克哥的人生一直在按他的计划行事，所以一切都泛善可陈，但短短几天之内发生的事我猜就算是春梦他都不敢这么做，我觉得那个李东赫一定是想泡马克哥，对我来说是圣地红灯区的勇士李东赫，可对马克哥来说那或许只是一个男扮女装的变态。  
结果马克哥说：“然后，我又跟他做爱了。”  
我像个傻子一样张开了嘴。  
“不是！辰乐你听我解释，我是被他威胁的，我没想到我们第一次做的时候他录了视频，他说如果我不跟他做爱他就把带着我脸的做爱视频发到警局去。”  
我彻底是个傻子了。  
我忍住想掏出手机给李东赫打电话拜师的冲动，看了看马克哥的表情，他好像不太生气，我觉得最起码他应该是不讨厌李东赫的，这么多年我从没见过马克哥跟谁谈过恋爱，就连喜欢个谁的那种暗恋都没有过，我的表情逐渐纠结起来，或许？马克哥有点喜欢上那个李东赫了？但是李东赫一定没告诉他自己是干什么的。  
“哥，又没戴套？”  
“……戴了。”  
我大松了一口气，但马克哥不知道想起了什么，脸和脖子一瞬间变成了红色。  
“哥，是你操他，你脸这么红干什么。”  
接着马克哥又说了一句我意想不到的话：“……是李东赫用嘴给我戴的。”  
我缓缓把目光挪向了窗外。  
李东赫老师，什么时候有空，我能不能请您吃顿饭？  
窗户外面的途经我总觉得很熟悉，果然下了车面前出现的是一片更加熟悉的大石阶矮房，那一刻我差点一个踉跄趴到地下啃上马克哥的鞋跟。  
这是朴志晟家所在的地方。  
金氏财团的少爷已经先我们一步赶到了，现在情绪激动，对着我们局的警员毫无财阀形象地大吼大叫：“我知道是谁杀了我妹妹！我知道！”  
他伸手颤抖着往大石阶最上面指：“肯定是那个叫朴志晟的小流氓！他哄我妹妹跟他在一起！就他妈的是为了钱！我妹妹不知道被他怎么给洗脑了，让她为了那个混蛋去死都愿意！”  
我的脸一下子垮了，我挤进了警戒线，石阶入口已经被封锁了，所有人都被赶到了自家的院子外面，看来是想逐一排查，但是那个画面不太好看，这地方是个地下卖淫场，虽然警察来的时候已经早上五点了，不过看样子也还是不少人在“忙”着，站在外面的这些人形态各异年龄各异，可一半都裸着身体，男的基本都是大龄地中海油腻男，女的倒是各种各样，有些身体健壮的跟大块头姐姐差不多，我还是怀疑她们干这行之前是一个篮球队的，还有的女人身上有些残疾，少了一条胳膊，或是没了半条腿，剩下一小部分人从脸上看不是外国人就是混血儿。  
一个女人正在跟组长说话，我过去听了听，她韩语不是太好，组长说她是菲律宾人，这个菲律宾女人也是第一个发现尸体的人，她嗓音有些哑，说话声音呜隆呜隆的，她很着急，就更说不清楚话了，组长轻轻拍拍她的胳膊让她慢点说，然后我认识的那个大块头姐姐也过来了，菲律宾女人这才安心了一些，她几乎不会说韩语，只能听到几个发音不标准的韩语单词和菲律宾话。大块头姐姐给她做了翻译。  
“她听到死了那个小姑娘的哥哥说话了，她求你们不要怀疑志晟，志晟绝对不可能杀人，志晟虽然在女人方面是有点花心，但是绝对是个好人。”  
大块头姐姐从两只乳房中间掏出一根烟点着了，她看了组长一眼，又上下看了我好几圈：“两位警察弟弟，我敢拿我这浑身上下的假硅胶给志晟担保，他根本不可能杀人，如果真是他杀的，我身上这些东西就全部爆掉。”  
她挤了挤自己的胸，原来是假的，现在我知道了，她应该不是篮球队的，她是个人妖。  
“这位小姐，您这么担保也没用，真爆了也对我们没什么好处，破案还是要靠证据，现在只是死者亲属心里有了怀疑人选，但也没有证据说是或者不是，所以你们也不用着急。”  
大块头姐姐听了组长的话之后没什么反应，只是转头给那个焦躁不安的菲律宾女人放慢语速重复了一次。  
我到处张望:“志晟在吗？”  
其实我有点害怕，因为我昨天晚上刚跟他做了爱，虽然戴着假发穿着裙子，也难保他不会对我的脸觉得眼熟。  
大块头姐姐说：“他昨晚好像一直没回来。”她回头冲石阶顶上喊了一声：“东赫！你来一下！”  
听见了老师的名字我马上亮起眼睛往上看，然后我又像条件反射似的目光向下寻找马克哥，马克哥明显也听见了李东赫的名字，他很纳闷地往上看了一眼，但没过来。  
李东赫在打人，一个现场警员把他押了过来，说他袭警，李东赫扯着嗓子大声嚷嚷：“我打的就是你！你一个警察怎么能随便人身攻击呢！”  
组长问：“他怎么人身攻击了？”  
李东赫说：“他说姐姐们是卖屁股的骚货。”  
他的声音变小了，我看了他一眼，差点没认出来，因为今天他没穿裙子没戴假发也没化妆，只是穿了一件普通的男士短袖，底下穿的是大叔短裤和蓝色拖鞋，长得还挺好看，年纪大概和马克哥差不多。  
组长训了警员几句，还让他道了歉，接着他开始问李东赫：“你和朴志晟住在一起？”  
李东赫点头：“你们怀疑他杀人？”  
组长摇头：“我还什么都没说。”  
他又问李东赫：“你跟朴志晟什么关系？”  
“小时候我学习不好休学了一年又留级了两年，跟他是同学，前两年我家出了点事儿，他收留我住他家。”  
“你们两个住这种地方？”  
“这地方怎么了？这地方安静美丽风景好，我俩住的可开心了。”  
“朴志晟现在在哪？”  
“我怎么知道，他到现在都没回来。”  
“那你知不知道昨天夜里十一点到一点之间朴志晟在哪？”  
李东赫用手腕上的头绳把稍微有点长的头发拢在脑后扎了一个很短很小的揪，然后他捂着肚子蹲到了地上，有点不耐烦了：“在梦龙夜总会吧，昨天晚上十点多我们一起去的。”  
“然后就一直呆在那儿？”  
“没有，后来我走了，他自己在那儿。”  
组长让李东赫联系朴志晟，接通以后他按了免提：“志晟，总是缠着你那个财团千金死了，被人分尸了，现在警察怀疑你，你回家一趟。”  
手机那头朴志晟骂了一句脏话。  
电话挂了以后组长接着盘问李东赫：“昨天十一点到一点的时候你在哪？”  
李东赫有点心虚：“我在......梦龙夜总会附近，旁边的那个小巷子里。”  
组长看出他不对劲来了,所以步步紧逼:“那时候你和谁在一起，有没有人能证明你是清白的？”  
这事不太好说，李东赫看着天挠了挠头，我下意识地去看底下的马克哥。  
马克哥跟我对上眼神之后直接走了上来。

7  
就像马克哥可以为李东赫作证一样，其实我也可以证明朴志晟的清白。  
但是在朴志晟出现之前我和马克哥就被组长撵回了警局，没能留在第一现场的原因主要还是怪马克哥，矮房附近的人都有犯罪嫌疑，那之外的人也有犯罪嫌疑，因为不排除有人在别处作案再抛尸到那个垃圾堆的可能性，附近没有监控，到现在为止基本算是没有证据，所以只能小范围排查，另外有了财团少爷指认，虽然也没什么根据，全都只是怀疑，但面对动动手指就能让韩国金融业刮飓风的金氏财团，这点面子还是要给的，于是跟朴志晟住在一起的李东赫也顺带成了重点怀疑对象。  
李东赫眼巴巴地看着马克哥走上来，一开始还没反应过来，我看马克哥的表情也不太对劲，我猜他跟我一样根本就没认出李东赫来，直到李东赫猛地从地上站起来向马克哥扑过来喊了一声：“那个时间我就是跟他在一起的！”  
马克哥张开了嘴，看着他我就知道平时我受惊张嘴时的样子有多像一个傻瓜。  
组长面露怀疑，他问马克哥：“昨天晚上十一点到一点是你和他在梦龙夜总会后面的巷子里呆了整整两个小时？”  
马克哥脸白了，然后又红了，他不知道说什么李东赫却先他一步说了，他说：“没有两小时，他哪有那么厉害。”  
我和马克哥都知道他在说什么，只有组长不知道，他又不识相地接着问马克哥：“你们在那里做什么？”  
马克哥支支吾吾说不出个所以然，只说他们确实是在一起的，我觉得马克哥似乎长这么大也没撒过什么谎，那种不太自然的样子让组长觉得十分奇怪，我觉得多疑的他已经连马克哥都一起怀疑了，所以可能是怕共犯们在现场串通，所以就把我们撵回了警局。  
警局法医想从一个连血都干了的脑袋和两条胳膊上找到凶手留下的痕迹，边南警局的资深老法医都被借过来了，几个人钻进法医室好半天都没个动静，我和马克哥坐在自己的工位上，他的表情还是有点尴尬，我觉得为了避免一会儿我给朴志晟作证时场面会更加尴尬，所以还是先跟马克哥坦白了，我说：“哥，我昨天晚上跟一个男人做爱了。”  
正在喝水的马克哥好险没把自己呛死。  
当我说出朴志晟的名字时，马克哥的手往腰上摸了摸，我觉得那一刻他可能想开枪打我，他控制不住自己的音量，声音骤然放大又突然想起办公室里还有其他文员在才重新小声：“你跟那个犯罪嫌疑人做爱？”  
“他才不是嫌疑人，因为……那个……推断金小姐死亡的那个时间段我刚好……跟他在梦龙夜总会……的……厕所里做爱。”  
马克哥快被我吓死了，他不敢相信地问我：“做爱？你跟他做爱？两个小时？”  
我摇摇头：“我不知道，可能没有，但是我回家的时候看了一眼手机，已经一点半了，如果我给能他作证的话，那他不就没有嫌疑了吗？”  
“……我还给李东赫作证了呢，你看组长完全相信了吗，他干脆连我一起怀疑了，这时候如果你再出来给那个朴志晟作证，估计他就该认为是我们四个团伙作案了。那个金大少爷，如果他不管不顾一口咬定是朴志晟杀了人，那就谁也救不了他。”  
我也知道是这个道理，所以不太高兴地哦了一声，结果马克哥的正义之魂突然又燃烧起来了，他话锋一转说：“但是！我们是警察，如果你们真在一起……那个，那你就给他作证吧，不过还有没有别的人可以证明？”  
我想起了那个厕所隔间外敲门的醉鬼，然后缓缓对马克哥摇了头。  
半个小时以后我听见警笛声由远至近，我马上趴到窗边去看，果然看见了朴志晟被组长推搡着下了车，而下一辆车上下来的有金家大少爷，菲律宾女人，大块头姐姐，还有一个又丑又胖的男人，似乎是刚才在矮房石阶上见过的一个，这几个应该都是作为证人被带来的。  
看到了朴志晟我的第一反应是去卫生间，我对着镜子注视自己的脸，想着今天穿了警服戴了警帽，那小子应该认不出我来吧，可随即我又有了担心的事，如果我就这么直接给他作证的话，那小子岂不是知道昨天跟他做爱的人是穿着裙子的我了？最后很有可能演变成整个警局都知道我穿着裙子跟一个小流氓在夜总会的厕所里做爱了。  
走出卫生间的时候朴志晟已经被带到了楼上，我和马克哥也跟着上了楼，组长喊我们过去，他指着正在做笔录的那个胖男人说：“他是那个什么，过去嫖妓的，他说自己昨天下午去那边的时候看见朴志晟跟金氏千金在石阶上发生了点儿口角，好像是因为钱，不过俩人最后去朴志晟家了，朴志晟是有杀人动机的。”  
我噤着鼻子说：“那也……那也不能说明人是他杀的吧。”  
组长小声跟我说了一句话：“我看人家金氏财团还是很想让那个朴志晟死的。”  
我没忍住翻了个白眼，黑眼珠翻过来的时候发现被押在凳子上坐着的朴志晟正在盯着我看。  
我迅速跟他错开眼神。  
我试探着问组长：“如果朴志晟十一点到一点之间有不在场证明是不是就洗脱嫌疑了？”  
“……也不算，洗清杀人嫌疑不代表他没有指使他人作案，不过刚才问他的时候他的确说自己那个时间在梦龙夜总会，他倒是编了个不成样的借口，说昨天晚上跟人一夜情，那女的能证明他那个时间在干什么，但又因为是一夜情，连个联系方式都没留，所以现在他根本找不着那个女的。”  
我听的浑身发紧，没忍住又偷看了一眼那小子，没想到他还是直勾勾地盯着我看，我看见他忽然抬头跟押他的警察说了什么话，接着那警察就招着手冲我喊了一句：“辰乐你过来一下。”  
听见辰乐两个字，我心里一凉，抬起头到处乱看，假装自己根本就不是钟辰乐，但胡乱转着眼珠的同时我好像瞟见了那小子把带着不明笑意的眼光投向了我。  
我用中文简短有力地骂了一声操。  
……现在改名还来得及吗，改什么好呢，要不就叫钟辰雷吧。  
……  
“昨天下午金小姐确实去找了我，我们也确实吵架了，她是我前女友，在一起的时候我管她借了点钱，昨天她来威胁我，说要不就复合，要不就让我马上把钱还给他，但是我欠她的钱太多，暂时还不起。”  
组长嗯了一声：“所以你就杀了他？”  
那小子瞪了组长一眼：“我没杀人，晚上九点多的时候我就走了。”  
“你们复合了？”  
“没有，她太烦了，跟着我去我家以后还把衣服脱了勾引我，我把她摁在床上干了两次就走了，床单没换，你们去验验床单上面估计还有我俩的水儿。”  
组长好像生气了，他歪着眼睛拿眼角打量朴志晟，半天说了一句：“粗俗！”  
但他还是给留在现场排查的警员打了个电话：“朴志晟家查了吗，把床单收起来一会儿测测DNA，再好好看看他家有没有什么作案工具或者血迹。”  
我在组长身后站着，怕自己控制不好表情所以低头用指甲钳嘎嘣嘎嘣地剪着手指甲，组长打完电话以后又接着往下问朴志晟：“你离开家以后去了哪里？”  
“我去找我朋友李东赫吃饭了，餐厅的小票他那估计还有，吃完饭好像就十点了吧，然后……”  
我紧张了起来，手一抖，指甲钳不小心剪到了肉，我没控制住嗷地叫了一嗓子。  
“钟辰乐！我在这儿审人你能不能别剪你那个破指甲了？”他拍了拍旁边的椅子，“你个警察新生儿也过来坐着学学怎么审犯人。”  
我愤愤，早不关照晚不关照偏偏这个时候关照我，因为组长这一声，朴志晟又看向了我，我冷汗都快下来了，因为有所隐瞒所以本能地害怕，利索地收起了指甲钳本来是要跑的，一想又怕组长审着审着真把那小子审成杀人犯，所以我还是老老实实地过去坐下了。  
那小子的手腕上戴着手铐，身上的衣服没换，还是像个牛郎，但是和昨天比今天有点脏兮兮的，我的眼光从他的头顶一直往下移动，看着他放在桌上叉在一起的手背，我马上就想起来这双又大又长骨节分明的手昨天夜里是怎么掌掴我的屁股的。我其实还想看看他那个把我操的欲仙欲死的玩意，可是仰着下巴使劲往下看也看不见桌子底下，我在心里叹了口气，光是靠用脑袋想想我就觉得自己的后面不争气地空虚起来，又想跟他做爱了，所以说凡事一旦开始了，食髓知味以后就很难没有第二次第三次，就像马克哥，就像我，我们基本上都很难再回到没有性生活的过去了。  
我又听见了朴志晟的声音，他接着刚才的话说着：“吃完饭之后我就和李东赫去了梦龙夜总会，过了一会儿他说跟别人有约就先走了，然后……”  
他猛地抬头看我，我不太想跟他对上眼神，可他的眼睛像长着钩子一眼死死地抓着我。  
“然后有个漂亮姐姐来跟我搭讪，她一直灌我喝酒想要泡我，我们喝了酒，又去舞池跳了舞，她说她想上厕所，我刚好也想撒尿，就在后面跟着她去了，可是她好像喝多了，我亲眼看着她走进了男厕所，我就想提醒她一声，隔间的门没锁，她看见是我，就主动撅起屁股来勾引我。于是，我们就做爱了，几次呢，我想想，姐姐好像高潮了四次呢。”  
我在椅子上动了动屁股，艰难地吞了一口唾沫。  
“我记得出来的时候好像是一点半了，因为我听见夜总会的服务生说了一句话，好像有什么客人约了包房，所以他说了一句：“都已经一点半了张老板怎么还没到？”你们可以去找那儿的服务生问问，不过你们当然也可以说我可能是作案之后一点半刚进去听见的，所以我觉得当务之急应该是找到那个跟我做了好几次的姐姐，她能证明我整个晚上都在厕所隔间里操她，啊，对了，我们虽然没有互留联系方式，但是我知道她的名字，她叫……”  
我哗啦一声往后顶开椅子站了起来。  
朴志晟仰着头半笑不笑地看着我，组长也看了我一眼。  
我有点委屈地抓住了组长的胳膊：“……那个，组长，笔录……能不能写简单点，就他刚才说的那一堆能不能只缩略成那个时间段他和某某人在梦龙夜总会做爱。”  
组长不明所以。  
我差点直接跪下了，我使劲捏着组长的小臂肉，眼睛一闭视死如归：“……我能证明朴志晟没有杀人，因为昨天晚上金小姐死亡的那个时间段，朴志晟在跟我做爱。”

8  
我妈说过，开始的那步永远是最重要的，如果偏了，那以后走的就都是歪路。  
她说的很对，但她告诉我这句话的时候绝对没有想到我是从什么事情上得到了共感。  
我第一次见朴志晟的时候看到了他的阴茎，所以从那以后总是在想怎么才能跟他做爱，接着我用很卑劣的手段勾引了他，真的跟他做爱时我想，今夜过去就是圆了我的一年性梦，做完我就跑，或许我也就这么成了他春梦一样的“一夜限定女人”。  
……如果我还是想跟他做爱的话，到时候再想别的办法。  
而我想到最坏的结果是跟他搭讪或者做爱的时候被他发现我其实不是个女的，大不了就是被他打一顿，但无论怎么想，我都没想到事情会演变成现在这样。  
我和朴志晟坐在警局的走廊上，中间隔着一把椅子，在我和夜总会服务生的共同作证下，这小子基本上算是洗清了亲自动手的杀人嫌疑，但仍不排除他买凶杀人或是团伙作案，所以暂时还没放他离开警局。  
法医从死者嘴里得到了一些信息，他们在金小姐的口腔内壁提取到了不知道哪个男人留下的精液，精液样本和朴志晟家里的床单一起送到医院做了鉴定，鉴定结果是金小姐嘴里的精液是朴志晟的，朴志晟床单上的东西却属于三个人，朴志晟，金小姐，还有另一位不明男人。  
沉默了许久我终于问了一句：“你们3p了？”  
“哈？”  
我被他特大声地短词质问吓了一跳，接着又开始沉默，警局里这么多人，组长偏偏让我看着他，他事儿多，非说审讯室里太热，所以我把他带到了三楼的走廊，那里的窗户都开着，他的双手重新被我铐在了身后，即便这样他还是一脸的流氓样，坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿还不断地抖着脚。  
可是我很别扭，我甚至不知道怎么开口跟他说话，他身上有些味道，昨天晚上我就闻见了，我的嗅觉不是很敏感，但是闻到这种味道时我就会知道他是朴志晟，是带着点汗味的，好像还混着什么香水或者特殊味道的洗衣液，但我不觉得他是会喷香水的人，如果他跟我说这是他自己身上的体香我都信，因为实在是太特别了，是只有他身上才有的。  
很多情绪夹杂在一起让我不断地深呼吸，每次吸气时那小子的“体香”的很猛地冲进我的鼻子，我又有点控制不住自己，开始用余光悄悄地瞟着他，眼神很自然地就落到了他的裤裆上。  
被包在裤子里仍是鼓鼓的一坨，我再一次想起了昨夜又痛又爽的性爱体验，我终于还是忍不住了，一拍椅子扶手侧身就站到了他面前，我把话一口气都说了出来，我说：“昨天晚上是我勾引的你，我是个男的，我也不对你撒谎了，我盯着你很久了就是想跟你做爱，但是我知道你很直，所以才穿……穿裙子的，你要是觉得恶心或者不能接受那也没办法了，反正做都做了，更何况我今天给你作证也算是救了你一命，所以我和你就算扯平了。”  
他拉着长音哦一声，过了几秒才开始回应我的话：“昨晚上呢，我就知道你是个男的了，扮女人要不会扮，好歹垫个胸，别以为我没发现你自己偷偷在裙子底下把自己摸射了好几次，那么点酒还想把我灌醉？就算醉了我也不至于不知道你底下的穴是男人的还是女人的。”  
……李马克就不知道。  
我又开始浑身发烫，脚底下往窗边挪了挪，好好的夏天也没什么风，警车在下面来来回回我却跟一个没排除犯罪嫌疑的未成年在楼上聊一夜情，我背对着朴志晟暂时不想回头看他，他却忽然特听话，也没发出一点声音，五分钟以后我甚至都以为他已经睡着了。  
我扭头看了他一眼，结果被他抓了个现行。  
他叫了我一声：“小警察，你过来帮我个忙。”  
我过去之后他又叫我蹲下：“我手被你捆后面了，够不着。”  
我问他：“帮你什么？”  
他看了我的手，又看了一眼自己的裤裆：“你伸手摸摸我是不是硬了。”  
“……”  
很奇怪我的第一反应竟然不是拒绝，而是抬头看了一眼监控。  
“你昨天就不应该穿裙子去找我，你要是穿着这身警服，我保证操的你连家都回不了。”  
“本来我也差点没回去。”  
“因为内裤扔在地上太脏了，所以连内裤都没穿就直接回去了吧？我应该送姐姐回去来着，打扮的这么漂亮，万一回家的时候被人拦住了怎么办？依我看姐姐可以直接把裙子掀起来给别的男人看小穴，给他们看看姐姐已经被我喂饱的样子，知道姐姐吃饱了，或许他们就走了呢。”  
我站起来就给了他一脚。  
他还给我笑，我知道他是真坏，也知道他现在是真的逗我，把话说开之后我也没那么要脸了，干脆直接坐到了他旁边，我给马克哥打了电话，忙了一天案子好像也没什么进展，马克哥说现在还是线索太少，他又回了矮房那边，他们正在找其余部分的尸体，而那个金少爷就是认准了朴志晟，好像觉得就算人不是他杀的也肯定跟他有关系。  
“床单上不是还有一个人的精液吗……不是李东赫的吧？”我看了一眼朴志晟，“没准是李东赫和金小姐搞上了，要不就是李东赫跟朴志晟搞上了。”  
马克哥在手机那头十分激动地喊了一声：“不是李东赫的！……不是，我是说还不知道是谁的，我留在这边看着，你看好朴志晟吧，别一不留神被金少爷找人给暗杀了。”  
我嗯了一声，又问了一句：“……组长去了吗，我能那个，跟组长请示一下，贴身保护朴志晟吗？他已经没有动手杀人嫌疑了，其实咱们也没理由把他扣在警局，但就像你说的，万一他真被金少爷给那什么了怎么办？哥，我是警察，我觉得在彻底破案之前，我得保护好他。”  
“……别以为我不知道你在想什么呢钟辰乐。”马克哥笑的不怀好意。  
不得了了，傻马克哥学聪明了。  
“你是不是想借着保护朴志晟少出外勤偷懒？”  
哦，我只是想把他带回家做爱而已。  
“这都被哥看出来了，最近外勤出太多了，真的好累哦哥。”  
五分钟以后马克哥再次打来电话说：“组长同意了，他让你好好盯着朴志晟，一是别让他被金少爷给坏了，二是他还没有排除买凶杀人的可能，所以让你看看他有没有什么可疑的地方或者和可疑人员联系。”  
我虽然答应了但其实完全没把马克哥的话听进去，挂了电话我审视朴志晟，发现自己竟然从一开始就没怀疑过他，我不知道这种信任到底从何而来，在警校学来的东西和这一年多的警察经验在这小子面前到底是全都喂了狗，面对这小子的时候，我总是忘记自己是个警察，无论是身体还是精神好像都在被他摆布着，就连昨天晚上那种本该掩饰自己的情况都毫不犹豫地暴露给他我叫辰乐，为的只是做爱的时候从他嘴里听听我的名字。  
这很危险，对辰乐本人来说这是爱情信号，可对于警察钟辰乐来说，这可能是丧命前兆。  
他如果真够坏哪怕杀了我都在分秒之间，想到这个我突然提高警惕准备好好问问他，一张嘴却并不是什么强硬的问号：“……金小姐的死真的跟你没关系吧？”  
那小子忽然把腿抬高翘了起来：“我举脚发誓从来没对任何一人起过杀心，除了昨天晚上在厕所我是真的很想操死你。”  
……算我没问。  
“警察哥哥，我刚才听你打电话，你说你要贴身保护我？”  
我正经回答：“那个是因为怕金氏财团的人找你麻烦。”  
“那警察哥哥的裤裆怎么都鼓起来了呢？”  
我马上低头去看，才发现自己又被他耍了，我被他叫的耳朵里发麻发痒，像是飞进去了一只蝴蝶，我不理他，看了一眼手机，已经过了下班时间，不知不觉已经和那小子在走廊上清闲了两个多小时，我又站起来看着外面，窗户玻璃上的光彩因为太阳下落而变成了金色，听着楼下吵吵嚷嚷竟然觉得自己是活在另一个世界上。  
认识我的人都知道钟辰乐是个多喜欢热闹的人，从小到大既吵吵闹闹又爱到处去玩，可是现在我突然喜欢起两个人独处的时间来。  
都怪那小子，只有跟他在一起的时候我才会这样的。

9  
我有点后悔给他打开手铐之后才让他上我的车，早知道他会在停车场把我压在车座上，我就应该让他戴着手铐一直到死。  
这个时间有很多下班的人，我的车也并不是停在最里面，但凡有停好车的人慢点路过就会发现有一辆车天还没黑就光明正大地打开了人工震动模式。  
我该想到的，准备下班之前我要回办公室去把警服换下来，朴志晟捏着我的耳朵警告我：“要是让我看见你把这身衣服脱了我就直接在警察局把你扒干净。”  
我虽然不知道他敢不敢真的做出这种事，但我还是没敢冒这个险，我知道他想干什么，让我穿警服还要跟我回家总不会是让我给他当保镖，但我本以为跟这小子的第二次做爱场合应该是我家，起码他得先洗个澡，却没想到我刚把车熄火解了安全带，还没等打开车门，那小子就使劲掐着我的胳膊把我拽到副驾驶他身上坐着了。  
我坐在他身上背对他，感觉底下有个硬的东西戳着我的屁股，那小子还抱着我的腰来回地用胯顶我。  
“……你怎么硬了。”  
他把手绕到前面想解我的皮带：“因为在路上我已经把你操了好几次了。”  
“嗯？”  
“警察哥哥穿警服开车的样子真骚，刚才差点忍不住想让你在路边停车干你来着，可是路上到处都是交警，只好在心里干你了。”他还有点可惜，“如果我想了什么别人都能感觉到就好了，真那样的话现在警察哥哥的裤子估计都已经湿透了。”  
“警察哥哥的手这么小是怎么握住方向盘开车的呢，但是肯定握不住枪吧？”  
我想从他身上下来了：“放屁，警察哪有握不住枪的。”  
“那警察哥哥，我这儿有个比枪粗很多的东西你要不要握握看？”  
他大叉开腿让我陷在他的两腿之间，然后硬把我的手背到身后去帮他解裤子，我看不见后面什么情况，只知道他的手引导我摸到了他的阴茎，那里已经很硬也很粗了，还有点湿，他舔着我的耳根说：“警察哥哥，摸摸。”  
我觉得他已经抓住了我的弱点，既知道我很喜欢听他叫我警察哥哥，也知道我受不了他说这些淫荡话，只不过是短短的一天一夜，他却像钻到了我肚子一样看透了我，不过他的东西确实也钻到了我肚子里……  
这小子的另一只手一直在解我的皮带，解了半天才解开，他抬起我的屁股让裤子落到脚底下，隔着内裤也开始摸我的前面，他像小孩玩玩具一样对着我那里又揉又搓，我背过手摸着的他的阴茎越来越大了，很烫，我浑身都快被他烧热了。  
放下座椅以后我跟他换了位置，他把我压在了下面，虽然依旧不是理想做爱场所，但好歹我不用站的腰疼腿软了，他在彻底脱掉自己的裤子之前从兜里掏出了东西，一盒安全套还有和昨天不同的润滑油，我这才反应过来在上车前他去超市是买了什么，他跪在我腿边挨个打开包装，然后把润滑剂递给我：“今天你接着自己来？”  
我接就得自己来，不接就得让他来，他眼睛还挺亮，耍我和逗我玩的时候我觉得他是挺高兴的，我能感觉出来有些话他是故意说来臊我，我也是不争气，每次还都被他臊住了，如果继续这样我猜肯定更是变本加厉，所以我干脆尽力装大方，脸不红心不跳地在他面前分开腿，我说：“志晟来吧。”  
他盯着我的下面看，突然说了一句：“真漂亮，不像那些男的，下面特丑。”  
“……哪些？你不是特直吗？”  
“我家旁边那些姐姐你也知道她们是干什么的了吧，有些男的，给点钱心里就特没数，我原来成天在各个院子里瞎转悠，听见有什么不对劲就冲进去看看，像那种有性虐倾向或者不把姐姐当人看的，我发现了就拽出来揍一顿。”他又往下拽拽我的腿，打开润滑剂的盖子，挤了满手往我底下伸。  
我还想听他说话，所以在他碰到我之前就飞快并上了腿，我说：“你怎么像那儿的保安一样。”  
“差不多吧。”他笑了一下，“那地方就住了我跟东赫两个男的，李东赫你见过了吗？别看他那样，打架也特厉害，被打的时候不多，但是一被打就哭。”  
无论是说话的声音还是神态，忽然之间这小子好像变温柔了许多，在他笑起来的那一瞬间，我莫名有了一种感觉，我觉得我好像才刚刚看到他本来的样子。  
“……你喜欢他？”  
他突然低头亲亲我的膝盖，又不正经起来：“乖，把腿打开，让哥哥疼疼你。”  
……白夸了。  
我把腿并的更紧：“狗崽子，谁是谁哥！”  
他向我投来一种“我就知道”的表情，然后说：“我不喜欢李东赫。”  
我膝盖一塌，像自动门一样打开了腿。  
但接着我又马上骂了一句狗崽子，因为我发现他的手指并没有比阴茎让我好受到哪里去，我观察过两三次他的手，我觉得大到上能盖住我的脸，下能包住我的屁股……这么说虽然有点奇怪，但的确是事实，这小子是个很优越的人，长得很高也很帅，说话的声音又低又好听，手很大下面也很大，如果不是总和女人牵扯不清的话，我甚至想让他做我的男朋友。  
虽然他还是个未成年。  
但他的阴茎可没当自己长在一个未成年身上。  
这次这小子操进来的时候又凶又猛，但他好好用手指给我润滑了，再加上昨天晚上刚做过，所以进的十分顺利，他还是跪着把我的腿分在他腰的两边，下半身紧密结合的同时，我和他上身的衣服却都还好好地穿着，虽然很对不起我的职业，但我还是边嗯嗯叫着边问他：“哥哥穿警服真的很好看吧？”  
他用力把自己挺到很深的地方，我浑身都蜷缩起来，因为他的持续深入，我的身体再也舒展不开了，两条腿紧紧地夹住他的腰，脚趾也缩在了一块。  
“哥哥知道自己有多好看了吧？嗯？”他因为用力所以说话也咬牙切齿地发着狠，脸也红了，那个样子是因为在我身体里很舒服才会有的，我还能让他更过分一点，我夹紧了后穴，像在跟他较劲一样从里到外都收紧了，我们同时啊了一声，给他带来快乐的同时我也爽地浑身扭曲，裹紧肠道之后那小子的存在感更加强烈了，就连他的形状我好像都感觉的清清楚楚，我快被那东西捣地散架了，在我身体里像是什么恶兽一般，不留情面地冲撞着我的肠壁，舔咬着最能让我发疯的那块领地。  
我的身体被他顶弄地上上下下，除了他的阴茎以外已经对一切都失去了知觉，只要一张开嘴口水和眼泪就开始四溢，强烈的快感控制着我，我还是为了活命艰难地向朴志晟开口求饶：“太猛了志晟……求求你你慢点……啊……妈的……我会不会被你操死……”  
他趴下来吻我，下身却丝毫没有饶了我的意思，我哽咽着开始咬他的嘴唇，我的警服和他的衬衫都被我射的一塌糊涂，他开始解我的警服扣子，敞开了怀却没有解开我的领带。  
“辰乐怎么这么白，怎么办，穿警服的样子很好看，身体也很漂亮，那干脆就穿着一半吧。”  
“啊……志晟……不要了，我真的不要了……快撑破了……”  
他亲了我的胸前，含住了我的一边乳头，还用手帮我自慰，我没有一处是自己的了，我是真的要疯了，大腿根不断地发着抖，小腿又被他往上抬到了肩膀上，在换了角度以后他的进出更加毫无阻碍，每一次都是狠狠地冲刺然后完全抽出去，每一下都要把我的穴口到敏感点重新折磨一次。  
“爽吗辰乐……哥哥操的你爽不爽？”  
“……狗……狗崽子……啊……饶了我吧……求求你饶了我朴志晟……”  
他又开始猛冲，可能是要射精了，我觉得自己浑身都快被他捅破了，我几乎是本能地伸手把他往外推，他竟然顺应了我，在动了两下之后直接退了出去。  
后面的温度很难褪去，里面被他摩擦地发烫的感觉还是很强烈，几乎在他退出去的同时我就感觉到了难耐的空虚，我不自觉地把手伸到底下摸了摸后面，在他离开我的身体之后穴口还是张开着，我哼哼地扭着屁股，用手去摸他的阴茎，他这次不知道为什么还是没带套，我摸见他涨的可怕的龟头，几乎失去理智地冲他撒着娇：“志晟不是也很想要吗，不是马上就要射出来了吗？进来哥哥里面射吧……”  
他用阴茎碰碰我的下面，却还是不进去，我想主动把他吞进去，他却把自己的宝贝拿走了。  
哪怕不做爱他也有办法让我疯，他说着：“辰乐怎么看都是弟弟，所以叫声哥哥来听好不好？叫了我就进去操你。”  
什么嘛，不就是叫哥哥嘛，我连连答应他：“好……好。”  
我抬高自己的腿抓住他的阴茎抵在自己的下面，像怕他反悔似的一直抓着，真的很大，再摸几下他好像就会射出来，可这种好事不能便宜了我的手。  
我猜这小子这时候也很难熬，可他还是脸上泛红地笑着看我。  
我叫了他一声：“哥哥……”  
又说：“射到我里面好吗哥哥？”  
接着他就像要把我干死在车里一样操了进来。

10  
我是被那小子的手指操醒的，他一大早晨勃还想再干我一次，我扭着腰睁眼的时候他的手指头已经塞进来两根了。  
他一只手掰开我的腿，另一只手的手指在我身体里来回抽动，我醒来之后他也没有抬头看我的脸，而是一直盯着我的下面看，他蜷起指关节来回摩擦我还是很敏感的肠壁，又开始说起淫荡话来：“看来辰乐的小穴已经被我操松了，要不然怎么会我努力了这么半天你才醒。”  
因为是早上，他的声音哑的很性感，我有点发懵，听见什么也不太能反应过来，只是听到他说话的声音就被刺激的身体发麻，本就半勃的阴茎也完全挺了起来，一切都像是本能，我不经思考地冲那小子张开了胳膊，想亲亲发出那样声音的嘴唇，他像只听话小狗一样把身体弯进我的双臂里，问我：“干嘛？”  
我说：“亲一下。”  
接吻的时候他顺便抬起了我的屁股，他的东西顶在我的穴口时我突然有些清醒过来，被朴志晟指奸的时候好像也不是毫无意识的，睡觉以后我做了一夜的春梦，对象就是这小子，但他在梦里更坏，我也比本人更不要脸，在梦里我用尽浑身解数勾引他，他始终不为所动，直到后来我们回了梦龙夜总会，在包房里那个臭小子竟然让我脱光衣服给他跳舞，我跳了，转圈的时候抬起的是哪只手我甚至都记得，那个画面并不是很好看，因为我不太会跳舞，但那样的我却不知道挑动了梦里朴志晟的哪根神经，他终于遂了我的愿让我把屁股撅在沙发上。  
他进来的时候异物感无比清晰，我被涨醒了，睁开眼发现是个梦，而且是个4D梦，朴志晟是真的在用手干我的后面。  
我能感觉到自己的里面很热，可那小子的手指更热，他的手指很畅快地在那里进出着，被他疼爱过的地方很敏感，那里比我的脑子还要有记性，我像个虚无黑洞一样的脑袋还没反应出什么，下面的小洞就已经开始对他表现出渴望来了，不像是他的手指在干我，而是我在追着他的手指吮吸，可每次碰到穴口的时候我都觉得有点疼，这让我又清醒了一点，我这才想起昨天已经被他折腾过好几次了。  
昨晚在车里做完之后我是被他拖着回家的，本来他要抱我，但我知道那个时间，电梯里都是人，可我刚走几步就开始后悔了，我被他操的意识模糊，下车之前是他帮我穿的衣服，但他只给我套上了警服裤子，却没有给我穿上内裤。  
他在身后隔着裤子揉了两下我的屁股：“离开夜总会的时候你不是也没穿内裤吗？我以为你不爱穿呢。”  
我瞪了他一眼，想让他先往前走，好湿，我的前后都是湿的，淌出来的东西让裤子也湿了，他干我的时候我的后穴甚至能完整地吞下他又粗又长的阴茎，可现在竟然连他射进来的精液都含不住，裤子直接擦蹭着我的前面，有些像那小子的手粗心地摸着我，我的后面也一直淋淋地流出他的精液，流的到处都是，我猛地蹲下了身。  
回家以后我本想马上钻进浴室洗澡，他却在我歪在门口气喘吁吁地脱鞋时就把我按在了墙上，他不知倦，随手就把我没系上腰带的裤子扯了下来，那瓶润滑剂他倒是没忘，一路从车上带了上来，可是我后面的情况其实已经用不上这东西了，我不想跟他做了，在车上他射在我里面两次，第二次已经射的很慢了，如果再给他做第三次，他肯定慢慢细细地戳磨我的敏感点，非要把我折磨到在他面前失禁才肯放过我。  
我态度坚决，他到底还是退了一步。  
“是不是要洗澡？”  
我点头。  
“洗澡之前我帮你把里面的东西弄出来。”  
我摇头。  
“那你要夹着我的精液睡觉吗？”  
我破口大骂：“狗崽子！我洗澡的时候会自己弄！”  
“不让我帮你的话等一下我就闯进浴室去看着你弄，知道吧？我哪怕把门砸坏也会闯进去的。”  
“狗崽子！”  
我还是被他逼地趴在了沙发上，其实有点半推半就，我总是这样的，他说会在警局扒光我也好，会砸坏门闯进浴室也好，实施起来都是不太容易的事，之所以总是被他得逞，还是因为这其中其实有我一半的个人意愿。  
他很容易就把手指伸了进来，就像今天早上指奸我时那样，他在里面弯起了手指，似乎在刮挠着他亲自留在里面的精液，而我因为他的动作又情不自禁地哼唧出声。  
“辰乐听到什么声音了吗？”他突然问我。  
我以为他在说我嘴里发出的呻吟，所以马上闭了嘴，却没想到他说的是我下面的嘴，安静下来之后我听见了从那里传来的啧啧水声，那里面充满了他的精液和我的体液。  
“才一天过去怎么就这么淫荡了，明明在夜总会的时候还又干又涩的，那天真的是第一次吧？”  
我故意逞能：“怎么可能是……”  
我刚从牙缝里挤出这句话他就把手指抽了出来，我猛地打了个哆嗦，还天真地以为自己得救了，想从沙发上爬起来却突然被他压住了后背，他再一次把我狠狠地填满了。  
“既然这么有经验，我就不心疼你了。”  
他无比凶猛地在我的身体里操弄着，我的耳朵里都是他的喘气声和他撞着我又是水声又是啪啪声混合在一起的动静，他像是疯了，每一次冲进来都像是要顶破我的肚子，我用一只手和膝盖撑着沙发，另一手捂着肚子只想逃跑，我歪着腿往沙发的另一边爬，又被他拉着腿拽回来，一下拽猛了，我摔到了地毯上，他的阴茎从我身体里滑了出来，我又想跑，觉得自己再不跑真的会被他操死，可突然间膝盖骨却像是被人抽走了似的，还没等我爬起来他就把我从地上翻了过来。  
“辰乐。”他叫我的名字。  
我眼睛有些对不上焦，他在我的视线里出现着，却是模糊的。  
“我不高兴。”他说。  
“嗯……嗯？”  
他像个孩子一样盘起腿坐在我面前，我们像是战争休战一样安静下来，只不过他的下身还是有点可怕地勃起着。  
“我以为你只跟我做过爱。”  
“狗崽子。”我有点没想到他忽然说这个，“你哪来的自信。”  
“不知道，就是直觉，去年在旅馆突然冲进来那个小警察就是你对不对？进了门以后就盯着我下面看，我当时就觉得你想让我干你，但是我那时候不知道干你这么爽，只觉得你这人怎么这么奇怪，前两天在夜总会你又鬼鬼祟祟地把钱包塞到我兜里诬陷我，你硬拽着我往外走的时候我认出你来了，我隐约感觉你拉着我好像还想让我操你，我没操过男的，觉得你是个变态，所以还把你给打了，但是你还真坚持，第二天穿着裙子来勾引我，我想着这小警察也挺不容易，就跟进厕所满足你去了……所以大概就给了我一种……错觉？我还以为你惦记了我一年。”  
……这小子不当警察真是浪费了，细节一个不少，环节没一个不对。  
“你为什么能认出我来？”  
他伸手刮了一下我的眼皮：“单眼皮，长得白，很特别，见一面就记住了。”  
“那你什么想法？我穿裙子那次是你突然善良了一回，后面这两次算怎么回事？”  
他摸了自己两下，龟头充血，说了一会儿话下面也丝毫没有疲软下来的意思。  
“我觉得操你很爽，操谁都没有操你爽，光看着警裤包着你的屁股我都能硬。”  
“哦。”  
他冲我没皮没脸地笑了一下，让我坐在地上后背靠着沙发，两条腿被他分得很开，我正用无比羞耻的姿势向他敞开我的后穴，他二话不说重新把阴茎送了进来。  
他一边操着我一边还想着那件事：“你的第一次竟然不是我？”  
“你……操……你轻点……你这个狗崽子是不是有处女情结？”  
他更生气地往里顶：“操，我他妈原来没有，现在刚开始有的。”  
我没忍住，像抽筋一样往上扬了一下嘴角，忽然感觉出他对我似乎有着那么一丁点的占有欲，接着竟然开始沾沾自喜起来，我不自觉地把腿分的更开了，但是没告诉他事实，只抱着他的后背稍微讨好了他一下，我贴着他的耳朵说：“下次有机会哥哥给你口交吧。”  
他当即就把阴茎抽出来想往我嘴里放。  
“下次！下次！”  
“辰乐乖，张嘴给我含含。”  
不可能，我绝对不可能用嘴去碰他沾满了我东西的阴茎，但是那小子就像中了咒似的非要试试，我觉得我就不该说这句话，无论说什么最后受苦的总是我，为了让他暂时放弃让我帮他口交的想法，我边说着“志晟先弄弄哥哥下面”边用手撑开了本来也还没闭合的小穴口......

11  
早上我迷迷糊糊向朴志晟索吻的时候他趴下来亲了我，顺便就着这个姿势又把阴茎插进了我的小穴，这两天以来，我觉得他的东西不是在操我，就是想着要操我，这直接导致了我今天上班迟到了半个多小时，好好坐着把车开到警局楼下时我甚至都想夸自己一声“奇迹”。  
组长不在，办公室里还是没什么人，估计还在忙昨天的案子，马克哥倒是在工位上，他跟我交流了一下昨天的情况，他说：“凶手应该不会是大石阶那边的人，现在除了床单上第三个人的精液以外基本上算是毫无线索，石阶上的住户除了东赫和朴志晟以外都是女的，我问过东赫，他和朴志晟住的那间房是那一片最破的，里面最值钱的东西是床头柜上的安全套，除了主动找上门的女人，他们那屋平时连老鼠都不会进，更别说什么会在床上射精的男人了。金少爷说昨天下午金小姐离开家以后就再也没回去，这说明她在去朴志晟家找朴志晟之后根本就没回家，我和组长有个猜测，我们觉得她甚至有可能根本就没离开朴志晟的家，朴志晟离开之后凶手趁虚而入，也许是奸杀，作案痕迹和血迹或许被处理掉了，要不就是还有没被发现的什么地方，起码凶手不是在朴志晟的床上分的尸。”  
我点点头：“……也是说得通。”  
马克哥跟我对着点点头，又问我：“那你观察朴志晟发现了什么？”  
我什么都没想起来，但确实也发现了一件事，我跟马克哥直言不讳：“我发现朴志晟特别厉害，他竟然一口气连做三次都不会累。”  
马克哥翻着文件的手抖了一下，他抬头跟我皮笑肉不笑：“那你可比东赫厉害多了，你还能来上班，他连床都起不来。”  
我拍拍马克哥的后背:“马克哥厉害！”  
马克哥捏捏我的肩膀，说：“你也是。”  
......  
然后我和他都面无表情地扭开了脸，马克哥问我：“辰乐，哥是不是完了？”  
其实我觉得我也完了，但是我完不要紧，马克哥不能完，因为我们性质不同，我是诱奸朴志晟干我，他却是被诱奸去干李东赫。  
……这么一想我觉得还是我比较吃亏。  
但是我不傻可马克哥傻，他现在可能还被李东赫瞒着那件最重要的事，我试探着问他：“那个李东赫，哥，他是学生还是工作了你知道吗？”  
他摇头：“不知道，他没说，我也没问，我看他好像也没什么事干，估计是跟朴志晟一样的小混混吧，不过昨天在石阶调查的时候我跟他还有几个旁边住着的女人聊了一会儿，他们很担心朴志晟来着，看他被带走了一个个都急的跟暴民似的，在旁边发各种毒誓跟我保证朴志晟绝对是清白的，还一直帮他说好话。”  
“那小子不会真是矮房那片的保镖吧？”  
“那倒不是，不过我听了些事情之后觉得那小子还真是挺善良的。”  
马克哥跟我讲了他昨天听见的关于那小子的事，他说矮房那一片被人习惯称为“大石阶”，那里好几年前还是朴志晟家的小作坊，做帽子的，爸爸去世的时候朴志晟还小，不少人觉得没法从小孩子身上拿到工钱，所以就跑了，接着作坊也倒了，不过也有没走的，都是些身体上有残疾又没怎么上过学的女人，无论到哪都无法工作，她们留了下来，可是人总要想个办法生活，不知道究竟是从谁开始接客的，可能是变性手术做的不太成功的英真姐，因为手术花完了所有钱不说还欠了外面好些，想死又不舍得死的时候不小心跑到了附近，却因为看见志晟贴在电线杆上房租少的可怜的租房广告而住进去勉强活了下来，是她带了男人来，男人又领了别的男人，女人们也带了别的女人，有些是人妖和变性人，有些是丢了孩子的外籍劳工，有些是家里欠了债还不起的人，她们租了朴志晟的房子，靠着并不光彩的事挣钱，朴志晟成了那些女人的房东，可那小子却连房租都不收了。起先很乱，过来的男人什么样的都有，朴志晟就和李东赫天天保安似的巡逻，后来时间长了稳定下来，朴志晟借了钱跑去了釜山，他想谈下来个小工厂给女人们工作，釜山那边机会比首尔多，花销也没这么贵，但是没成功，一个未成年小孩儿带着一群有着各种毛病的妓女，想想也不可能成功，所以才又回了首尔。  
我张了张嘴没说出话来，不知道是什么善良的连带效应，想起那小子的脸忽然都像是有了什么可爱的滤镜，其实还是个小孩子的，因为过分嚣张而时时忘记他还是个未成年，我现在二十一岁也会经常觉得自己没长大，每次回家甚至还想对着妈妈撒娇，可那小子却已经过早地开始成人生活了，仔细想想他的脸其实还没有彻底脱去小孩的模样，可总是被我认为成大人的原因，除了他过分精湛的床技以外，必定跟由他主动担下的经历有关。  
我用手抠着手机壳想给那小子打电话，虽然说的是要贴身保护他，刚才来上班的时候我却还是主动把他隔离了，如果把他带到警局我怕他又胡来，所以干脆把他锁在了我家，还冠冕堂皇地说是为了保护他的人身安全，其实说严重点这叫非法监禁，说简单点是下班回家之后我还想看见他。  
听过马克哥的话之后，不心软是不可能的，披着小流氓的皮，底下却是个善良的小子，我偷偷遛到厕所去给那个善良的小子打电话，在那之前还确认了“秘密扩散机”哥哥在不在隔间里。  
我穿着裤子坐在马桶上，今早上班前我们刚交换了手机号码，我给他的备注是“精力旺盛的那小子”，电话拨过去他接的很快，估计是在玩手机，还没等我说话他就听见他用很恶心的语气叫了一声宝贝。  
“宝贝，干嘛，想我了？”  
“……”我很想给他当当哥哥，但是这人混蛋，好像根本就用不上我，而且听见他说话我还有点生气，因为我觉得他是压根就没存我的号码，把我认成了别人，所以我说：“我是钟辰乐。”  
他又像个刚学会说话的小孩一样稀里糊涂地说话：“我知道你是辰乐乐，找哥哥什么事？”  
我认真地跟他计较：“谁辰乐乐？钟辰乐。”  
他又没头没尾地说了一句：“我翻了你的床头柜辰乐乐，发现了好东西。”  
……完了，一瞬间我汗毛都竖起来了，我一下子就想起了那里放了什么，我平时不太爱整理，但是那东西我却记得清清楚楚，床头柜的抽屉里有个……不太好用的跳蛋，我不太确定他说的是不是这个”好东西”，但我觉得十有八九是，接着我就从手机里听见了声音巨大的嗡嗡震动声。  
我急忙脱身：“啊我还要上班，有事下班再说，拜拜。”  
那小子又开始威胁我：“你现在敢挂我电话晚上回家你可能会被我操死。”  
我收回了挂电话的手，沉默不语地听着手机那头的跳蛋震动声。  
都怪我的傻哥哥李马克，很久之前的某一天，在知道我是个gay之后，他把我摁在学校操场上给我上了两个小时生理健康课，反复跟我说不要仗着男男性行为不会怀孕就不知节制的乱搞。   
马克哥就是我的哥哥，他一直以来都很认真地关心着我，他操心着我的所有事，而那个不太好使的跳蛋是马克哥送我的二十岁生日礼物，每年生日他都会送我点什么，盒子都是包好的，很漂亮，还系着蝴蝶结，那天他表情不太对劲地把礼物盒子交给我，说：“那个，辰乐，你也成年了，哥祝你成年快乐，然后那个……注意身体。”  
他让我回家以后再打开，我没抱什么期待的，因为马克哥的挑礼物品味不太好，之前送的要么是丑运动鞋，要么是丑台灯，要么就是丑外套，反正无论送什么都脱不开一个“丑”，但是这次我收到了一个并不丑的东西，小小的，精致的，甚至还是粉色的，但是是个跳蛋，我上下看了三遍说明书才真的确定这他妈真的是个跳蛋，马克哥用心良苦，他甚至在盒子里塞了一张卡片，上面写着：不好用跟哥说，可以退货。  
我没有辜负马克哥，我用了，当天晚上就用了，不好用，它不好用就不好用在它实在是太他妈好用了！声音和震感都是特级，那天我差点死在床上，特爽，但是也特麻，第二天上班时我的腿还一直发抖，见着马克哥的时候腿软的差点跪在他面前，扶着墙好半天才站住，我说：“马克哥谢谢你，你破费了我破处了。”  
其实我也没用过几次，起码确定有二天要出外勤的时候不会用，我又总是在出外勤，而且我也不太敢用，那时候是冬天，我想着朴志晟而荒淫无度地自慰了三个月，刚想着从欲海脱身，如果再接着玩，我可能都听不见来年春天的鸟叫，但也还是没忍住，想着朴志晟的东西把跳蛋塞进去过几次，这是个秘密，那时候还不知道他的名字，只觉得他比我小，但也不能叫弟弟，多没情趣来着，所以想着他高潮的时候，嘴里叫的是……老公。  
现在耳朵里的声音又让我想起了那些孤独夜晚，记得当时很爽，可是跟那小子的真老二一比简直是天差地别。  
我在马桶上夹紧了腿，跟他说：“一会儿我要去你家那边看看情况，我听说警戒线撤了，但我们的人还在那边，我那个，回家去把你接出来。”  
那小子在手机里发出哼哼的笑声，我觉得他很是不怀好意，所以连忙又补上一句：“但是真的不能再做了！”  
“好，我知道，拜拜辰乐乐。”  
我突然又想起件事来问他：“对了，你跟金小姐见面那天走的时候她是不是还没离开你家？”  
他也正经回答了我:“……对，我们做完爱之后东赫打电话找我吃饭，我就先走了。”  
“关门了吗？”  
“没有，因为她也开始穿衣服了，我以为她马上就走，平时也没有关门锁门的习惯，东赫总忘带钥匙，况且家里也不怕偷。”  
“那你离开的时候有遇见什么可疑男人吗？”  
“……在我看来那附近全都是可疑男人，一般男人过去都是找乐子的，这事儿还是得问问姐姐，那天周六，一般去石阶的男人都很多，原来还有过被迫3p的情况，我觉得姐姐们太辛苦了，就不许那么弄了，所以后来经常还会有男人去了以后排不上号。”  
我又想起了马克哥猜测的“奸杀”来。

12  
大块头姐姐原来就是英真姐，我跟朴志晟去大石阶的时候英真姐正在院子里用脚踩着洗衣服，她并没有女人的身体，踩在盆里的脚也很大，但是神态很像女人，看见我们进去的时候她从盆里跳出来穿上了拖鞋，还冲过来拥抱了那小子，她用担忧的表情检查那小子的浑身上下，还看了我一眼，她问：“你这个小警察没对我们志晟怎么样吧？”  
那小子插嘴说了一句：“姐你应该问问我有没有把他怎么样。”  
真是个讨人厌的狗崽子！  
韩国警察办事不利，又慢又拖，看起来忙得很，其实都是瞎转悠，我上来的时候我们局那几个正坐在台阶上抽烟，说金小姐的父亲今天刚知道这事，特意打电话过来说这事儿不能闹大，虽然死的是女儿，但又是财团的大小姐，在这种地方被发现又跟朴志晟这种小混混有关系，影响实在是不好，没准还会被人抓了把柄，所以案子不能公开，越少人知道越好，金氏在家族和女儿之间还是抛弃了女儿。  
“所以现在这事怎么办？”  
副组长递给我一根烟：“那天过来嫖妓的人那么多，乞丐也好，快递员也罢，实在不行就找个替罪羊呗。”  
这话幸好没被马克哥听见，要不然马克哥又要去跳汉江，他视警察职业无比高尚，上警校的时候就一丝不苟，认为所有的事情都能得到真相，可当了警察以后囫囵了事的情况太多了，像我们警局的人都了解马克哥的脾气，所以很多事都瞒着他，可怜马克哥满心赤诚，却活在了一个连做心爱的事都会被骗的世界。  
而我最近一次瞒着他应该是……李东赫是个男妓的事，没有告诉他的原因其实很复杂，因为我觉得他对那个李东赫有些特别，所以不太忍心，可我又怕李东赫逗他耍他，万一真把我的傻马克哥玩成gay又跑了就后悔都来不及了，这两天跟马克哥说话的时候踌躇了好几次想告诉他，但也没找到合适的机会开口，心里隐约还是不想说，因为其实并不知道这对马克哥来说到底是不是一件好事。  
我正想到李东赫李东赫就来了，看见他的样子我就知道马克哥到底有多猛了，李东赫是什么人，经验颇盛的前红灯区男妓，却被区区一个马克哥干的两脚内八走路都瘸，他来了以后也例行拥抱李马克，大石阶上的妓女在听说朴志晟好好回来了以后，很快就都聚集到了英真姐的院子里，每一个人进来时都拥抱了朴志晟，后来那小子干脆像个迎宾小姐似的站在门口等着了，我那时候刚跟外面的警局同事说过话，叼着根烟看见他一个个地抱过去，我是最后一个，他也冲着我张开了胳膊。  
他看着我的眼睛笑着说了一句：“辰乐乐过来给我抱抱。”  
院子里叽叽喳喳的女人声忽然停了，我感觉二十多双眼睛的光在那一刻一起射向了我，再加上夏天的灼人太阳，我浑身上下都热了起来，脚底往后倒又向前倾，就是没挪动地方，像个不倒翁，很想扑到那小子怀里去的，可又不好意思，明明做爱的时候都没有这么羞臊，接触久了那小子淫荡的一面，看着他突然露出了那样的表情，我的心脏跳的越来越快的原因是，他真的长得很帅对吧？用很帅的脸和与之前不同的温柔的眼睛望着我的那小子，就像是从来都没见过面一样，我第一次觉得他浑身都充满着孩子一般的可爱光辉，不像个小混混也不是在耍流氓，我感觉自己真的看见了他的十九岁。  
只是抱了一下而已院子里的姐姐就奇奇怪怪地开始起哄，李东赫在旁边大声地咂着舌头，莫名其妙地说了一句：“志晟啊我早就说了没胸的也一样好玩吧？”  
朴志晟松开我回头去收拾李东赫，把李东赫按在院子里的石凳上一屁股就坐上了他的后背，李东赫边笑边嚎着自己腰疼，起来时眼泪都下来了。  
我问姐姐们几个问题，朴志晟和李东赫并排坐在一张石凳上帮英真姐捏饭团，像两个春游的小学生一样。  
我问：“案发那天下午，有没有什么可疑的男人来过这儿？”我提示了一下，“那天周六，人很多。”  
“是，人很多。”英真姐说，“我们这儿一共十七个人，但是来的客人不止这些，所以基本上周六都会拒些客，不过现在大家都习惯了，来之前会发短信联系一下时间，昨天别的警察也都问过了，大家好像都没什么发现。”  
我哦了一声，低头一看李东赫把两个捏的巨大浑圆的饭团用双手捧着准备递给我，他跟我自来熟：“辰乐是吧，哥给你捏了俩大饭团。”  
我小心翼翼地接过来，不知道这个李东赫安的什么心思，所以把胳膊伸出很远，生怕他在饭团里塞两个炸弹。  
他又笑眯眯地问我：“你看这两个大饭团像不像我们家志晟弟弟的屁股？”  
我手一哆嗦，差点把饭团扔在地上，朴志晟站起来把那两个饭团夺走就要往李东赫嘴里塞，李东赫被那小子糊了一脸的米饭粒还争辩：“他是李马克的好弟弟又是你老婆，那就既是我弟弟又是我弟妹，以后跟我就是一家人了，我帮你喂喂老婆你还不乐意上了。”  
“套什么近乎呢你李东赫，我们是我们，你是你，我告诉你等你挣够钱以后这几年的房租你得连本带利地一起还给我。”  
李东赫忽然有点不太高兴了，他不知道想起了什么，又看了我一眼，还问了我一句话：“李马克是直男吗？”  
这个问题我不太会回答，说是和不是好像都不太对，我想了一下他俩的情况，又想了想我和朴志晟，好像差不太多，于是我说：“朴志晟是的话马克哥就是。”  
李东赫又扭头问朴志晟：“你是吗？”  
我以为他会马上回答是，却没有，那小子又开始欺负李东赫，他说：“我是不是跟你有什么关系。”  
两个人正闹着，忽然从最不显眼的角落里站起来一个瘦巴巴的女人，她很瘦也很高，身材很好，穿着一条裹身的豹纹裙子，她低着头朝我走了过来，有些踌躇不安，一直用手指绞着裙边的一条细带子，她好像有什么话要跟我说，我马上站起来问她：“姐姐有什么事吗？”  
她却问我：“……你和志晟东赫关系很好吧？”  
……不知道您是说哪种好法呢，李东赫是我的单箭头性爱老师，朴志晟是我的性爱对象。  
我干笑两声让她自己理解。  
“昨天别的警察问的时候我没说实话，因为我怕……真是那样的话会牵连到我，我不想坐牢......但是如果我现在告诉你的话，能不能……看在志晟和东赫的面子上假装不是我说的，因为我觉得似乎跟案情有点关系……”  
我不太理解：“人是你杀的？”  
她又是摆手又是摇头：“不是，不是我，跟我没关系，我只是看到些事情。”  
我让她坐下说：“没事姐姐，你说来我听，既然是看到了什么最多只是证人，没事的。”  
她抬起头来，是很漂亮的人，应该是三十岁左右，只是气色不太好，脸上像蒙了一层薄灰。  
“那个男的，他上周来过一次，这次是特意来找我的，但是那天我刚好已经被约了，排了两个人，所以不能伺候他，我让他去找别人，他不去，说我是大石阶最漂亮的，本来是打电话的，他在电话里就很生气，后来过来了，那时候我刚跟一位客人结束，下一位客人马上到，我利用中间的那个时间在院子里跟他说了几句话，那时候应该是快八点半了，因为我和下一位客人约的是八点半，他说想插个队，一直在院子里跟我纠缠，我没同意，下一位客人就到了，客人打了那个男的几拳，那个男的当时又气又恨来着，来之前好像是喝了酒的，一直骂骂咧咧，我看着他出了院却往石阶上面走，好像想找什么工具或是打人的东西回来，但是他一直走到志晟家门口，忽然停了下来，我也不知道怎么回事，就被客人拽进屋了，那个男的后来也没下来找我和客人的麻烦，所以我想……会不会……”  
她不再说话了。  
我回头问不知道什么结束了跟李东赫打架的朴志晟：“那天八点半左右，你在和金小姐做爱？”  
朴志晟的表情有点灰暗，好像突然意识到了什么，他眼睛发直地说了一句：“在进屋做爱之前，那丫头在院子里给我口交了……大概，就是那个时间。”  
那个混蛋走上大石阶顶或许正好看见了给那小子口交的金小姐，可能一直藏在哪里偷看，直到看见那小子走了之后……  
谁也不能确定，也许是这样，就连那小子也是这么想，他说：“也是怪我。”  
那一刻所有人都安静了下来，那个姐姐马上从凳子上站起来，她拉着那小子的胳膊十分局促：“志晟不是，志晟……没准不是那男的呢。”  
志晟嗯了一声：“姐，你把那男的电话给我，或者他住哪你知不知道？”  
“……他都是用公共电话打给我的，别的我也都不知道，但是我总觉得他眼熟，不仅来了这两回，可就是想不起来。”  
这姐姐说完话忽然转身用力扯住了我的胳膊，忍了半天的眼泪终于淌了下来：“警察弟弟，这不能怪志晟吧，这跟志晟没关系吧。”她搓着手求我，声音里带着哭腔，“都是因为我，警察弟弟，是因为我，要带就把我带走吧。”  
那小子在我耳朵边上叹了口气，过去抱住了姐姐安慰她：“唉姐，没准不是这么回事儿呢，就算是这么回事儿跟我有什么关系，人又不是我杀的。”  
我跟着使劲点头：“即便真是那男的也是跟志晟无关的。”  
手机突然震动，来了短信，还在石阶上的警察问我是不是还和朴志晟在一起，说金少爷来了，要找朴志晟。  
我心里有种不好的预感，本来想自己出去看看，回头却发现那小子站在我旁边已经看见了短信内容，我小声跟他说：“你先躲起来，我出去。”  
他奇怪地看了我一眼：“认字吗，他找朴志晟，不找辰乐乐。”  
我不让他去，他不让我去，好像去了就会死似的，我跟那小子鬼鬼祟祟地推拉了好半天，最后还是那小子退了一步，他一把揽住了我的肩膀把我往外带，扭头跟姐姐们说的是：“我跟辰乐乐去买点东西。”  
他的眼光扫过李东赫的时候，李东赫站了起来，他们两个好像互相使了什么眼色，接着李东赫跳到了院子中间，他拍着手说：“姐姐们，快来点歌快来点歌，好久没听过我唱歌了吧……”

13  
我说我是个有正经持枪令的警察，那小子把我的手拉到他的裤裆上：“我也有枪，专门射你。”  
在见到金少爷之前，在大石阶上我还跟这小子开着这样的玩笑，下了楼梯以后我却笑不出来了，金少爷的车大大方方地停在底下，还没等看见金少爷，就不知道从哪儿冲出来了几个男的朝着我们一拥而上，我的第一反应是，操他妈，完蛋了。  
我本来以为金少爷找朴志晟无非就是问问当天情况，最多气急了打两拳，可在被那群人包围的瞬间我突然反应过来，无论怎么说，自己的妹妹和一个住在这种地方的小流氓混在一起，哪怕没什么事都肯定气的牙痒，更何况尽管再怎么辩解，金小姐都是因为来大石阶找朴志晟才会出事的。  
意识到这一点以后我突然很害怕金少爷就是找人要朴志晟的命来的，凶手归凶手，起因却是朴志晟，这种时候我其实很想十分不是东西地跟金少爷大叫：“是你妹妹自己要来的，又不是那小子把她绑来的。”作为钟辰乐，我心里的天平已经无尽地偏向了那小子，可作为警察我却无法对被害者家属说出这种混账话来。  
刚才在院子里很潇洒地说着“人不是我杀的，跟我有什么关系”的那小子也是有着强烈的负罪感和愧疚的，因为我不相信他挨拳头的时候是还没反应过来，被打的时候他根本就没有还手，他可能觉得那是他自己应该受下的指责，可如果非要追究，那我觉得金小姐对朴志晟的爱本身才是造成悲剧的始作俑者，因为夹带了私人感情，我无法成为在这件事上秉持着公正说话的人，就像我刚才收到短信本想背着那小子自己下来的时候，心里想的也不是我身为警察的责任，跟组长申请贴身保护那小子就是为了在这一天出现的时候保护他，可我这两天几乎已经忘了这件事，在他面前我总是做着本身的我自己而不是警察钟辰乐，可即便不是警察只是他的辰乐乐，我也有足够的理由站在那小子前面帮他打架。  
好歹我警校也不是白上的，虽然以一敌众难了点，但好事情是我发现金少爷似乎本身就不是冲着人命而来的，可能只是单纯的出出气，或者根本就是临时决定，一个个都赤手空拳的，我挨两拳几脚根本就是小事，但本来一声不吭忍耐着的那小子却在我挡在他面前的时候开始还手了，从前一直听说他是个很会打架的小混混，但看到他打人还是第一次，他打架打的毫无章法，但是又凶又猛，像个野孩子，一看就是在无数次的实战经验里锻炼出来的，我跟他对着背，和跟马克哥搭档的时候感觉很不同，我们的配合不太好，主要原因是我总想着他而他也一直在顾及着我所以一时间手忙脚乱起来。  
不知不觉的，一天好像总是很快就过去了，偶尔能从那小子脸上得知时间，是因为太阳在消失之前总会在人身上留下光彩，其实在警校的时候我们经常在这个时间在学校的操场上格斗，明明练习过千千万万次却仍在刚当上警察的时候对着身处社会的敌人犯怯，因为学校里的同学无论再怎样都是朝夕相处的人，所以胜负欲总是多过恐惧感，而现在，可能是因为背后的人是那小子吧，我并没有什么害怕的感觉，反倒是恍然之间又觉得自己回到了学校，接着竟然回想起一些打架的快乐来，可却又因为背后的人是那小子，我的胜负欲在那个过程里达到了顶点，什么想法都有，想让那小子看看我也很会打架，想让那小子意识到在他面前保护他的并不是只会在床上唧唧叫着的辰乐乐，不想让他受伤，想让他知道，也想让那个金少爷知道，这件事并不是朴志晟的错。  
但问题是我俩根本就他妈打不赢！  
虽然打不赢但也没打输，只有体力一直被消耗着，这么耗下去不被打死也早晚会他妈的被累死，我转身差点连遗言都交代了，回头却看见马克哥开着警车来了。  
脱马克哥的福，这一场仿佛学校斗殴的打架事件结束了，金少爷姗姗来迟，他从自己的车上下来，竟然只轻描淡写地说了一句：“睡着了，出了什么事。”  
在看见一地的狼狈人时，他抖了抖眼皮，然后转身跟马克哥说话，他说：“我爸的意思是大事化小，越少人知道越好，可越是这样，我妹妹就越是死的不明不白，我爸本来就觉得她可有可无，对外虽然是我们家的千金小姐，可其实算个私生女，因为这件事当年跟我母亲的家族闹出很多事来，所以他恨不得从来就没有这个女儿。”  
金少爷说完话就走了，马克哥独自眼光不知道闪烁些什么，朴志晟从地上爬起来拉了我一把，我们互相看了一眼，都是完好无损，只不过他的嘴角裂开了一点，有些渗血，我的脸还是那么那么的完美。  
“你俩笑什么笑，都被人给揍了。”马克哥抓着我到处摸摸，“哪受伤了吗？”  
我原地蹦了两下：“没事儿，估计金少爷就是临时起意找人揍朴志晟一顿出出气，压根就没往死里打。”  
我又问他：“哥你来干什么？”  
“……听说你在这儿，我来看看，顺便那个，看看李东赫，我打电话给他，他说自己没吃饭就跑到这儿来了。”马克哥有点不好意思，“我买了炸酱面，过来帮忙拿一下……”  
平时最疼我爱我的马克哥，竟然让我这个刚打完架的伤员帮他拿炸酱面，我以为他只买了李东赫的，结果打开车门，我竟然看见车座上有三个炸酱面店里的送餐箱。  
马克哥说：“我买了三十份。”  
朴志晟露出了意味不明的笑容。  
我们三个一人提着一箱，马克哥笃笃笃跑上台阶的时候，朴志晟和我濒死蜗牛一样地费力抬腿往上爬着，那小子问我：“你这个傻警察哥哥，看上我们家东赫了？”  
他的语气很像是吃完饭坐在门口跟邻居询问八卦的韩国大婶，不知道怎么回事，我就是觉得特别好笑，干脆把炸酱面和我一起放在地上，我蹲在送餐箱子旁边抱着肚子大笑，因为那一句话，我感觉自己连那小子二十年以后变成大叔的样子都看见了，蹲下来的时候才感觉浑身上下都有点酸疼感，可心里却无比的畅快，好像很久都没这样过了，因为觉得舒服所以更开心地笑了起来。  
把那小子笑懵了，他像用抹布擦桌子一样来回地用手扑腾我的头发，我从投在台阶上的影子看见了自己的头顶已经被他“造型”成了一堆烂草，他问我：“笑什么辰乐乐，是不是被人打傻了。”  
我把他的手从我头上捞下来，反问他：“哥哥打架的样子很帅吧？我可是正经警校出身。”  
他受伤的嘴角还是红色的，嘴唇也是红色的，也许是血，可是很像擦了口红，在黄昏里的台阶上，我抓着他的手站了起来，那样红色的嘴唇一张一合，难得说出了我很想听的话，他说：“真的很帅。”  
马克哥在前面给警局的警员们分炸酱面，我好像还听见了从英真姐的院子里传来了音乐声还有李东赫唱歌的声音，我也听见了那小子问我：“真的不是我的错吧辰乐乐？”  
他的脸上是有些沮丧的表情，我还是第一次看见这样稍微有那么一丁点脆弱的这小子，像一个比十九岁孩子还要小的小孩儿，因为觉得自己犯了错所以暂时无法用理所当然的样子出现在这个世界上，我边用手指轻轻抹掉那小子嘴角的血一边回答他：“哥哥白给你打架了？”  
大家都没看见我们的时候，我和他就像是在这个世界上隐身了，我主动凑过去跟他接吻了，很短暂，好像没有任何意义，只是觉得那小子可爱。  
李东赫在唱那首歌，马克哥分完了外面的炸酱面又去院子里面分，英真姐说每次大石阶上有人不开心的时候李东赫就会和那小子一起唱那首姐姐真漂亮，这回那小子刚进院子就被李东赫拉了过去，李东赫还冲我吹了口哨，他说：“好好听听，我弟弟唱歌可好呢。”  
然后他转头就对马克哥抛了个媚眼。  
在这样的气氛里，我闻见的是炸酱面的香味儿，很饿，回头找面吃的时候发现只有马克哥和英真姐两个人在拆盘子上的保鲜膜，别的姐姐都坐在石凳上用筷子敲着桌听歌，我觉得果然无论是男人还是女人在舒适状态下听歌都会把什么东西敲来敲去，警局的那群老古板大叔是，大石阶上各种各样的姐姐们也是，音乐声来自李东赫的手机，似乎是没有音响，他直接把手机放在一个碗里扩音，这哥唱歌还挺好听，倒是朴志晟像一根草似的摇来晃去，在间奏的时候李东赫拍了那小子的屁股，他说：“快给你老婆展示展示，跳个舞。”  
那小子看了我一眼，对我做了个口型，我看懂了，他说：“好好看着哥哥。”  
我不知道这个狗崽子为什么总想给我当哥，但是我看着他跳了舞又被李东赫拉着合唱的样子，想起在这之前的很多个下午，或许这两个小子都是这样善良地给姐姐唱歌，跟这个对他们并不算好的世界和解，这样的小子们又怎么会做错事呢。  
李东赫我就不要了，我觉得我是真的爱上另外的那只狗崽子了。

14  
妈给我打了个电话问我晚上有没有时间回家吃饭，我不太懂为什么是这么一个不咸不淡的时间点，她说是单纯想我，可我觉得她的语气和之前不同，不像是想我，而像是想逮我。  
“你不跟我说是什么事我就不回去。”  
这时候我还在大石阶底下没发动车子，本来是想回家的，可拜那小子所赐我甚至都没坐到驾驶座上，那小子两腿大张地坐在后座，我趴在他的腿和前座靠背中间那点狭小的缝隙里，电话打来时我刚吐出他的阴茎。  
朴志晟对昨天晚上我答应要给他口交的事念念不忘，从大石阶上下来时他从身后一把薅住了我的领子把我提上了后座，有根烟夹在他的耳朵上，那边的鬓角也被那根烟顺便别到了耳朵后面，那样子很好看，我很喜欢，所以我趴过去亲亲他的耳朵跟他说：“长的帅就是好，烟夹在耳朵上都好看。”  
我靠近那小子的时候又闻见了他身上特别的味道，很奇怪，夹在耳朵上的那根烟竟然像是那小子的耳饰，我也闻到了一些烟的味道，我直接把那根烟卷进了嘴里，结果他又突然把我的手拽到了他的裤裆上，说：“辰乐乐，哥哥又硬了。”  
那东西的确在裤子里胀起来了，也没人模没人碰的，总是这么随便，我缩了一下手，认真地问他：“每天勃起太多次也是病吧？”  
我是发自内心地思考着这件事的，昨天晚上做了好几次，早上又做了一次，又不是插上电就会动的东西，怎么连一天都没好好过完就又想着耍流氓了，我掐了他一下，跟他开玩笑：“不会是装了电池吧？”  
他看着我不怀好意：“装电池那个不是在你抽屉里吗？”  
“......到底有没有人教过你不要乱翻别人的东西？”  
他恬不知耻：“说实在的，哥哥的这里比跳蛋要好吧？”  
我不能过分诚实地承认某些事实，因为那小子实在是很会蹬鼻子上脸，当不知道诚实和撒谎哪个会被他操的更狠时我宁可保持沉默，我可不敢挑战狗崽子的性欲。  
那小子也没再接话，他像是要用行动证明似的，抓着我的手给他揉着阴茎，来回好像按摩一样，那东西感觉到了舒服然后伸长了身体，只不过肯定有点狰狞，本来也不是什么漂亮的模样，不知道他是从几岁开始跟别人做爱的，颜色也不太好看，一看就玩弄过很多女人的身体，可是明明用过了那么多次也还是不懂温柔，就像他本人一样野蛮，我却偏偏被这种野蛮驯服地像只乖巧小狗，他说握手我就握握他的手，他让我撅屁股我就对着他高高地撅起屁股。  
他也总是像没长手一样指使我：“帮我解开裤子，我不操你。”  
我有点警戒地看着他：“不操我还脱裤子，你难道是打算在我车上撒尿吗？”  
那小子给了我一巴掌，只不过地方不太对，我坐在他旁边，他拍在了我的尾椎骨上，接着手就从后腰钻进了我的裤子里。  
我预料到了接下来发生的事，可是我的屁股不是那么太想跟他交流感情，我抓着他的胳膊：“志晟，饶了哥哥吧，真的不能再做了。”  
他不为所动，手总想往那个地方钻，我说服他：“志晟，听没听过一个说法，男人的精液是有限的，你现在如果射太多，可能三十岁不到就会阳痿了。”  
“哦……”这回他好像听进去了，手上的动作稍微停了停，却又说，“可是看见辰乐乐的眼神我忍不住。”  
我有点纳闷：“……什么眼神？”  
他慢吞吞地张嘴：“我在英真姐院子里唱歌的时候，辰乐乐一副很想嫁给我的样子，眼睛特别亮。”  
我嘴硬：“你怎么不说我想嫁的是李东赫呢？”  
他不屑地哧出一口气来：“李东赫阳痿，满足不了你，趁早放弃吧。”  
“……”  
我嘴硬的原因是我不太想跟朴志晟坦白其实我有点爱上他了，总觉得有点别扭，爱情这东西不太适合和这小子用嘴谈，因为我猜他都是用下面那玩意跟人谈恋爱，可其实我有些心惊，那一瞬间的我到底有多爱那小子才会藏都藏不住地直接被他发现了呢，我觉得我恐怕比自己想象中要爱他很多，在心里觉得我有点爱上那小子的同时那小子也直接感觉到了我的爱，我的眼神里一定爆发了连自己都想象不到的强烈的爱情，不过或许还有一种可能，那小子其实比我想象中的要关注我……  
那小子的声音又冷不丁地响起：“下午看见你抽烟的时候我就在想，把烟换成我的阴茎就好了。”  
吓了我一跳，他突然开始用手指揉搓我的嘴唇，说着说着话就把拇指顶进了我的嘴里，他想像性交那样来回地抽动手指，但我没让他得逞，用牙狠狠咬住了，舌头顶着他的手指顶端，也想逗逗他，一边用力地咬着靠近虎口的部分，一边用舌头舔他的手指尖儿，他半笑不笑地看了我一会儿，然后说了一句：“辰乐乐怎么这么淫荡，含着手的样子像咬奶嘴的小婴儿一样清纯，可是里面的舌头却连喂奶喝的人都要勾引。”  
他特意加重了“喂奶喝”这个单词，很明显的意有所指，我噗地把他的手指吐出来，狠瞪了他一眼，真不知道淫荡的人到底是谁。  
我现在只想开车回家，所以起身打算从后座跨到前面去，结果刚站起来就被那小子拦腰抱了回去，我已经不知道这几天以来我到底坐到他腿上多少次了，反正每次坐上去的时候他的阴茎总不会是软的，他扭着胯，转着圈地用那里蹭我的屁股，我挂在他的胳膊里浑身发软，可还是难得保持了清醒，我心有余但身体不中用，只能瘪着嘴说：“志晟，后面还有点疼。”  
“我都说了我不操你，做太多了，今天早上看你那里都有点肿了。”  
哦，那他就是打算隔着裤子干蹭蹭。  
这小子的嘴比我撅地还高，多委屈似的，但他只是披着羊皮，对我露出这样的表情只是为了达成他的目的，果然他说：“可是我都硬成这样了，自己选吧辰乐乐，要不然就脱了裤子让我在你屁股缝儿里蹭蹭，要不你就用上面的嘴帮我含含。”  
这是什么道理，我冷漠无情地从他身上下来：“狗崽子你自己用手撸吧。”  
他应对自如：“我从十五岁以后就没用过手，用手我已经射不出来了。”  
“阳痿前兆。”  
“妈的。”他骂了一句，同时从后面隔着裤子拧我的屁股，我嗷地一声跳起来撞到了车顶，这一下又硬又猛，感觉像是我的车操了我的脑袋，我疼的嘶嘶倒吸了两口气，然后听见他在笑，我刚想说他没良心，他就伸手给我揉了揉头上被撞到的地方。  
他说我：“你这样当警察吃了不少苦吧？像个傻子。”  
本来不是这样的，我有些想在心里叹气，真是一团糟，从第一次看见他开始我的心里就一团糟，喜欢上这小子真是一团糟。  
他已经把阴茎从裤子里放出来了，那里跃跃欲试地要对我做着什么事，可能我真像他说的那样是他操过的最爽的一个，所以这几天才只认准我只对我一个人发情，如果我也能像这个狗崽子一样单纯就好了，单纯的帅单纯的善良，还单纯的只知道做爱，我竟然觉得这样的朴志晟是纯真的，我一定是疯了。  
硬的不行他又跟我来软的，那小子突然说了一句：“警察哥哥我想报警。”  
“你不抱警察就跟我没关系。”  
“因为阴茎勃起拉不上裤子拉链了，就坐在身边的警察哥哥怎么能不帮忙解决一下呢？”  
他真的装出很苦恼的样子，看表情甚至像一个真有苦恼的小学生，亏他还说我，明明他也会用很清纯的样子勾引我，我怎么这么容易被他摆布，他有意无意设好的每一个陷阱都能把我完完整整地套进去，然后我就开始随他放肆也随他羞辱了，就像现在这样，看着和他十九岁的脸不太相配的阴茎，我到底还是趴了下来。  
他得了便宜又卖乖，手上使劲把我的脸往他的阴茎上按，嘴上却撒娇似地说着：“谢谢警察哥哥。”  
我两只手扶着他的胯骨两边，是第一次给别人口交，我抬头跟他说了，我说：“我第一次给别人舔……”  
车里有点暗了，可是他的眼睛发光，还伸手搓了搓我的耳朵，也轻轻摸了我的脸和嘴唇，他总是在莫名的时候表现一些温柔来，很奇怪，就像被他看出我眼睛里的喜欢一样，我似乎也能从他的眼睛里看出些什么，但他却直接把我的脸按到他的阴茎上断隔了我的视线。  
我觉得我只能含住他的龟头，因为很长也很大，我有点后悔，都吞下去明天我可能会连话都说不出来，偏偏他还喘着粗气引导我，他叫我辰乐乐：“辰乐乐慢慢吃，先舔舔上面……”  
我很听话，含着龟头的同时就像用舌头玩弄他的手指那样来回地舔弄，他吸着气抓着我的头发往下按，我唔了一声，他的阴茎正一点一点地顶进我的口腔，我使劲把嘴张开到最大却还是被他的东西给填满了。  
“别咬我听见没有，把牙收起来。”  
我的脸有点僵，一边主动还一边被他带着我的脑袋上下吞吐，他的东西在我嘴里来来回回地抽动，因为合不上嘴所以一直在往外掉着口水，他还不管不顾地往里捅，我有些分不清是我比较热还是他的东西热，总之是嘴里发烫，因为难受我想让他出来一些，所以用舌头往外推了推，他却哼哼地出了声，挺着胯抽插的速度更快了，我几乎不能自己掌控自己的嘴和舌头，只是被他抓着耳朵来回地动弹，这小子好像很舒服，啊来啊去地叫着我的名字，我撑起眼睛看了一眼他的表情，他仰着脖子，胸膛起伏的厉害，嘴也有些张着。  
“嗯……好爽……辰乐乐真棒……怎么上面的嘴也这么骚……真会舔……”  
我夹紧了屁股，因为他陷入情欲中的样子我也开始有了反应，可不是前面的东西，而是后面的小穴，像是什么该死的条件反射一样，因为那小子我的生理冲动竟然越过了阴茎直接跳到了后穴。  
好想跟眼前这小子做爱，我都已经给他舔湿了，连润滑都不用了，我的后面应该还没有变回紧涩，就在他快射的时候插进去一小会儿，我的那里应该不会很难受吧？  
虽然不太会舔，但还是卖力地伺候着他，没一会儿半张脸都开始发酸了，我吐出来之后有点不敢看他水盈盈的阴茎，因为尺寸惊人，有些可怕，但是他还不满足，我累的有点张不开嘴，所以只能边用手给他搓了搓底下边一点一点亲着他的龟头，我反复地含住又吐出来观察他的反应，很淫荡，用舌头尖顶弄他的尿道口，那个小眼隐约要张开了，我马上抬起头跟他说：“志晟你先别射，哥哥给你插。”  
性欲这东西是会互相影响的，就像会传染一样，看见朴志晟那副表情我也不太忍得住，这种事情谁都想的，他正是喜欢凶猛做爱的好年纪，我也只不过比他大两岁而已，虽然有时候无法跟他的不要脸对答如流，但也做不到始终口是心非地推拒，从第一次见面开始朴志晟就成了我身体的遥控器，跟他做过爱以后还怎么能回到从前的生活呢？得把他留在身边才行，在满足的自己的同时也要满足他，在他面前我虽然有点没有尊严，但是一点都不自私，我用嘴唇有一下没一下地碰着他马上就要到极限的东西，这时候如果没有放在又热又湿的小穴里，这小子该有多难受呢。  
所以为了我也为了那小子，我脱掉了裤子。  
可是刚脱一半，内裤还挂在我的腿窝上，我妈就来电话了。  
那小子傻眼了，我感觉他龟头都气地发抖了，我猛地开始爆笑，可我的整个屁股都已经露出来了，他想把我按到他的身上就势插进来，我嘘了一下，小声跟他说：“我妈。”  
听清以后那小子好大声地喊了一句：“操！”  
接着他就阴茎高举却一脸无奈地靠在了椅背上看着我。  
我揉了揉这小子的头，他忽然打开了车窗冲着外面泄愤似的大喊：“哥哥牛奶都他妈给你准备好了！”

15  
他到底射在了我的屁股缝里，电话里我妈一直含含糊糊地叫我回家却不说是什么事，那小子也虎视眈眈地看着我，我本来想伸手给他撸出来，他却把我的手拍掉了，我想爬到前座去打电话，可他非拽着我往他腿上坐，很不舒服，他用嘴型告诉我不会插进来，可抵在我屁股上的那东西又粗又烫，我的小穴也处于有点饥渴的状态，在这种情况下我们竟然没有做爱全都是因为我妈打来的电话。  
在我的威逼利诱下，我妈到底还是坦白交代了，可我没想到她竟然这么着急给我找女朋友，是她朋友的女儿，前两天刚从国外回来，跟我年龄差不多，听说我是个警察以后非要见见我，她在电话里说了，干我们这行很危险，女朋友不好找，万一今天刚交往明天就出警死了呢？  
那小子的东西在我屁股上磨磨蹭蹭，他从后面抱着我，下巴抵在我的肩膀上偷听我讲电话，我想避开，他的胳膊却像个安全带似的死死地扣着我的腋下，我只能模棱两可地说：“妈你能不能盼我点好，我现在才二十一，不会死而且也没有找那个的想法。”  
朴志晟的耳朵靠着手机听的津津有味，还莫名其妙地给我使些看不懂的眼色，我跟我妈说：“前两天出了个案子，我可能回不去。”  
我妈显然是不信：“那没事，那小姑娘说去你家找你，你几点回去她等你。”  
那小子意味不明地哦了一声，忽然掰开了我的屁股把阴茎怼到了我的穴口，我吓着了，以为他会插进来，脱口而出就是一句：“你别进来。”  
黏黏糊糊的，他又滑又热地顶着我，电话里面是我妈的声音：“怎么了辰乐？”  
我使劲缩紧穴口不让他进来，一秒钟都不能懈怠，现在的情况是哪怕他不主动，只要我一放松后穴就会自动吞下他的阴茎，做爱也像打仗一样，有守有攻的，只不过我好像太容易缴枪投降了。  
“……没事妈，那我一会儿回家吧。先不说了，我还有点事。”  
不过这次先缴枪投降的不是我，而应该是那小子的枪，我匆忙挂了电话才敢正常地呼吸，他还是从后面勒着我的腰，阴茎又挺又大却一直忍着，我下面还是有一点点疼的，但因为是那小子让我疼的，所以好像又没有关系，我甚至还想给他让我更疼的机会。  
结果却没想到他竟然还不太着急。  
这个狗崽子的鼻子也是狗鼻子，他趴在我后背上闻了半天，突然问我：“我说怎么不太对劲，这衣服上什么味儿，是你的衣服吗？”  
我是穿着便服过来的，最近过的乱七八糟，警局里备着的几身都忘洗了，所以就穿了马克哥的衬衫，我跟马克哥多年不分你我，我不在意他也不在意，马克哥的衣品不太好，可是他真的很会挑穿起来舒服的衣服，就连衬衫这种很难穿的东西都买的很好，就是稍微有一点大，肩线掉到了我的肩膀下面。  
我说：“马克哥的衣服。”  
“脱下来。”  
“你干嘛？”  
“有用。”  
真是个坏小子，都不用我动手他直接就帮我把衣服脱下来了，扣子扯坏了好几颗，我低头看着开了线的扣子半死不活地挂在衣服上，心里思考着我应该怎么缝才能不让马克哥发现，结果那小子却忽然开始动作起来，他是没插进来，只是在我的屁股缝里挺动着，力气很大，就像真的性交一样，好几次都差点顶进去，他本来就在爆发边缘，所以也没动几下就射了，我的屁股上都是他的精液，前面也有点硬，但因为刚才我妈打来电话要给我找女朋友，我有点烦那件事，所以不像刚才那样那么强烈地想跟他做爱，也不知道他听没听见我妈说了什么，但其实这事儿跟他也没什么关系……   
“辰乐乐转过来。”  
车里地方不大，动起来不是他贴着我就是我贴着他，我倒是觉得他像烙饼，一下把我翻了过来，我又成了面朝着这小子坐在他身上，膝盖弯着分开在他的身体两边，我好像是他从哪里捞出来的一样，起身时屁股上的精液直往下淌，流到了他腿上，然后蹭来蹭去也蹭到了我的阴茎上。  
他始终撑着我的后背，反正他已经射完开始软了，我也不担心他胡来，干脆就湿漉漉黏糊糊地任由他搂着我，他看看我的脸，沉默不语地亲了亲我的嘴唇，我有点不知道他在做什么，于是又问他：“你干嘛？”  
他终于把手从我的腰上往前挪了，这小子是性爱高手，手很灵，捏住我乳头的时候很爽，我被他摸地差点直接歪在他身上，我的乳头很敏感，本来不知道的，被他摸了以后才知道，我往前窝起了腰，他的手在我的乳头上又捏又揉，一边挺立起来之后又换了另一边，我的声音变的细碎起来，因为真的很敏感，又麻又舒服又痒，我像只小鸡一样碎叨叨地小声叫着他：“志晟……志晟志晟……好舒服……”  
“好想跟你一直做爱啊警察哥哥。”他像是叹气一样说了这句话。  
“……都说了做太多会阳痿，我说真的。”  
他闷头把自己埋在了我的锁骨下面，我猜他从前应该常常这样埋在女人的大胸里，但是我的胸前什么都没有，所以他只能干巴巴地亲亲那里的骨头。  
他的头发在我的皮肤上扫过来扫过去，是黑色的，其实这小子很乖的，只是有时候露出的表情十分不良，让人觉得真是个坏小子，可其实他既善良又可爱，这小子带着很好看的颜色和香气活在这个世界上，站在我面前的时候，我的眼睛里出现了爱情的颜色。  
“一碰到警察哥哥我下面就站起来了，哥哥叫床的时候很可爱，忍着不叫床的时候也很可爱，被我操的时候很可爱，只被我在屁股上蹭蹭的时候竟然也很可爱。”  
他像写信一样说了连串的话，这小子三句话不离做爱，做爱好像是他的命一样，而我们的生命也以做爱为纽带联系在了一起，谁说不是好事呢，一直这个词很好，做爱也很好，所以能跟那小子一直做爱，我就是一个幸福的人。  
他用手指碰着我的浑身上下，一会儿摸摸这里一会儿摸摸那里，我其实有点怕痒，被他的手指戳的东躲西躲，最后没处去了只能往他的怀里拱，虽然用在这里有点奇怪，但我还是要说最危险的地方果然就是最安全的地方，在我钻进他怀里笑着喘气的时候，他不再闹我了，安静下来的时候我感觉到了他比我跳的还要快的心脏。  
不知道为什么，被他抱着顶在怀里，我浑身上下都变酸了，身体酸酸的不说，就连脸上也开始发酸了，眼睛鼻子也都酸了，他抱着我轻轻晃来晃去的样子很像一个撒娇的小孩子，就像他能感觉到我的爱一样，我好像也感知到了他的心情，在太阳逐渐下落沉寂的时候，心情也变的安宁起来，我的那小子用黑漆漆的头顶蹭着我，他用着这样的面貌告诉了我，起码现在，他很想跟我在一起。  
“警察哥哥帮我打架的样子真的很帅，可是那个瞬间你知道我突然感觉出了什么吗哥哥？”他忽然抬起头问我。  
“什么？”  
“……就这水平竟然还当上警察了，果然除了做爱是天赋异禀以外辰乐乐是没什么优点的吧，要不是总怕伤着你，那几个玩意早他妈被我打死了。”  
操，果然还是那个狗崽子。  
我刚想跟他回几句嘴，我妈就又发来了短信，她说让我快点，等我一起吃饭，这回我是真的要开车了，但是在回家之前我得先安置一下这小子，我问他是在大石阶住还是回我家或者自己去哪玩玩，他却把腿往前座靠背上一扔，眼睛一闭说：“我困了，你不是要找你妈去吗，你把车开到楼下，我在车上睡觉。”  
“……回家睡。”  
他不说话了。  
我想默默地先把车开回我家，把他送回去睡觉再去妈那儿，结果那小子不知道有什么感应，在我刚开始动这个心思的时候就猛地睁开了眼，他凶恶恶地说了一句：“敢不听话就操你。”  
说着他还真坐直了把手向着我的屁股伸了过来，我赶紧抬手跟他击了个掌，屁股却慢慢往另一侧挪了挪：“你睡，你睡，我不打扰你。”  
“……你过来，别躲我。”  
我欲哭无泪开始跟他胡说八道：“来不及了志晟，我妈等着我吃饭，而且做多了我那个后面就被你操松了，以后就不能给你绝妙的性爱体验了。”  
他把我按在地上：“别担心，我都说了你天赋异禀，每次做爱都用屁股死死地咬着我。”  
我在又黑又小的缝隙里缩着身体却对着他撅高屁股，心里想着这次肯定拦不住了，一会儿能不能把车开到我妈那儿还是个问题，结果那小子只是用手摸了摸穴口，手指很凉，有点肿的地方反倒不痛了。  
“一会儿你去找你妈，我跟你一起到楼下，然后在附近的药店给你买点药，辰乐乐要快点好然后我们继续操。”  
这个狗崽子总是把正经话和淫荡话放在一起说，虽然狗性难改，但起码是个有人性的狗崽，我悠悠地扭头瞥了他一眼：“说实话志晟，已经离不开哥哥的身体了吧？”  
他阴阳怪气：“是是，恨不得永远把哥哥挂在后背上想干了就抱下来操一操。”  
我故意说:“但是没可能哦，哥哥早晚要交男朋友的。”  
他啪地一巴掌拍上我的屁股：“一般人满足的了哥哥吗？被我射了三次还迷迷糊糊缠着我接着要，结果第二天就开始怪我做的多了，真是不负责任，明明是因为遇见了警察哥哥我才开始操男人的。”  
他还强词夺理地数落起我来了。  
反正我说不过他，干脆就让他像个烦人大叔一样自己嘟囔，我想起来找东西擦擦身上的精液，那小子却先用了什么给我擦起了屁股。  
我回头一看，是马克哥的衬衫。  
那小子边擦还边不高兴：“下次给我争气点，还警察呢，操那么两次就不行了。”  
“我的屁股又他妈没受过训练。”  
我听见他在背后笑出了声，有点无奈又有点好笑地捏了一下我的屁股，然后拎起内裤帮我穿上裤子，我跟那小子先后爬到了前座，回头看了一眼，后面只剩下马克哥的衬衫和坐垫上的一点水渍。  
今天我也跟马克哥道歉了，那件衣服我肯定是不好意思还给他了，就希望马克哥能当作无事发生过吧。  
我看了一眼时间，紧急发动了车子，可我在嗡嗡的引擎声里突然听见那小子说了一句话，他问我：“找了男朋友或者女朋友之后，哥哥不会忘记跟我在一起的日子吧？”  
我忽然有点难过，甚至目不斜视不敢侧过头去看看他，为什么会这样呢，因为这其实是我想问他的话吧。

16  
那女的不太行，至于哪里不行我不太能说得上，在饭桌上她碗里的饭几乎一口没动，一直在说自己从小到大有多崇拜警察多喜欢警察，说话时她的眼里不是放光，简直是冒火，甚至我夹菜的时候她都要盯着我的筷子看，吃到嘴里我觉得菜都已经被她看糊了。  
那小子没给我打电话，客厅的落地窗可以看见我停在楼下的车，只不过隔的太远我看不清那小子还在不在车上，我跟那女孩坐在沙发上，她一直自来熟地跟我说着话，我有点纳闷地回头问她：“我们之前见过面吗？”  
她摇头，又说：“我只见过你照片。”  
她竟然随身带着，从钱包里拿出的照片是一张我在警校时的证件照，刚入学，那时候还小，还没有现在的朴志晟大，不谦虚地说，拍的挺好看的，那时候这张照片被放大在学员栏上，马克哥每次经过都要夸我两句，我本来有两张，后来不知道怎么回事都丢了，现在我才知道，可能都被我妈发派给哪个小姑娘了吧。  
“……这张照片我找很久了，我手里一张都没有了，所以能不能还给我？”  
我冷漠地张口了，本来我也是对女人毫无兴趣，今天尤其，主要是想到那小子还在楼下等我，心里总是毛毛躁躁的，我妈在厨房里借着刷碗偷听，磨砂玻璃里清晰地透出了她的剪影，我的屁股刚离开沙发她就拉开门出来把我按了回去，我只好说：“我好久没回家了，我去我卧室找点东西。”  
这并不是我随便找的借口，我的确是要找东西的，就在我的床底下，我买过一个望远镜，有点夸张，我拎着望远镜去客厅的样子应该很奇怪，开车过来又磨磨蹭蹭地吃饭聊天，天已经黑下来了，我还能假装自己是在看星星。  
可我的望远镜只在天上停留了一秒就比流星还快地下坠到了我的车里，停车位旁边有路灯，车里很黑，看了半天也没看见什么，那女的也跟了出来，问我看什么，我说：“看星星。”  
星星可能在地上吧，其实不用望远镜也能看见的，只不过没有那么清楚，那小子不知道从哪里回来了，晃晃悠悠的也不好好走路，我这才发现他的裤腰有点低，并不是裤子本身的设计，而是他压根就没穿好裤子，这小子手里还提了个袋子，袋子晃晃悠悠的，裤子也晃晃悠悠的，这小子本身还是晃晃悠悠的，很轻浮，像街上随处可见的混混一样，看着就不像个好人。  
“星星不是在天上吗？”那女的问我。  
我脸都不红地说着谎：“嗯，刚才掉下来了一颗，我找找。”  
我的眼神也跟着那小子摇来晃去，他走到了我的车子旁边，在路灯底下突然抬头往这个方向看了一眼，我害怕偷窥被发现，第一反应当然是躲，结果却又一团糟地拿望远镜当遮蔽物挡在了脸上，一叶障目，那小子肯定看见了我，因为他给我打了电话。  
手机响的时候我就知道是他，接起来果然是他，那小子又钻进了车里，我举着望远镜往车里看，几秒钟以后他才开了灯，他坐在驾驶座上点了烟，从嘴里吐出白色的同时我听见了他在电话里呼气的声音，这小子张嘴就问我：“辰乐乐，举着望远镜看什么呢？”  
我还是那句话：“看星星。”  
“你什么时候给我改名叫星星了？”  
我对答如流：“刚才。”  
既然被他发现了那我就不用要脸了，看他的样子变的光明正大起来，那小子一直用着什么眼神往我这边看，不过应该也看不清我的脸，我们的通话断断续续的，他抽着烟所以有点话少，因为有人在旁边我也不太好说什么话，可那女的都把话替我们说了，她叽叽咕咕像个外星人，说了什么我都当过耳旁风，直到她问了我一句：“这周五晚上要不要一起去看音乐剧？”  
女人的包真的是个神奇的地方，她不但从里面拿出了我的照片，还从里面拿出了两张音乐剧的票，我其实有点心动，因为好歹有过音乐梦想所以才蠢蠢欲动的，可是现在我的眼里偏偏又充满了那小子，我想了想那小子和音乐剧的票哪个比较贵，刚要回答就听见那小子在电话里唱起歌来。  
他其实唱歌一般，在大石阶的时候他和李东赫唱了姐姐真漂亮，也就是不跑调的程度，比李东赫差远了，可是声音很性感，他正用他性感的声音唱着一首歌，我绝对没听过，因为这首歌是他瞎编的。  
歌词是：“狗屁国王不让公主嫁给我，因为我没有带礼物，第二次去我买了四盒安全套，公主的小屁股又圆又翘，她的小肚子又平又薄，怀上孩子一定会很辛苦，哦哦哦很辛苦......”   
然后他就从袋子里掏出四盒安全套。  
这人怎么还有实物演唱呢？  
电话里的他还在哦哦哦地唱歌，什么狗屁国王，我看简直是狗屁不通，我听不下去直接挂了电话，可那小子随口编的旋律却一直在我耳朵边上来回地绕，于是我也小声哼了起来，但是歌词有点忘了，所以只唱自己记住的了：“狗屁国王爱上了我，我买了四盒安全套，他的屁股很翘，他的肚子很小，怀上孩子一定很辛苦，哦哦哦很辛苦……”  
那女的绝对没听清我在唱什么，要不然她不会那么平静地问我：“辰乐哥哥喜欢唱歌吧？”  
说实话听惯了那小子的hiong来hiong去，听到oppa的时候我浑身都很难受，回家以后我还跟朴志晟随口说了这件事，结果他也叫了我一声oppa，那小子刚洗完澡，因为没有换洗衣服就直接穿了我的浴袍，他靠在床边问我：“oppa然后呢？”  
我不太想回答这个问题，就直接换了个话题，我说：“我后背好疼，坐僵了。”  
那小子在床上翻身滚到了床边：“我帮你按摩吧。”  
算他还是个人，我坐到了床上，看着脚底下两双拖鞋摆在一起，他的脚比我大多了，穿着我拖鞋的时候半个脚掌都在外面，我觉得那样子很好笑，他却气的他把拖鞋狠狠地摔在墙上然后赤脚在我家走来走去。  
他拿着按摩仪靠近了我的后背，从我的脊椎骨一直滑到背上的肌肉，那东西一直突突地着震动着。  
十秒钟过去了，我突然想起来我家根本没有按摩仪。  
那他妈是马克哥送我的跳蛋。  
会玩的永远是身经百战的朴志晟，我如坐针毡不知道他在打什么鬼主意，床头上摆着他买的四盒安全套还有一管药膏，我和他都已经洗完了澡，此情此景，这个气氛，如果不发生点什么都对不起他随时可硬的阴茎，但是组长在我们回家的路上打来了电话，他说明天再让我上一趟大石阶，应该还是案子的事，我真是个不称职的警察，做了很多警察不应该做的事，明明下午就在大石阶却没干上什么正事，想到这儿我由衷地说了一句：“真是美人误事。”  
那小子仍然在用跳蛋给我按摩，震的我后背发麻，我很想从床上跳起来可是那小子死死地用一只胳膊压着我的肩膀，他是一个控制欲很强的人，总是态度强硬而且为所欲为，跳蛋震着震着果然就变了位置，他掰着我的肩膀把我按倒在了床上，然后硬把我的两只手腕卡进了床头的小栏杆里，他解开了浴袍，用上面的细带子捆了我的手。  
“操，你这个狗崽子又发疯。”  
我挣了好几下，他捆的很专业，没挣脱出来，我本来以为他想玩情趣，可是他脸很臭，不像要跟我玩什么的样子，跳蛋始终没关，刚才被他放在床上，因为震动那东西就像长了脚一样地在床上乱跑，我连个跳蛋都不如了，我连跑都跑不了，可结果是一样的，我被他逮住了，跳蛋也被它抓回来了。  
“测个谎辰乐。”他说。  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡——  
因为浴袍的带子在我手上，他身上的浴袍散开了，我看见了他长着薄薄肌肉的身体，窗户外面是黑色的，我房间里的灯很亮，我的一切都无处遁形了，朴志晟莫名其妙地要给我测谎，他倒像个警察似的，我抬腿踹了他一脚，正好被他逮住了机会，他挨了我的踹，但是在那之后他坐到了我的膝盖上。  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡——  
“是叫钟辰乐吗？”他开始问我问题的同时也扒了我的裤子把跳蛋按在了我的阴茎上。  
我瞬间被刺激地往上拱起了腰，手被捆着，腿被坐着，我也只有身体中间那截还能动弹，像是通了电一样，我浑身发麻，张嘴的时候觉得舌根都在发着痒。  
“你快……操……你快拿开……”  
和做爱比起来，这种小刺激好像更让我难受，我的身体敏感，好像只是摸一摸碰一碰就会发软，做爱的时候坐在他身上我还能自己来回地挺腰，可被他摸上一遍之后我却只能像被抽了骨头一样钻进他怀里，我一阵阵地打着哆嗦，脚趾也使劲蜷缩起来，勃起是肯定的，他把我的阴茎和跳蛋一起包在了他的两只手里。  
“好好回答我的问题，不许撒谎知道吗？要不然知道我会怎么玩你吧警察哥哥？”  
“啊……嗯……这样不行……志晟……别弄了……啊……”  
我说不出一句完整的话来，因为很爽，爽的我害怕，我怀疑那东西会把我弄到不举，我以前没这么玩过自己前面，我真是坏，无论是那小子的手还是冷冰冰的跳蛋，我竟然都能勃起，有点淫荡吧，身体总是在对性做出淫荡的反应，可其实我还一次恋爱都没谈过。  
“有什么小名吗？”  
“嗯……啊……”在这种快感里思考问题真是折磨人，我几乎想不起任何事了，小名……小名……我的脑子运转不起来了，只能靠本能想起一些事情来，在中国的时候妈妈都叫我乐乐的。  
我告诉了朴志晟这个名字，他没叫我，我在嗡嗡声里只等来了下一个问题。  
“喜欢男人还是女人？”  
“男人……啊……我喜欢男人……”  
“什么样的男人？”  
“……长……长得帅的……”  
“十岁的时候喜欢做什么？”  
“喜欢吃什么？”  
“为什么做警察？”  
“……”  
他漫无目的似的问了很多这样奇怪的问题，我不知道他想干什么，那部位被他抓在手里，我只能费劲地回答着这些问题。  
阴茎完全勃起的时候我的后面也开始变湿了，我闭着眼睛边呜呜地叫着床边在心里喊回着自己的理智，他问我跟马克哥关系很好吗，又问我是不是经常穿他的衣服，也说我身上有女人的香水味道，今天那女的是不是亲我了。  
我已经差不多要崩溃了，可是在射精之前他突然把跳蛋从我的阴茎上拿开了。  
就差那一点点我就能射出来了，我用乞求的眼神看着他，他却用手堵住了我射精的地方。  
“让我出来志晟......志晟......”  
他斜着眼睛打量我，然后从我的身上下来，我的腿抽搐了两下，有点麻，他敞开我的两条腿往旁边分得很开，然后抬起我的屁股拍了拍：“我还没说完话呢。”  
“你快说快点......”  
“有三句话。”  
我哼哼唧唧地使劲点头：“嗯嗯嗯三句话。”  
“看着你回家和别的女人站在阳台上的样子，我觉得自己像个陌生人一样，可我除了你叫钟辰乐是个警察以外什么都不知道了。”  
“....…”所以才问了那么多奇怪的问题吗。  
“我不想再做陌生人了。”  
“......”哪里是陌生人了。  
“但是也不能做朋友吧？你跟你的朋友做爱吗？”  
我使劲摇头。  
“钟辰乐，我做你男人怎么样？”  
我数着数：“四句了。”  
他又啪啪地拍我屁股，气急败坏的：“我他妈问你话呢！”  
我突然反应过来了，我猛地从床上抬头，阴茎也对他高高地翘起着，该怎么办呢，这才几天而已，从身体到心就都被他拿走了。  
“什么意思？做什么男人？”  
他用胯顶顶我的屁股：“做你男人，我打算给你当老公，爱要不要，不要我就不让你射。”  
那小子一边堵着上面的小孔一边又给我撸了起来，胀的难受又不让我射，脑子里好像也被灌满了精液一样什么都不知道了，我边哼哼着边看他，有点不知道说什么，因为我不确定他在说什么。  
他没说喜欢我，也没说爱我，也不用说，我觉得那小子是不会说的，我有些搞不懂他，有点像还没从青春期里出来，我不知道说着这种话的小子脑袋里到底想的是什么，我觉得很有可能是做爱，就像他不了解我一样，我其实跟他刚认识没几天的，我也完全不了解他，可是爱这东西是怎么回事呢，我看着那小子的脸，没太忍住地笑了起来，操，爱这东西就是这么回事吧。  
“我松手以后如果你射了我们就算交往了哦。”  
这小子好不讲理，估计是在模仿那部电影的台词：“喝了这杯酒我们就算交往了。”  
有点可爱的，做爱的时候挺动身体意乱情迷地叫着我哥哥，在乎我的第一次是不是他，李东赫开玩笑说我是他老婆时也没有反驳，在抱着我的时候也会心跳加快，还会介意马克哥的衣服，会吃女人的醋，觉得不了解我所以把我绑在床上有点急躁地问着一个又一个关于我的问题，也会坐在车上用有点悲伤的声音说着“哥哥不会忘记跟我在一起的日子吧？”，这样的朴志晟其实也是爱着我的吧。  
无论是说出“好想跟你一直做爱”这句话还是“交往”这个字眼的朴志晟都一定清楚的知道，“不要忘记”最好的方法是“别离开我”。

17  
我和马克哥最近的生活都很淫乱，我半夜偷偷在浴室给他打电话，因为“一不小心”跟那小子谈上了恋爱，我觉得我必须跟马克哥“抱怨”一番，电话接通后那头却不是马克哥的声音，李东赫叫床的声音很骚，我觉得他是在跟我示威，所以故意在做爱的时候替马克哥接了电话，他毫不讲理，在那头哼哼唧唧地问马克哥：“你觉得我和你的好好辰乐哪个更重要？”  
“好好辰乐”是马克哥给我的备注，我觉得李东赫有点吃醋，但我有点听不懂那边的状况，马克哥的声音跟平时很不一样，听起来甚至有点像朴志晟，大概是因为正在做爱，所以有种很类似的湿漉漉性感。  
“东赫乖，把手机给我，我问问辰乐什么事？”  
李东赫在那边哭叫：“不行……你别拔出去……看到是辰乐弟弟的电话你就想接，跟我做爱的时候不许接电话……嗯……马克哥……我也是弟弟......”  
“......”听着对面的声音，我很想对李东赫说一句对不起打扰了，然后请他向马克哥转达一句保重身体，我这个电话打的不是时候，而那小子进来的更不是时候，门嚯的一下开了，我还蹲在地上，那小子眼睛都没睁开，浑身光着进来撒尿，我感觉他迷迷糊糊并没有发现我，我也不想让他发现我，所以动都不动，只屏息看着他扶着阴茎撒尿的样子，但那小子还是睁开了眼睛，眼珠在稀松合着的小薄眼皮里来回转了几圈，因为我忘了挂电话所以让李东赫的声音再次响起来了。  
“马克哥......好涨......吸吸东赫的奶......”  
在那小子张开眼睛之前，我的脑子也被李东赫吓的不好使了，我的第一反应竟然不是挂上电话也不是堵住那小子的耳朵，而是从地上跳起来捂上了那小子的眼睛。  
我觉得都怪李东赫叫床的声音太好听简直让人身临其境。  
朴志晟听出了李东赫的声音，被我蒙着眼睛伸手就掐在我的腰上：“我没满足你？大半夜在厕所和李东赫电话做爱？”  
我敏感蜷缩，往后连退了好几步，用气声跟他喊：“跟马克哥！”  
“哦你跟你的马克哥电话做爱。”  
他故意逗我，一边向我毫无遮蔽的展示自己的身体一边用打趣的眼神看着我，他冲我伸手：“没挂电话吧，给我听听。”  
我把手机双手奉上，他接起来就冲那边问了一句：“小东大半夜跟我老婆发什么骚？”  
我听不见那边李东赫说了什么，但是那小子听着听着脸就逐渐垮了下来，半分钟以后电话挂了，那小子开始翻我的手机，应该是没什么东西可我还是有点心虚，我慢慢凑到前面去摸摸他的大腿：“志晟尿完啦？尿完我们回去睡觉吧。”  
我的眼睛盯着手机屏幕，他的手指在手机上按来按去，最终停在了通讯录我给马克哥的备注上，马克哥给我的备注是“好好辰乐”，我给他的是“无敌的傻马克哥哥”，那小子看了我一眼：“半夜一点半，躲在厕所给你的无敌傻逼马克哥哥打电话，说说什么意思吧钟辰乐。”  
我不怕死地反驳：“才不是傻逼……”  
果然那小子狠瞪了我一眼，我怕他动手，不管是揍还是操我可能都不太能受得住，所以我先退缩为强地又蹲在了地上。  
他接着看我的手机，我低着头看他的脚趾头，他的脚很大，脚趾也很长，脚背上的汗毛竟然也很可爱，这小子到处都很可爱，也处处都很混蛋，他把阴茎对着我，那家伙没有勃起的样子也不温顺，让我又恨又爱，我忽然想起我第一次见到这小子的那天，他刚跟一个女孩做完爱，也是光溜溜地这样站着，我当时想着被这种尺寸的阴茎操一次估计会死，可还是很想跟他做爱，还有一件很想做的事，是因为嫉妒和吃醋产生的想法，穿上裙子的那天，我在心里说我想把他亲的满身都是口红印，可是那天我有点紧张，又因为在酒吧的厕所而根本无法施展。  
英真姐的口红到现在还在洗漱台旁边的柜子里，我蹲着把脚一点一点地挪了过去，偷偷拿出口红的时候顺便也在马桶旁边扯了半卷卫生纸，我跟那小子说：“志晟我有件从一年前就很想对你的做的事。”  
他嗯了一声：“什么事。”  
我把卫生纸在他的眼睛上缠了一圈又一圈，他的半张脸都裹在了白色里，看起来有点像个病人，我不是很满意，因为我想所有东西都用最好看的样子出现在那小子身上，哪怕是卫生纸也得配的上他，可是那小子的手实在是不太老实，我在捣鼓卫生纸的时候他的狗爪又扒开了我的睡衣扣子捏我的乳头，李东赫真是个骚货，我又想起来他叫床的时候竟然让马克哥吸他的奶，我觉得如果我再拆开重新给那小子缠一次，估计我的奶也得被那小子给捏出来。  
“好了老婆，我连个人影都看不着了。”  
“狗崽子你先把手从我胸上拿下来。”  
他又在我的乳头上使劲拧了一下：“我什么都看不见总得扶着点什么吧，老婆身上的肉很软，浑身上下只有奶头被我捏的又硬又挺，我勉强扶着吧。”  
我懒得搭他的话，反正无论说什么他都有淫荡话等着我，等他松手以后我站在镜子前往嘴唇上涂口红，深呼吸的时候在心里对自己的说，认识这小子以来想对他做的事这回应该都做完了，以后这种疯子事我保证再也不做了。  
镜子里的脸很白，从小就很白，哪怕在警校操场上暴晒训练的时候也没有变黑，现在因为口红的艳丽颜色而显出了更白的样子，我忽然有点害羞，因为口红这种东西本不该出现在这样的脸上，可并不能毫不在意，对那小子的过去，对跟他做过爱的许多女人，该怎么去抹掉那些女人在朴志晟身上留下过的痕迹呢，我转身捧住了那小子的脸，手掌里压着他的耳朵骨，很软，这小子的耳朵根很软。  
“志晟听说过没有，耳朵软的男人怕老婆。”  
他笑了一下：“嗯。”  
我亲上了他笑着的嘴唇。  
他叫了一声：“老婆。”  
我也笑了一下：“嗯。”  
我在他的喉结上留下了口红的颜色，然后又到了他的胸口。  
“从那天在夜总会看见老婆穿裙子开始我就生病了，好像只有见到老婆的时候心脏才会跳，老婆去警局上班的时候我连饭都不会吃了，只想吃你。”  
“如果你不说最后这句我会更高兴。”  
他又说那句话：“我忍不住。”  
我蹲下亲亲他的肚子，就像他想了解我一样，我也看着那层薄而结实的肌肉问他：“志晟有在运动吗？”  
“原来为了打架专门练过肌肉，后来发现想要打的好，练肌肉没多大用处，还是得多打架。”  
“受过伤吗？”  
“经常。”他把腿往前伸了伸，“小腿骨被人打折过，这条腿很倒霉，后来还被人插过一刀。”  
我蹲在地上让他的脚搭在我的膝盖上，我摸了摸他的小腿，虽然早就应该好了，但我知道那有多疼的，该怎么抹去那些受伤的痕迹呢，我吻了他的小腿骨，嘴唇很细碎地在上面磨蹭着，是红色的，和血的颜色一样，可跟让他受伤的人不同，我是因为爱他，希望能用这样的红色遮住女人留下的口红印，也希望能用这样的红色代替他流过很多血的过去，我两次在嘴唇上涂了口红，都是因为我对这小子的爱情。  
“又想跟老婆做爱了。”那小子说，“但是不可以。”  
朴志晟终于懂事了一次，我满意地看着他被我亲的到处都是口红的身体，打算最后亲亲他的嘴唇。  
本来只想点到为止的，可那小子却把舌头伸进了我的嘴里，我被他一使劲推到了洗漱台边，因为享受和他的激烈接吻，我闭上了眼睛，大概一分钟？这期间我吞下了那小子不少的口水，再睁开眼睛时却跟他对上了眼神，他竟然趁我不注意把脸上的卫生纸扯下来了。  
他先是看着我，然后目光越过我看向了我背后的镜子。  
我该怎么跟这个被我亲成了花脸猫的小子解释？  
“志晟我那个……”  
他又笑了，一使劲把我抱上了洗漱台，我坐在上面要稍微抬头才能注视他的眼睛。  
“说说吧，为什么用口红勾引我。”他伸手蹭蹭我的嘴唇，我亲眼看见他沾了一手指的红往我脸上摸，“是不是想给我当丫头？”  
我看着他的眼睛，发觉我还是对这个人不太了解，我无法从这小子的脸上看见他的全部过去，我本来只想跟他做爱，可后来我贪图太多了，我开始在意那些女人，开始心疼他保护大石阶上姐姐们的从前，我恨不得从他出生时就跟他在一起，也很想回到过去无比自私地告诉十几岁的那小子：不要跟别人打架，不要受伤，不要跟女人做爱，不要把家给妓女住，不要像草一样长大，要一直健康快乐地变成十九岁，然后去首尔城东警察局找一个叫钟辰乐的哥哥，那是世界上最爱你的人，他不光希望你有美好的过去，还希望你有美丽的未来，他会把工资卡送给你，把家送给你，把他的爱情送给你，把他自己也送给你。  
他戳戳我的两腮，用手把我的脸挤来挤去：“怎么了辰乐？”  
我没跟他解释什么，也没告诉他我在想什么，只是把头猛地砸在他的一边肩膀上，小声跟他说：“我困了志晟。”  
这小子就着这个姿势把我从洗漱台上抱下来，走出浴室的时候还空出一只手来关了灯，我被他放在床上盖好被子，空调开着，被子外面是冷的，他温暖的身体却钻进被子靠近过来。  
如果这小子跟我想的是同一件事就好了，是有点疯狂的想法，要是他没想的话，我就……以后再告诉他好了。

18  
今天到大石阶是做最后搜查的，其实前几天搜也搜过了，但是毫无线索，所以现在也只不过是走个过场，我们警局其他人都像风似的在各个屋子飞快地掠过一圈就又跑到台阶上抽烟去了，大家各不称职，只不过区别是他们不太称职，我太不称职。  
我不但公费恋爱还公费做爱，跟朴志晟“被迫”谈恋爱的这两天，那小子也为了我的健康而“被迫”跟我柏拉图，结果今早终于憋不住暴露狗性，我睁眼的时候见他闷闷不乐地坐在旁边，表情不太好看，手却搭在我的腰上蓄势待发，他先跟我装可怜，说：“辰乐乐，我觉得我上火了。”  
听见这句话我就知道他什么意思了，接着我就又把眼睛闭上装困，他的手从我的腰上挪开，抓着我的手捏了一会儿，我没当回事，确实是困，迷迷糊糊差点又睡着，手里突然感觉被塞上了什么东西，烫的，硬的，我睁眼一看，那小子把我的手放在了他的阴茎上。  
“帮老公泄泄火。”  
我跟他耍赖：“累。”  
他往前蹭了蹭：“那你好好躺着不用动，我干你屁股。”  
我迅速好好握住他的阴茎来回动作，一边偷瞄他一边看墙上的表，生怕他一翻身动真格的，以这个月迟到的次数来看，再多一次我的照片就得被挂在墙上公开批评。  
对于这件事我非常后悔，如果知道那小子白天会在李东赫的床上干我，那我还不如自己主动把照片挂在警局受人“唾骂”，我们过来的几个警察说好了每人负责搜几间，我自然主动请缨去搜朴志晟的家，他家特破，一共两间屋子，一间什么都有，朴志晟的衣服和李东赫的裙子扔了一地，正中间的桌子上摆着拉面桶和花牌，再就是一张用相框架起来的合照，以照片上朴志晟和李东赫的脸来看，比我在警局看见那小子十七岁留在警局案底照片还要早，这两个小子那时候还是孩子，被大石阶上的一群女人围在正中间留下了这张照片，那时那小子的脸很灿烂，不知道的还以为周围都是他娶的老婆，那小子发现我盯着这张照片看了半天，过来就说了一句：“那时候特惨，英真姐成天哭着要自杀，李东赫天天被追债，我们家厂子刚倒，趁机找麻烦的人一大堆。”  
我回头看了他一眼：“那你们还一个个都笑成那样。”  
“李东赫逼的，我本来不想笑，但是他说你看咱们这群人整天半死不活的，哪天想不开死上几个也没准，说不好这就是我们人生中的最后一张照片，他就非让我们都笑。”  
“那时候你多大？”  
他好像想不起来了，翻着眼皮想了半天才说：“十五岁吧。”  
我想了想我的十五岁，那时候我还在中国跟我妈争取回韩国读警校的机会，我妈当时说我从小娇生惯养，肯定吃不了那个苦，我还不信，第二年来警校刚做了一周训练就累的给家里打电话时差点哭出来，而十五六岁的朴志晟却活在一片狼籍里，似乎每一张照片都会成为遗照一般，过着没有明天的可怜生活。  
可十九岁的那小子现在正站在我面前，似乎是有点骄傲，他指着那张照片说：“辰乐乐，四年多过去了，上面的人一个都没少，还多了九个。”  
我摸摸那小子已经变得成熟的脸，总觉得虽然模样和之前有些变化了，但神态好像总是那样的，从十五岁起就长得很帅，但是眼睛里却总是充满美丽，他是，李东赫也是，那样生活的人为什么能爱着这个世界呢，这是我想不通的问题。  
我们又去了另一间屋子，他忽然问了我：“老婆十五岁的时候什么样子？”  
这一间很空，靠墙摆着的只有衣柜和桌子，然后就是两张分开很远的床，一张靠着桌子，一张靠着衣柜，靠桌子的床上只剩了床板，应该是那小子的床，前两天为了案子我们警局把他的被褥都拿走了，另一张床应该就是李东赫的，床单是粉色的，被子也叠好了，我盯着和简陋房间不太般配的粉床单发呆，把那小子问我的问题给忘了，结果身体突然腾了空，眼前一晃，那小子把我抱起来甩在了李东赫的床上。  
他很着急，胳膊撑在我身上就开始解自己的裤子，我知道他想做爱，但是这个地方绝对绝对不适合做爱，搞不好随时会有警局的其他哥进来，那小子还和我强词夺理，他说：“是辰乐乐先盯着床看的，床这个地方除了睡觉就是做爱，现在才上午十点，不适合睡觉，但适合睡我。”  
这小子真是一天都不能离了做爱，像憋坏了似的，说句话的时间他就已经脱了自己的裤子把手往我身上伸了，我还是不乐意，眼睛一直往门口看，生怕进来别人，我跟这小子商量：“志晟，虽然我希望晚上回家再做，但是如果你忍不住的话，一会儿我们去车里做好不好？万一有人进来了怎么办，而且这还是李东赫的床……”  
他像聋了一样抬起我的屁股帮我脱裤子，我抬了抬腿本来想踢他，结果这个动作刚好帮他把我挂在腿弯上的裤子给褪到脚底下去了。  
“老婆。”他不着急掰我的腿，而是整个人趴在我身上从上开始攻略，那小子含着我的左边耳朵也用手捏着我左边的乳头，我一阵阵地打着哆嗦，左边身体像是通了电，牙根也滋滋地发痒，想让那小子的舌头伸进来舔舔，可是他不管我，既像聋了也像瞎了，对我的索吻熟视无睹，专心玩我的左边。  
“这边也痒志晟……”我把身体侧了侧，想把右边的乳头也顶进他的手掌里，他看了我一眼，忽然收手哪里都不碰了，我左边的乳头已经挺立起来了，可还不满足，摸这么几下我的阴茎就硬了，乳头也像是阴茎一样发胀，被他摸过的那边因为没有完全得到满足所以很痒，没摸过的因为空虚也觉得很痒，很想让那小子再摸摸的，可他就那样无动于衷地看着我，也并不是真的毫无反应，他的阴茎抵在我的腿上，我看着那里咽了一口唾沫，身体不自觉地在床单上蹭了几下，很难受，那小子很会耍我，他的忍耐力好像变强了，那里明明都变得那么大了却还是忍着不操我的小穴，我在他的手上摸摸，用有点讨好的眼神看他。  
他装不懂：“干什么？”   
我把腿稍微分开了一些，说：“干我。”  
他好像就是为了听我说这句话，在说完这句话之后这小子像奖励似的低头亲了我一下，顺便把手伸到床角摸什么东西，拿出来一看，是瓶瘪了的润滑剂。  
他狠狠地把空瓶子扔到了地上，嘴里还骂着人：“操，他妈的李东赫是不是拿这玩意当水喝，怎么用这么快。”  
他看了我一眼，似乎在考虑没有润滑应该怎么做爱，而我其实已经准备好张开嘴给他口交做润滑了。  
在这种地方有些刺激，但事到如今想停也不能停，因为紧张好像浑身都更敏感了，我闭着眼睛想着速战速决，起码先让我舒服一次再说，所以我又着急爬起来跟他说：“我帮你舔湿再进来……”  
“不用。”那小子直接把我翻了个身让我跪趴在李东赫的床上，接着我就感觉到他又硬又涨的阴茎靠近了我的屁股，但没有润滑他根本插不进来，我扭头看了一眼却被他狠狠拍了一下屁股，他让我把腿并拢：“老婆给我腿交吧，射了以后我用精液操你。”  
那小子用两只手掐着我的胯，我想不并拢都不行，他的阴茎从我的腿根插进来，又痒又麻，可能因为不是真的性交所以他毫不收敛，动作比真的操进来时还要凶猛，我被他撞的晃来晃去，脸直接扑进了李东赫叠在床头的被子里，上面的味道很陌生，有些香味，应该是香水，不是很浓，但一点都不如我身后那小子的味道好闻，我被闷的喘不过气来，刚想抬头就又被那小子发狠地顶了一下，他不像是在操我的腿，阴茎越来越往上，一直摩擦着我的会阴，还时不时蹭过我的睾丸和阴茎，是跟性交不同的快感，所有敏感的地方都像在被他操弄，却唯独小穴里面痒的难受。  
“志晟……志晟……”我扭着屁股叫那小子，“操操里面……”  
他伸手揉了揉我的小穴口，像哄小孩似的说：“不行哦辰乐乐，现在还不能进去，辰乐乐不想受伤吧？”  
“嗯……你快射……”我有点着急，在心里连骂了好几句李东赫，怎么偏偏我来做爱的时候润滑剂用完了，害我在这儿高高地撅着屁股却只能被男朋友操腿。  
我也知道这小子射精很慢，下面虽然胀的厉害却一点要射精的意思都没有，我觉得这样下去迟早都会被别人发现，干脆也不指望他的精液来润滑了，精液这玩意谁没有，我把手伸到下面开始偷偷地摸自己，但是被那小子发现了，他抓着我的屁股肉说了一句：“辰乐乐怎么这么急？”  
这小子就会折磨我，因为欲求不满我差点直接哭出来了，刚才还扭扭捏捏不想做爱的我这会眼睛都快红了，那小子的阴茎已经有些湿了，在我的屁股和大腿上戳来戳去，我把一只手伸到后面扶着他的东西往自己的屁股缝里顶，可是因为实在是太大了连个龟头都进不去，我着急地像个吃不着心爱食物的孩子，边哼哼着说：“要润滑的……”边不知羞耻地快速撸弄着自己下面。  
“辰乐乐浑身都红了……”他倒开始欣赏起我来了，虽然没有插进去但阴茎一直在我的穴口旁边打转，我使劲放松他也不过只能在入口处轻轻戳刺几下，他说了一句，“老婆这里太小了，没有润滑根本进不去。”  
“他妈……的……”我又回头看了他一眼，他下面高高地翘着，脸上很红，也在忍耐，眼睛却一直往前看着我自慰的手，他似乎很享受这个画面，果然，我听见他说：“辰乐乐以后每天都这么自慰给我看好不好？”  
“狗崽子……啊……别看了……”  
“为什么不看，老婆自慰的样子好看，用那么珍贵的精液做润滑，我一定要更加努力干老婆才行。”  
我被这句话刺激地直接射精了，可是精液在我的手上，说到底我还是要自己扩张，但总归是在那小子面前，我不太好意思，他就在我背后，我吞了一下口水缓缓换了个姿势，变成了脸冲着这小子，屁股对着李东赫的被子，我低头边给那小子把阴茎舔湿边用沾了自己精液的手指给后穴做扩张，我跟他说闭上眼睛不许看，那小子很听话，我时不时抬头监督他的时候他都紧闭着眼睛没有偷看。  
好不容易把三根手指从自己身后抽出来，我紧张地看了一眼窗外，院子里一点声音都没有，被窗户框着像一幅画似的，这么半天都没人来让我有点放了心，我跟那小子说：“我弄好了，可以了……”  
我连嘴都没闭上，那小子就把我翻了个身直接操了进来。  
“好深……啊……志晟你别……”他一条腿跪着另一条腿撑了起来，几乎是骑在了我身上，我被他干的连气都喘不过来，只能嗯嗯呜呜地叫唤，这小子可能还在生长期，我甚至觉得他的阴茎又变大了，他才十九岁，身体各方面估计还会再长，这样下去我觉得早晚有一天我会吞不进他的东西，我想到自己未来的悲惨日子，比起疼其实心里更害怕爽，朴志晟给我的感觉总是致命的，无论是快感和爱情，都是在某一瞬间猛然出现，然后我就像失了魂似的连自己是谁都不知道了。  
我的后穴里有我自己的精液，那小子的阴茎上有我的口水，只是想到这些我就脑袋发热，兴奋地失智，那小子一边操我一边不停地叫着老婆，老婆，每叫一声我的心都紧巴巴地缩小一圈，本来还想着些什么的，可是随着他的声音，到最后我的心里只剩下“我就是朴志晟的老婆”这一件事了。  
这小子的声音还是那么性感，按理来说前两年变声期的时候应该更低沉，大概就是那张照片上的样子，我实在不是什么好人，竟然开始想象被十五六岁的朴志晟操是什么感觉，如果他用变声期时的声音叫我的名字，我会不会为了他更不要命一些。  
可我现在就已经够不要命了，每次做爱都怀疑自己会被未成年干死在床上，做爱是双方的事，他扩开我的身体操我的时候我也用后面夹紧他的阴茎，肠壁被撑到了极限，更能感觉出他的形状来，我不由地叫着：“好大......志晟真的好大......”  
“喜欢我操你吧？”他毫不留情地在我身体里翻搅着。  
“喜欢......喜欢......嗯......好爽......”  
那小子射了，这次射精射的很多，插在我身体里半天都没射干净，我搂着他的脖子用后穴高潮了，后面抽搐着缩紧时他不停地吻着我的嘴唇，亲地很慢，我迷糊地闭着眼睛只知道喘气，有一小段时间耳朵里没有任何声音，可哪怕没睁开眼睛都能感觉到那小子正用他充满了美丽的眼神看着我。

19  
“……现在就做一次好不好……马克哥如果不插在里面晚上我都睡不着觉……”  
我好像听见了什么耳熟的声音和名字，眯着眼跟那小子对视了一眼，看他的表情我确定了在门外发骚的那个人肯定是李东赫，李东赫说话的声音越来越近，中间还夹着听不太清的马克哥的声音。  
别的我不清楚，我只知道那李东赫和马克哥马上就要从外面进来了。  
“操，狗崽子！怎么办？”我瞪那小子。  
我和他都光着身体，现穿都来不及，我浑身都是软的，起了半天没起来，眼见着我们两个在李东赫床上做爱的事就要暴露给床主人了，那小子却突然一翻身下了床，把我抱起来的时候顺便捡起了我俩脱掉的衣服，然后他竟然把我塞进了墙边的衣柜里。  
时机正合适，衣柜门刚关上，马克哥和李东赫就进来了。  
声音很大，我从缝隙里看着外面，李东赫是拽着马克哥进来的，他把马克哥推进了屋，接着就跪到地上给马克哥解裤子，马克哥今天是先过来的，开着警局的车也穿着警服，他是个有职业操守的好警察，很抗拒李东赫在他的警服上摸来弄去，但是李东赫的手就像粘在他身上似的，被马克哥从裤子上拍掉以后又转而去解马克哥的衬衫，还像撒娇小狗似的唧唧地叫着马克哥：“你不想操我吗马克哥……昨天晚上才做了两次，别生气了……不就是让辰乐弟弟听见我们做爱了嘛……他又不是不知道。”  
听见自己的名字我吓了一跳，差点从朴志晟的腿上掉下来，衣柜不小，只挂着几件衣服，那小子稍微伸出腿让我的屁股靠在他的大腿上，他的精液从我的后面淌出来蹭的到处都是，他的大腿也湿了一片，很滑，我连坐都坐不住，所以那小子只能从后面搂住我的腰扶着我，他的阴茎还是硬的，刚才只射了一次，想想那小子也不会满足，我很怕他会在这种地方插进来，所以把手伸到后面试图隔离我的屁股和他的阴茎，他看着我的手问了一句：“什么意思？”  
我冷漠地说：“我要偷窥马克哥，你给我插入禁止。”  
外面的马克哥欲拒还迎的，也不伸手，光用嘴撵李东赫，他板着脸：“别闹，我现在在上班。”  
“上班有上我有意思吗？马克哥……”李东赫黏黏糊糊的去亲马克哥，马克哥站在原地像个傻子，不一会儿李东赫的手就从马克哥的裤裆里伸了进去，我看的起兴，不自觉地往前挪了挪使劲趴在衣柜缝前，还小声给朴志晟做上了直播：“李东赫把马克哥的手放在他屁股上了……操，马克哥这就沦陷了。”  
李东赫的屁股还挺翘，被包在裤子里也能看出来，碰到李东赫的屁股马克哥马上就变了个人一样，他把李东赫揉的浪叫，李东赫在马克哥的怀里用自己的裤裆去蹭马克哥的，两个人贴的很紧，李东赫一直在讨好马克哥：“还像昨天那样我坐在你身上自己动好不好，那样进的深，你也特别爽是不是……”  
马克哥的声音含含糊糊的：“东赫，会有人看见……”  
“可是我后面湿了……因为哥刚才摸了我所以湿的不行了……如果马克哥不用东西塞进来的话，裤子也会湿的，我的裤子是朴志晟的，哥也不想我弄到别人的裤子上吧……”  
“操。”骂人的是我，我回身拍掉了又放在我屁股上的手，在一片昏黑中瞪了他一眼，“李东赫怎么穿你裤子？”  
他张嘴就跟我翻旧账：“你还穿外面那个李马克的衬衫呢。”  
我和朴志晟都把音量压的很小很低，但因为那小子的音色问题，声音放低以后嗡嗡的响，好像更加性感了，他说话的时候我夹紧了后穴，那周围又有点开始发痒，我让他别说话，那小子却跟我说了一句：“那老婆也不许出声。”  
“我当然……”还没说完这句话我就差点叫出声，那小子竟然摁着我的腰从后面直接顶了进来。  
“你他妈出去……”我咬牙切齿，那小子的阴茎好烫，可能是因为在密闭的衣柜里，我感觉到了比平时更热的气氛，那小子插进来以后没有动，好像只是给自己找一个放置阴茎的地方，他也听话地一个字都没有说，就知道装傻，真是个坏小子。  
我动着屁股想把他的阴茎从我的后穴里挤出来，本来是这样的目的，却好像起了反作用，每动一下他的东西就更往里进一点，我的身体没有着力点，刚被干过一次的内壁本来就很敏感，缓缓深入的时候我感觉整个人都快挂在他的阴茎上了，想找个什么东西扶着，一伸手差点把衣柜门给推开，我吓地往后倒，那小子刚好伸出胳膊在后面扶住了我，我感觉那东西进的更深了，我的屁股和那小子的下腹贴在了一起，他应该是全部都操进来了。  
“狗崽子……”我紧张地呼呼喘气，用气音骂他，“你把你的狗东西抽出去。”  
那小子没理我，不但没出去，还开始缓缓动作起来，不像平时那样凶猛，而是用龟头在我的敏感点上磨来磨去，我捂住嘴不让自己叫出声来，那小子欺负人，狭小的衣柜就像绳子一样禁锢着我，我既不能动也不敢发出声音，那小子很清楚现在的情况，他和他家的衣柜合伙作案绑架我，我被他磨的脚下发软，那小子在背后掐着我的腰，我使劲摇头，用手往后推他的腿，他又钳住我的两只手腕，这小子终于说了话，他莫名其妙地对我道了歉：“对不起老婆，都怪老婆太可爱了。”  
我在心里叹了声气，我真是个好哄的老婆，因为这一句话我安静下来了，想跟这小子做爱的，只不过这种地方有点太刺激，我紧张地连心脏都快跳出来了，但其实也不怕什么，虽然被发现了有些丢人，但是谁让我跟这种性欲旺盛的狗崽子在一起了呢，我也不是什么好东西，总是在装矜持，可其实哪怕只是跟这小子接吻我就会马上想到做爱，他一把手伸向我，我的浑身就会马上为了他不自觉地舒展开，因为在我的心爱上这小子之前，我的身体早在第一次见到他的时候就对他说了爱。  
外面李东赫叫床的声音很大，但是在衣柜的缝隙里已经看不到他们两个了，声音从右边传过来，李东赫和马克哥应该是跑到床上去了，李东赫的床挨着衣柜，李东赫的呻吟听的很清楚，马克哥的声音也听的很清楚，我的耳朵隆隆地响，因为近距离听见马克哥和李东赫做爱，耳朵里像是炸开了一样，我突然意识到那小子和我，还有李东赫马克哥，正在一层薄薄衣柜板的两边分别做爱。  
这他妈四舍五入就是4p。  
“马克哥……哥……快进来……东赫想要……”  
“东赫那里红了。”  
“漂亮吗哥……”  
“真漂亮，东赫浑身都很漂亮……”  
“那哥想不想操我？”  
“想，想要东赫……”  
操。  
我都不知道今天到底在心里骂了多少次脏话，也不知道那个李东赫到底什么地方把马克哥迷住了，听着马克哥和平常毫不一样的声音，我甚至有些想不起他的脸，听接下来的声音马克哥应该插进去了，李东赫又黏又慢地叫着马克哥，没一会儿就响起了性交时的啪啪声。  
因为床挨着衣柜，他们动作大时床也带着衣柜一起摇晃，程度有些像在车厢里，我本来以为离的这么近那小子绝对不敢轻举妄动，但显然我低估了他，这个狗崽子竟然借着外面激烈的声音一起动作起来。  
“不行……志晟……”  
我浑身汗毛竖起，身上所有地方都因为无比紧张而变成了敏感带，那小子的手又伸到前面捏我的乳头，很爽，可是不能出声，我只能慌张地把他的手拉起来含进嘴里，那小子的阴茎顶撞地越来越猛，他不像每次一样说些淫荡话挑逗我，只有滚热的呼吸一直喷在我的脖子和后背上，耳朵也很痒，但是里面都是李东赫和马克哥的呻吟声，这让我有一种很奇怪的感觉，明明操着我的是那小子，我听到的却是别人做爱的声音。  
“啊……马克哥以后天天都跟我做爱好不好……哥喜欢吧？”  
床嘎吱嘎吱地响，衣柜也跟着一起发抖似的晃荡，我被那小子干的有些涣散，浑身软的像是没有骨头，只有跟他连接的地方有着强烈的知觉，我在他怀里一阵一阵地打着哆嗦，后穴又痒又麻，第一次射精射在了衣柜门上，脚趾都爽地抽搐了，那小子还小声嘲笑我：“辰乐乐可是第一个射的。”  
接着我就听见了李东赫喊着马克哥名字高潮的声音。  
李东赫射完精以后声音变小了，应该是马克哥的动作慢了下来，所以李东赫只是小声地哼唧着，他还像说悄悄话一样跟马克哥说：“哥，怎么办呢，马克哥……我好像真的很爱你……”  
“那就爱吧……那就爱吧东赫。”  
李东赫又小声问了一次：“可是哥也是爱我的吧？”  
我听见马克哥嗯了一声。  
那瞬间我又没忍住大声地“操”了出来。  
……五秒钟之后，衣柜门被马克哥从外面打开了。

20  
疯了。  
突然灌进封闭空间里的一片光，猛地打在我的身体上和眼睛里，有种忽入天国的感觉，那一瞬间我的想法也是干脆死了算了，像是在教堂跟人做爱却被神父发现一样，既羞耻又丢人，除此之外当意识到对面站的人是马克哥的时候，莫名地还有了一些负罪感，可能是因为对马克哥最喜欢的警察职业的亵渎而觉得抱歉，但其实我已经有点懵了，人在瞬间的震惊里是会迅速遗忘一些事情的，直到我看见衣柜外的马克哥也是裸体的样子，这才想起来并不是只有我和那小子在做爱，马克哥和李东赫也在衣柜外做着和我们相同的事，只是很显然好警察马克哥一开始也没有反应过来，大约过了三秒，他的脸才开始变化，最终的变化形态是我有生以来都没在他脸上看见过的最生动也是最惊恐的表情。  
因为马克哥脸上的过分表现，我反倒突然大方起来，甚至还举起手跟他打招呼，在我说了“hi，marklee”之后，那小子的阴茎终于从我身体里出来了，紧接着他也学我的样子跟马克哥打招呼。  
“Hi，marklee。”  
然后李东赫的声音从旁边的床上传来，他叫了一声：“我怎么听见朴志晟说话了？”  
嘭的一声，马克哥又把衣柜门关上了。  
我觉得我们确实都需要一点时间安静……地把衣服穿好。  
随着衣柜门的闭合，我的眼睛又陷入了黑暗，那小子在我耳边“kkk”地发出笑声，他的东西竟然还没软，因为刚才还没有射精，他的阴茎上很湿，我摸了一把，他作为“还礼”也摸了一下我的屁股，然后问我：“辰乐乐，我还硬着呢，怎么办？”  
我管他怎么办，伸手在上面狠狠地掐了两下之后，那小子的东西终于被迫疲软了，可是我却不知道这样湿漉漉的我们究竟要怎么好好地把裤子穿上，那个狗崽子很坏，随手从衣柜里那两三件衣服里拿下一件来对着我的屁股和腿胡乱地揉了几下，然后才张嘴对着外面喊：“李东赫，我拿你衣服给我老婆擦屁股了！”  
“操朴志晟你这个疯小子，快点给我出来！”  
我们终于各自穿好了衣服，我的腿还有点发软，本来想在哪里坐一会儿，但那张床上估计已经布满了我们四个的混合精液，李东赫坐在那上面，我只好坐在地上，刚坐下就感觉到那小子用脚踢我的屁股，我回头瞪了他一眼，他说了一句：“地上脏了，坐我脚上。”  
我稍微抬起了屁股，那小子的脚就像椅子一样就位了，我看着对面的马克哥和李东赫，李东赫和朴志晟一样，羞耻心不知道什么时候早就被扔了，只有我和马克哥对视一眼又各自脸红地扭过头去，而那小子好像也和李东赫做了什么眼神交流，他的眼光像轮子一样在李东赫身上滚动着，然后笑着说：“小东，我刚才和辰乐乐也在你的床上做过了，你要是能怀孕，可能都不知道自己孩子的爸是谁。”  
“滚。”李东赫说，“明天我就把床扔了换新的。”  
“我看你也该换了，要不是有衣柜在这儿抵着床，我看你俩做个爱都能把床晃到那边去。”  
我顺着那小子的话又看了看这个房间，有点别扭，进来的时候就觉得了，两张床分居房间两边，桌子和衣柜分开摆在床边的样子稍微有些突兀，几乎是完全不顾及布局的摆设状态，但我抬头看着衣柜，只能想到那里面还有我的精液，我有点想起来去擦干净，但那小子的脚又不老实地在我屁股下面晃来晃去，刚做完爱的身体还是十分敏感，屁股附近的神经马上像被什么召唤似的聚集起来，召唤它们的人就是那小子，无时无刻都在发情的那小子，我怕他做出什么更过分的举动，所以必须要站起来了，腿像泄了劲一样松松垮垮的，差点以为裤子都要掉到地上去了，找了一圈也没找到能擦东西的纸，又问了那小子，那小子说用完了。  
真不像过日子的样子，随时都会搬走似的，我装模作样地又打量了一次这间屋子，然后说：“真是要什么没什么。”其实我心里打的是让那小子搬来跟我一起住的算盘，今天的最后搜查结束之后，没什么进展的我们最多被骂两句办事不力之类的话，然后就又可以浑浑噩噩地出外勤混日子，如果那小子能过来跟我一起住的话，白天工作，晚上做爱，总觉得这才是一个成年人应该有的生活。  
“东西都在旁边那个杂物间，但其实也没什么有用的。”李东赫说了一句，他又伸手敲了敲墙，“这后面也有个很窄的屋子，本来是朴志晟他爸放钱和作坊账本的秘密地方，他爸死了以后就成杂物间了，但原来那个门太紧了，朴志晟总踹，踹坏之后换了门，他改不掉伸脚的臭毛病，就把衣柜挡在那儿了。”  
马克哥指指衣柜：“后面？”  
李东赫点点头。  
马克哥看了我一眼，表情有点微妙，我突然想到了什么，说了一句：“不会吧哥。”马克哥已经开始准备搬衣柜了。  
朴志晟过去帮马克哥，李东赫这才打算从床上爬下来，上身穿着刚进来时穿的衣服，裤子却还扔在地上，他喊朴志晟帮他拿去旁边的屋子拿条短裤，还特意重点交代了“要短的”，我在心里记下了，性爱老师李东赫的一切我总是要认真学习的，但是我发现自己根本就没有那么短的裤子，那小子去拿给李东赫的这条，长度跟平角内裤也差不了多少，因为身上的短袖很长，往下盖着有点像是没穿裤子，底下露出的大腿和小腿的线条都很漂亮，李东赫踩着鞋晃晃悠悠地走到我旁边，自来熟地跟我勾肩搭背着，他问我：“你跟朴志晟那个臭小子是认真的吧？”  
突然被人这么正经地问这样的问题，我还有点扭捏，但还是认真回答了，“当然是认真的。”我说，但也不能白答，我又反问起李东赫来，“那你跟马克哥呢？”  
气氛突然有些奇怪，像闺蜜在一起讨论男朋友的情景一样，李东赫嘻嘻地笑，他问我：“你觉得李马克爱不爱我？”  
我看了看终于和朴志晟一起搬开了衣柜的马克哥，总是在工作时浑身充满热情的马克哥，现在却“堕落”到在上班的时候跟李东赫做爱，这是不是就是爱呢，还真不好说。还没等我回答李东赫就自己回答了，是很骄傲的样子，他跟我说：“其实他很爱我，但他自己不太清楚。”  
也不知道这个李东赫哪来的自信替当事人发言，不过马克哥是怎么对他的身体着迷我已经见识过了，但马克哥的爱情对我来说还是未知领域，比起我马克哥是更加成熟也不太任性的人，所以在我来看他好像是不会那么迅速投入爱情的人，应该会考虑很多的，我突然又想起那件马克哥可能不知道的事来。  
“……可是马克哥不知道你是红灯区的人吧。”  
“还——”李东赫拖着长音说，“还不知道，辰乐弟弟，等你马克哥知道的那天，他如果生气了，记得帮我跟他说说好话，毕竟你可是他的好好辰乐。”  
我觉得李东赫还是有点吃我这个“好好辰乐”的醋，我还指望着以后跟我的性爱老师关系变好，所以不敢乱说话，在心里咕咕地想了半天要跟他聊点什么，直接咨询勾引或者做爱秘诀这种事我还是做不出来，虽然很想听，也很想听一些关于那小子的过去的事情，可这并不是聊这些事的好时机。  
幸好那小子终于找到了“秘密房间”的钥匙，我不用再像接受考试思考答案那样焦头烂额了，门打开之后我们进了秘密房间，里面有些破烂东西，都落着灰，的确是算账的地方，一边摆着桌子和椅子，另一边有一台歪着的旧电视，再就是些装货的纸箱子，不过房间不通风，估计之前使用的时候只能开门，不过现在钻进鼻子里的味道有些难闻，是霉味，还混合着一些，臭味。  
马克哥回头看了一眼那小子和李东赫，很暗，要靠门外落进来的光才能看清里面，马克哥弯着腰仔细看着地上，在狭小的空间里移动着，也像警犬一样嗅着鼻子，最后马克哥的脚步停在了电视旁边放在角落的一个大木箱前。  
很好笑，在马克哥停下的时候，我又说了一次“不会吧。”然后是李东赫，再是那小子，我们三个此起彼伏地说着“不会吧。”  
马克哥深吸了一口气，他问了一句：“这个箱子是干什么的？”  
朴志晟说：“原来我爸放钱用的，前几年金融危机的时候他总说信不过银行。”  
“里面还有钱吗？”  
那小子摇头反问马克哥：“你看我像是有钱的样子吗？”  
马克哥又从箱子前走了回来，把我抓到门口，有些严肃起来了，他压低了声音问我：“知道我怀疑箱子里有什么吧？”  
我点头之后他又问我：“知道我还怀疑什么吗？”  
我们两个同时看向站在一起的那小子和李东赫，我听见自己的声音很笃定地说着“他们肯定不是凶手。”我知道马克哥在想什么，而我的回答其实只是我的直觉，警察通常都讲证据，我却多次凭借直觉，虽然我们的工作也需要敏锐的直觉，但一定要在理智的情况下才行。我是个坏警察，自从认识那小子以来就一直在亵渎这份工作，连思考的本能都为那小子放弃了，对他的爱挤满了我的脑子，就像多选题一样，里面其实有很多爱的包括项，在需要的时候它们会从我身体的各处溢出来，有的时候的是性欲，有时是爱惜，有时是喜欢，也有好几次是信任，就像现在一样。这是无理由的相信，如果非说推断的原因，好像就是因为我对那小子的爱，很儿戏也很伟大，是伴随出生就有的本能，但也是使用不好就会刺向自己和别人的刀子。  
马克哥却没对我鲁莽的笃定做出评价，他凝思着，似乎有些犹豫，在没打开箱子确认里面的东西之前，我们都是设想派，马克哥也很入戏地设想着，他说：“这个隐蔽的房间知道的人一定很少。”  
我点点头。  
”有钥匙的人应该更少，或许只有朴志晟和……李东赫。”  
我还是点头，这是不容反驳的事实，也会是一会侦破案情的重要推断，但在这之前还是要打开箱子才行。  
我的腿更软了，那小子和李东赫站在小房间里小声说着什么话，因为没有光的缘故，我望向那里的时候眼底也布满着灰暗，第一次觉得人真的可以不用依靠眼睛看东西也是因为这小子，不是将眼睛望见的东西成像，那样是不能时时刻刻都看的见那小子的，因为毕竟也有短暂分开的时候，而我的眼睛里总一刻不停地充满那小子的模样的原因是，好像不用亲自看见他的脸也能感觉到他现在的心情，然后眼前就会顺利地出现那小子现在应有的样子，不知道在我们之间到底存在着什么才突然让我有了这样魔法一般的本事，就像现在明明在暗淡的光影里看不清他的脸，我却仍然知道他正用什么样的眼神望向了我，在一片黑色里眼睛明亮，毫不心虚也不必躲闪，就像在这样落满灰尘的地方也光辉活着的这小子，他是这个世界上最堂堂正正的人。  
忽然之间我也变得堂堂正正起来，张口问马克哥要不要现在就把箱子打开，显然马克哥也有担心的事，他有些精神摇晃，可能是因为这事也和李东赫有关，似乎是听见他叹了气，之后又开始做起了深呼吸，我们终于做好了思想建设再次回到了小房间里。  
那个散发着腐臭气味的木箱子上还放着很多轻飘飘的纸箱子，跟一旁的很多东西不同的是，这些箱子都有动过的痕迹，其他地方都是一层灰尘，这几个箱子却像被人清理过一样，我们把木箱子拖出来了一点，移动之后总觉得远处的地板上有些异色，虽然光线不好，但以并不充足的警察经验来讲，应该是血留下的痕迹。  
我还是紧张了起来，箱子被移动到了外面的房间，是个深色的木箱，外观上其实看不出什么，箱子上也有锁，那小子和李东赫却谁都拿不出钥匙来，那小子说钥匙早就丢了，因为没人用，这箱子长的就一副永远都不会重见天日的样子。马克哥正在给警局的同事打电话，局里有人会开锁，电话挂了之后我们就这么等着，马克哥似乎是想等人都来了之后再继续进行，那小子站在我旁边抖腿，一张满不在乎的脸，忽然又凑到我眼前很近，他问了我一句：“辰乐乐晚上想吃什么？”  
这根本不是讨论晚饭的合适场合，我知道他看出了我在担心什么所以才这样给我消除紧张，李东赫倒是不藏着，直接开口问了马克哥：“李马克你不是在怀疑我和志晟吧？”  
马克哥对着李东赫摇头，他抬头说了一句：“案发时间我不是在跟你做爱吗？”  
说着这句话的马克哥不知道为什么让我有点好笑，他一本正经说出“做爱”这个单词的时候有一种不和谐的幽默感，但我也亲眼看见也亲自用耳朵听了，原本在我心里纯洁又正经地像一张白纸一样的马克哥，做爱的时候竟然那样生猛，拥有着连红灯区男妓都征服的床技，在遇见了喜欢的人之后，我和马克哥好像都找到了很多把人生的隐藏钥匙，这些钥匙打开的是我们从前不为人知甚至连自己都不知道的爱情面貌。  
爱情的钥匙找到了，箱子的钥匙却还是没有，但警局的厉害哥哥只是从警帽上取了一个小别针就打开了那把装饰一般的锁，箱子打开的瞬间大家都开始骂人，扑面而来的臭味把我熏出了喷嚏，嘴里一张开那股味道又更强烈了。  
果然如我和马克哥所想，箱子里面是金小姐剩下部分的尸体，但因为是分尸状态所以我们仅凭肉眼也不能肯定这里面装的就是金小姐的尸体，不过也刚好少了头和两条胳膊，没有把所有石块都放在箱子里的原因，我们猜测应该是空间不够，因为箱子已经被装的很满了，合上之后刚好上锁，里面除了金小姐的尸体之外还发现了作案工具，一把菜刀，还有金小姐已经被血染成红色的裙子和两块同样被血浸染的布，估计是用来擦干血迹的，我们用手电筒在小房间的地上细细地察看了，在地板的缝隙里发现了一些深红色，应该是无法清理的干涸血迹，我们把整个箱子都带回了法医室，那小子和李东赫也因为是房间所有者而被带到了警局。  
因为避嫌我没有和那两个小子呆在同一辆车上，而是上了马克哥开的车，我和马克哥都有些忧心忡忡，也稍微讨论了一下现在的局面，最后又回到了我们不久前刚说过的问题，除了朴志晟和李东赫以外，谁还有那个房间的钥匙。

21  
组长亲自审讯李东赫和那小子的时候，我坐在厕所的马桶上偷偷给英真姐打了电话，英真姐对那个房间印象模糊，因为她是作坊倒闭之后才到大石阶去的，她说帮我问问一开始就在作坊工作的姐姐们，但得到的基本都是无用信息，她们都只是知道当初朴志晟的爸爸总在里面坐着算账，除了他自己和朴志晟，谁都不让进。  
英真姐问我怎么回事，怎么突然问起那个早被人遗忘的小房间来，我把情况如实说了，这回她跟我生起气来了：“你们这些当警察的到底怎么回事，上回也是，这回也是，那两个绝对是好孩子，你们到底要怀疑他们多少次？”  
“英真姐，你先别生气，我也很着急，但是我只有尽力了解有用信息才能帮到志晟和东赫……”话说了一半嗓子里就像长出石头一样突然堵住了，我使劲往下咽了口唾沫，喉咙刺痛，声音马上就变得沙哑起来，我只能艰难地跟英真姐说，“总之，英真姐姐，有想到什么事就联系我，不要生气，英真姐，志晟和东赫都会没事的。”  
我抓着手机的手一直哆哆嗦嗦地发着抖，和上次那小子被抓来警局时不一样的是，那时我很快就证明了他的清白，这次却因为充分物证和解不开的疑惑所以只能暂时收监，电话里传来了英真姐吸着鼻子啜泣的声音，她似乎是没了办法，在答应了我之后郑重地说了一句：“小警察，我的两个弟弟就拜托你了。”  
我因为这句话忽然流出了眼泪，无论是身为警察还是那小子的男友，现在的我好像都无能为力了，像是白白当了两年警察一样，本应该迅速找出证据或是什么来证明那小子的清白，我却坐在马桶上什么办法都想不出来，明明应该好好利用自己的职业能力去帮他的，我却连一个可靠的反驳“事实”的理由都说不出口，还剩下什么呢，虽然一直都知道自己是个不认真也不称职的坏警察，却是第一次因为这种状态觉得羞耻，三番两次被当成凶手送到警局来的那小子，有一个警察老婆却还是要接受审问，那小子也才十九岁，我再一次想起了他的脸，会对我觉得失望吧，没有帮到他也没有陪在他身边，我只能像只苍蝇一样没头没脑地嗡嗡乱飞，已经魂不守舍了，无论是前几天一个人把那小子放在家我独自上班的时候还是只过了十分钟却已经煎熬如年的现在，爱情的钥匙打开了失魂落魄的门，我失掉的和落下的魂魄全都放在了那小子那里。  
“剩下的尸体法医已经鉴定过了，是金妍秀的，阴道内残留精液也检测过了，是朴志晟的，箱子和凶器上没有留下指纹，包括藏尸房间的地板和部分箱子上都有些清理痕迹，所以现场除了朴志晟的精液以外现场几乎没有可以证明身份的信息，而那个房间的钥匙只有朴志晟的李东赫各有一把，犯罪嫌疑人均不承认自己曾经杀人，现在矛盾的是死者死亡时间仍为13号夜里十一点到14号凌晨一点之间，二人的不在场证明依然有效，所以案子不算有实际性有效进展，朴志晟和李东赫暂时在局里收监。”  
在开案情会议的时候组长的眼睛一直在我和马克哥身上来回打转，我认真地听着想找出其中的疑点，马克哥也一直用笔在纸上写写画画，散会之后他把那张纸给我看：“这是我推断出的大致时间线。”  
马克哥用文字和火柴人简笔画一起生动地还原了案发前中后的那小子和李东赫的行动线，13号下午有目击证人证明那小子和金小姐在大石阶的台阶上发生口角，那小子受不了金小姐的勾引所以把她带回家里的床上做了爱，做爱之后九点左右朴志晟离开大石阶去找李东赫吃饭，餐厅的监控可以证明这件事，朴志晟离开时金小姐还没有离开大石阶，这之后朴志晟再也没和金小姐见过面，在餐厅吃过饭之后那小子和李东赫一起去了梦龙夜总会，此时时间不到十一点，我和马克哥当时已经潜伏在夜总会里抓贼，再然后……我们就分别去做爱了，马克哥和李东赫离开旅店的时间为凌晨两点左右，旅店老板可以证明，而朴志晟离开夜总会的时间在凌晨一点半左右，夜总会的服务生可以证明，而且当晚他并没有回家，而是又去找地方喝了酒。  
马克哥顺利地讲完这段话之后用笔尖点在纸上问我：“辰乐你有什么想法？”  
我讷讷地说：“朴志晟那小子还真是一点都不像未成年人。”  
“我问你案情。”  
“哦——”  
马克哥其实只做出了大体时间线，所能证明的也只有案发时间那小子和李东赫是不在现场的，这其中还有没有标注出的隐藏案情，我用笔在那小子和李东赫吃饭的时间线上写了一行字：有不知名嫌疑人此时出现。  
“有姐姐说过因为发生了争执，当晚有嫖客往大石阶最上面去了，大约是金小姐在院子里给那个狗崽子口交的时间，而虽然金小姐体内发现了朴志晟的精液，但那小子也承认他和金小姐当天是做过爱的……”说到这里我突然把笔往桌子上一摔，然后就像个加湿器一样开始从鼻子里往外呼呼地冒气，本来就知道那小子女朋友很多，也跟别人做过很多次爱，甚至我们第一次见面时他都在跟别人做爱，我不是会计较这些的人，但每次一想到现在属于我的那小子的阴茎曾经在女人的阴道里操弄我就有点吃醋，在我之前竟然有那么多人都享受过那小子厉害的东西，我偏偏在二十一岁的时候才跟他有了性交体验，想起这件事来我就会开始生闷气，不是因为那小子和别的女人做爱，而是因为我竟然比那么多人都要晚的在这个世界上遇见那小子。  
“辰乐，怎么了？吃醋了？”马克哥拍拍我的手背。  
一碰到那小子的事情我的精神又开始从理性滑向感性，说的好好的我突然开始跟马克哥跑题，我问他：“哥，我听见你说爱那个李东赫了，如果……万一，我是说万一，他也跟很多人做过爱怎么办？”  
我有点心虚地接住了马克哥看过来的眼神，然后他笑了，但是笑容有些僵硬：“我爱他吗……k……kk……”  
本来我还没那么确定，但是现在看着马克哥的脸，我确定他爱上李东赫了，露出了“被发现了”的表情，虽然有些僵硬却还是让双眼流露出爱意，一边掩藏却一边不自觉流露的样子像一个被抓包的小偷，很可爱，虽然平时的马克哥也很可爱，但是提到李东赫时的马克哥特别可爱，我捏着马克哥的脸逗他：“我们马克真可爱。”  
马克哥又害羞了，他推开我的手敲桌子：“说案子说案子。”  
“哦——”我识相地看了一眼我刚写下的“有不知名嫌疑人此时出现”的这行字，又继续我刚才的推断，“金小姐体内的精液很有可能是跟朴志晟做爱的时候留下的，不能证明那小子跟金小姐的死有关，而整件事情里其实有一个第三者或者第四者甚至第五者，但现在还不能确认是不是同一个人，一个是走上大石阶的嫖客，另一个是也把精液留在朴志晟床单上的人，还有一个是能打开小房间门锁和箱子门锁的人。”  
因为我的推测，我和马克哥在下班之后又去了大石阶，是准备从钥匙开始下手找线索的，这是我第一次在入夜之后来到这个地方，不知道是怎样的熟悉感，总觉得靠近这里就能闻见那小子身上独特的气味，哪怕在灿烂的夏天里，昼夜也还是如期地更替着，有时会觉得这个世界上很多根本的东西是像连环画一样在变化的，度过的时间就是翻动的图画，大石阶也把白天的景象翻过去了，台阶是逐渐向上的，和白天不同的是，现在的一切都被覆盖了暗色，每间房子里亮起的灯光随着台阶慢慢地爬向了高处，本来晒在晾衣绳上颜色鲜艳的内衣内裤也在不如阳光的灯光下显得稳重多了。  
我站在台阶上给英真姐打了电话，英真姐让我和马克哥坐在台阶上等一会儿，我们站在英真姐家门口，没一会儿就有男人从英真姐的院子里出来了，嘴里还叼着烟，他挑起眉来看我们，掏出烟盒来递给我和马克哥一人一根烟，把烟放回裤兜的时候顺便又摸了摸自己的裤裆，我还以为是马克哥的熟人，结果他搭着我的肩膀问：“小子成年没有就来这找女人？里面那个虽然男不男女不女的，但舒服的很，就是不知道你行不行……”说着他还打量起我的下身来，眼光也让我不悦，从那张臭嘴里说出的话也让我不爽，连他的烟我都没抽，那人走了以后我跟马克哥拿着烟当笔蹲在地上写字，也写不出来，不过可以比划着互相猜，我唰唰地像个书法家一样转着手腕飞快地写了几个字让马克哥猜，马克哥连想都没想就说：“朴志晟。”  
没意思。我扔了烟，马克哥露出了很了解我的表情，我却没猜出他的，本想再来一次，却听见英真姐披着衣服走出来喊我的名字。  
“估计你们还要再等一会。”我们坐在院子里的石头凳子上说话，“知道志晟和东赫又被抓了本来没心情赚钱的，但客人基本上都是约好的，也不好拒了惹麻烦。”  
她也给我们递了烟，穿的很少，里面只有一条吊带裙子，披在身上的外套还薄的像纸一样，我有点不懂女人的构造，看起来好像娇娇弱弱的，却在大冬天都穿着露出大腿的裙子，现在虽然是夏天，可因为裸露在外面的皮肤面积过大，连我这个看的人都快起了鸡皮疙瘩，所以我问了英真姐：“英真姐穿这么少，冷不冷？”  
她拽了拽身上的衣服，一只手掐着腰看我，她说：“本来样貌就不出色，再不露点肉，这钱怎么能赚来。”  
“就没……考虑做些其他工作吗？”  
“考虑，当然考虑，每天都在考虑，但是你们也看见了，这儿的女人要么就是什么都干不了的，要么就是没人要的，除了还能当女人用用，再没有办法了。”  
英真姐叹了气，好像也不太想说这种事，她很快就换了新的话题，她见我的次数比见马克哥要多，这回终于有机会好好看看马克哥，英真姐把烟熄了之后抱着胳膊对着马克哥左看右看的，似乎觉得有点好笑，她说：“大石阶上一共只有两个男人，这两个男人偏偏还都看上了男人，还正好是两个小警察。”  
比起我来，英真姐好像对马克哥的叮嘱更多，她跟马克哥说：“如果是随便跟东赫玩玩，那我不管，也不值得说什么，但如果你对东赫是认真的，我想说几句话。”  
她的眼睛看着马克哥，在等马克哥的回答。  
马克哥本来想站起来，又被英真姐摁着肩膀坐下了，他好像有点紧张，像见家长似的，两只手放在并拢的腿上，他仰着脸望着英真姐，轻声说：“姐姐跟我说说吧。”  
英真姐说：“东赫是很好的孩子……他是个很好的孩子，很多女人都说他命不好，但他自己从来都不这么说，不会说辛苦，也不会说难过，看起来好像比志晟机灵，可其实也是个傻孩子，所以一定要好好珍惜他，因为就算你把他折磨地半死不活，他也不会喊疼的，可像他这样的孩子，即便很疼也还是会继续生活的，那该有多难过呢，这个世界上本来就没有他可以彻底依靠的人，所以不要再让他受伤了。”  
马克哥抿起了嘴唇，就连手都攥紧了，我想起了李东赫笑着的样子，还有那小子，他们都是一样的人，只有在边缘生活过的人才能知道人生的珍贵，因为珍视着一切，所以自己也会变成珍贵的人。  
马克哥低着头，好半天才再次抬起头来，他对英真姐说：“我以前从不相信我会在几天之内爱上一个人，对我来说这是想都不敢想的事，可在遇见东赫之后，我的心里总有一句真话和一句假话，假话是，我不可能爱上一个这么一个莫名其妙的人，真话是，我真的……很喜欢很喜欢李东赫。”  
英真姐好像因为马克哥的话愣了，她揉了揉眼睛，然后哼哼地笑了起来，眼眶里却亮盈盈的，她揪了揪马克哥的耳朵，又说着，“……那我再告诉你一件事吧，别看东赫平时爱玩爱闹的，其实他根本没谈过恋爱，如果跟东赫谈恋爱，那你就是他的初恋。”  
我的性爱老师李东赫竟然没谈过恋爱？我因为这句话差点笑了出来，马克哥也有点吓了一跳，他有些慌张，想抽烟冷静一下，拿着打火机的手却在微微地发着抖，还是我给他点了烟，我看了一眼在旁边略显欣慰的英真姐，也问了一句：“那朴志晟呢？”  
英真姐真坏，她直接把手伸出来掰手指头，嘴里还嘟囔着：“一个，两个，三个……七个……八个……”  
我赶快叫了停，也意识到问这个问题的我根本就是在自取其辱，看着英真姐缓缓收起的手指头，我有了很矛盾的感觉，一边生着气却还一边骄傲着，年纪很小就很受欢迎的我的小子朴志晟，我为他被很多人爱着而觉得高兴，可是过去的那些女人是怎么爱他的呢，是爱他的身体还是像我一样爱上了这小子的全部呢，虽然失去了父母却在一直爱着别人也在被别人爱的那小子，如果从此以后一直都跟我在一起，将会失去很多被各种女人疼爱的机会，所以我一定要更爱他才行，要比这个世界上所有爱他的女人加起来还要爱他才行。  
好想那小子。

姐姐们都结束之后过来的时间是晚上十一点半，大家坐在英真姐的屋子里吃宵夜，问到谁有那个小房间的备用钥匙时，姐姐们都一起摇头：“我们要那么一把钥匙有什么用，那屋子里是有钱还是有男人？”  
我一想也是，姐姐们也不会是凶手，她们根本就没有什么作案动机，所以我们又开始从那个嫖客身上入手，不过上次穿着豹纹裙的证人姐姐说那位嫖客从那以后就再也没找过她了，我咂着嘴觉得这跟大海捞针也没什么区别，但还是让她继续回想那个男人的样子。  
“不是很高，很瘦，好像是结了婚的男人，期间老婆给他打过电话，他说还没干完活，身上……好像背着一个很奇怪的包，不像在公司上班的人，也不知道是什么别的工作……警察弟弟，我知道的也就这么多。”  
“姐姐上次说好像对那个男人有点眼熟？”  
她点了点头：“一点点，总觉得见过，但是印象太模糊了。”  
“会不会是以前的客人？”  
“不会，脸对着脸做过爱的人难道会没有印象吗？”  
“……那或许是在哪里见过的一面之缘？”  
姐姐摇了头：“暂时想不起来。”  
我又问其他人：“13号那天还有谁看见过那个男人吗？”  
大家面面相觑，那位从菲律宾的来的姐姐转头跟英真姐说了几句话，英真姐又给我们当起了翻译：“她说自己想起来……半夜起来上厕所的时候好像听见外面有什么声音在垃圾堆旁边，她出了院子看的时候有人已经快走出大石阶了，当时以为是普通客人，但现在想来那个人的打扮很像来恩姐姐说的，背着一个包，斜挎的对不对？”  
豹纹姐姐点了点头。  
菲律宾姐姐又说：“当时他可能在扔尸体，早知道我应该直接去看看垃圾袋的，因为很穷，所以每天早上我都会检查一下大家扔掉的垃圾里有没有可以用的东西，幸好早上就发现了尸体，如果时间过去很久的话，可能志晟和东赫，就更加无法洗清嫌疑了是不是？”  
她能听懂一部分我们说的话，但是不太会说，所以索性就不说了，马克哥对她鼓了掌，然后小声跟我说：“上大石阶的嫖客，床单上的精液，半夜出现在垃圾堆附近的男人，应该是同一个，辰乐你同意吧？”  
“同意，全都对的上，可我们还是不知道是谁。”  
马克哥看了我一眼，嘴里突然发出了奇怪的“Ba！ba！ba！”的声音，中气十足，十分浑厚，还是美声发音，但像个疯子一样。  
我有点嫌弃地说：“马克哥干什么呢？疯了吧？”  
“看你太严肃了，让你放松一下。”  
在离开大石阶坐在马克哥的车上时他还在不停地对着我“Ba！ba！ba！”，我坐在副驾驶上无动于衷，马克哥还想让我一起加入，他拍拍我的脸：“心情真的可以变好，快，张嘴，跟我一起——Ba——！”  
我很勉强地跟着他“Ba！”了一声，然后就像有什么魔力似的，我开始在马克哥各种调子的“ba”后面跟着他一起“ba”，会不自觉地笑出来，曾经也和马克哥一起在各种情况下开过夜车，窗外黑色与灯的交错好像很适合让人想起一些烦愁的事，所以我也每次都会在车里跟马克哥抱怨近来的生活和烦恼，不过通常都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事：组长这周又很烦，外勤任务好多，薪水又被花光了，路过的帅小子竟然不看我……这些现在想起来好像根本就无足轻重，可唯独这一次，我的所忧所虑都快要把心烧焦了，我却什么话都不对马克哥说了，因为知道马克哥也正为李东赫担心着，就不再跟他分享烦恼了，马克哥依旧是这个世界上和我最有默契的人，他忽然在车上放起了那首姐姐真漂亮，我又想起了那天在英真姐的院子里，那小子和李东赫一起唱歌和跳舞的样子。  
好想那小子，如果能一直活在那样的光景里就好了，可是人生的连环画好像是看完就会消失一般让人不能再钻回到过去的日子，是害怕人们会重复地回到曾经那些美丽的时间里去吧，如果一直回到过去的话，就会错过从此以后的灿烂人生了，马克哥又在那首歌里插入了“ba！ba！ba！”配合音乐，这首歌瞬间就变得滑稽起来，马克哥自己也觉得很好笑，笑声几乎比音乐声还大了，我忽然问了马克哥一句：“救出他们以后，哥会好好跟李东赫表达心意的吧？”  
马克哥轻轻点了头，他说：“很想东赫。”  
“什么？”  
“在台阶上我用烟写的字是，很想东赫。”

22  
那小子被收监的时候也被收了手机，连那小子的声音都听不到的我在回家之后难得的失眠了，洗完澡之后看着镜子里自己的身体，脑子里自然而然地开始回想起那小子的手在我身上抚摸着的感觉，我躺在被子里夹着屁股，床上像长着磨人的草一样让我来回扭动，明明上午那小子的东西还恶狠狠地干我来着，我拍了拍自己的屁股，有点像个神经病一样问：“这才多久，你怎么又饿了。”  
我裸着身体在床前来回踱步，边走还边焦急着晃动着手掌，还没有过这种事情，一边走着步一边自慰，因为实在是没有办法安安静静地自己坐着或是躺着，所以只能烦躁地走动着安抚着自己的东西，可就像是左手摸右手一样没有感觉，好像是无法通电的灯一样，我忽然失去了手淫的能力，半天过去也只是半勃，因为欲望得不到缓解我更加焦躁起来，终于在十分钟之后骂了句脏话，一咬牙打开抽屉就开始给跳蛋戴安全套。  
已经很久没用了，可因为那小子不在身边现在又要拿出来用了，我只是开了最低的震动档位，然后盯着这个粉色的玩意看了半天，突然有点不太理解过去的自己到底是怎么被这么一个小东西折磨地快要死掉的，不如那小子的阴茎粗，也没有他的大，但再嫌弃现在也只能凑合着用，我跪在床上高高地撅着屁股，先摸了摸自己的后穴有没有重新恢复紧致，很小也很干涩，才摸进去半根手指就有点被卡住了，嘴一张开叫出的却是那小子的名字，我把手抽了出来，然后垮着脸看了看自己的手指，是不太好看的手，跟那小子的比起来简直就是婴儿水平，按理来说应该更好进入才是，怎么反倒艰难起来了，我又撅着屁股在床上爬着找润滑剂，还把它当成魔法药水一样催眠自己，我对着自己的手吹了一口气，然后说：“从现在开始，你的名字就是那小子的手指。”  
很浪费，根本不会亏待自己，我几乎是用润滑剂洗了个手，但粘满了透明液体的手也并没有变得好看一点，都怪那小子，我甚至都开始怀疑今晚我到底能不能成功地自我满足，早知道有这样想做爱却不能做爱的日子，就应该提前给那小子的阴茎拍一部电影留着自慰的时候观看，不过我觉得我也应该为那小子着想一下，万一以后还有这样的时候呢，那小子如果想象力不丰富的话，也要配合着视频资料才行。  
这只是一个突然的想法，手机都已经摆好了却又忽然害羞起来，送一段自慰视频给那小子会不会太莫名其妙了，而且还有些自以为是，万一他不想要呢……实在不行就硬找个借口，干脆送给他做生日礼物吧。  
但不管怎么说，在立好手机按下录像以后，可能是因为刺激感和羞耻感，我的身体突然比刚才敏感了许多，眯着眼睛不敢往屏幕里看，但又像看着魔镜一样总忍不住地用余光偷瞄过去，身上的皮肤有些发红，我举着湿漉漉的手指又不知道该怎么办了，脸对着镜头还是屁股对着镜头好呢？我突然想关上手机了，可隐约又很想知道那小子看到这段视频的反应，  
所以最后折中了，我横着趴在了床上只给他看我的侧身。  
我稍微歪着身体坐在自己的一只脚上，因为用了太多润滑剂这次的手指终于顺利地进去了，第一次跟那小子做爱的时候我也是自己扩张的，里面很热，我想起了在狭小的厕所隔间里，那小子的呼吸和身体也很热，那是他第一次进入我的身体，也是第一次有男人把阴茎插进我的身体。  
“志晟……恩……志晟……”我叫着他的名字，手指已经在身体里进出地畅通无阻了，可总想去更深的地方，那个狗崽子的阴茎很长也很大，每次都会把我的后面填满，所有的地方都被他猛烈地进攻着，那里……尤其是那里……  
“摸不到……志晟……再深一点……”我闭上眼睛开始投入地想象那小子的一切了，现在的我就是那小子，是那小子的手在我的身体里来回地抽动，为了能把手指送到能让我彻底发疯的地方，我开始像骑乘那样自觉地扭动着身体，那小子的手指很长，真的很长，骨节也很分明，他送进三根手指的时候我就已经有被撑满的感觉了，缩紧后穴时能感觉到他蜷着手指用指肚揉弄我的内壁，一边因为蜷着指头而凸起的指骨也摩擦着里面，那时候我就会啊啊地叫着射出来……  
可是现在我不能这么早就射精，因为还不够，在抽出手指的瞬间小穴就陷入了空虚，心里一直萦绕的念头是，如果今晚志晟不插进来的话我真的会疯的，可是志晟不在，怎么办呢，那小子不在，我拿起了刚才扔在床上的跳蛋又开始自我催眠，我说：“从现在开始，你就是朴志晟了……”  
再重新抬起头的时候我看见了手机屏幕，我觉得自己真是为了他变成了疯小子，我愿意为了他变疯，可是那小子也要为了我变疯才行，明明过去度过了那么多没有性生活的日子，现在却变成了没有那小子的身体就无法入睡的人，只是在一夜之中暂时地失去了他，我就不知道该怎么处置自己的身体了，如果还要度过更多的这样的晚上，这件事我连想都不敢去想，在我需求他的时候也要被需求，那小子一定要一直一直地向我索求爱，我全部都会给他的，无论是爱情还是性爱，他一定要喜欢我也喜欢我的爱，还要喜欢我的身体才行。  
有点向他绽放身体的意思，我拿着跳蛋凑近了镜头，那里面我的脸和耳朵都很红，像是给那小子的视频性爱信，我又叫了一声志晟，呜呜地从嗓子里发出声音，然后转身像不会走路的婴儿一样往前爬，撅着屁股移动的样子被拍到了，我停下来继续用屁股对着屏幕，眼皮再一次闭合起来，那小子又从想象里来到我身边干我了。  
我想着那小子，然后把跳蛋送进了自己的身体，嘴里哼叫着志晟，好像小穴的东西就真的变成了他的阴茎一样，因为有了手指的扩张所以进入的并不辛苦，也没有任何疼的感觉，只是很涨，那小子进来的时候好几次都是没有缓冲地猛冲到底，他的龟头戳弄着里面最敏感的地方，每次都会被那小子干哭，哪怕听见我求饶也不肯放过我......  
跳蛋因为震动而一直向里滑，其实也不是很短，也没办法完全进入，只是在跟那小子做过爱之后我的对插进身体的东西的要求变的高了，就像手机的卡和卡槽一样，那小子的阴茎好像本来就应该埋在我的身体里，知道怎么顶弄我会发生怎么样的声音，也清楚什么角度我会把手脚都挂在他身上流眼泪，操弄的速度也很快，有时候还会不自觉地伸手摸一摸被他撞的发烫的穴口......  
我摸到了留在外面的一小截跳蛋，包裹着跳蛋的内壁被摩擦的又麻又痒，我摸了那东西几秒马上手也变麻了，因为不断地夹紧小穴所以那东西总会被推出来，不像那小子的阴茎，每次因为很爽而收缩小穴的时候那小子总会用他的阴茎再次操开我的里面，直到他退出去之后我连穴口都无法马上闭合的程度为止，那个狗崽子很坏，因为很有性爱经验所以随随便便都能让我投降，而跳蛋也像他一样在我的敏感点上使劲磨蹭，每当这时候那小子都会对我说些淫荡话，还有称呼，一开始是“警察哥哥”，后来成了“辰乐乐”，在交往之后又变成“老婆”了，因为对我说话的声音很好听，所以不管怎么叫我都会让我耳朵周围发痒，明知道我很喜欢却还是要我亲口说出来，我好像都听见他问着我“喜欢哥哥干你吗”的声音了。  
“啊……志晟……再用力点干那里……好爽……”  
我又伸手把跳蛋的震动频率调到了中档，那东西几乎要带着我的身体蹿起来，只是自己摸了两下阴茎就马上射了出来，射精的时候小穴不断地抽搐，又开始把那东西往外挤，我只能把手伸到后面去扶着露出来的一半，在交合的时候也摸过那小子的阴茎，看到我伸手的时候他会故意留在外面三分之一来给我摸，顶弄的速度也会慢下来，只是小幅度地摩擦着内壁而不去很里面的地方满足我，我抓着他的阴茎想让他整根进去，那小子却很坏地不允许，一只手伸到前面去捏我的乳头，下身就那么游刃有余地干着我，非要看见我浑身上下都对他无比渴求的样子之后才会好好地满足我……  
射精的时候我扶着仍然高速震动着的跳蛋主动抽插着，就像我摸着那小子的东西的样子，在一直抽搐的内壁里仍然不断地动作着，我趴在自己的胳膊上总觉得离死不远了，志晟……志晟……我也学着他的样子开始摸我的乳头，左边乳头比右边敏感，每次只是摸摸左边那附近就会冒出鸡皮疙瘩来，他一边掐弄着我乳头，一边低头舔着旁边，偶尔会羞耻地觉得自己像一个长着大乳房的女人一样，因为被他舔过的地方很痒也很涨，乳房好像还会变软，可乳头却在他手里越来越硬挺……  
“志晟……好会干……再摸摸右边……右边也很痒……”  
像那小子灵巧的手一样，我开始学着满足自己的全身，一边摸着乳头一边套弄着自己的阴茎，又觉得嘴里很空虚，于是用手指挑弄着自己的舌头，我尝到了手上精液的味道，然后忽然又有了什么想法，我无比艰难地拖着身体转过头去爬向我的手机，好像再多一秒都会死在靠近屏幕的路上，有些不清醒了，在屏幕里看见自己的脸时没有起初觉得害羞了，其实也顾不得害羞了，阴茎高高地翘着马上就要再次射精，我慢慢坐了起来正对着手机，因为这个姿势跳蛋抵在床上又进的深了一些，也不知道为什么会有这样的想法，我眯着眼睛看向了手机的摄像头，想着那小子就在对面看我，心里不断地说着那句话，我的志晟一定要喜欢我也要喜欢我的身体，还要喜欢我的爱……因为想起那小子平时做爱时看着我的眼神，我更卖力地用双手上下抚摸起自己的身体，还没碰到阴茎，我就用后穴高潮了，精液出来的不多，可都射在了手机的摄像头上，屏幕变成了一片白色的时候，我终于虚脱地倒了下去，跳蛋也从后面滑了出来，那小子应该能从这段视频的最后听见我喘气的声音，然后还有一句委屈又沙哑的“还是喜欢志晟干我……”

23  
早上开了每周一次的例行晨会，这次组长彻底把我和马克哥从分尸案里撤了下来，又接着让我们出外勤，本来想再争取一下，组长小刀一样的眼光就朝我们飞过来了，我和马克哥只好像两个傻子一样接受了新的外勤任务，但是分尸案我们还是要偷偷查的，要不然仅凭警局里那些拿工资白吃饭的混蛋哥哥，我和那小子搞不好要一直分别到明年。  
天气才刚稍微温和下来一些，犯罪率就又开始飙升了，我和马克哥又要去抓贼，不过不是夜总会那种场合，离我们警局不远也不近，在那种地方有一座年初刚建造完成的小区，通风和装修之后，最近很多人都陆续搬进去居住了，但听说各方面都不是很完善，所以给了一些小偷可乘之机，最近接到一些报警，这半个月内只是那座小区就已经发生了三起室内失窃案，我和马克哥换了衣服，要去那个小区里抓贼，也没什么兴致，因为不像上次那样，在梦龙夜总会抓贼抓到了可爱的那小子，活在这个世界上这样的好运气一生只要一次就已经足够了，但还是要服从命令好好完成工作，在这以前跟组长申请了去探视那小子，不过只有几分钟的时间，是在审讯室里，只是过了一夜，那小子的下巴上就冒起了一层青黑的小胡茬，应该是没休息好，下半张脸是胡茬，上半张脸是黑眼圈，总体看起来脸色很差，因为看见了这样的小子，我连嘴都撅了起来，是因为心疼，心疼冤枉也委屈的这小子，也心疼不知道还要跟男朋友分开多久的我自己。  
手铐戴在那小子的手上，我开始跟他道歉起来，小声地跟他说了一句对不起，本来一天一刻都不应该让他在这种地方呆着的，是因为我没有保护好他，也是我没有能力不能很快地把他救出来，那小子听了我的对不起之后竟然开始笑了，可是没刮胡子头发也有些蓬乱，可虽然是失意大叔的装扮在那小子身上显现出的却是性感的样子，他问我：“辰乐乐昨天自己睡的，有没有做噩梦？”  
“差点没睡着。”我说，因为一直想着这小子，关于案子的，案子之外的，所以根本无法睡着，在录完自慰视频之后本来都躺在床上了，却因为越来越烦躁的心情连眼皮都无法合拢，没办法只能又把手伸到自己的阴茎上，直到累的不行才像是昏倒一样闭上了眼睛。  
“我们在有尸体的我家里做爱了。”那小子说，“以为辰乐乐会害怕呢，因为平时骑在我身上的样子太可爱了，所以总是忘记辰乐乐是个警察。”  
“死人我见多了，只要不是跟尸体做爱，我是不会害怕那些的。”  
“见过很多尸体吗辰乐乐？”  
“嗯。”我很随意地说，“毕竟是做警察的。”  
“会记得每个人的样子吗？”  
我摇头，又点头，不知道该回答记得还是不记得，其实有点没良心，做了警察之后总觉得自己正逐渐失去着同情心，碰见死人的情况不算很少，最开始还为了一些死亡觉得愤恨和难过，但后来好像很少为世界上消失某个人而觉得惋惜了，医生也会对患者觉得麻木，我对死者的心情也进入了那样虚无的状态，我一度觉得自己是不是已经变成了有些冷血的人，可昨天睡觉之前我却总是想起金小姐的尸体，那是个好看的丫头，我仍能想起来资料上的那张漂亮脸蛋，很年轻，跟那小子是同一年出生的人，可这样年轻的孩子却连身体都被人切碎了，忽然之间那些离开我的怜悯和同情忽然回到了我的身边，怎么想都是因为在我面前戴着手铐的这小子，虽然我的年纪也很小，但因为这样的工作，不自觉就会颠倒这个世界上的很多东西，习以为常的死亡和随处可见的犯罪，好像这才是世界常态，可突然出现的这小子把我从那样错误的世界里带了出来，生命的珍贵和年轻的美丽像是绑在一起的花束一样被他给了我，看着那小子的时候我才知道，原来过去的我根本就没有善良的在这个世界上生活过。  
“我还想起那丫头的脸来着。“那小子说，“是我见过的第二个死人，一个是我爸，一个是她，好像是会记得的，死人的脸。”  
“不要再记死人的脸了，还是记得我的脸吧，一会儿走了之后不知道又要几天见不到我了。”  
他嗯了一声，像是真的要好好记住我的脸一样盯着我看了起来，我有点忍不住了，必须要快点把这小子接回家才行，我拍着桌子突然马克哥上身一样说：“志晟！我很快就会让你回家的！”  
“不着急，你别紧张，没杀人就是没杀人，还能把我冤死拉去枪毙吗？”  
那小子又恢复了平时那种很拽的样子，虽然知道惦记别人，但好像从头到尾都没担心过自己会怎么样，就像是在什么酒店住了一夜那样自然，要不是他的黑眼圈太过明显，我差点就真的信了，虽然不是第一次进警局，却是第一次牵扯命案，我十九岁的小子有没有在害怕呢，虽然各方面都不符合，但一想到这小子的年龄就仍把他归类到孩子里，这是我唯一可以怜爱他的理由，也想在顽强生活的这小子面前多展现出一些哥哥的样子，做一个偶尔也可以被那小子依靠的可靠的男人。  
我故意跟这小子说：“害怕也可以哦志晟，哥哥不会笑你的，肯定怕的一晚上都没睡着觉吧，眼眶都黑了。”  
这小子没回答我的问题，突然奇怪地不知道在交代什么，他说：“我有一件很对不起辰乐乐的事。”  
“什……什么？”  
“有个属于警察哥哥的东西被别人看见了。”  
“什……什么嘛……又突然叫我警察哥哥。”  
“在警察局当然要叫警察哥哥了。”那小子理所当然地说。  
好像很久没听过了，我们第一次见面他就用这个称呼迷住了我，对我来说是有些淫荡的称号，听到的时候总会不自觉地动动屁股，就像是打开了跳蛋的开关一样让我下体难受，好像被那小子看出来了，他一直盯着我看，突然用左手搓了搓右手的食指，很色情，那样的动作既像是那小子摸着我的前面，也像是他的东西操着我的后面，昨天夜里差点没把自己玩死，现在却又想要了，总归无论是自己的手还是跳蛋都比不上那小子的阴茎，我不禁又开始担心起来，这样下去要怎么生活呢，在没有那小子的时间里，无论是身体的空虚还是人生的空虚都会让我无法承受，热恋中的人会说的话除了疯就是死，没了那小子我会发疯还是会死掉呢，我不能想了，只好迅速地转移想法回到刚才那小子说的事情上。  
“所以到底是什么东西被别人看见了？”  
“当然是——经常火热地干着警察哥哥屁股的那个东西，因为晚上太想警察哥哥了，所以让自己射了两次，然后才发现监狱里竟然有摄像头……”  
真是个狗崽子，果然三句不离屁股，我不接话了，在监狱里自己解决生理问题的人大有人在，可还是第一次有人第一天住进来就这么嚣张，审讯室里是有收音的，组长虽然知道我和这小子的不正当关系，但我也不能就真的在这种地方跟这小子大谈昨天夜里我们默契自慰的事情，这样下去真的会疯的，长着大阴茎的那小子就坐在我面前，眼睛上也好像突然被装上了透视镜一样，隔着桌子也隔着衣服，却连那小子全裸的模样都像是看见了，可我甚至都不能伸过手去摸摸他的东西，从遇到那小子以来，我还从来没在性欲上这么委屈过自己。  
那小子张开嘴好像还要说什么话，我打断他，他冲我笑，然后说：“这次我不说下半身的事情了。”  
我小声威胁他：“私人问题都不可以。”  
“嗯。”他很乖地点了头，然后才跟我说，“这段时间呢，辰乐乐辛苦一点，不为了我，就为了那丫头吧，都这么多天了那丫头的身体才被发现，如果没有抓到凶手，身体一直被当作证据的话，可能连个葬礼都办不了，那丫头挺好的，我当时去釜山，她借了我很多钱，还没机会还她呢，帮我留一下她哥哥的电话，等我有钱的时候还给她哥哥，顺便好好跟她家里道歉，我怎么想这件事都是因为我。”  
“嗯。”我答应了一声，没有反驳他什么，好像上周的我还会说一句“不是因为志晟”的，可是现在好想改变了想法，突然感觉到的事是，根本就不用拿掉一个人身上的愧疚感和同情心，因为有着很多个这样的时刻，我才看到了那小子柔软和善良的样子，独自经历了那么多的小子，因为有了这些珍贵的感情所以长成了更美丽的模样，我没告诉那小子其实我刚调离这个案子又开始出外勤，好像什么都不用告诉他，想说的话就只有“交给我吧，把一切都交给我”这一句。  
临走的时候我依依不舍，那小子很听我的话，在我狠心地禁止了黄色话题之后，他竟然真的开始正经起来，审讯室门口守着两个警局的哥哥，我要把那小子带出去交给他们了，在站起身之前突然对着我笑，像是在正在上着高中的纯真的孩子，不知道到底要被我看见多少种不同的面貌，我也不断不断地爱着他的新的样子，跟在我身后的小子突然把头抵在了我的后脑勺上，是想用手抱住我的，可因为戴着手铐不太方便，所以只能把两只手像花一样张开来放在我的腰上，然后是那小子的声音：“辰乐乐，老婆，昨天晚上好想你。”  
我装作不太有所谓的样子说：“我们才分开一晚上而已。”  
“想住到辰乐乐的身体里。”  
“……你那里已经是我的常驻客人了。”  
“不是那里……辰乐乐脑袋里怎么只有那里，我是说——”那小子拉起了长音，“我是说——整个朴志晟都想住到辰乐乐的身体里，当然了，也包括那里。”  
狗性不改的狗崽子，我都不记得自己叫了他多少遍狗崽子了，本来还有点感动的，可那小子根本就不是只用嘴耍流氓的人，在开门之前感觉到的并非只有顶在我后面的后脑勺，还有一样东西也稍后顶在了我的屁股上，那小子在用他的东西蹭我的屁股，还没勃起的，但是那东西收在里面也让裤子鼓起一片，说一句很不要脸的话，他的阴茎跟我的屁股简直是大韩民国第一绝配，虽然一直在骂着他，可其实我也是个不输给他的性欲旺盛的男人，在那小子碰触到我的瞬间，就像是短暂分别又见面了的新婚夫妻一样饥渴，恨不得直接把那小子的东西掏出来塞到我的小穴里。  
“别自己摸了。”我小声跟他说，“全都射到我里面吧。”  
“现在吗？”  
“回去之后！”这小子真是心急，不能让他再蹭了，被人从监控里看到我可能连警察都当不成了，我现在要先给那小子做下保证才会罢休，我说回去之后让他做个够，果然在听到这句话之后他满意地往后退了一步，门终于打开了，我清着嗓子整理衣领，抬头挺胸的，就像不认识这小子一样，还像模像样地跟门口警局的哥哥们说了一句辛苦了，可在离开之前我又控制不住自己回头看向那小子，窗户外面很亮，往两个方向迈着脚的我们在同一时间转过头来对上了眼神，可是没有人发现，我们的爱就这样隐密在了光里。

我有些看不出马克哥的表情是好是坏，很少这样的，马克哥的脸就像是他的日记，几乎所有的事情都能从上面看得出来，在认识李东赫之后，马克哥也出现了太多我没见过的样子，所以我觉得现在我看不懂马克哥一定也是因为李东赫的缘故。  
马克哥刚才也和李东赫进行的短暂见面，好像马克哥只是过去说了几句话，我问他跟李东赫说什么了，马克哥甚至还砸了一下方向盘，我吓了一跳，手里抓着的面包都差点掉了。  
“他一共跟我说了三句话。”马克哥说。  
我对“三句话”有点敏感，又想起了那小子用跳蛋折磨我的那天，我小声嘟囔了一句：“怪不得住在一起，谈恋爱的时候果然都是一个毛病。”  
“说什么呢？”  
“……没事哥，哪三句？”  
“第一句，别担心我，我还能在这里多住几天。第二句，因为你们那个姓金的狱警长的真帅。第三句，如果下次你穿着警服干我我就说你比金狱警帅。”马克哥重复完这三句话之后好像越想越生气，他问我，“辰乐，你说他是什么意思，他的目的到底是什么，听见第一句的时候我还想，这混蛋终于听话了一次，接着他就说了第二句，那个姓金的……”开着车的马克哥飞快地看了我一眼，“他真的很帅吗？”  
“客观上来讲，是真的很帅。”  
“不客观呢？”  
“还是朴志晟比较帅。”  
“……”就像是亲生哥哥一样关心我，马克哥很自然地顺着我的话问了下去，“辰乐打算一直跟那个朴志晟在一起了？”  
“嗯！”我连犹豫的时间都没给自己，像是背了很多遍的考试答案一样脱口而出。  
“朴志晟也喜欢你吗？”  
“喜欢。”我又马上回答了。  
“你倒是很肯定。”  
直到这一分钟我才开始跟李东赫心有灵犀，果然无论是什么事，我的老师都会走在我的前面，上一次是他替马克哥说了这样的话，现在成了我，虽然没有办法在短暂的瞬间去一一分析和回忆那小子和我在一起的时间，却有一种奇妙的感觉在回答“喜欢”的时候充满着我的全身，人本身就是处处敏感的生物，却时常因为容易反驳自己和别人的感情而模糊知觉，所以我觉得我能这样清楚地知道自己活在那小子的爱里的原因是，他一定给了我比我想得到的还要更充盈和丰富的爱。  
我还顺口跟马克哥说了我和李东赫的聊天内容：“上次李东赫跟我说，他说马克哥你根本不清楚自己很爱李东赫。”  
“哦。”马克哥很奇怪地应了这一声。这就没有了？是不是生气了，我看了看马克哥的脸色，手和脚仍然在开车，脸却像是定住的雕像一样没有变化，好像连眼睛都没眨，就这样过去了好多秒，嘴唇忽然动起来的时候又吓了我一跳，马克哥突然问我：“知道李东赫是做什么的吗？”  
这是什么意思，我不能再吃了，好像有很严肃的谈话要发生，于是默默地把还剩下一半的面包收了起来，马克哥问的该不会是那件事吧，管它是不是那件事，反正这种时候装傻就对了。  
我问：“做什么的？”  
马克哥说：“即便分尸案结束也还要多在监狱里呆几天的工作。”  
“……哥，什，什么意思？”  
“李东赫是红灯区的。”马克哥似乎没想好什么措辞，所以只这么跟我说，“红灯区的那个，你懂吧辰乐。”  
我哪能不懂，我简直是红灯区特级研究专家，甚至还在心里偷偷认了这个红灯区的人做老师，但旁边坐着的人是马克哥，我只能表现出夸张的惊讶样子，“……不会吧？”  
“因为收监所以做了调查。”  
我开始小心翼翼起来了，像小狗一样再次看起了马克哥的脸色，他仍然目视前方，却一直没有停下说话：“我早上知道的，上午给英真姐发了短信，她回了电话给我，跟我说了，李东赫是因为家里欠了债才去红灯区的。”  
我稍微打探了一下马克哥的态度：“那……哥有什么想法吗？”  
车子开到了我们要潜伏观察的小区的附近，为了不引人注意，是要在这里停车的，车速缓慢下来，马克哥一边找着停车位一边用很平常的语气说：“我能有什么想法，找机会我把这两年攒的钱都给他，看看够不够，估计是不够，听说是爸爸借了高利贷，他还不知道我知道了，我再想想办法吧。”  
马克哥像个傻瓜一样这样回答了我，傻瓜李马克真的知道自己在说什么吗？  
我又说：“哥……我是问对那个，红灯区的想法。”  
“没有。”马克哥认真地说，“没想法，就是他瞒着我这件事不太高兴，我觉得不清楚我有多爱李东赫的人根本不是我，是李东赫。”

24  
偷东西的人要经过多次观察才会决定对哪一间屋子下手，通常在走廊上或者门边都会留下记号，因为是新小区，入住率暂时只有一半，我和马克哥先去找了物业，就连保安都没有到位，也怪不得会被偷，我和马克哥打算分头行动，也借来了保安的衣服，我扮成了保安被马克哥按在保安室里，没有坐在前面，而是用一块帘子隔开本来就狭窄的地方，因为怕打草惊蛇，我只躲在那里观察出入小区的人。  
马克哥的任务比较繁重，他要细心去留意每一家住户门前的痕迹，当初在警校上课的时候学过几种小偷们常用的标记符号，马克哥问我还记不记得，我回忆了几秒发现脑子一片空白，于是马上戴好保安帽子赶马克哥走，马克哥说发现可疑人员一定要给他打电话，我连连点头，眼光从帘子后面伸出去，因为是上班时间所以几乎没什么人，坐在这里差点以为自己真的是个保安，还是在胡思乱想，想着案子的突破口，想着昨天晚上，也想着刚才跟那小子见面的时候，还是没有把心放回原本的位置，像变成了泡沫一样，因为惦记着不同的事情所以让那些泡沫飘进了分散的河流，总是在被那小子撕撕扯扯的，浑身上下的每一个部位都是，我揉揉自己的心口，却又不小心碰到了乳头，昨天晚上捏的太狠了，总是这样，做爱或者自慰的时候，无论是我还是那小子，都喜欢凶狠地捏我的乳头，当时只能感觉到很爽，清醒的时候就疼了，像是上面夹着夹子一样，在被衣服摩擦的时候更加难受，我低头看着身上的保安外套，有点害怕挺立的乳头把衣服顶起来。  
再抬头的时候我听见了女人的声音，有点熟悉，一看竟然是英真姐和菲律宾姐姐，英真姐穿着很普通的长袖长裤，菲律宾姐姐却浑身都五彩斑斓的，像一只染了颜色的孔雀，就连眼睛上都是一片亮光，是粉红色的眼影吗？女人们真是奇妙，什么颜色都可以在脸上运用。  
我从帘子里伸出头来喊了一声：“英真姐！”  
英真姐猛地回头看了看，没看见我，我从帘子里钻出来站在门边上故意说：“访客登记。”  
英真姐对着我的脸看了一会儿，又看了看我身上的衣服，好像有点认不出来了，她问我：“是辰乐吧？”  
我说：“是哦。”  
她又问我：“你到底是警察还是保安？”  
我嘘了一声：“正出外勤呢。”  
英真姐目光狐疑地打量我，然后往保安室里探头探脑地看：“辰乐不会是藏男人了吧？还是志晟出狱了？”  
我一头雾水：“都没有，怎么了姐姐？”  
英真姐隔着衣服十分准确地捏到了我的乳头，我嚎了一声，好疼，她不怀好意地看我：“刚给谁喂过奶吗。”  
我低头看了一眼，果然还是凸起来了，我有点不好意思地把衣服往外扯了扯，希望能用衣褶挡一挡，稍微弯着后背才好好藏住的，也不能跟英真姐说这是自慰后遗症，于是就说了自己乳头天生就很敏感。  
英真姐很耐人寻味地哦了一声，表情色眯眯的，估计在想什么不好的事情，我赶紧转移话题问她为什么会跟菲律宾姐姐一起出现在这里。  
“当然是上门服务……有个已婚大叔，最近失业了，靠上班的老婆生活，晚上挨骂，白天招妓。”英真姐回头看了一眼菲律宾姐姐，“这不，看上你慧姐姐了，点了好多次了，小慧又不会韩语，每次我都陪着她。”  
“好多次了？”那正好，我顺便问了一句，“最近这个小区总有人偷东西，姐姐有没有看见过什么可疑的人？”  
“你这个小警察怎么什么都问我，到底你是警察还是我是警察？要不要招聘我到你们警察局去当女警？”  
英真姐说着话又故意把胸挺过来顶我，说实话我还真的经常招架不住英真姐，身体很僵硬，嘴也很笨的，尤其是在女人面前，性格虽然很好，但是在女孩子面前就像是没长嘴一样，妈妈说这样不好，爸爸却说不会花言巧语的男人比较可靠，其实我只是单纯地喜欢男人而已，这件事还没跟爸妈说过，不过好像也应该找个机会和家里坦白了。  
“反正……你们看到有什么可疑的人就给我打电话或者发个短信告诉我具体位置。”  
英真姐答应着，临走之前还从随身的包里拿出了一个小盒子给我，说是礼物，我低头一看，这东西对我来说很陌生，但是看清上面的字以后我的脸马上就发起热来，不是什么淫荡的东西，反而是能让我看起来没那么淫荡的东西。  
一盒乳贴。  
我一个警察，在出外勤的时候，收到了一个女人送的乳贴。  
有点荒唐，我迅速把小盒子放进口袋又回到保安室，装作什么都没发生，但是再次坐到帘子里之后，胸前还是有点不太对劲，很不听话，两个乳头都像是要从衣服里顶出来一样，又疼又涨的，洗澡的时候没有检查，可能已经破皮了，肿的很大，好像跟普通乖巧时的尺寸不太一样，本来乳头很小的，好像也不会这么明显的在衣服里面凸起，是很没有存在感的部位，既不丰满也不漂亮，所以原来就算自慰也很少会揉捏那里，可自从认识那小子之后乳头好像就在逐渐变大了，隐约听说过什么说法来着，多揉一揉那里就会慢慢大起来一些，怎么跟性有关的部位都是这种德行，阴茎也会胀大，嘴唇也会变肿，现在乳头也不甘落后了，说的好像是真的，每次做爱的时候那小子都会在我的乳头上又咬又掐，它们马上就在那小子的呵护下长大了，也不能用“呵护”这么温柔的单词，应该说是虐待，两个小东西被虐待地很爽，然后第二天我就会遭罪，无论是乳头还是小穴都被那小子的东西好好地折磨过，因为很喜欢性爱里的全部所以余韵久久不愿消散，到处都在给我进行性爱反馈，小穴很麻，腰很酸，乳头很疼，现在也有这些感觉，越是在意那些感觉就会越明显，然后就不能忽略了，一直想着我的乳头现在怎么样了，我把身体往旁边侧了侧，眼睛还是盯着帘子外面看，到底还是飞快地解开保安外套又掀起里面的短袖，果然破皮了，怪不得会疼，有些充血之后颜色好像也变深了一点，为了不让自己再惦记这些私事，我把英真姐给我的礼物拿了出来，迅速地看了一眼使用方法之后，乳贴就像被子一样盖在了我的乳头上。  
这一天除了这盒乳贴之外就再没有其他收获，马克哥说到处都没有他能认出来的标记，打电话给组长的时候组长让我们算了，一个平民区，丢也丢不了什么东西。因为这句话，好警察李马克又开始跟组长生气，回家的路上一直跟我嘟囔，已经是晚上十点多钟了，开车途中还路过梦龙夜总会来着，马克哥突然在附近停了车，我以为他是想撒尿，却没想到他忽然说：“去红灯区看看吧。”  
“啊？李东赫才进去两天哥就打算找个新的了？”  
“想什么呢。”马克哥使劲掐我的脸，“就是去看看，我跟英真姐打听过了，东赫之前工作的那家店。”  
红灯区，我的心中圣地，一直以来管着我不让我去的人是马克哥，现在打算带我进去的人也是马克哥，本来还想装装矜持的，毕竟现在已经是有老公的人了，可一看马克哥去意已决，我马上对着车上的镜子开始给自己做造型，身上的衣服很普通，白色的短袖和牛仔裤，把牛仔裤腿稍微挽上去一点之后，我使劲薅着自己的衣领，撕了半天都没撕开一条缝，马克哥问我要干什么，我愁眉苦脸地问他我会不会有点像大学生志愿者，马克哥端详了我好几秒，然后在他自己嘎嘎嘎的笑声里使劲点了头，看着马克哥的笑脸我有点沮丧起来了，第一次踏进圣地的我竟然没有好好打扮，虽然对于现在的我来说，代表着成人世界的红灯区已经没有那么大的吸引力了，但怎么说也是十多岁时就开始憧憬的地方，机会总是留给有准备的人，就像是在钢管舞夜场跳儿童芭蕾一样，我忽然发现自己竟然连一身能出没色情场合的装备都没有。  
马克哥看着我，半天问了我一句：“对身上的衣服不满意的话，哥后备箱里有套西服，你要不要去换上？”  
“哥！”这哥也开始逗我了，我不甘示弱地回他：“要不哥等我一下，我回家去换条裙子再来。”  
马克哥狠狠地拍我的后脑勺，下手真重，差点以为他在打棒球，马克哥果然还是那个总是为我操心的马克哥，他骂我：“又不是让你进去卖淫，我就是想去看看李东赫以前工作的地方，进去以后别乱碰听见了吗。”  
我哦了一声：“又不是去买盘子。”  
街上有些站街的女人，没有我想的那么热闹，也偶尔跳出来几个年纪不大的很像丫头的小子，浑身充满着女人的那种香水味道，还算挺明目张胆的，有个女人扭着屁股过来拽我的胳膊，从被低胸裙子半包着的两乳中间拿出一张卡片来递给我，上面是酒吧介绍和那里面的女人的价格，她没多说什么，转身就走开了，我看着她晃来晃去的两个大屁股，头有点晕了，我问马克哥：“哥，你觉得我好像生病了。”  
“感冒了？”  
“我好像得了晕屁股病。”  
马克哥充满疑问地看了我一眼，我跟他说：“我看见刚才那个女人的屁股会头晕。”  
马克哥说：“没事，我也晕，太大了。”  
我和马克哥又在一起kkk地笑，哥的脸上被路上的灯牌晃出了各种颜色，然后旁边突然也突然出现了相同颜色的鬼一样的男人的脸，也不能叫男人，瘦瘦小小的，刚成年不久的样子，说话的声音又细又尖，很不好听，他想拉马克哥做他的客人，我在旁边看着好戏，他想用屁股蹭马克哥的裤裆，身体晃来晃去的，还想去搂马克哥的胳膊，耳朵上好像夹着什么东西，黄色的，好像是根羽毛，还没等我看清那是一根真羽毛还是什么耳饰的时候马克哥就开口说话了，他把这个羽毛男推开问：“你是鸡变的吗？”  
马克哥成功地把羽毛男气跑了，我扶着他的肩膀嘎嘎地笑，马克哥还无辜着呢，他说：“声音那么尖，耳朵上还有毛，不是鸡是什么？”  
我还在笑：“鸟不可以吗？”  
“鸟哪有那么丑。”  
是故意的吧马克哥，最近绝对是学坏了，以前从来不会攻击别人的长相的，在我身边的马克哥正浑身不自在地跺着脚，手还在胳膊上搓来搓去的，他说：“离我那么近，我都起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”我看着马克哥的好笑样子说，“那跟李东赫做爱的时候就没关系吗  
？”  
马克哥因为害羞而变了脸，差点拎着我的领子把我赶出这条街。

李东赫原来工作的店也是个喝酒的地方，里面有表演的台子，上面的人跳着钢管舞，是个男人，腿上的肌肉随着动作动来动去，只穿着一条黑色三角裤，阴毛从内裤边上冒出来，还染了颜色，有些深色的蓝，跟马克哥找地方坐下来以后我一直盯着那个男人的阴毛看，在钢管上上去下来，我不知道别人看的是什么，反正我看的是阴毛。盯着一个陌生男人的阴毛看怎么说都是有些奇怪的，可其实我是在通过陌生男人的染色阴毛幻想着其他可能性，做着警察所以连头发都不能染成别的颜色，因为代表着韩国警察的形象，那藏在裤子里不会见人的阴毛总可以染吧，我突然动了染阴毛的想法，染什么颜色呢，我问了问身边的马克哥：“哥，如果我染……可以染头发的话，适合什么颜色？”  
“什么？”因为巨大的音乐声，马克哥根本没听清我在说什么。  
我又大声地重复了一遍之后马克哥才傻瓜一样转过头来喊了一句：“辰乐很白！金色会好看吧！”  
“知道了！”我也扯着嗓子回答。  
在确定了未来的阴毛颜色之后，上面跳舞的人又换了一个，我有点没了兴致，直接走神了，又开始想那小子的阴毛，那小子不是体毛特别旺盛的类型，连睫毛都没有我的多，但是很可爱，到处的毛都很黑，头发，腋毛，汗毛，阴毛，只有阴毛不可爱，因为那里面藏着吓人的东西，要不也让那小子一起染了吧，绿色怎么样，如果是绿色，那他的阴茎就会变成草地怪兽，做爱的时候我会笑的，想象着那小子粗长的阴茎从一片绿色的阴毛里挺出来，我现在就想笑了。  
“什么事情这么开心？”本来以为是马克哥在说话，扭头一看我又开始犯病了，晕屁股病，我都想伸手帮他把裤子提上，下面的人在喝酒的时候会有人不知道从哪里出现，随便挤到一桌旁边就开始说话，他跟我搭话了，我无法把眼神从他的屁股上移开去他看的脸，裤腰很低，几乎是上完厕所忘了提起来的程度，我头又晕了，把脸转到马克哥那边开始喝酒，马克哥看了我一眼，我说：“哥，我又晕屁股了。”  
那个人又转到我和马克哥的中间，这回他问马克哥：“喜不喜欢我？”  
马克哥把手伸进了兜里，那个人可能以为马克哥是在掏钱，笑起来了，屁股离我更近了一点，我觉得他用错了方法，既然是在红灯区工作的人，怎么也应该看的出来我是个不用前面那东西也对屁股没有半点兴趣的人，如果把阴茎从裤子拉链里伸出来，我才考虑要不要看一眼，如果没有那小子大的话，没准还要被我嘲笑个半天。  
马克哥从兜里拿出的东西是警察证，他悄悄地给那个人看了看，然后露出一副公事公办的样子问：“你们这里原来是不是有个叫李东赫的？”  
那个人也不害怕，用手指捏着马克哥的警察证看了看，咂了咂嘴说：“怎么连警察都想来泡李东赫？”  
算是戳穿了马克哥，但马克哥还是硬着头皮说自己是来办案的，还例行问了几个问题，那个人还调戏马克哥，马克哥不为所动，但是问着问着就开始夹带私人感情了，问题开始围绕起李东赫的私生活，也打听到了一些不知道的事，比如李东赫在这里跳过国标，因为很多人都想要他所以他都不用亲自下来拉客，他开价开的很高，一晚上只给一个人做一次，第二次还要双倍价钱，摸手要给摸手费，摸一下腿也要给摸腿费。  
马克哥说了一句：“还真不亏待自己。”又说，“都这样了还没还完，他爸爸到底是欠了多少钱。”  
马克哥也有点沮丧起来了，从店里出去之后站在街上，好像久违地呼吸到空气一般，我使劲地呼起气来，我怎么对红灯区是这种态度了，剩下的店连进都不想进去，马克哥明显也不想再留在这里，他让我陪他去查银行卡的余额，肯定是在帮李东赫攒钱，本来想说我也可以帮忙，但是又想到那小子也正欠着别人的钱，我还是收住口吧，谁家的人都自己管着，我也准备一会查查钱包里那三张银行卡到底有多少钱。  
真是无聊的红灯区体验，虽然只体验了纸片大小的地方，但我已经不想再来了，在入夜之后天越来越黑，这里的灯也越来越亮，有不断走进来的人和来回寻找适合自己的温柔乡的人，在很多的人里我好像突然看见了几个面熟的，第一反应是拉着马克哥躲起来，从我们眼前不远路过的时候才发现那是我们组长还有副局长，旁边还有个胖男人不知道是谁，几个人有说有笑地走进了一家歌厅，连脸颊肉都笑的发抖了，我和马克哥同时说了话，我说了一句：“兴致真好。”马克哥说的是“风气真差。”然后马克哥想了想，觉得好像也没什么资格说别人，也改口说了一句：“兴致真好。”

25  
早上到警局去的时候又有人报案了，失窃的还是昨天那个小区，不知道是我和马克哥暴露了还是碰巧没赶上，在我和马克哥离开小区后的两小时左右又一次发生了失窃案，这次丢的是放在床头柜里的现金，家里主人加班到半夜十一点，那时小偷已经离开了现场。  
我和马克哥又回到了那个小区收集线索，应该是有经验的惯犯，所以没有留下什么痕迹，我和马克哥退出去之后站在门口说话，今早在离开警局之前再一次看见了金小姐的哥哥，因为抓到了不肯承认罪行的“罪犯”，这位金少爷好像有要跟那小子打官司的想法，似乎是被组长暂时劝住了，不过这样下去也是早晚的事，必须在被拖住的有限的时间里帮那小子和李东赫证明清白才行。  
我和马克哥站在走廊上抽烟，因为实在是脑袋空白所以彼此沉默着，也不知道是多久，一根烟抽完之后，像是生锈的机器人一样从窗台上拿起烟盒里的再继续点燃，打火机嘴里冒出的火在白天看起来只不过是带着颜色的指甲一样的布片，来来回回的在马克哥的手里被按动着，足矣看出此时的马克哥的烦躁，我也很烦，遇见那小子以后很少有这样的时刻，多少次因为和那小子在一起的时间里总是充满着幸福，就像是把一切翻新了一样，以为从此以后将会拥有无尽的这样的日子，现在才知道原来这些都是因为那小子自己本身的气氛，明明负重却也能表现出轻快前行的样子，就连我也觉得世界变轻了，可现在那小子的气氛离开了我，无论是空气还是人生都开始变的沉闷起来，我跟马克哥说：“哥，朴志晟好像改变了我。”马克哥终于不再让打火机发出咔咔的声音，他问我怎么了，我又说了一次，不是好像，朴志晟就是改变了我。  
英真姐说过一句话，是我和马克哥单独去大石阶的那天晚上说的，她说生活的本质是欢愉，我本来以为她说的是来源于性爱的身体欢愉，当然身体欢愉也很重要，非常重要，无比重要，性爱是人和人之间的任何行为都不能比拟的亲密动作，性爱中所产生的欢愉也无法被任何的情绪和快感所取代，那也是连接起我和那小子人生的事情，我们都是很喜欢做爱的人，也很沉迷和彼此做爱的感觉，钟辰乐和朴志晟的人生里没有性爱的话是绝对不行的，可那小子也并非只给我了性爱，和那小子认识的时间很短却很精彩，如果用什么形容的话，我觉得像是电影一样，本来我平庸且混沌却自以为快乐的人生比起遇见那小子之后的时间，简直就像是小学生用来敷衍老师的日记一样无趣，却因为在二十岁的某一天碰到那小子之后，我开始有了真正的欲望，对性爱和爱情，对未来还有生活，好像突然知道该怎样美丽而善良地在这个世界上生活下去了，都是因为那小子，本身平庸却没什么不满和缺陷的人生开始被那小子感染的从一切之中获得欢愉，这样活在爱里的日子无论站在未来生命的哪一个时间段去看，虽然可能连伟大的瞬间都没有，却会是连苦难和困境都充满着金色光芒的人生。  
不知道马克哥懂不懂我的意思，最近偶尔有谈到人生问题的时候马克哥总是若有所思的，问他在想什么他也不说，还跟我藏起心事来了，故意接着追问他的时候他就开始转移话题，盯着走廊的墙面还是窗户仔细地看，想找找小偷留下的记号或是线索，忽然又听见电梯门打开的声音，哒哒，哒哒，我扭头看见一个穿着高跟鞋的女人带着一个男人走到了隔壁，这个男人很高，身上穿着的黑色外套上有白色的字，有些像是工作服，上面写着“金时门”，我也不知道这个金时门是做什么的，看了马克哥一眼，马克哥也耸耸肩。  
“最近总有小偷偷我们这里，听说昨天晚上隔壁也丢东西了……”那个女人边说边往这边看了一眼，看见穿着警服的我和马克哥时吓了一跳，嘴里发出了夸张的“omomo”的声音，她是隔壁的住户，已经从包里把钥匙拿出来了，看见我和马克哥站在那里，她过来问了一句：“小偷抓到了吗？”我摇摇头说还在调查中，她马上露出了失望的表情，还说：“我家老公最近失业在家，钱本来就很紧，现在还要为了不知道哪里来的小偷换高级门锁，也不知道这是过的什么雪上加霜的日子。”  
那个金时门原来是个换锁的地方，那个男人揽生意都揽到警察身上来了，走过来递了一张名片，说如果我们警察局需要换门修锁也可以找他们金时门，马克哥看了一眼名片，说了谢谢之后还真的收下了，我们还是在走廊上站着，有些多心地防范着这对男女，女人让金时门在门口等一会儿，说她先进去跟老公说一声，还是上班的日子请假回家来的，在工作的地方如坐针毡越想越担心，干脆直接找了金时门来换锁，都没跟老公商量。在她进去的三分钟后，我的眼前出现了十分意外且窘迫的画面。  
在听见激烈的争吵声音时我没想到主人公之一竟然是英真姐，直到菲律宾姐姐抱着衣服从门里跌出来的时候我才眼睛放大，然后是英真姐，本来应该挂在肩膀上的细带子已经落在了手臂上，整个胸都露出来了，很圆也很大，像两个生日蛋糕一样，我赶快回避了视线，竟然有这么巧的事情，昨天英真姐说的那个失业在家白天召妓的男人竟然就这样被捉了奸，那个女人大吵大闹的，把还没穿上裤子的男人扯着头发拽到我和马克哥的面前，非撒泼让我们把这个混蛋男人抓到警察局去，那个男人的阴茎还在外面露着，马克哥让他把裤子穿上，女人还不解气似的，越过马克哥又冲过去打男人的脸，然后回头指着英真姐：“你还找了个人妖来玩3p？”  
像疯了一样，换成哪个女人都会疯的，她有些失控了，英真姐突然挺着胸脯走过去跟那个女人说：“看好了，不是人妖，我是个女人。”两个人几乎要扭打在一起，我和马克哥拉着架，金时门也很识相地过来帮忙了，也不知道折腾了多长时间，我浑身出了好多的汗，连衣服都想脱了，那女人也没心情管门锁的事，拉着她老公回家之后狠狠地砸上了门，那一瞬间我才感觉到有风，英真姐松了一口气，她跟菲律宾姐姐说了几句话，我说出去透透气，马克哥却还叼着烟站着不动，他说怕屋里那对夫妻闹出什么事情，他先留下，一会再下去。  
我是和两个姐姐还有金时门一起上电梯的，英真姐好像见惯了这种场合一样，还有心情对着电梯整理头发，菲律宾姐姐的眼神却有点飘忽，好像总是往金时门的身上看，我也用余光打量起来，除了写着金时门的工作服以外，还拎着一个箱子，身上也背着一个挎包，估计都是装工具用的，我感觉有人在旁边拉了我一下，是菲律宾姐姐，她对着我使了个眼色，我应该是看懂了，在电梯门打开的那瞬间扣住了金时门的肩膀然后把他的手摁进了手铐里。  
英真姐又当起了翻译，她说菲律宾姐姐只是觉得金时门身上的挎包有些眼熟，再回忆起来好像就是分尸案发生的那天夜里在大石阶看见的那个男人身上背着的，但因为是晚上，不能确定，有印象的原因是背着这种包的人其实很少，真正和那个男人有接触的豹纹姐姐也提到过男人身上的挎包，英真姐给豹纹姐姐打了电话，豹纹姐姐赶到的时候马克哥也从楼上下来了，我小声说：“哥，我感觉分尸案马上就要有结果了。”马克哥激动地在平地上脚底打滑，我伸手扶了他一下，然后我们俩就忽然莫名其妙地牵起手来，我和马克哥的手握地很紧，他的指甲抠的我都疼了，像等着别人宣布什么重要事情一样，我和马克哥都很紧张，可豹纹姐姐只看了金时门一眼就说：“那天来的人不是他。”  
因为这一句话，我和马克哥的手瞬间分开了，手上也汗涔涔的，风吹过去的时候手指缝都是凉的，还以为找到了呢，但想想也知道不太可能，还是昏了头，最近怎么了，脑子都不好用了，这只不过是一个意外出现在这里的普通的男人，在警察面前也光明正大的，眼神里没有分毫的闪躲，只不过是一个换锁的普通的男人而已。  
……换锁？我突然想起一件事来，那小子之前好像提到过的，那个秘密房间的原来的门，因为被那小子踹坏过而换过一次，为什么把这件事忘记了，因为是十分自然且好像不太有联系的一环所以被所有人都忽略了，而把那小子和李东赫当成杀人犯的重要理由之一也是因为似乎只有他们两个才能打开秘密房间和装尸体的箱子的锁，矛盾的地方也是这里，虽然怀疑凶手是某一位嫖客，可以正常思维来看，又有哪位偶然到访的嫖客知道衣柜的后面有一扇隐藏的秘密的门而且能把它打开呢。  
我从马克哥的兜里掏出了金时门的名片来看，果然换锁修门什么工作都可以承接，豹纹姐姐指着男人身上的挎包问他：“这个包是你的吗？”  
几双眼睛一齐看向这个男人，男人虽然有些战战兢兢但看得出来还是有些无辜的，他回答说：“是我的包，但是我们金时门里有三四个人都有，是一起买的，因为觉得用来装一点轻便顺手的工具挺好的，不好拿的都放在箱子里……”  
豹纹姐姐看了我一眼，我又问那个男人：“知道大石阶是什么地方吗？”  
“大石阶？……哪有人不知道大石阶呢。”  
“去过吗？”  
“去……”他有些犹豫地问我，“我不会被抓起来吧？”  
手铐还在他手上戴着，我甩着手铐的钥匙说：“不好好回答的话会被直接带回警局哦。”  
马克哥在旁边啪的一下拍在我的手背上，小声说我：“什么样子，怎么像个小流氓一样。”  
kkk，当然是因为总和小流氓在一起的缘故。  
“我只去过一次，是我认识的人带我去的，金时门里有几个人很爱去，结婚很多年了，都喜欢去外面找点新鲜的，回家以后勃起都得靠想象，鸡巴都不一定硬的起来。”这个男人突然说起了方言，比首尔话粗，不过自然多了，马克哥在“鸡巴”这个单词出现的时候皱起了眉，他又像刚才说我时那样说：“好好说话。”  
我在旁边帮腔：“粗俗！说什么鸡巴！”  
我又被马克哥打了，因为总觉得靠近真相所以有种异常的兴奋，可是又在不自然的拖延着时间，因为害怕事实和我心里的真相失之交臂，在失望之后一切又要重新开始，所以稍微有些害怕，心里在敲着鼓，咚咚咚的，我在咚咚的空隙里做了深呼吸，那小子的脸和死去的丫头的模样在我的眼前交错着，最后融化了一般在空气里失去了痕迹，在我面前的还是这个男人，豹纹姐姐开始跟他形容那天来到大石阶的那个嫖客的样子，最后她说：“身上背着一个和你一眼的挎包。”  
“啊……我知道你说的是谁了，金福善是不是，应该是福善，你说的样子很像福善，不过他前一阵从金时门出来了，不干了！”  
马克哥问他：“哪一天辞职的，当时你在场吗？”  
男人开始回忆起来：“忘了哪天了，问我们老板应该知道，前一天还好好来上班呢，第二天来都没来，在电话里就说自己不干了，好像说家里有事，干不了了。”  
“你们都会换门或者开锁吗？”  
“我们金时门可是专业的，人人都会，换门修锁，因为金时门也不是个什么大铺子，怕来生意的时候人手不够，一个事儿只用一个人负责就行，不行就开车，反正都厉害得很呢。”  
关于那个叫金福善的男人的私人问题，再就一问三不知了，说是金时门的老板应该知道，我们又开车往金时门去，今天是直接开警车来的，马克哥开车，金时门的男人坐在副驾驶，我要和三个姐姐一起挤在后座，因为都算是大石阶上的证人，所以等一下没准还要再去警局一次，我给组长打了电话说分尸案有发现，说了地址让他直接派人和我们去金时门汇合，组长说我不安分，怎么又操心起这件事来，我有什么办法，明明在抓小偷却意外发现了分尸案的重要线索，全世界都在帮我一样，我的小子不能再被关在监狱里了，而那个丫头，也应该，好好的，到另一个世界里去了。  
我正被什么柔软的东西夹着，左边右边，是英真姐和豹纹姐姐的胸，后座只有我一个男人，像掉进花丛里却不会吸食花蜜的某种虫子一样，我被花儿们用雪球一样的丰满乳房夹攻了，这不是我们的本意，但因为拥挤着，我不得不在行车的颠簸里感受两边的胳膊旁不断向我涌来的柔软的波浪。  
然后我听见英真姐的声音，她突然说了一句：“是真的不会勃起哦？”  
我的裤裆正被她盯着看，我嗯了一声：“对着男人才会硬。”  
“接受自己喜欢男人困难吗？”  
我摇头：“好像没有认真纠结过这件事。”  
“知道性别认知障碍吧，我是因为做了手术才能变成女人的……”英真姐忽然说起了自己的事，“但是当初接受这一切，我的障碍，我的手术，我的心情，还有后来的整形失败，都是很煎熬的事情。”  
我轻轻地嗯了一声，在英真姐和我说话的时候只有副驾驶的金时门因为听见了意外的话题而扭头看了我们一眼，然后车上的人们开始了短暂的沉默，大概只有几秒，接着英真姐大声地冲前座的马克哥嚷嚷起来：“好好听着，我要开始夸东赫那小子了！”  
马克哥被吓了一跳，肩膀抖了一下，然后才哦了一声。  
英真姐把头侧向了窗外，不知道她在匆匆后退的景象里看见了什么，可能是像电影胶卷一样的回忆，她说变性和整形手术之后，因为和想象中自己变成女人的样子差很多，于是开始陷入长久的沮丧和自卑，甚至觉得连原本男人的身体都不如，又因为手术花掉了所有钱而觉得走投无路，觉得自己丑陋不堪的时候还把所有的裙子都丢掉了。  
“那是东赫第一次穿裙子，为了哄我开心，他捡了我丢掉的裙子穿，很大，奶头都从旁边露出来了，然后在院子里跳舞，说我很漂亮，说他自己很丑，还说他这个丑小孩都穿了裙子我还有什么可害怕的，然后他就那么穿着裙子在大石阶晃了十天。”想到这样的画面英真姐似乎还是想笑，但我偏偏只想象的到李东赫露在外面的两个奶头，于是也跟着笑了。  
“东赫和志晟是一样的人，因为很清楚地知道着一件事，所以才能在不好的经历里也幸福地生活着，从来不会觉得煎熬也不会害怕的原因也是因为那件事，我也挣扎过到底要做男人还是女人，可是那两个混账小子却好像什么都没有考虑过一样，想什么就去做什么了，东赫说过一句话的，他说生来我的心就是如此。什么意思呢，后来我好像懂了，这可能就是他和志晟能够随心所欲活着的理由吧。”  
马克哥停下了车，在听完英真姐的话之后，我们已经到了金时门，马克哥下车的第一件事是抽烟，我们疾步向着金时门的店面走去，马克哥突然说了一句：“我到底有什么本事能被李东赫喜欢上呢。”  
我没虚情假意地列举出马克哥的优点，毕竟马克哥的优点也没有多到可以被列举，我无法回答这样的问题，因为相同的，我也想问问那小子，到底是为什么会喜欢上我呢。

26  
金时门的店面不大，里面的员工也不多，员工档案倒是很齐全，老板向我们提供了名叫金福善的男人的一些基本资料。  
金时门的老板说：“因为这个工作特殊，总是开别人家的门，所以每个人的情况还是要了解的。”  
连照片都有，就像正式的入职资料一样，豹纹姐姐看着那张一寸照片连手都发起抖来，她使劲地拍着我的胳膊说：“就是他！辰乐！就是他！那天来大石阶的人就是他！”  
“操！”我脚下莫名地打了个晃，一瞬间舒爽地骂出了声。  
“老板，你们一年多前是不是接过大石阶的生意，换过门？我说怎么总觉得他有点眼熟但是想不起来，好像就是给志晟他们换门的那个男人……”豹纹姐姐两眼发起光来，她似乎已经确定了自己的想法，金时门的老板记不清楚了，他从一个旧的掉漆的柜子里翻出了很厚的账本，大概只知道时间是春天，想找到那一天的记录还需要费点功夫，在这段时间里警局现在负责分尸案的人过来了，金福善的辞职时间正好是分尸案发生的次日早上，当时是说老家的妈妈急症需要照顾，之前的电话已经联系不上金福善，在首尔租的房子房租没有到期，但是房子里已经空无一人，邻居说是夫妻两人住在这里的，好像是静悄悄突然离开的，都没什么人注意到。  
一年前去大石阶换门的人的确是金福善，在账本的记录上，看见了“换门，大石阶，金福善”三个单词，好像越来越接近了，我们想知道的事情，只要找到这个叫金福善的男人应该就都清楚了，可现在也不知道他人到底在哪里，一部分人去查了，他的老家，他的老婆，他的各种信息，剩下的人回警局去做笔录，因为要和那小子还有李东赫核实换门的事情，像过了很久一样，我再一次见到了那小子。  
我在对面对着他傻笑了一下，那小子好像没明白我的意思，他往桌子前一坐，张嘴就问组长：“到底什么时候放我出去，我老婆都等急了。”  
组长抬眼随口问了他一句：“你结婚了？”  
“没有，没规定说只有结了婚才能叫老婆吧。”  
那小子的眼睛一直往上斜着看我，组长也跟着他回头看了我一眼，我马上侧身去抠墙上有点裂缝的墙皮，那小子又说了一句：“但是我老婆好像不太想认我。”  
我冲着他呲牙威胁，那小子把头低了下去，没看着我，脸上却在笑，组长实在受不了我和那小子的眉目传情，他把我赶了出去，在临走之前我终于抠掉了那块手掌大小的斑驳的墙皮，只不过一半像雪一样掉在地上碎了，另一半被我拿到走廊上去了。  
是当天晚上十点多在金福善老婆的全罗道的老家找到金福善的，听说刚看见警察他老婆就吓的大哭大叫，返回首尔还需要几个小时，我和马克哥还在警局，时间开始变得漫长起来，马克哥煮了拉面，我有点吃不下，站在窗边突然坐起了伸展运动，无论是鼻腔还是喉咙都开始紧缩起来，好像有什么堵塞着我使我无法正常呼吸，是很煎熬的时间，来来回回地在办公室里转圈，把别人都转烦了，说辰乐能不能安安静静地坐下，然后我才坐回到自己的工位上，桌子上很乱，我本身也不是很爱整理的人，也不知道放了些什么东西，破纸烂笔的堆杂在一起，为了让自己安静下来，我也把桌子整理了，面对着整洁的桌面还有些觉得陌生，总觉得上面还应该放点什么才行，我开始在每个抽屉里翻找，没有能拿的上台面的东西，又翻起了警服，最后视力很好地在腰带旁边发现了一根头发，这根头发被我放在桌子上显得十分孤独，  
它正完完全全地把自己暴露在我和马克哥的眼前。  
我问马克哥：“哥，你猜这是谁的头发？会不会是朴志晟的？”  
马克哥敲我的头：“没事吧辰乐？”  
“哥我紧张，快帮我分散分散注意力。”  
我觉得我可能不是一个好老婆，或者说我到底也不过是那小子的普通的凡人老婆，我根本不能凭借肉眼验证一根头发是否属于那小子，桌子上的头发从一根变成了三根，剩下的两根是我和马克哥的，我们从颜色，长度，粗细，味道这几个方面进行了比对，最终都没有确认那根头发的主人，不过如果是让我通过那几条来判别阴茎，我肯定会在一秒之内就说出答案，甚至都不用四条，只要给我看上一眼，我就知道到底是不是那小子的东西，只要给我……看上一眼……  
我好像快流口水了，面对拉面也无动于衷的我，在想起那小子的阴茎时却在疯狂地分泌口水，如果时间也像我分泌口水的速度一样快就好了，好像有些饿了，却不想吃饭只想吃那小子的阴茎，因为想到了他而觉得口干舌燥，水杯就放在手边，却连拿起来的欲望都没有，开始想念精液的味道了，身体都干瘪了，刚才去厕所撒尿，站在镜子前总觉得自己的脸都变黄了，像是秋天的树叶落下来，黄色的，干瘪的，边缘卷曲着。只是树叶落下就落下了，但我不可以就这样一直枯萎下去，急需性爱来滋润，虽然爱情也很好，但是情意绵绵的那些话可以晚些再说，因为那小子爱着我的心我是明白的，唯独我的身体，我屁股缝中间的小穴，只有在那小子的阴茎用力地干进来的时候才会得到满足，每延长一分钟树上就会多掉下一片黄色的树叶，拯救枯萎的辰乐乐行动，要在第一时间就和那小子达成合作。

我真不知道为什么这个男人怎么好意思叫金福善，一开始就像哑巴一样一句话都不说，一边让加班的法医验证着之前床单上的精液是否和金福善的DNA一致，一边对他讲着我们推理出的整个犯案过程，因为和豹纹姐姐的另一位客人发生口角想要到大石阶顶上去找石头或是什么下来打架，却在最上边的那小子家的院子里发现了金小姐正在给那小子口交，一直到那小子独自离开，这个叫金福善的男人趁虚而入了，是奸杀，金福善在被抓进警局的半小时之后承认了这件事，因为喝了酒所以一切都不受控制，无论是行动还是头脑都很混沌，觉得尸体发现的越晚跟自己有关的证据就越少，因为一年前是他换的门所以知道小房间的存在，又为了更加隐蔽而分尸把石块藏在了箱子里，也不知道是傻还是不傻，明明连现场都清理干净了，却多此一举地把因为箱子装满而没放进的头和胳膊装在黑色袋子里扔到了大石阶的垃圾堆。  
金福善说：“那个垃圾堆垃圾很多，很脏，当时想的好像是……垃圾车直接清走的话就谁都不知道了。”  
可他没想到大石阶上还有一个比晨间垃圾车起床还早的菲律宾姐姐，在每天早上过滤垃圾的时候第一个发现了尸袋。  
像是一块石头猛地从胸口迸裂那样，一直憋着的那口气突然被疏通了，我开始站在窗户边上剧烈地咳嗽起来，也不知道时间，远远地看见对面两座楼之间的缝隙里有些发白了，太阳好像会从那里冒出来一样，回头听见组长说了一句：“都快五点了，犯人已经招供，等笔录整理好之后上报，基本就可以结案了，现在没事的还能去睡一会。”  
然后是马克哥猛地从椅子上站起来的声音，“李东赫和朴志晟呢？”马克哥问。  
“等笔录整理完一起放。”  
“哦……嗯……”我的嘴里发出了意义不明的语气词，有话想对组长说，“嗯——我能——我能不能请一天假？”  
“理由呢？”  
我随便编了一个：“割……割包皮吧。”  
“这个年龄割包皮会不会太晚了？手术证明有没有？”  
“就一个小诊所，哪有什么手术书啊……”  
我用我自以为最真诚的眼光跟组长对上了眼神，组长不依不饶的，非让我晚几天休息的时候去割，我本来都心虚地准备退缩了，组长偏偏又露出了可以考虑的表情，像等待命令的狗一样盯着组长，这时候却听见马克哥在旁边语气正经地说：“组长，我也想请假去割包皮。”  
如果说我是撒谎，那马克哥的程度就是连我都相信他是真的要去割包皮，当然组长并没有放我们任何一个人走，我和马克哥坐在工位上，他捶着自己的大腿陷入了深深的忏悔：“我怎么也莫名其妙地跟着你请假了，我是个警察，最近却这么玩忽职守，辰乐，你说我是不是不配做警察了？”  
“马克哥你不会真的要去割包皮吧？”  
“……不是，我就是……”马克哥哎哎地叹气，我挤着他的脸让他不用说了，我说哥我懂，然后我们两个像磁铁的同极一样各自扭开身体，不愿再对自己内心的色情想法做出任何表态。  
接到那小子的短信是三个小时后，他从警局出去的时候我都没跟他见到面，他发来短信说：“太阳真圆。”  
莫名其妙。  
然后第二条说：“像辰乐乐的屁股那么圆。”  
我偷偷地摸了摸自己的屁股，回他：“也没有那么圆吧。”  
他又像诗人一样说：“天上的云好白。”  
第四条是：“像辰乐乐的屁股那么白。”  
第五条：“啊……走路撞到墙了。”  
我问他：“你走去哪里了？回家吗？回谁的家？”  
他的第六条是：“我的阴茎比墙还要硬了。”  
哪会有那么硬嘛，我默默地摸了摸身侧的墙，然后咽着口水在手机上快速地打着字：“你先回我家，备用钥匙在走廊窗台的小花盆里，中午休息时间太短，等我晚上回去。”  
刚发送成功我又编辑了一条新的：“还是晚上你来接我下班吧，警局后面有个旅店。”  
这条发送过去的瞬间我再次紧急写了新的：“中午给我打个电话，我们在电话里做。”  
那小子好不容易在我发送的空隙挤进来回了我，可是他竟然说不做。  
他也学我，把话一条一条地发过来。  
“不做。”  
“电话里不做。”  
“我要射到辰乐乐的屁股里。”  
“射不满就一直干你。”

27  
下班的时候我连警服都没换就直接冲出了警局，整个过程可能连半分钟都没有，那小子在警局门口蹲着抽烟，腿向两边撇的很开，我冲过去的时候差点没刹住脚嵌进他的两条膝盖中间，要不是他接着我，我可能直接越过他跳到路的对面去了。  
因为高度不同，那小子只能用手握着我的两条腿，就像找到了主人一样，刚被他碰一碰我就想高潮了。我穿着警服站在警局门口夹着屁股，蹲在地上要站起来的那小子把我当成了钢管一样，随着站起来的动作，手也从我的小腿开始一直往上摸，还特意在我的裤裆上揉了好几下，只是因为这样我的阴茎就开始变硬，连小穴都开始分泌出色情的汁水，在下班的时间里，只要歪歪眼睛就会看到街上的很多人，可我却像关闭了耳朵一样什么声音都听不见，只能感觉到那小子在抚摸我时从鼻腔里发出来的湿漉漉的呼吸声，我的屁股也跟着一起变得湿漉漉了，可是不能在这里发情，鞋子里的脚趾虽然像钩子一样缩在地上动都不想动，可总不能在这里就脱掉裤子，我终于狠狠心拍掉了那小子留恋在我裤裆上的手。  
“老婆，摸摸看。”  
那小子抓起我的手摸向了他的那里，隔着一条牛仔裤能摸到很硬的部分，并不是牛仔裤的褶子，低头看到那里的样子时就像有人在我面前点燃了火，整个脸都开始发热了，因为在街上，偶尔还会有人从我们的旁边路过，我们两个就这样不知羞耻地勃起了，如果能蒙住街上所有人的眼睛，我肯定在这里就跟这小子做爱，可是我还没有那个本事，虽然很着急，但我还是挡在那小子的身前，裤子鼓成这个样子绝对会被人发现的，帮他用力往下扯了扯上衣，我也迅速收起了脚下的钩子。  
“去旅店吧，很近。”我咽着口水说。  
“今天好几次想冲进警局干你，硬了整整一天，辰乐乐，知道让我忍很久的后果吧？”  
“嗯……又不是故意的……”  
和那小子见面的第七分钟我就已经把他压在了旅馆的房间门上，饥渴地一边亲着他的嘴唇一边去扒他的裤子，全身的每一个部位都想动用起来攀附在那小子的身上，还没等用手解开他牛仔裤的扣子，我的小腿就先盘上了他的大腿，又挺着腰用自己的裤裆去蹭那小子的，越是手忙脚乱就越不能跟那小子亲近，我急地跺脚，那小子却只知道把舌头伸进我的嘴里舔我的牙齿，舌头都快他吃掉了，好不容易才模糊不清地说出话来：“志晟……裤子……裤子解不开……”  
那小子的手果然比较好使，连看都不用看就伸手解开了自己的裤子，内裤也一起脱掉了，我低头看着那小子的阴茎，又不自觉地露出了惊讶的表情，怎么会像没结束生长期的孩子一样，每次见面都会比之前更大呢，往上翘起的阴茎正对着我，这小子掐着我的屁股把我抱了起来，我夹着他的腰挂在了他身上，那小子胀大的东西隔着警裤和我的阴茎使劲摩擦着，我已经开始嗯嗯地叫起来了，因为裤子粗糙布料的刺激，不知道是什么新奇的感觉，那小子也哼哼地在我耳朵旁边呻吟了两声，我们好像都比之前敏感了很多，我被他舔着脖子，前面正使劲地互相磨蹭，屁股也被那小子放肆地揉捏着，他的手指时不时地碰到中间的小穴，那里流了很多的水，在那小子的手里，我的口水和淫水总是像打开的水龙头一样不停地流出来。  
“辰乐乐的小穴怎么这么湿了，在警局自己玩过了吗？”  
我使劲摇着头，那小子一边问着我一边用手指去戳我的小穴，隔着裤子找到了那个地方，穴口好像已经有点张开了，在戳刺着那里的时候内裤布料好像也凹陷下去了，要把附近的布料一起挤进我的小穴一样，那小子的手指一直在裤子外对我做出指奸的姿势。  
我几乎是用着求救的声音对他说话:“志晟……别再……别再戳了……脱了裤子再……”  
前面的裤裆被他用阴茎狠狠地顶了一下，后面的手指也随着一起用力了，差点产生了那小子的手指真的可以带着裤子戳进小穴里的错觉，甚至连实质性的肌肤接触都没有，我竟然就这么直接地射在了裤子里，人到底为什么要穿裤子呢，裤裆马上就湿了一片，然后是那小子的笑声：“辰乐乐这就射了？那等一下操进去的时候会不会像小水枪一样射个没完？”  
不操进来怎么会知道呢。  
“操进来……操进来试试看……”  
浑身都像包着火一样，只有那小子的阴茎插进来才能把我身体里的燥热带出去，不知不觉我和那小子的位置已经改变了，他把我顶在了门上，那小子粗暴地对待了我的警裤，腰带甩在地上的时候因为金属和地板的碰撞而发出了哗啦的声音，收在裤腰里的衬衫也因此得到了解放，可那小子只解开了我衬衫中间的两颗扣子，像是把衣服豁开了一个扣子，他的手从那里伸了进去，直接对准了我无比敏感的左边乳头开始攻击。  
“今天可以随心所欲地干老婆了吧？”  
“嗯……好痒……干几次都可以……快点操我……”  
“想把辰乐乐干的动都不能动……只会躺在床上喘气……”  
“干死我也可以……志晟……”  
什么话都说出来了，只是说出了心里想的事情而已，已经变成了这样淫荡的人，但因为这就是我所渴求的事情而不会觉得羞耻，把我干的不能动也没关系，可是除了可以喘气之外还要给我留下明亮的眼睛，无论什么时候都想看见我的小子朴志晟的模样，想看着这小子是怎么跟我做爱的，也想看着不做爱的时间里这小子又是怎样地爱怜着我。  
那小子剥落了我的警裤，一边亲着我的下巴一边扯起了我的内裤，明明是普通的三角内裤，却因为射了精和后穴的湿润而像从水里拿出来的一样，夹在了我的屁股缝里变成了丁字裤，那小子扯着那里把我的内裤向下推，卷成了一根绳子，白色的绳子挂在了我的小腿上，屁股上都是水渍，那小子的手在上面滑来滑去的，他叫着我老婆，然后问我：“这种程度的话，不用润滑也可以吧？”  
什么润滑，就不能直接让阴茎狠狠地操进来干我吗？明明也不是很久没做，只是几天而已，却像是过去了好几年那样漫长，认识那小子之后就连时间都开始错乱了。从来没有像现在这样疯狂地渴求过那小子的身体，是因为什么呢，在发生了之前那样有惊无险的事之后，更加觉得这小子在我人生中有多么珍贵了吧，明明是两块不同颜色的布一样的人生，直到现在也并没有变成相同的颜色，那小子比我美丽多了，我的人生中不能失去这样的美丽，珍惜着也渴求着，我抱着他的身体想要吸食这样的美丽，就连这小子的阴茎都好看起来了，真是可爱，勃起的样子因为很大所以偶尔会觉得狰狞，可是现在却觉得可爱，龟头都可爱起来了，要什么润滑呢，我扶着那里对着那小子说：“直接插进来吧……”  
那小子却退缩了，“说着玩的，嗯？辰乐乐想死吗？”在射门之前收住了脚，那小子包住了放在他阴茎上的我的手，“老公的阴茎很大吧？”  
“嗯……好大……”在我的手上充满着生命力，一跳一跳的在我的手掌里鼓动着，那小子抓着我的手在上面摸了两下，好热，也好喜欢，是连我的手都无法完全握住的很粗的东西，进入的时候到底有多困难我已经体验过好几次了，硬来的话可能连龟头都会被卡住，怎么办呢，我哼哼唧唧的，没有迅速灭火的办法，我抱着那小子的肩膀被他带着弯下腰，从地上的裤子里找润滑剂，又像是洗手一样，两只手上都布满了厚而黏腻的润滑液之后，只是在我的小穴旁边挠了两下就往里钻，扶着墙的我马上就腿软地站不住了。  
“嗯——嗯——嗯——”我的声音也随着他的动作拉起了长音，那小子的手指很硬，但因为有足够的润滑剂所以出入地畅通无阻，小穴和手指碰触的时候发出的声音，咕叽——咕叽——听着这样的声音我的耳朵里也像灌满了润滑剂一样发黏，除了很想念这小子的阴茎之外，也很想念他又长又大还骨节分明的手，那小子为了快速扩张而在我的小穴里把手指曲起来了，我啊了一声，身体被他不断地操开，喉咙也被扩开一样发出了越来越大的声音，那小子顺利地加进了三根手指，全都塞进去了，把我的小穴塞满了。  
“……这样小的地方是怎么淌出这么多水的？这几天是不是偷偷自己干后面了？”  
那小子的手指抽动的速度很快，我的身体被他手指的节奏带动着摇摇晃晃，因为这小子的问题我想起了自己拍摄的自慰视频，他似乎是发现了我表情的变化，手指顶在最里面疯狂地抠弄着，还坚持不懈地问我：“都有什么东西碰过这里？”  
“啊啊……啊……志晟……”润滑剂和体液混在了一起，从被那小子的手指插的满满的小穴里分成几股流到了腿上，哆哆嗦嗦的，站都站不稳了，全依靠着身体里的手指才能立在这里，可是肚子都有点痉挛了，我伸手扶着那小子的胳膊，在他的注视下回答刚才的问题，“手……我的手……还有……啊啊……跳蛋……”  
哼。好像听见这样不屑的声音从那小子的嘴里跳出来：“辰乐乐的小穴这么紧，连插进去四根手指都很困难，我看跳蛋的尺寸刚合适吧？”  
我又开始摇头，是吃跳蛋的醋了吗这小子，还是在故意逗弄我，不会真的让我和跳蛋生活吧，我因为没被男人操穴而慌张起来，伸手抓住那小子可怕的阴茎，也不管后穴里还塞着手指，岔着腿就想让那小子干进来。  
“跳蛋不行……想要志晟干……只有志晟的东西才合适……”  
那小子的手指也很厉害，快要融化了，好舒服，因为太过刺激我不断地缩紧着小穴，前面竟然又射出了精液，射精的瞬间有些眩晕，因为舒爽而导致的无力让我差点晕倒在那小子的怀里，那小子终于把我扔在我床上，高潮后的小穴还没有停止抽搐那小子就直接抬着我的两条腿干进来了。  
好激烈，明明才刚开始，怎么会这么激烈。  
“啊……好……好涨……志晟……”  
“辰乐乐……”那小子也叫着我的名字，“终于又干到辰乐乐了……好爽……怎么会有这么好干的穴……”  
“太猛了志晟……全都进来了……”  
每次都觉得不敢相信，那样尺寸的阴茎，长在我身体上的那个小小的洞到底是怎么吞下去全部的呢，可就算那小子再怎么长大，我的小穴都会跟他的阴茎无比契合，无论是我还是那小子都在时隔几天的性爱里发出了无比满足的声音，连心脏都快被他顶出来了，我冲那小子张开了嘴，含着口水呜呜地问：“志晟啊……干的这么深的话……从喉咙里……会不会看到志晟的东西……”  
是真的很天真吧，问着这样的问题的我。因为真的有这样的感觉，所以明明知道是不可能的事情却还是问了，好像成功取悦了那小子，一边在我的身体里挺动着阴茎一边看了一眼我张开的嘴巴，肯定是看不到的，可是口水要含不住了，在合上下颚之间那小子把嘴唇凑了过来跟我接吻，他吞咽着我的口水，舌头和阴茎在我上下的两张嘴里横冲直撞，只有睾丸留在外面啪啪地撞着我的屁股肉。  
那小子提着我的两条腿分开在他的腰两边，一边不停地用他的阴茎激烈地往里顶，一边按着我的身体想让我更靠近他一些，因为两边都在用力，都不知道干到多深的地方去了，五脏六腑还好好地留在原位吗？我伸手摸了摸自己的小腹，能摸到那小子在我的身体里进出的模样，好深，那小子的阴茎又快又猛地在我的里面抽动着，穴口连放松一下的时间都没有。是那小子在品尝我吗？还是一直紧紧地咬着他的阴茎的我在享用那小子呢？  
“摸什么呢老婆？里面有我的小孩吗？”  
“没有……我才……不会怀孕……啊……当我是你的那些丫头吗……”  
“又白又软的辰乐乐难道不是丫头吗？”那小子像狗一样把舌头伸向了我的脸，然后是耳朵，我敏感的耳朵听见那小子在说话，他说：“而且我还没有射精在其他丫头的身体里呢，你会第一个……”  
怎么会那么好听呢，那小子说话的声音，声音很好听，说出口的话也很动听，跟我做爱的时候从来都没有戴过安全套，在我的身体里射精过很多次，如果我是丫头的话，一定早就怀上这小子的小孩了吧，怎么会有这样的想法，是从来没想过的事情，脸又开始发热了，突然觉得自己像个丫头一样，给那小子当丫头也没关系吧，钟辰乐？我跟自己说，哥哥，老婆，丫头，都是我。这小子用这些秘密的称呼包围着我，我也用别人都不会看见的私密的模样包裹着这小子。  
“啊啊……啊……”那小子的阴茎突然凶猛起来了，是在射精之前的加速，用他擅长的折磨我的方式对准了小穴里面的那个地方，龟头反复地在上面辗压着。我的牙齿开始打颤了，本来还能叫一叫他的名字，现在却只能发出啊啊的声音来，那小子正和我火热的交合着，小穴里很滑也很热，我被干出了好多水，他的阴茎泡在我的小穴里水淋淋地抽动着，在从那里传来的水声中我沙哑地喘息，快要死掉了，连脚趾都像是在被他狠狠地干弄，紧紧地缩着，然后抽搐不停。  
我扭着身体喊他：“志晟……要被干死了……好像要破掉了……”  
“嗯……小穴被干破了吧？辰乐乐是水做的吧？下面已经像尿尿一样湿了……”  
“啊……啊……不行了……太快了……”  
“呃嗯……射给老婆了……”  
“呼……哈……哈……”  
真的只知道喘气了，我躺在床上，连上衣都没脱掉就和那小子这样激烈地做爱，像在水里那样湿，快要和床单连在一起了，浑身上下都流出汗来，我往下伸手摸了摸小穴，那小子插在里面的阴茎缓慢地退出了一半，敏感的我也发出了声音，有白色的东西被带出来，那小子把我的手放在穴口，很湿，都滴到手上了。  
“把屁股夹好，哥哥射精有多慢辰乐乐应该知道吧，要好好含住才行。”  
我听话地夹起了屁股，那小子的阴茎被我从身体里挤了出来，我的手还放在小穴旁边，在那小子的东西完全退出来之后穴口也没有闭合，因为又开始发痒差点条件反射一样地把自己的手指也放进去，那小子的阴茎离开了温暖的我的小穴也开始难受起来，连话都没说，他直接又分开了我的腿猛地冲进了最里面。  
再一次得到满足的我大声地叫了起来，那小子的东西又硬了，我的小穴收缩又舒张着，那小子的阴茎却不会变小只能一直胀大，朴志晟的十九岁能不能就这样在他的老婆钟辰乐的身体里度过呢？浑身都充满着火热的欲望和爱情，真的很火热，警服衬衫像一块刚洗过水的抹布，我甚至都不知道那小子的衣服是什么时候被他脱掉的，身上有流着汗的痕迹，我戳了一下那小子的乳头，很可爱，那小子的肩膀抖动了一下。我的乳头藏在衣服里，应该是充血了，被衣服磨的有点痛，现在也很想得到爱抚。  
我让那小子帮我脱掉衣服，那小子却忽然把我抱了起来，用坐着的姿势帮我脱了衣服，我看着他的脸，因为过分深入半天都没缓过劲来，憋了半天才摸着肚子用小小的声音对他说：“太……太深了志晟……”  
“这样辰乐乐才在我身上坐稳一点……”  
那小子往上顶了顶，我的乳头被他含在了嘴里，像是小心翼翼地吃着什么东西，不疼不痒的，我使劲挺着胸把乳头往小子的嘴里送，那小子却不识相地问我：“干什么？”  
“……志晟……吸一吸……”  
“那么小，有什么可吸的。”那小子故意说。  
我对他说着好话：“很痒……痒的快死掉了……志晟哥哥救救我……”  
那小子还是没碰我的乳头，阴茎却猛地往上顶了好几下，我啊地张开了嘴，差点连口水都滴在了那小子的肩膀上。  
“因为有奶才会痒吧？是不是？辰乐乐？”  
“嗯嗯……志晟快吸……”  
“只有志晟一个称呼了吗？”  
“嗯……哥哥……志晟哥哥……”  
“还有呢？”  
“狗崽子……狗崽子快点……”  
“狗崽子会给你舔奶头吗？”  
“志晟……救救我……”  
“辰乐乐，叫声老公来听听吧？”  
”老公……老公……好难受……”  
那小子终于满意地吸住了我的乳头，像吸奶嘴那样，好舒服……可是没有奶水给他喝，那小子却津津有味的，还发出了啧啧的声音，下身也一颠一颠地往上顶，好爽，上面和下面都好爽，我的阴茎在那小子的肚子上晃来晃去地画画，又开始往外渗出乳白来。  
“到底是想用哪里喂我喝奶呢辰乐乐？”  
“都……都喝……上面和小面都……喂给老公……”  
那小子吸着我的乳头，也摸着我满满涨涨又快要射精的阴茎，我晃动着腰和屁股取悦着那小子和自己，只要低头就能看见我是怎样坐到那小子的阴茎上用小穴吃下他的东西，在一片黑色的阴毛里挺立着的阴茎，在我沉下屁股的时候完全地进入了我的身体，是那样色情的模样，乳头也很色情，被那小子的口水滋润过的乳头又红又肿，好像真的快要被他吸出东西来了，我把脸抵在那小子的肩膀上不想再看自己淫荡的身体，那小子把两只胳膊撑在身后凶狠地从下往上干我，连叫床的声音都随着他的速度发起抖来，又要坏了，肚子好像也要被那小子顶出洞来了，我扶着他的大腿，一边说话一边吞咽着口水，有些咸咸的味道到嘴里去了，眼泪不停地从眼睛里掉下来滚进嘴里，那小子的肩膀也湿了。  
“怎么办呢，又把老婆干哭了……”  
我像个小孩子一样抱着他的脖子，那小子的身体像是剧烈摇摆着的摇篮，我一边吸着鼻子一边摇头，嘴里还发出了难受的声音：“快要顶破了……真的快破了……”  
那小子却笑着问我：“什么顶破了？处女膜吗？穿裙子的那次不是就已经把哥哥的处女膜顶破了吗？”  
”啊啊啊……狗崽子……哥哥……哥哥哪有处女……处女膜……”  
那小子更狠地往上顶了我一下，我的前面和后面全都稀里哗啦地泄了出来，真的拥有水做的身体吧，连骨头都好像被抽走了一样的倒在了那小子的身上任由他摆布，高潮里的后穴被那小子猛烈地捣干着，射精的时候我抽搐了半天，眼皮向上翻着，眼睛里只有白色的一片，快要窒息了，明明堵住的是我下面的小穴，怎么会连上面的口鼻都像是被塞住一样忘记怎么去呼吸了呢，毫无意义地蹬了几下脚，那小子埋在我身体里射精的时候我不停地叫着他的名字爽的哭叫起来。  
“不能……不能再做了志晟……”  
“嗯……”  
我抹着脸上的眼泪一直抽泣着，那小子托着我的后背把我放到了床上，他低着头亲我，我急急地喘着气，在接吻的时候全都把气吹进了他的嘴里，那小子又问了我一次：“真的不要了？”  
我委屈地点着头，因为摩擦过度，小穴口都刺刺地疼了起来，我跟那小子说：“你先出来，好像破皮了……”  
“好……”那小子一边答应着一边从我的身体里退出来，他低头看着那里，还用手碰了碰，我闭着眼睛听那小子跟我报告情况：“辰乐乐，没事，有点红了。”  
在那小子很轻的声音里，我闭上了眼睛。  
“好像真的射满了，我的精液一直从里面流出来……”  
有些涣散了，好像随时都会睡着那样，连那小子在说什么都听不清，只知道嗯，嗯地答应着他。  
“老婆睡觉吧，我帮老婆弄出来。”  
那小子的动作也很轻，是为了让我舒服一些才想用手指引出射在里面的那些精液，可敏感的我在他把手指伸进来的时候又缩起了身体，那小子说，睡觉吧，辰乐乐。我是小孩子吗？用那样温柔的声音对我说话，还轻轻地拍着我的胳膊，一下又一下，像是扇子一样，我放松了下来，又酸又疼的身体真的连动都不能动了，虽然也很想做爱，但并不是只有做爱的，在重新见了面之后好像一句有用的话都没有说过，我没有力气再张开嘴了，就连眼睛都无法睁开，可是眼皮里却一直播放着这小子的影像，到底有多爱他呢，眼皮里的影像会在沉睡的时候消失，可是还会出现在梦里，连梦里都会反复出现的这小子，从一年前第一次见面开始，我就再也没有忘记过他的样子。

28  
差点要被干死了，跟那个狗崽子毫无节制地疯狂做爱之后的第二天果然跟组长请了病假，又正好赶上之后的那一天本来就是调休的日子，所以我突然就有了两天的假期，从旅店的床上彻底醒过来的时候已经是下午了，睁眼就看见那小子全裸着在地上抽烟散步，阴茎在他的胯间挂着晃来晃去的，我盯着那里看了半天，果然还是一点儿长劲都没有，就算现在被他干了这么多次，我都还是很喜欢他的阴茎，每次都不厌其烦地盯着看。他嘴里冒出来的烟飘了一屋子，可能是在过度叫床以后扁桃体发炎，我的喉咙变得敏感了许多，突然像个不会抽烟的人似的被他的烟呛了个够呛，那小子这才发现我醒了，把烟叼在嘴里扑通一下就扑到了床上，他趴到了我的旁边，我又拍着他胳膊让他坐起来，目的当然是为了继续欣赏他的东西。  
随着那小子的动作，他的阴茎也来回地动弹着，那小子用手指当梳子给我梳着头发，而我也用手指当梳子给他梳着阴毛，那小子的阴毛很黑也很浓密，无论是在干我屁股还是我帮他口交的时候都能感觉到的，稍微有些卷曲但也有点硬，那小子又想抓着我的手放在他的阴茎上帮他自慰，我却把手指插在他的阴毛里不动，看着那些粗黑的毛从手指缝里出现的样子，像是有奇怪的黑色小草长出来了，因为想起了什么我又突然笑了起来，那小子问我笑什么，我说：“志晟，我想染阴毛。”  
他完全没想到我会说这个，“啊？”了一声之后才问我：“染谁的？”  
“我的……你也染吗？”  
那小子把我身上的被子掀了起来，他掰开了我的两条腿然后盯着中间看，没一会儿手也伸过来了，我以为这个狗崽子只是想看看我的毛，小穴却突然有了异物感，那小子竟然又把手指顶进来了一根。  
“狗崽子。”我想把腿并拢，那小子却使劲钳制着我的膝盖，他还跟我说不做了，就只是看看，我完全不相信地问他：“这要怎么看，手上难道长眼睛了吗？”  
“认真的，辰乐乐，缩紧点儿。”  
因为躺着，我看不到下面的情况，应该是把中指插进了我的小穴里，那小子的习惯就是在前戏指交的时候先用中指干我，中指插在里面，他又用旁边的手指稍微碰了碰我的小穴口，然后让我缩紧：“辰乐乐的小嘴怎么还张着，是不是昨晚做太多次合不上了？”  
不会吧？因为那小子的话我真的开始夹紧屁股收缩小穴，那小子的手指在里面来回晃动着，连骨节都清楚地感觉到了，他的手指也没有太过通畅地在那里进出，稍微的还是能感觉到干涩，我才二十一岁呢，应该还没有变松吧？他很认真地看着我的下体，我竟然也莫名地为这件事紧张了起来，像是在一起做什么实验一样，我看着那小子的脸问：“怎么样了？”  
看样子那小子犹豫了一下，也不说话，沉默的时候又加了一根手指进去，我有些说不出现在的身体到底敏不敏感，就像在很多次射精之后也会射不出来一样，身体好像已经度过了那个过度敏感的时间，我有点迟钝了，那小子的两根手指在我的小穴里横行，却只是舒服地让我晃晃屁股的程度，虽然在叫床的时候总是说会被那小子干坏，但这次不会真的被干坏了吧？回想起来确实是仗着身体年轻就肆无忌惮地使用，如果真的被那小子干到反应迟钝，以后的性生活会变成怎样我连想都不敢想了。我想坐起来自己看看下面，那小子却往前凑了过来，阴茎已经被他自己摸硬了，在密林那样的阴毛里上扬着，那小子扶着阴茎靠上了我的屁股，然后说：“我要操进去才知道辰乐乐这里还能不能正常做爱。”  
“操，狗崽子，所以根本就是骗人的吧？”我在这种危机的时刻紧急合上了两条腿，“昨天做了几次了？”  
看我死守着，那小子只能用阴茎在我的大腿外侧戳几下，还跟我商量着：“我就在小穴外面磨磨，绝对不进去。”  
“你也歇会儿吧狗崽子。”我翻身背对他躺着了，“明天才能再做，我屁股很疼。”  
“我的阴茎也疼。”那小子还怪起我来了，“是辰乐乐自己说染阴毛的，我当然要好好看看我老婆适合染什么颜色的阴毛，但那种地方除了毛就是洞，看完了毛我就肯定要看看辰乐乐的洞，既然看到了总得操进去打个招呼吧？怎么说也是属于我朴志晟的地方。”  
属于朴志晟的地方……我又被那小子哄了，用长得那么帅的脸嚣张地说着充满了占有欲的话，这种时候的我总想着哪怕后果是死也要对着他张开腿，可是等我真的冲着那小子抱起腿的时候他又不乐意了，狗崽子的阴茎都快硬地跳舞了，却不做了，好像是因为我的整个屁股还有大腿，就连阴茎都很红，看起来实在是有些惨不忍睹，这小子在做爱上只是偶尔残留人性，不是我真正狼狈的时候他是绝对不会手下留情的，可见我们昨天做爱的激烈程度，竟然连那小子的良知都被唤醒了。在做爱的时候我总是没出息地比那小子射的次数多，每回在我快要精尽人亡的那时候那小子就会停下来，所以他可能还有一次左右的存货，昨天剩下的那次那小子好像打算在我面前给自己做出来，他靠在床边伸直腿坐着，然后让我把屁股撅到床上。  
“我要看着辰乐乐的屁股自慰。”  
我假装没听见。  
“要不然我射不出来，辰乐乐给我晃两下屁股就行，叫几声更好。”  
那谁能好意思，我拒绝了那小子。  
那小子威胁我：“那我就操你。”  
带着笑脸却绝对不是好表情的那小子，与其说是威胁不如说是在和我调情，既爱我我也爱他的我的小子，无论提出什么要求我都会满足他的，不就是晃两下屁股吗，我的屁股如果说除了排泄和坐着以外还有什么本事，那就是想方设法地取悦这小子，可是撅起来的话，这小子应该不会说话不算话地直接操进来吧？我有点不放心，但还是听他的话撅起了屁股，在趴好的那瞬间刚固定好眼神就看见了自己放在床边上的手机，随之而来的是自己用跳蛋自慰并且录了视频要给那小子看的记忆，要不然不如就趁这个机会……？我用两根手指捏着手机一角像拿着炸弹一样飞快地扔给那小子，然后告诉他：“你打开视频自己看吧。”然后我就爬下床抽烟去了。  
本来因为这样羞耻的事情想逃到淋浴间去来着，但又很想看到那小子对着我的视频自慰的样子，站在地上的时候腿有些打颤，不只是因为昨天的纵欲过度，也因为对接下来要发生的事情有点期待和紧张，我光着脚踩在床边，脚底下是那小子的内裤，也不知道怎么想的，好像是连想都没有想，直接弯腰把那小子的内裤提到了自己的身上，有些大，裆和内裤边都有些松，应该很奇怪，好在那小子没在看我，他的一只手在自己的阴茎上没什么意识地摸着，另一只手拿着手机，大概有一分多钟，我的声音终于从手机里传了出来。  
我觉得我还是跑吧。  
连腿都没抬起来，那小子的头也没抬起来，但他还是像知道我要逃跑一样叫了我的名字，我对他嘴里的“辰乐乐”关闭了耳朵，可还是能听见来自我手机里的声音，明明是自己做过的事，却像是失去了记忆一样完全忘记了那天是怎么给自己做的了。不过那小子还暂时没空管这个站在他面前的真实的我，他现在已经完全被手机里的自慰的我俘获了，这让我也短暂收起了逃进淋浴间的想法。在他的阴毛里再次高高升起的又长又硬的阴茎，被他同样又长又硬的手指快速地撸动着，这样的画面很奇怪，我忽然不清楚自己到底使用的是什么视角了，我的声音和那小子的声音都从对面而来，几乎没有一次是完全从和那小子的性爱跳脱出来看他自慰，可其实这次也并没有完全从其中跳脱出来，现在那小子摸着阴茎晃动着的模样还是因为我，我虽然站在这里，但他眼睛注视着的手机屏幕里，是我因为想他而摸着阴茎晃动着的视频。  
“辰乐乐……嗯？自己也能玩的这么激烈？就这么想我？”那小子终于粗喘着气抬起头来看了我一眼，然后又像不能错过一样马上低头看起了手机，那里面我叫着他名字的声音越来越大，那小子自慰的节奏也开始变快了，在这样映进我双眼的景象里我又开始想象了，站在原地一动不动的，那小子明明给我洗过澡也清理过里面，不知道是不是幻觉，这种时候又感觉小穴里有精液流出来了，我还穿着那小子的内裤，如果用这种色情的方法把那小子的内裤弄脏，被知道以后就真的要撅起屁股来被他干死了。想到这点我夹起了屁股，稍微转移着视线，这才想起来拿在手里还没点着来抽的烟，在点燃烟的时候那小子的声音变的更加急促起来，在我的耳朵里所有的声音都混杂在一起，我和那小子的声音，跳蛋嗡嗡响着的声音。人是没有办法转移听觉去听自己想听的东西的，可就算拥有这样的能力，我想听的也只是那小子放大无数倍用性感的声音叫着我的名字，而我能被转移的眼光却只在点烟的时候离开了那小子的身体几秒钟，然后就亲眼看着那小子射精了，那小子使用过度的阴茎里竟然还能射出很多精液，从来没有这么清楚地看清过他陷入高潮的脸，原来是这种样子，连耳朵都变红了，丝毫没有忍耐自己，射精的时候表情有些狰狞，用长得很帅的脸毫无逻辑地叫着一些单词，其中就有我的名字，活在这个世界上至今为止我所体验过的所有事情里，最舒服的就是性高潮，在跟那小子做爱之后偶尔会有这样可笑的想法，我活到现在就是为了体验被那小子干到高潮的时刻，就算死也要含住那小子的阴茎在性高潮中溺死才行，就在这样被我认为成人生感受中的至高点瞬间，从那小子的嘴里喊出来的是唯一的我的名字，因为这件事突然有了什么心理快感，我扑到那小子的身上亲了他的嘴唇。  
“啊……志晟，再用力点干那里，好爽……”我的声音在手机里持续不断地响起着，其实画面并不清楚，屏幕也很小，只有声音很清晰而已。我单手搂着那小子的脖子，想用另一只手去关掉视频，那小子却先我一步把手机拿了起来。  
“辰乐乐，转过来坐我身上。”本来我是面对他坐着的，他刚才射的那点东西全都蹭到我身上来了，现在又让我转过身，我的后背贴着他的乳头，屁股直接坐在他还没有彻底软下来的阴茎上，他强迫我跟他一起看我的自慰视频，只要我擅自在他腿上动一下，他就挺着胯用阴茎向上顶我的屁股。  
“又自己拍这种东西，还想去染阴毛，不是警察吗？我看只有上半身才是警察吧？”  
反正也是背对着他，我闭着眼睛不看手机，任由那小子在我耳朵边上说淫荡话，只是还没到三分钟，屁股下面那小子的阴茎就又变硬了，一点又一点的，我坐着的位置都像是在升高，那小子也只有上半身是好人，一边搂着我的腰一边把下巴放在我的肩膀上，底下却一直晃动着屁股用阴茎在我的内裤上蹭来蹭去。  
又一次想起来了，不是我的内裤，而是那小子的内裤，因为很大也很松所以只是被那小子的阴茎磨蹭几下内裤边就跑到一边去了，也可能是故意的，那小子的阴茎推开内裤直接顶在了我的小穴上，能感觉到的，他想把又硬又湿的龟头插我的小穴里，这个永远都不知道满足的狗崽子，在做好了准备姿势之后跟我说：“我就只进去一点点。”  
我对着他装可怜：“可是你才刚射完。”  
“嗯，我现在都没办法完全勃起，真的要明天才能再做了。”  
“那你还想进来。”  
手机里的色情视频终于播完了，对突然安静下来的环境还有些不适应，度过了失聪一般没有声音的几秒之后，又出现了咂咂的水声，那小子用嘴唇嘬起了我的耳朵。  
“辰乐乐，除了做爱以外，不知道该怎么表达了。”  
这小子又开始说奇怪的话，我开玩笑一样地回问他：“你又想表达什么了？你的人生表达方式就是干我吗？”  
没想到的是，那小子竟然嗯了一声给了我肯定的答案。  
“把阴茎放到辰乐乐的身体里，懂吗，比其他事更能表达。”  
对我问着“懂吗？”却连话都没有说明白，这种莫名其妙的时刻总让我觉得除了我以外可能世界上再也不会有人懂这小子了，至今也连“爱”这个单词都没有说出来，只是不停地和我做爱直到濒死之前才会停止，留着虚弱的身体在这个世界上生活也只是为了更加激烈的下一次。  
“和跟女人做爱的时候不同吗？”我问他。  
那小子已经把龟头挤进来了，他舒服地哼了一声，都不用使劲往上顶，我的身体就随着重力自动下沉了，收缩着小穴瞬间就把他的阴茎吞进了很多，然后就有些困难了，连最难进入的龟头都顺畅地插了进来却因为他的阴茎实在是过于粗长而卡在了一半，还不如都进来呢，不上不上的悬空着只会更加难受，感觉也并没有太迟钝，除了被撑开的穴口有些痛之后，里面裹紧了他阴茎的地方还是淫荡地发痒着，可是如果从健康的角度来考虑，绝对不应该再接纳那小子的东西了，我还在等着他的答案，不知道从多少岁开始应该就从来没有停止过和别人做爱的小子，该怎么回答我呢，和别人交往过，而现在正在和我交往着的小子，跟我做爱和跟其他的女人做爱，到底有什么不一样呢？  
“知道吧辰乐乐，死也没有关系，和辰乐乐做爱的时候想着，就算真的这么死了也没关系。”好像真的是奔着死而去的，在不长的时间里不知道射精了多少次的小子又让自己的阴茎完全地干了进来，他的胳膊像抱着小男孩儿撒尿一样地抬着我的腿窝，“可是在监狱里又因为想着辰乐乐而觉得自己绝对不可以死。”  
“嗯……等会儿……志晟……刚进来不要这么快……”  
“懂吗？”  
又没有把话说清楚，又问了我一次，懂吗？  
“为什么……嗯……”我用鼻子哼哼着，“为什么不能直接告诉我那句话？”从始至终没有说出来的，即便没有说出来我也知道的，因为清楚地知道着所以其实并没有很强烈的想听的欲望，对那小子来说，表达感情似乎是有些痛苦和害羞的事，好不容易抓住了这样的把柄，当然想逗逗那小子看看他略微窘迫的样子。可是被我忽略的是，现在的我正被那小子完全掌控着，在我说出那样的话之后，为了隐藏害羞的样子而猛然开始操干我的小穴，聚集着的想要逗弄那小子的心情马上就被他的阴茎搅乱地灰飞烟灭了，用来取悦那小子也用来包容那小子的爱的小穴又疼又爽的，总想着再过不久肯定要去预约肛肠科医生了，可是好像就像那小子说的一样，做爱的时候我也不止一次地想过，死掉也没关系，在我和这个只会做爱的狗崽子的心里，大概这个世界上再不会有比做爱更能表达爱的方式了。  
本来用抱着我的姿势，又忽然把我扔在床上直接压了上来，那小子的阴茎在短暂离开我的身体之后又操了进来，在特别猛烈地进攻之前先和我接了吻，就连接吻也能牵动我的小穴，下面也想要像那小子伸进来的舌头一样被使劲翻搅，所以我舔着那小子的嘴唇说：“干我吧志晟，怎么干都没关系，好好干我吧……”

29  
那小子竟然真的带我来染阴毛了，在他认识的哥这儿，是纹身的地方，业务范围还挺广泛，进门的时候那哥和我的小子勾肩搭背的，说实在的这还是我第一次看见那小子除了李东赫之外的男性朋友，似乎是很熟悉的关系，在打过招呼之后还问了那小子最近跟哪个丫头厮混呢，那小子站在墙边上看着玻璃上贴着的纹身图样，又和那哥指指我，说：“跟这个丫头厮混呢。”  
我是哪门子的丫头，迎上那哥的眼神我也只好认真打招呼，那哥还以为那小子在开玩笑，脸上是不太相信的样子，我也知道，哪有这种道理，之前换女朋友比换内裤还勤的小子突然搞了不是丫头的我，算什么事儿，我以为那小子也懒得耐心跟那哥解释，这话题可能就直接过去了，那小子也确实懒的解释，他直接在那哥面前把我拉过来接吻，可能吻了一会儿吧，旁若无人的，又吃了他不少口水，然后在那哥有些发呆了的模样面前，那小子笑了起来，像是重新介绍一样，他说：“哥，这真是我老婆。”  
那哥很快就跟我说起话来了，连店里进来的客人他都赶出门说再约新的时间，就只对着我和那小子绕来转去，像是看到了什么新奇的景观，改玩男的了？那哥问，那小子嗯了一声，我站在他旁边到处东张西望，那小子把我拉到他的腿上坐着了。  
说起话来也毫无顾忌，那小子说：“哥懂吗，认真的那种老婆。”  
那哥又笑，虽然说着懂了懂了却完全不是懂了的意思，那小子对那哥比划了拳头，那哥没再跟那小子继续闹了，他问那小子想在身上纹什么。  
“泰勋哥，染毛行吧？”那小子问。  
从家里出来之前那小子根本没跟我说要带我出来玩什么，我一共就只有两天假，这都第二天了，从前天那小子从警局被放出来，到昨天晚上睡觉之前我们都一直在做爱，今天又是中午才从床上爬起来的，难得吃了那小子做的饭，在我那个几乎什么都没有的厨房展现了我不知道的模样，明明他家里连厨房都没有，听说都是有钱就出去吃，没钱就在姐姐们的家里蹭饭，做饭的本事也是和女人学的，算是擅长，可比起味觉上好不好吃的感受，那小子坐在对面只穿着牛仔裤的样子更让我觉得冲击，用嘴巴吞咽着那小子做好的午饭，但总觉得好像那小子更好吃些，有些乱的头发，下巴上的胡茬，还有身上的我留下的吻痕，我不停地分泌着口水，最后终于忍不住了，用胳膊把对面的那小子勾了过来，因为吃着东西所以没有接吻，但摸遍了这小子的全身，用手代替了亲吻他的嘴唇，然后在那小子的枪又要走火之前，他把我拉远了，还跟我说：“不做爱了老婆，今天去约会吧。”  
很新鲜，我像个十几岁的小丫头一样跟着那小子出了家门，出来以后就先去了纹身店里，本来问了一句要纹身吗，那小子说不是，然后就进门跟泰勋哥打起了招呼，我又以为是要介绍哥哥给我认识了，直到那小子问泰勋哥能不能染毛的时候我才知道他带我来这里的目的，真是不好意思，对我来是有些害羞的事，所以我暂时从那小子身上起来站到旁边去了，泰勋哥看了那小子的脸，眼光又滑向裤裆，嘴里啧啧个不停，很明显地知道了那小子的意思，他开玩笑说要给那小子染个红的，那小子却又把我推到了泰勋哥面前说要染毛的人是我，面红耳赤的，因为本来这想法也只是个想法，就算是真决定染阴毛也绝对不会是现在的情况，最好是自己去秘密进行，可现在这气氛，身边的人是那小子，还有那小子熟悉的哥哥，我要被这小子盯着把阴毛染黄吗？  
真烦，躺在床上的时候更觉得烦了，泰勋哥还把店门给关了，在染毛之前放好了音乐还拿来了烧酒，跟要迷奸我一样，那小子和我喝着酒，泰勋哥在调染膏，他们俩像男人一样聊着天，又是我没见过的那小子的样子，这样的新鲜感会一直持续到什么时候呢，聊着大石阶上的情况，聊着那小子之前去釜山的时间，还要聊一聊之前的女朋友，眼神很懒散，有时候看着泰勋哥的后背，但大部分时间都在看我的脸，看着我喝酒的样子，然后也陪我喝一口酒，今天很爱笑，看着我的时候笑起来了很多次，跟我在一起的时间，除了做爱以外的时间，也会觉得幸福吗，我的小子如果能一直在我身边做幸福的人就好了。  
“喝酒的时候脸会红，真可爱。”那小子突然伸手过来捏了我的脸，今天连胡子都没刮，对着镜子刮胡子的时候他只是站在旁边看着，在下巴变光滑之后那小子就说了这样的话，现在又说了相同的，“怎么像个小孩子一样。”这小子又拿自己当哥了，酒喝了一会儿之后，大概是因为没有配菜所以更容易醉，脑子好像是有点变晕了，要不然怎么会直接就管那小子叫哥哥了呢。  
“我真的像小孩子吗志晟哥？”  
很爱听吧，因为很爱听我叫哥所以又把我压住接了吻，身体逐渐往后倒着，这小子又在侵略我，泰勋哥过来的时候我的裤子已经被扒了一半，被泰勋哥吼了，那小子却撑起身体说反正染毛也是要脱裤子的。脱就脱吧，也没什么，靠在床上半躺着，屁股底下是什么光滑材质的垫子，腿也分开了，那小子坐在旁边的凳子上，让我差点以为自己是在生孩子。泰勋哥看着我光着的下身，到处都是被那小子折磨过的痕迹，还逗我，用带着透明手套的手摸了一下我的阴茎，问着：“朴志晟从哪儿弄来的小男朋友？有十七了吗？怎么这么激烈？”  
”泰勋哥。”那小子咬牙切齿，“专业点。”  
“志晟，你老婆可真白……”他又对我说，“弟弟，腿再分开点儿。”  
“哥，想挨打就直说。”  
泰勋哥很不正经，故意逗那小子一样总来调戏我，手也不太老实，那小子的表情还挺好玩，怎么会吃醋呢，太明显的吃醋了，像小孩子的人到底是谁，为了看这小子的可爱样子我也配合起那哥来了，在泰勋哥扶着我的腿根往阴毛上抹染膏的时候，我故意嗯嗯地叫唤，像呻吟一样，那小子不可置信地把眼睛瞪起来了，又掐我的脸，还做出了生气的样子，咬肌一动一动的，从牙缝里挤出来了一句话：“被泰勋哥摸的舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”我像喝醉了一样回答那小子，是真的在生气吗，我聪明的小子应该也能看出来我和泰勋哥是在逗他玩儿吧？是配合我才表现出吃醋的样子吗？有点太可爱了，上次吃醋的时候这小子把我绑在床上说要给我做男人，那这次呢，连笑也掩藏不住，看着那小子的脸，我像傻子一样对他笑：“志晟哥喜欢我把阴毛染成金色的吗？”  
“操，别染了，我喜欢黑色的，反正做爱的时候就只有我看得见。”  
那小子终于把泰勋哥赶出去了，在染成金色之前先要褪色，连褪色膏都没有抹完，泰勋哥就被赶到外面去了，隔绝着里面和外面的是一张有些中式的屏风，隐约能看见泰勋哥到外面看电视去的影子，那小子蹲到我的两条腿中间，总不能一半黑色一半别的颜色吧，那小子戴好了手套想继续帮我，他对着我那里看了又看，然后说了一句：“你是不是还打算对着泰勋哥勃起？”  
“生理上的事情，说实话谁也说不好，对不对志晟哥？”  
他抬着眼睛看我，用我说不上来的表情，下身突然很痛，那小子在扯我的阴毛，我唉唉的叫，那小子用要扯断全部的力气，怎么每次都是这样，一让他吃醋我的下半身就会吃亏，头有点晕，眼眶都有点疼了，真的有些醉醺醺的，我对着那小子认错：“我错了我错了志晟哥。”  
“连逗我都不行知道吗？”  
“你也知道我是在逗你。”  
“知道也不行，逗我也不行，要不是前两天做多了，我就在这儿干你让你重新回答回答刚才的问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“被泰勋哥摸舒服吗？还是被我干舒服？”  
太可爱了不是吗，虽然是这样的情色问题，可怎么会让我一直笑呢，在两腿中间认真地帮我抹着褪色膏，看我不回答他的问题，又继续扯起我的阴毛来，疼，志晟哥好疼，我对着那小子撒娇，有这样的警察吗，在那小子面前，被审问的我总是我，伸长了腿用脚趾去搓那小子的后背，用身体贿赂他吧，不用说也知道吧，恨不得跟那小子一刻都不分开的，当然是志晟哥干我舒服了。  
“喝醉了？怎么一张嘴就叫起哥来了？”  
我看着他说：“那还是朴志晟吧。”  
阴毛是什么有意思的玩具吗，那小子又乱七八糟地扯着，褪色膏也弄的到处都是，好幼稚，用我的阴毛撒气的那小子很幼稚，用志晟哥和朴志晟逗那小子的我也很幼稚，好像突然变慢了，时间在我们之间，本来除了上班就是做爱，很难相信，我和那小子这样一起出现在别的地方好像还是第一次，说着颠颠倒倒的话，还有一点莫名其妙的情趣，在这样的我和那小子之间，下午变长了，我的一生也会这样变长吗？可只是一昧地变长也不行，总有和那小子分开的时间，就像上班的时候，那样的时间可以缩短就好了，是有些惭愧的想法，作为朴志晟在这个世界上认真生活的那小子，在逐渐地改变了我的人生态度之后，我却还是总会出现这种不争气的想法，为了那小子连生活都不想要了，怎么办呢，好想要永远地依附在朴志晟身上生活，也想要在朴志晟的生活里生活，带着这样的想法的我有些配不上那小子，可好像太爱他了，连时间都变成了慢吞吞的美丽模样，和那小子在一起的时间里，我远不止一次地想着，如果能一直生活在这样的美丽里就好了。  
可是在这样美丽的时间里却发生了不怎么美丽的事，不是被那小子扯疼了，而是逐渐开始变色的阴毛下面的皮肤稍微有点痛了，泰勋哥刚才也说过的，是褪色膏的作用，我跟那小子说了，那小子直接用摘了手套的手拨弄了一下，已经褪成了有点浅的颜色，在这样的颜色底下，那小子的眼睛扫来扫去的，然后跟我说：“有点红了，很疼吗？”  
不是很疼，可是是很不舒服的疼，坐立难安的，我不停地移动着屁股，那小子很小气，只是隔着屏风跟外面的泰勋哥说说我的情况，却不让人进来看看，泰勋哥怀疑我是对染膏过敏，但之前在手背上试过了也没什么反应，要么就是我那里实在是太脆弱了，在和那小子不知几次的激烈性爱之后，像薄薄的纸一样不堪一击，然后我的染阴毛计划就泡汤了，那小子怕我真的过敏让我去洗掉，但又不让我好好地走到泰勋哥的浴室去，说染膏会蹭到腿上等会儿腿上的皮肤也会疼，我被那小子抱了起来，用有点羞耻的姿势，像小孩撒尿一样，那小子端着我的两条腿，走这几步的时候那小子的裤裆在我的屁股上磨蹭着，我就知道这小子不会错过这种机会，像带着磁铁一样，我的屁股和他的阴茎，只要有合适的姿势，保证就会死死地贴在一起，也只是贴着，在进了浴室之后那小子把我放到地上坐着了，分开了腿，那小子蹲在我面前用淋浴喷头对着我的下面，在那之前连水温都调整好了，本来以为不会这么细心的，那小子用手揉搓了几下我的阴毛，刺痛感正在减轻着，像做完爱给我洗屁股一样，动作很轻，那小子没说话，只是低着头，好像比给我洗屁股的时候更温柔一些，做爱之后被碰屁股的时候总觉得色情，这时候却不太一样，比温水好像更热一点，隐约的连热气都升起来了，昏昏沉沉的，我的额头靠在了那小子的肩膀上。  
“干嘛呢老婆，洗困了？还疼吗？”  
“志晟，朴志晟，志晟哥。”我抱着他的脖子嘟囔着。  
“干嘛呢。”那小子又问，“哥哥抱抱？”  
我答应着：“哥哥抱抱吧。”  
比那小子大两岁的我就像真的变成了小孩子，那小子想把手从阴毛上拿下来抱抱我，却忽然看着我的下面笑出声音来了……  
……那小子正在给我剃阴毛。  
原因是染了一半就去冲水了，现在有的毛很黄，有的毛很黑。  
那小子笑了半天，然后跟我说，干脆直接剃掉吧。像刮胡子一样，那小子和我都是第一次做这种事和被做这种事，从来到泰勋哥的店开始，我的腿好像就没有合拢过，那小子用单手托着我的一边屁股，另一边手里拿着的是刮胡刀，阴毛上糊了白色的泡沫，在那下面的阴茎又有点硬起来了，那小子用手往下按了两下，说别妨碍他，可因为被摸了所以越来越硬了，我对着自己硬起来的阴茎笑的很高兴，那小子看了我一眼，放下刮胡刀之后拉开了自己牛仔裤的拉链，又往下拽了内裤，我看见了那里，他的阴茎，那小子也硬了，比我硬的还要厉害。  
“我一直忍着呢辰乐乐，能受得了吗，我现在在这儿干你。”  
我使劲摇头。  
“那把脚借给哥吧。”  
之前只脱了裤子却没有脱掉袜子，刚才被水弄湿了，又因为那小子说要给我剃掉阴毛而忘了脱，一直盯着下面看，怪不得总觉得脚上有些湿，那小子捧着我的脚帮我脱了袜子，他抓着我的脚背，把我的两只脚并拢在他翘出来的阴茎上。  
脚心感觉到热了，比我的脚热很多，那小子让我用脚帮他射出来，在这种地方吗，我指了指外面的泰勋哥，那小子按着我的脚，像用什么工具一样在他的阴茎上搓动着，好痒，我小声说。  
“老公每天都要射精，这个年龄每天不射一次的话会憋死。”  
那小子又继续帮我刮阴毛，我很怕帮他足交的时候他的刀片割到我下面的阴茎，所以先没动，跟他说剃完再帮他弄，两只脚还是夹着他的阴茎，脚心中间冒出来的龟头正对着我打招呼，下身传来的是轻微的沙沙声，好像过了有一会儿，那小子终于摸摸我的阴茎又拍了拍我的大腿，说好了。低头的时候连泡沫都被他擦干净了，那小子说，真白，他亲亲我的膝盖，又说了一次，真白。  
很不适应，低下头差点没认出来是谁的身体，这下是真的像没长毛的孩子一样了，稍微勃起的阴茎在我眼下赤裸着没有任何的遮蔽物，整个下体除了很白的皮肤就是透着点粉色的阴茎，那小子似乎很满意，扒开我的大腿好好欣赏了一会儿，在看着我的过程里，我的脚中间的阴茎变大了，那小子捏捏我的脚趾头，告诉我现在可以继续了，我用手往后撑在床上，脚中间放着他的阴茎，滑来滑去的，那小子掐着我的小腿调整我的动作，泰勋哥突然在外面咳嗽起来，快死了一样很不正常，一定是发现我们在干什么了，那小子喊了一声泰勋哥，泰勋哥很识相，说要出去买烟。在关门的那瞬间那小子就像狼一样改变了姿势，本来是蹲着，突然把我从床上扑倒了，在这里也要发情吗？我往外推了他一下，被那小子紧紧地抱住了，后背离开了床，他把胳膊伸到下面抱着我，阴茎好硬，就戳在刚才剃了毛的地方。  
“用别的方法让我射吧辰乐乐。”  
“我不做了。”我拒绝着，“明天还要上班。”  
“就在你身上顶顶。”  
那小子动作起来了，也不是像之前那样的腿交，而是把我搂在怀里，用阴茎在我下面乱顶一气，不一定戳到哪里，肚子上，阴茎上，腿上，全都被那小子快速地顶弄了一遍，他的龟头有点湿了，我的脖子也被亲的很湿，再顶一会儿下面估计也会出水，我夹着屁股因为没人在所以呜呜地叫，被这样乱干竟然也很舒服，那小子也激动了，像真的在干我一样动作很快，明明都没真的干进来，然后他起身用胳膊撑着床，低头看我的下面，说又红了，我也往下看了一眼，被那小子的阴茎顶的到处都是红色，他的眼睛还在那里巡视，应该是快射了，用手扶着自己的阴茎，沉甸甸的，我想伸手帮那小子摸出来，那小子却又抱着我蹭了起来。  
贴的很紧，那小子的阴茎压在我的阴茎上，真爽，为什么明天还要上班呢，虽然小穴还是有点疼可还是想让那小子插进来，每次都有这样的想法，可在我考虑究竟要不要舍身做爱的时候那小子就先射了出来，算是他射精很快的一次，在我身上喘着气，有些奇怪的兴奋，我幸灾乐祸地说了句狗崽子早泄了，那小子没生气，从我身上翻身下来，躺到旁边还不老实，摸着我被剃掉阴毛的地方，来来回回地摸，顺带着也帮我摸了阴茎，虽然很爽，但也想睡觉了，能感觉到那小子在看我，一边摸着下面一边还往上捋了捋我的头发，露出了额头，我的脸正对着那小子。  
我抬起眼皮看他，眼睛被那小子的模样填满着，连容纳其他东西的缝隙都没有，真帅，远远地看很帅，近近地看好像更帅了，我眼睛里的全部，现在的我的全部，我的小子正看着我，手也在我的身上抚摸着，张开嘴唇问着老婆爽不爽，我哼哼地说好爽，那小子低头亲了我的脸，很会帮我手淫，射精的时候那小子把舌头伸进了我嘴里激烈的接吻，总觉得他很兴奋，我一抽一抽地射精，爽地差点把那小子的舌头咬坏，剧烈的呼吸让身体像水浪一样起伏起来，缓了好半天才听见那小子说话。  
“是因为总吃我的精液所以越来越漂亮了吧，我的老婆。”  
哪有这么跟警察说话的，我想反驳那小子，可动来动去的只有追随着他的眼珠，张开的嘴唇只知道和空气交流，我的肚子和腿上是我们两个人的精液，那小子直接用精液在我身上画画一样地到处抹，又突然开始评价起我的身体：“很白，脸也很小，手和脚都很小。”  
这回真的要反驳他了：“我的手在警局跟其他哥比起来算很大了，是你的太大了。”  
“是吗。”他故意说，“你们警局真不行，我们钟警官每天都被他的志晟哥干哭，我是不是也能去你们警局当警察了？职位是……钟警察操干官吧，每天什么都不干，专门操警察哥哥的屁股怎么样？”  
“不怎么样！”  
“辰乐乐的小嘴有的时候真不配合，没有下面的好。”那小子伸手过来捏我的嘴唇，上面有精液的味道，也不知道是谁的，“太像小孩子了。”那小子说，“虽然是警察但在我面前太像小孩子了，尤其是没了阴毛以后，要不然，老婆，等你下面的毛长出来以后我再给你剃了吧，长出来咱们就剃，滑滑的，还很白，知道我要多拼命地忍着才能不在这儿操你吗？下面光秃秃的，又一直叫我哥哥，像要跟小孩子做爱一样。”  
我看看那小子的阴茎，变软了一些，起码不是那么激动地翘着了，不过还是很长，下面的睾丸也很大，我伸手摸了摸：“前两天做太多了。”  
“所以我忍着了，要不然以后我们每天都做，只做两次？”那小子问我。  
“你最好忍得住只做两次。”  
那小子看看我，好像是没什么办法，说着绝对绝对忍不住的。眼睛里充满着爱情也充满了性爱，似乎让他很为难，很想每天都跟我做爱但是考虑到我小穴的状况所以没法实现，无论是谈恋爱还是约会都被做爱占据着大部分的时间，虽然知道这就是那小子的表达方式，可还是问他：“我们朴志晟就带我这么约会？约会约会，也就在家说的好听。”  
“辰乐乐想去干嘛，也想像丫头那样约会？”  
“别问我，我又没和丫头约会过。”  
“吃饭看电影买衣服，想做哪个？”  
我想了想，好像情人间的约会也就这几个步骤，很普通，是世界上存在的事情里太过普通的几个，可竟然只和马克哥有过这样的经历，每次都是速战速决，买衣服从来不会超过二十分钟，最常去吃的是牛小肠，看起电影来他睡上半场我睡下半场，散场以后互相讲剧情拼起来才知道演了个什么电影，如果这些事都和那小子来做呢，会不一样吗，会不一样吧，有这样的预感，在平凡的日子里做这样平凡的事却会成为不平凡的记忆，在遇见那小子之后的每一天，发生的一切，都不会忘记的，像丫头就像丫头吧，就做那小子的丫头吧，就让那小子做一天我的志晟哥吧。

30  
马克哥说今早到警局来的那个胖子好像是上面警察厅的人，好像想低调出入警局但身体有些肥硕所以还是被我盯着看了好几个来回，总觉得有些眼熟，但因为没吃早饭就跑来上班所以还没办法启动大脑，本来想再问问马克哥一回头却看见他正对着手机用钻到屏幕里的架势打字，虽然有手机但对电子产品并不了解，很不擅长打字，大家因为了解这一点所以都是直接给马克哥打电话，但上班的时候私人号码通常不会响起来，所以对马克哥来说，在警局的时候手机和砖头真的差不了多少。而现在，我面前这个看似普通却非常不普通的画面让我觉得有点稀奇，像是七十岁的爷爷一样艰难地使用着手机，这个世界上才二十多岁却能如此的人估计也只有马克哥一个人了。  
我在身后偷窥了马克哥的手机，果然跟李东赫有关系，把名字存为了“我们东...赫”，再下面，我看到的第一句话就是马克哥打了半天才发出去的：“屁股还疼吗？”对面的李东赫简直是秒回，我又往前靠近了一点继续偷看，李东赫说的是：“不疼了，但是总觉得里面有东西，你是不是把套套落在里面了。”  
“怎……么……可……能……”看着马克哥一点一点地打字，我都替他着急，他甚至还不知不觉地把自己打在手机上的字念了出来，我实在是看不下去了，扶着马克哥的肩膀问他：“哥，要不你去厕所给他打个电话吧。”  
马克哥被我吓了一跳，匆忙把屏幕捂住了，我露出了什么都看见了的表情，跟他说：“知道哥的性生活和我一样丰富我就放心了，当初还以为哥这样的人肯定会结了婚以后再跟老婆做爱呢。”  
马克哥的脸有点窘迫：“……我也这么以为的，因为我本来就是这么打算的，可……谁让对方是东赫……”  
“哦——”那我又明白了，我和马克哥有类似的事，当初在旅店扫黄看见那小子之后就对那小子的身体日思夜想，幸好今年又重新遇见了他，很可怕的是万一我没跟那小子重逢呢，是不是我就一直不做爱了？如果一直忘不了那小子粗大的阴茎，会不会因此以后都看不上别人的东西然后就一辈子都没法做爱了？马克哥也一样，本来结了婚才会跟别人做爱的，可是他认识了李东赫，现在大概天天都和李东赫做爱，那么……难道，李东赫等于结婚？马克哥是不是打算跟李东赫结婚？  
我马上偷偷地低头帮马克哥搜索：世界上允许同性结婚的有哪些国家？  
在我低头的时候马克哥的短信提示音一直在响，幸好组长被叫去开会没看见我们，要不然我跟马克哥的照片肯定又会被挂在墙上批评展示。马克哥看起来有点着急，脸上都开始流汗了，手指还是不停地打着字，但似乎不太顺利，作为一个好弟弟我当然有义务给马克哥帮忙，当然主要是为了跟我的老师李东赫学习怎么跟老公调情，再次把头凑过去看了一会儿以后我差点笑地从椅子上摔下来，在马克哥跟我说了几句话的时间里，我的东赫老师连着发来了三条信息：“怎么不回话？”“马克哥不是说早上不忙吗？”“我的屁股好疼！”看见这三条短信的马克哥又忙忙碌碌地回复着，可是刚打出“东赫……”李东赫的信息就又发过来了：“老公是不是静音了？”“我好饿，我可以直接离开你家出去吃东西吗？”我眼见着马克哥的表情越来越暗，因为他要在同一条短信里逐一回答李东赫的问题，我说马克哥你还是去打电话吧，马克哥又再一次拒绝了，理由竟然是李东赫肯定会要求跟他电话做爱，我前两天都没来上班，但马克哥没有休息，他说这两天他们在电话里做了三次，所以……马克哥把手机递给我：“辰乐，你帮他回复吧，你就跟他说，让他不要一直发过来，因为我发短信很慢……”我说好，然后接过了马克哥的手机，电池已经发热了，估计和马克哥一样焦头烂额，仍然有李东赫的信息发过来，这次是一张照片。  
李东赫的屁股照片。  
马克哥没注意我，我就没有第一时间告诉他我收到了李东赫的艳照，稍微往后退了退，我开始研究李东赫的屁股跟我的到底有什么不同，这可是让马克哥陷入爱情的，疯狂做爱的，有经验的，屁股。首先肤色就跟我不太一样，照片上做出的姿势好像是跪趴着然后把手伸到后面拍摄，皮肤有点黑，看脸也能看出来，但是屁股比想象中的要圆，而且很有弹性的样子，配的文字是：“昨晚又做了那么多次，哥看看是不是肿了？”  
好像没肿，怎么做到的？难道真的跟我不一样吗？可是屁股和屁股能有多大区别？要不然就是跟辅助产品有关系？我又偷看了一眼马克哥，哥正跟其他哥说话，暂时应该没时间管我，我把身体侧过去挡住手机，不是以马克哥的名义而是摆出了学生姿态回复了一条短信：“东赫……哥？我是辰乐，那个…不小心拿到了马克哥的手机然后也不小心看到了东赫哥的照片，我帮马克哥回答一下，没有肿…所以我的问题是，东赫哥你的屁股是什么做的，或者是用了很好用的润滑剂吗？还是安全套真的有保护屁股的功能…？我和那小子一次都没有用过…”  
在发送了消息之后才忽然觉得直接这么说话似乎是不太好，都怪早上起来只顾着跟那小子接了吻却没有吃饭。那小子好像爱上了接吻的感觉，从昨天说要带我去约会之后，我跟那小子就真的开始像普通情侣一样去看电影买东西和吃饭了，为了避免屁股再次受罪，我给这次的约会定位为纯情约会，不能做爱，只能接吻，所以那小子就只能一直亲我，亲着亲着好像还找到了什么新的兴奋点，接吻的次数多到差点以为那小子已经进化到只靠接吻就能到达性高潮了。可事实证明，唾液既不能当饭吃也没有营养，吃了那小子不少唾液的早上，因为没吃饭所以把大脑都放在家了，短信发出去以后才觉得自己很没有礼貌，可是已经发送成功了，又没办法追回，所以只能再次发一条短信过去道歉。李东赫的手是真的很快，在我新的短信刚编辑了几个字的时候他的回复就来了，但内容，只是好几排整齐的“哈哈哈……”。  
我脸肯定红了，操，到底怎么会对表面上不熟但心里擅自相熟的人问出这种话来的。  
在笑过之后李东赫终于又发来了不一样的文字，还跟我打了招呼：“好好辰乐…你好，对于你的问题，我的回答是，习惯就行了，你每天晚上都让志晟插在你屁股里睡觉就好了。”  
……我心里有感觉这是错误答案，从“好好辰乐”这个称呼开始，这哥应该还在不爽我跟马克哥的关系，所以故意发这种话来逗我。每天连睡觉都要被那小子插屁股？那小子难道肯只把阴茎老老实实地放在我里面动都不动吗？又不是痔疮栓，那么做的话那小子绝对会随时随刻地把我干死。  
我迅速地删掉了这几条短信，又按照马克哥交代的重新发送：马克哥打字很慢，他让你不要总发消息过来了。  
我看了一眼马克哥，还在跟其他哥聊天，但好像不是闲聊，表情有些严肃着。我把手机放在马克哥的桌子然后挪着椅子过去听，刚听了两句脸就变重了，像坠着秤砣一样，估计现在嘴角已经下垂到脖子了，我抢过话问了一句：“真的要驱逐大石阶的妓女们？”  
“好像是吧，警察厅的人过来给局长组长他们开会似乎就是因为这个事，本来那种地方是默认不管的，但因为有名的千金在那里死了，所以那个地方也被重视了，命案刚出的时候警察厅那位和局长他们好像就在商量应该怎么办，第一步的话，现在的意思，应该就是驱逐那些妓女。”  
我想起来了，警察厅那个胖子，那天去红灯区的时候，我和马克哥见过他，还有组长和副局长，记忆像翻书一样翻回了那一天，应该是没错的，出现在红灯区的三个人，发颤的脸颊肉和肚子，还有带着享受的表情的快乐的脸。组长开会回来之后果然说了这件事，和我听到的几乎一模一样，因为出了命案所以不能再对大石阶坐视不管，首先清理以大石阶为首的地下卖淫场所，可能整个首尔都会被牵连，大概又要像一年前那次一样开始扫黄了。我问组长，那红灯区呢？组长直接说了红灯区不查，我哦了一声，几秒之后才问了为什么，不都是妓女吗？组长瞪了我一眼，我却坐着连眼睛都不眨一下。记忆像翻书一样翻回了那一天，不只是那一天，那一天只有我短暂的有关红灯区的回忆，组长，副局长，还有警察厅那个死胖子，他们三个是去那种地方商量着要怎么驱逐妓女的吗？红灯区的女人如果知道了这件事可能要觉得庆幸了，驱逐的不是红灯区的她们，如果是的话那些女人恐怕就是在侍奉死神了。剩下的回忆呢？这段时间除了我的家还有警局之外的另一个地方，就是那个充满了妓女的大石阶，那小子和李东赫的家，英真姐自杀未遂救了她的地方，很多姐姐无处可去虽然选择了不太体面的工作却不至于让人生太过悲惨的地方。  
组长说了，让她们离开之后房主可以把房子租给新的人，但如果再让这样的女人来住就会被罚款甚至拘留，而这些女人，“换了工作好好生活不是很好吗？”组长的语气太过轻松了。如果可以换工作好好生活，难道会有人愿意住在那样的地方做那样的事吗？  
马克哥看了我一眼，在桌子下面拍了拍我的胳膊，他正在和我想同样的事情，小声跟我说了一句会没事的。我也知道会没事的，并不是攸关生死，如果借着这样的机会能让姐姐们摆脱性服务，那绝对是好事，只不过是，钱的问题。  
中午休息的时候那小子就给我打了电话，大石阶果然已经接到了警察通告，说是要姐姐们十天之内搬出大石阶，那小子在电话里破口大骂，我倒是听得很爽，也坐在警局食堂里跟那小子骂警察厅那胖子死肥猪。就算撒了气事情也不会有什么改变，只不过是能稍微平静下来正常对话了，那小子说偏不让姐姐们搬又能怎么样。会罚款，甚至拘留。我告诉那小子。我知道的，比起拘留这种事，罚款好像更有杀伤力一些，说了一会儿话之后那小子也开始无奈地说了一句：“如果有很多钱就好了。”  
“明天是那丫头的葬礼，我会过去，然后把从那丫头那里借来的钱还给他哥哥。”那小子说。  
“钱够吗？”  
那小子很简洁地嗯了一声。可是如果要安置姐姐们的话，多少钱会够呢？好像多少钱都不会够的，语言不通的，手脚不够灵活的，还有变性人，连最简陋的饭馆都不肯收容，所以才有了大石阶这个地方。那小子还是未成年，更没办法工作，对姐姐们也不收取房租，那他之前的经济来源难道只有交有钱的女朋友吗？刚才回答地那么肯定，不会还想用这种方法弄钱来吧？  
“志晟……”我叫他，“就算没有钱也不可以交有钱的新女朋友。”  
“我是那种人吗辰乐乐。”  
“我知道姐姐们对你来说很重要，所以害怕你无论用什么办法都要让她们留下来。不是觉得志晟是那种人，只是知道姐姐们好像是志晟的家人。”  
我的小子，过着和我完全不同的生活，我不能想象的，换做是我肯定不知道该怎么坚持下来的，另一个世界的生活。  
“也依靠一下男朋友吧狗崽子。”我说，“直接给你钱的话你肯定不要，就算我借给你好不好？”  
“警察哥哥的薪水难道很多吗？”  
“起码比你这个不能工作的未成年挣得多。”  
“借我钱的话，我会成年之后有了工作才会还，知道吧？”  
很高兴的是，那小子接受了我的钱，下班以后带着好几张银行卡又去查了一次余额，不太多也不是很少，这些钱也不知道做什么用，因为那小子也没有想法，再一次聚集在大石阶的人们的气氛和之前一点都不一样了，还记得有一天的下午，我和那小子像孩子一样跟金小姐哥哥的人打了架之后，马克哥直接从店里带着炸酱面来，当时光顾着看那小子跳舞了，那一餐的炸酱面是不是我吃过的最好吃的我不知道，但现在的肯定是我吃过的最难吃的。还是我和马克哥最喜欢的那家店，是马克哥点的，可是吃在嘴里的味道不太美味，我也清楚不是炸酱面的问题而是心情特别不好的缘故。  
最近的大石阶都不能开张了，在这十天之内首先要给姐姐们找到住的地方解决基本的生活问题，然后才能谈工作的事情。大石阶的十七个人里，变性人有三个，无法重体力工作或是有残疾的有八个，来韩国打工被骗也语言不通的有三个，其中还有一个非法滞留人员，那位菲律宾来的小慧姐姐。来到韩国之后认识了一位语言相通的男性外语老师，相爱之后为他生了孩子，那个男人却把孩子带走然后甩了小慧姐姐，一直留在韩国的原因就是这个，因为放心不下孩子，不敢争夺抚养权，知道自己没有让孩子好好长大的能力，可以做的就只有经常去看看那孩子。英真姐在说这些的时候小慧姐姐一直在用韩语说着对不起，她会的单词很少，甚至让人觉得她可能只会说对不起，英真姐说：“因为你们这两个小子是警察，所以小慧很怕被遣送回国。”  
我看了一眼马克哥，马克哥摇头：“我们这种听命令做事的小警察，管不了那么多。”  
马克哥摇头我点头，又看了小慧姐姐，我慢慢地，一个单词一个单词地跟她说：“不要说对不起，孩子，多大了？”  
“一，岁。”小慧姐姐也慢慢地回答我。  
小慧姐姐起码来韩国两年了，可是韩语还是不太好，有漂亮的脸还有健康的身体，问题只是无法沟通而已。  
“要学好韩语才可以在这里工作和生活，知道吗姐姐？”  
模模糊糊的，小慧姐姐总像是有时候听不懂有时候又听懂了一样，这次她对我点了点头，对不起变成了谢谢。  
“怎么都那种表情，实在没办法，这里不能卖就去其他地方卖。”英真姐掐着我的脸让我把目光放在她身上，“姐姐是个漂亮女人吧？无论到哪里去卖都会有人光顾我的，不用担心。”  
我实话实说：“姐，说实在的，当初第一次见到你，还以为你以前是打篮球的呢。”  
“那种出汗运动谁喜欢，而且篮球那么大，手感不好，比不上……”英真姐突然把手伸出来偷袭我的下身，“……肯定比不上小警察的蛋。”  
那小子比我反应地还快，都快成死鱼眼了，他往后拽了我一下然后对英真姐说：“姐，别摸我的蛋。”  
“怎么成你的蛋了！”  
“属于我的蛋，有意见吗辰乐乐？”那小子把我拽到后面之后又把我的手往哪里拉，接着我就摸到了那小子的阴茎和睾丸，“辰乐乐的蛋在这儿。”  
“呕。”李东赫被那小子恶心地干呕了，“你们的定情信物难道是睾丸吗？”  
托大家的福，好像难过也没有太难过，只是真正难过的人不应该是我，而是再次开始乱七八糟吵架的那些人，一直说着没关系就真的会好起来吗？离开的时候我和那小子坐在马克哥的车子后座，李东赫在副驾驶上坐着，那小子先抽起了烟，也没人跟他说话他就自己说了起来：“明天我从葬礼回来之后就去找房子，因为是急用钱，找到房子之后我就把大石阶卖了，要不然就算是以后租出去也没多少钱，不如直接卖了拿钱利索，反正都是要在一起，我干脆也搬出去住……小东你去不去？”  
李东赫回答地很爽快：“当然去，我跟我们家朴志晟聚生分死，早知道你还能被掰弯，当初我就先掰了你，虽然是个臭小子，但好歹还算可靠。”  
“滚吧，看不上你。”  
“……不是有现成的吗？”马克哥突然在旁边说话了，李东赫没反应过来，“嗯？”了一声，马克哥又说了一次，“不是有现成的吗？房子也是，男人也是。”  
马克哥在开车，本来就不能转头去看李东赫，但忽然之间连坐在后面的我都感觉到他的身体比刚才更加紧绷了，明明紧紧地目视着前方，车子行动的路线却开始稍微扭动了，我赶紧喊他：“马克哥！看路！”李东赫回头看了我一眼，露出了幸福的笑着的样子，然后他又转了回去跟马克哥说话：“哥让我住你家吗？”  
“嗯。”马克哥声音很低地答应着。  
“感觉不太情愿。”李东赫又说。  
马克哥完整地说了一次：“东赫来我家住吧。”  
“哦，这是房子，那……男人呢？”李东赫来回地扭着身体，这回又转过来跟那小子说话，“志晟，你老婆不是说红灯区现在挺安全吗，算起来还是在红灯区挣的多，但是上次被几个臭小子合伙阴了一次，估计不太好回去，你晚上跟我过去揍他们几个一顿，然后我回红灯区吧。”  
车停在路边了，马克哥不高兴了。  
“东赫，我有东西给你，本来想回去再给你，但是你太不听话了，再不给你我怕你半路跳车跑到红灯区去。”马克哥说，他在包里摸了摸，拿出来了一样东西，我认得的，是工资卡。  
“我把我的所有钱都存到这里了，替你爸爸还债的话，可能刚刚好，也可能差一点，不用担心，我还有办法，我知道在红灯区赚钱很快也很多，但是现在有了我，东赫不应该再去了。”  
“拿着吧东赫，不愿意拿我的钱也要拿着，在红灯区工作是为了享受吗，还是为了还债？”  
李东赫有些措手不及了：“你说什么……当然是还债……”  
“嗯，所以拿着吧，我给东赫还债，东赫自由了。”  
银行卡始终举在手上，从中央后视镜里能看见马克哥的眼睛，在停下车之后终于能注视李东赫，我旁边的那小子不知道想跟李东赫说什么，刚叫完“小东……”就被李东赫的一句“你别说话！”噎了回去。我看见了李东赫的手，好像是从自己的腿上缓慢地抬起来了，手指像爬山的人一样终于攀到了马克哥手里的银行卡上，就像重要仪式的什么交接环节，那张卡被李东赫握住之后慢慢地离开了马克哥的手。  
李东赫竟然哭了，总是笑着，总是开玩笑，总是看起来很狡猾的人，在马克哥的车上很大声地哭着，很像小孩子，什么都顾不上地抓着马克哥的银行卡只知道哭着。听英真姐说过，为了给爸爸还高利贷，在未成年的时候就去了红灯区，如果不是突然有很多钱的话，高利贷又怎么会还完呢，所以现在二十多岁了还是一直在做着那样所能想到的挣钱最多也是最快的事。跟马克哥的家境完全不同的，马克哥也不是什么江南的少爷家庭，可李东赫跟他仍然是天上地下的区别，这之前的好几年里，在我和马克哥为了做警察的梦想读着警校又顺利地进入了警察局梦想成真的时候，这个世界上我们并不知道的地方，还生活着那样不顺利也不安稳的人们，生活着因为各种困难只能选择出卖身体的女人们，还有明明自己都还没有成年却还是为了陌生女人奔波的那小子，也生活着为了可恶的亲情而从少年时期就失去了自由的李东赫。  
无论怎么心疼都无法回到从前去参与别人悲伤的过去，从认识那小子以后就越来越清楚的这件事，可幸好人们在这个世界上存在的生命虽然有限却很漫长，往后的那些时间总会让过去的痛苦死去吧。李东赫大概不知道，马克哥不太会用手机但还是要跟他很慢地发着短信，马克哥本来是要结婚之后才会过上性生活的，却在和他第一次见面的时候就做爱了，马克哥当初连红灯区都不让我进去怕我学坏又怕我滥交，可在知道李东赫是红灯区男妓的时候只想着怎么帮他还债，然后马克哥就把他所有的钱都给了李东赫。房子也是，自己也是，并不是因为善良，为了李东赫做着这样那样的决定和事情，作为认识马克哥很多年的弟弟，知道马克哥是怎样的人，如果不是以后打算好好地在一起生活，是不会这样的。  
既然这样那我也不能示弱，把钱包里的银行卡还有钱，甚至连硬币都倒在了那小子的身上，我说这些钱租房子用，虽然没有多少……我好像没办法说出像马克哥一样好听的话来，虽然不爱说话但每次都很好地把真心表达出来马克哥，相比起来，我和那小子好像都是不太会说话的人，坐在后座上像两个傻子一样。那小子把钱收好放到了口袋里，然后从背后伸长胳膊揽住了我的肩膀，问我：“辰乐乐怎么不邀请我去你家住？”  
“你现在不就在我家里住吗？要不然……我们去马克哥家住也行，把我的房子空出来给姐姐们住，还省钱。”  
那小子看着我问：“你确定我们四个能在一起住？”  
“我确……不确定呢……”我想象了那个画面，在我们入住后，马克哥的家肯定会变成大韩民国最淫乱的地方，甚至比红灯区还要更加淫乱。  
我使劲摇头：“还是不要了。”

31  
参加葬礼的小子跟平时没有什么两样，但是换上了正装，本来是没被邀请去葬礼的，但那小子执意联系了金小姐的哥哥说想再看看那丫头。拎着很随意的包，里面装的是要还给金少爷的钱。在离开小区之前那小子又抱着我接了吻，我跟他说别打架，那小子说好，又不是小孩子了。他说因为今天要去找房子所以会晚一点回来，话题一转又摸着我的屁股说今天应该做爱了。果然是，不管发生什么事都要做爱的小子，我看性爱就是他的电池，只是两天没做而已又开始不安分了。可是已经两天没做了吗？我说怎么总觉得身体热热的，明明气象预报上说今天会降温，我却还是活在火热的夏天一样，转眼竟然也到要进入秋天了，好像发生了很多事天气却始终灿烂着，还以为今年的夏天尤其漫长呢。看着那小子离开小区的背影，身高在这段时间里好像变高了，穿着黑色西装的模样很新奇，不知道是哪一任有钱女朋友给他买的，还是很贵的牌子，只不过因为身体正在生长期所以裤子变短了，稍微露出了一点点的脚踝，腿毛隐隐约约的，很性感。在那小子的背后我夹住了腿，因为盯着穿了西服的那小子而开始发情了。为了配合那小子去葬礼的时间我提早出来了，离平时我出门上班的时间还有二十分钟，应该足够了吧？可是现在那小子会有心情吗？  
在他后面远远地开车跟着，心里想的是像这样帅气的小子到底是谁家的，当然是我家的，即便是自己家的我还是会对着他流口水。虽然穿着西装但是走路的姿势还是像混混一样，脸上也带着流氓的气质，没一会儿就在街上大摇大摆地抽起了烟，这小子如果是牛郎的话应该会很贵吧？看起来不像什么好人，但是不是很流行吗，越是单纯的人越不好玩，那小子从头到脚丝毫没有单纯的地方，光看表情就是。不光那些丫头会喜欢，也让我喜欢的要命。  
我把车往前开了，然后从车窗里像搭讪一样跟那小子说话：“你，一晚上多少钱？”  
那小子也像不认识一样打量我：“你跟我老婆长得挺像，八折吧。”  
“等不到晚上了，早上能不能做？”  
那小子很无情的样子:“早上很忙，我赶时间。”  
“你要去哪一会儿我开车送你去。”  
那小子又看了我一眼：“你要做全套还是一半？”  
路上有上班的人来回地经过，那小子停在路边跟我说话，很帅的脸探到我旁边，我贴着耳朵问他：“一半是什么程度？”  
“全套是让我射出来，一半是让你射出来。”  
“那就做一半吧，我自己爽就行了。”  
那小子笑了，他上了车，我马上把车停到了附近商场的地下停车场里，牛郎游戏还没有结束，在我停车以后那小子就开始给我脱裤子，又问我：“你叫什么名字？”  
“……辰乐。”  
“好特别啊，到处都很特别。”  
这是我和那小子第一次在夜总会做爱时候说过的话，从夏天到秋天，那时候我穿着裙子给那小子当女人，现在那小子给我扮牛郎，他看了一眼时间，是真的来不及做全套，只是被脱了裤子我就勃起了，那小子明白过来了：“原来是辰乐乐忍不住了。”  
那小子给我口交了，在他的嘴里我很享受，叫声也很大，把那小子的头发都抓乱了，但是在射精之后还是不太满足，因为真正觉得空虚的地方是后面的小穴，可就算有点难受也要等到晚上才行，今天怎么从早上开始就这么难熬了，我扭了两下屁股看那小子，听见了他喘气的声音，那小子的全身都被包裹在西装里，只有裤裆里的阴茎好像要从裤子里冲出来，看样子也很难受，这时候也顾不上什么游戏不游戏的了，我跟那小子说：“我送你到葬礼那边，顺利的话十几分钟能到，要是难受的话你就把裤子脱了自己摸一次吧，别弄脏裤子了。”  
“辰乐乐自己爽了以后就不管我了？”  
“……又没办法，我要开车，没办法给你摸。”我又把车开了出来，那小子好像接受了我的说法，但只把阴茎从裤子里放了出来：“辰乐乐也知道因为我经常做爱，没什么东西刺激自己摸的话很难射，有可能到了那丫头的葬礼上下面还是硬邦邦的，到时候我肯定被她哥打死。说到底还是因为辰乐乐，本来今天早上我很老实的，要不是因为你刚才被我吃下面的时候叫的那么骚，我估计还能忍住呢。”  
还怪起我来了，分神看了一眼那小子高高翘起来的阴茎，很想直接扒开自己的屁股坐上去，可时间不够用，做一次都要很久。后面很痒，我甚至怀疑今天到警局之后要自己偷偷跑到厕所抠抠小穴里面才能舒服一点。真希望马上就到晚上，好像快点把那小子送走然后去警局好好工作这一天就会很快过去一样，我开始认真驾驶了，不过还有一个原因，那小子在我身边真的开始自慰了，虽然没发出什么声音，但呼吸声和平时不太一样，如果看他的话我大概就开不了车了。这小子，还突然叫起了我的名字，但马上又跟我说没感觉，“自己摸真的没感觉，老婆看看，都不会变大了。”  
我很快地看了一眼，颜色有点红，好像大小是跟刚才差不多，可已经很大了。我咽了口水，要不是握着方向盘肯定早就把手伸过去了，怎么会是那么诱人的模样呢，对着前面开车，就算不看那小子的东西也一直在想象，再这样下去看见红绿灯估计都要幻觉成那小子的阴茎了，我说，要不你硬塞回裤子里算了。那小子马上伸手使劲掐了我的屁股。  
“反正又不能做，你也射不出来。”  
“要不然辰乐乐说点好听的给我听听吧。”  
“什么好听的……”  
“我不是说了吗，刚才是听你叫才硬的，你再叫两声。”  
我没理他，哪有这样的，是让我开着车叫床吗？怎么可能？那小子倒是很坚持，伸手很色情地摸了我的腿，试图引导我：“不叫也行，那要回答我的问题。”  
不知道他要干什么，但是勉强答应了，说了好之后那小子的问题就迅速向我抛过来了。  
“喜欢我干你吗？”  
“……”  
“不好好回答我就现在摸你让你没法开车。”  
这不是可以停车的路段，那小子的手还放在我的大腿上，手指点来点去地往我的两腿中间靠近，马上就到了那个地方，我只好回答他：“喜欢。”  
“说完整点听听，辰乐乐。”  
“喜欢你干我……”  
“干你的时候爽不爽？”  
“爽……好爽……”被那小子性感的声音蛊惑着，这样的声音和做爱的时候听见的很相似，所以很容易联想，也很容易交叠，我又想起了跟那小子做爱的感觉。  
“很大吧老婆……”  
“嗯……”  
“还有呢？”  
“很硬也很热……”  
虽然配合着那小子，但因为注视着路况所以还是没忘记自己正在路上，幸好还没换上警服，要不然更羞耻了。那小子可一点都没害羞，我甚至怀疑他根本就没有害羞这种感受，别说是在车里，就算站在街上自慰对他来说可能也轻而易举，在我旁边飞快地动着手，靠背都被他的胳膊摩擦出了沙沙的声音，那小子喘息着，老婆老婆地叫着，光这么听着我就感觉自己湿了，手心好像也在出汗，正好碰到了红灯，我把手从方向盘上拿下来使劲地甩了甩手汗，却被那小子抓住放到了他的阴茎上，离绿灯亮起来还有十几秒，不会是让我用这十几秒的时间帮他手淫吧？在我的手放上去的时候，那小子舒服地啊了一声，然后他跟我说：“听话，帮我揉几下就能射了。”  
“嗯……嗯，好。”我按那小子说的话照做了，他的阴茎很涨，龟头已经有点要往外淌精液的意思了，我揉弄着那小子的龟头，为了让他尽快射精又跟他说了话：“志晟，后面好难受……晚上会好好干我吗？”  
“操死你。”那小子大声骂着脏话射了我一手。

马克哥今天心情好像不错，问起来说是因为昨天晚上李东赫终于还了钱。马克哥跟我形容着他今天早上看到的李东赫，“和之前看到的东赫都不一样。”他这么说。也是，因为自由了，或许是另一种意义上的重生吗？马克哥难得有些兴奋，又说可以让李东赫去他一个姑姑新开的餐厅工作。我说，哥，马克哥，你以后是不是就打算跟李东赫在一起了？马克哥嗯了一声，我也莫名其妙地嗯了一声。是什么感觉呢，看着窗户外面也能想到那小子，想起早上送那小子下车的时候天上好像也是这样的，似乎连云都没有移动过，我给他梳理了被我抓乱的头发，用很帅的样子对着我笑，这样的脸如果不天天看着怎么能行呢？如果以后没有了那小子，我看到的这个世界还会是现在的颜色吗？  
参加完葬礼的小子给我发来了短信，说结束了，钱还给金小姐的哥哥了。我打了电话过去，那小子说自己和女人的姻缘大概就到底为止了。应该是被葬礼上的气氛影响了，那小子忽然像是大叔一样说话，我问他金小姐的哥哥有没有为难他，那小子实话跟我说了：“掐着我的脖子说要替妹妹报仇。”我问他然后呢，那小子笑着说：“怎么傻了辰乐乐，就没有然后了，要不然我怎么还会在这儿跟你打电话。”嗯，我跟着他一起笑，又想起了早上马克哥说的话，和女人斩断了姻缘的那小子会和以前看起来不一样吗？真想马上就见到那小子，于是又问了他晚上大概几点回家，那小子跟我汇报了接下来的行程，说是要先回大石阶问问姐姐们对房子有什么要求，顺便问问有没有什么很想做的工作，然后去找找房子，之后要去跟几个朋友喝酒，做混混的时候认识了一些朋友，听说今年混的都不错，或许可以拜托到一些事情。  
“喝酒吗，在哪里喝，用不用我去接你？”  
“不用，聊一聊就回去了，因为今天要做的最后一件事和十二点过后新的一天里要做的第一件事都是干你屁股，会一直惦记着老婆然后早点回去。”  
“那酒呢？志晟很会喝酒吗？”其实跟那小子也喝过两次酒的，第一次是在梦龙夜总会，那小子没喝醉我却有点醉了，第二次就是在泰勋哥的纹身店里喝了烧酒，那小子没喝醉我又有点喝醉了，好像比一般人都不太能喝酒，跟警局的那些哥一起也只是喝一点点，明明我才是个真正的成年人，怎么连喝酒这种事都比不过十九岁的那小子。  
“喝醉了以后会有点可怕，辰乐乐会受罪的。”那小子回答我。  
“怎么了，会打人吗？我好歹是警察，你敢打我我就用枪顶你的腰。”  
“那我可能会用别的东西顶你的屁股。”  
“顶就顶，反正本来今天晚上也要做爱的。”  
不一样。  
虽然本来就说好了晚上要跟那小子做爱，但跟之前完全不是一回事。在电话里那小子说的会有点可怕原来是这回事，还剩十分钟就到十二点的时候响起了激烈的敲门声，差点以为是有人来抢劫了。开门进来之后一句话都不说就直接把我压在门上脱了一半裤子，我的屁股露在外面，马上就被那小子抓住臀肉用手掌使劲地揉压了，很热的阴茎从股缝里顶进来，什么前戏都没有就想直接往里面干，像是什么野兽一样，那小子从后面勒着我的身体，这么着急，像跟我偷情，又好像没有意识，只是遵循着性欲寻找着能把阴茎插进去的小洞。  
那小子喝醉了，是真的喝醉了，浑身都是酒味，接吻的时候嘴唇还有点发苦，喝了酒的人身体会变得很不敏感，也不太容易勃起，那小子也不例外，在我后面顶弄了半天也没进去，因为还不够硬。狗一样伸着舌头在我的脖子后面舔着，又把手伸进我的睡衣里捏乳头，一直用很性感的鼻音在我身体后面说话：“让我进去，老婆，想插进去，好想做爱……”喝醉的那小子身体很重，摇摇晃晃地随时都会把我压倒，我从他的胳膊里挣脱出来，扶住肩膀之后看向那小子的眼睛，无法聚焦，很涣散，应该是喝了不少酒，真是不容易，竟然能好好地到家。从那双目光有点分散的眼睛里依然只映出了我的脸，看来我要跟醉鬼做爱了，一只手抱着他的后背另一只手伸到下面揉他的东西，看着那小子慢慢勃起的样子，很矛盾，有点丑，但是很好看，是属于我的东西。这种时候的我没有像哥哥一样帮那小子醒酒然后给他洗澡哄他睡觉，我又不是他真的哥哥，我是他年轻的处在看见手指都会想起做爱的老婆。  
想那小子的阴茎想了一天，中午在警局食堂喝矿泉水的样子也被马克哥说色情，吃香蕉的时候更被打了脑袋说收敛一点，然后就剩了半根香蕉不吃自己跑到厕所去了，本来是要进去撒尿的，一开始还站在小便池前面，过一会儿就跑到隔间里去了，在狭窄的小空间里走了两三步，手到底还是钻进了裤子里，在这种地方总不敢很过分地抚慰自己，就只是小心地揉了几下小穴周围就又出去了。  
在我的努力之下终于把喝醉的那小子摸得很硬了，从西装裤子里伸出来的阴茎正很有精神地跟我打着招呼。跟早上分开的模样很不相同，中间也没回家换一次衣服，出门的时候还很整齐的，现在领带都不知道歪到哪里去了，早上就觉得那小子很适合西装，现在看起来好像不好穿的西装更符合他的模样，不过还是脱掉裤子吧，想让那小子用不太光滑的膝盖顶我的腿窝，他的大腿撞在我的腿上，很热，浑身都会被那小子顶的很热，可是那小子不让我给他脱裤子，在硬了之后连把裤子脱到脚底下的时间都不给，抱着我的腰往上提着，屁股稍微有点撅起来了，屁股贴着那小子很硬的阴茎，他又想直接往里面操，“志晟，志晟……等……不能直接进去……”难道想强暴我吗这小子，因为我挣脱了几下，那小子更使劲地抱我了，跟烂醉的人不太一样的是，酒后乱性的话好像只能是稍微喝醉的程度，可这小子喝了很多，应该是没有余力想着做爱的，可从回来之后好像心里就只有做爱这一件事，我又仔细闻了闻这小子的全身看看有没有什么特殊的味道，想着不会是偷偷吸毒性欲高涨了吧？……在想着那些和这些的时候，那小子已经把龟头顶到了我的小穴里，操，我马上身体僵硬地动都不能动了。有点疼但还没有那么疼，但整根都插进来的话就不一定了，那小子往里进一点我就往前挪着让他出来一点，就这么一直退到了墙边，我的阴茎贴着墙再不能往前了，那小子利用了这个机会，猛然把自己全顶进来了。  
竟然在没有润滑的情况下……全都进来了。  
“啊……志晟……有点疼……等一下……”我尽力调整着自己，听着那小子用全都是酒味儿的口气感叹着“好紧”，没有一点高兴的感觉反而心里有点发闷，喝了这么多酒连自己干的是谁都不一定知道了吧？这种时候是不是只要有个可以插的洞就会很卖力？也听不见我说话，明明说了疼还毫不犹豫地开始运动，用比平时还要猛的力度，喝了酒以后所谓的可怕好像是跟力气有关系的，手只要放在哪里就很难撒手，我的屁股和他的手之间像胶水一样粘着半天了，甚至比他整个阴茎直接干进来还要疼，从刚才就一直掐着我的屁股。  
很可恶的是，虽然疼但还是很爽。我开始怀疑自己有受虐倾向了。在响起的激烈的性交声里我的前面竟然一直在流水，有点像是女人的潮吹一样，腿软地扶不住墙只能像壁虎一样整个身体都贴在墙壁上承受着那小子剧烈地操干，很凉的墙面蹭着乳头，阴茎在那里摩擦着，好爽……墙怎么也帮着那小子一直折磨我，乳头好胀……要不行了，难道人还可以用乳头达到高潮吗？  
“志晟……好爽……好爽……啊……太爽了……”我大声地叫着，不自觉地往后挺着屁股配合着那小子，刚才就因为腿软差点没站住，屁股一动起来重心转移了以后更加艰难了，那样子疯了一样地在里面抽插着，控制一样地把我往后拉，也不知道是过了几分钟，我的身体越来越向后，几乎要倒在那小子的身上，忘了是两个人都站着的姿势吗？马上就要摔到地上去了。  
“志晟……要……嗯……倒了……救命……”我向那小子求助，一直用腰撑着我的那小子按着我的肩膀重新站好了，在这样的过程里他的阴茎差点从我里面滑出来，我只能使劲收缩后面夹紧他的东西。在站好之后本来放在我肩膀上的手挪了位置，那小子把我的两只胳膊扯到了背后，像拉着缰绳一样，就这么拉着我的胳膊用新的姿势继续干我，“没事，不会倒的，知道吗？老婆……”  
“啊……啊啊……你老婆……还知道你老婆是谁吗？”被干的时候身体摇晃着，没有东西再给我摩擦乳头了，好难受，勃起的阴茎也是，翘着晃来晃去，手又被那小子抓住了，再这样下去一会儿不会脱臼吗？太可怕了……可是知道自己正在干谁吧志晟？正在你身体下面的叫着你的名字的人，知道是谁吧？  
“辰乐乐……我的乐乐……”  
在听到对我的新的称呼的时候，我哆嗦着射了精，也并不是新的称呼，我家里的人总会叫乐乐的，但从来没有想过会在这小子这里听到，也让我有点怀疑，这小子真的喝醉了吗？在我射精的时候那小子停了下来，等我好好地喘了气之后才又重新开始干我，那也是给我的短暂的休息的时间，在插进来之后比之前要凶猛多了，里面好烫，连半分钟都没有那小子就内射了，在射出来的瞬间好像就被我的里面加了温，那小子的精液似乎也变成很热的了。  
像是活在世界上最后一次的做爱一样把所有的力气都交了出来，精液以后那小子终于松开了我的胳膊，我直接滑到地上坐着去了，屁股贴着地板，那小子的精液从小穴里流出来，在我稍微分开的腿的中间就能看见乳白色，腿在发着抖，我转了一下肩膀，靠在沙发侧面闭上眼睛也觉得眼皮都是银白色的星星。腿上突然有了些重量，那小子躺下枕到了我的腿上，他用手搓了脸，手掌遮住脸之前眼睛还眯着，可就像是魔术一样，放下手的时候就和刚才的样子不一样了，眼睛有了明亮的感觉，不再是那样醉醺醺的了，忽然醒酒了吗？是酒精吗？射出来的不是精液吧，或许是酒吗？怎么会忽然有些清醒过来的模样了呢，像要证实自己想法一样，不知道为什么因为那小子整天都很迷糊的我真的把手伸到了腿的中间，手指沾了流出来的那小子的精液，短暂地闻了一秒钟之后我把手指填进了嘴里。  
被那小子看见了。  
“好吃吗？我这儿还有。”那小子问我。  
我缩回了手，嘴里是精液的味道，不是酒精，可竟然能说出完整的话来了，真的醒酒了吗？真是神奇，躺在我的腿上脸色微微地发着红，胳膊和腿都伸展着，向旁边伸展着腿，手却往上摸起了我的阴茎，和之前不一样的，没有阴毛，这是刮掉阴毛之后我和那小子第一次做爱，因为皮肤白大概不太会色素沉淀所以阴茎也和肤色差不多，只不过稍微有点粉色，那小子比我黑一些，或者可以说是好好地做了黄种人，用很大的有些黄颜色的手握着我没有阴毛的阴茎，还以为自己只有十五岁呢。那小子合上了眼皮，但是手一直扯着我的包皮，我喊他志晟，他慢慢地嗯了一声，从头发里又有汗淌到脸上来了，我问他：“喝了很多酒吗？”那小子还是用“嗯”回答了我。  
“喝醉了。”  
“嗯，刚才醉了，现在好多了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，做爱之后就好多了。”  
真是异于常人，我把那小子的手拿下去然后从坐换成了蹲的姿势，有点用质问的语气跟他说话：“喝醉之后必须要做爱才行吗？刚才像疯了一样？还记得吗朴志晟，没有润滑，直接插进来了。”  
“嗯，不太记得了，刚才很醉。”  
“那是不是换成谁都可以？”我怎么问出这种问题来了？那小子可是以做爱为生的，就算不喝醉也是谁都可以，那小子就是这样的，我早就知道了。只不过是因为那小子最近总跟我做爱也只跟我做了爱所以给了只对我的身体忠心的感觉，所以就自然地问出来了，跟喝醉的人说什么疯话呢。  
像是知道我在想着什么一样，那小子说：“以前我好像是个坏小子吧，跟很多女人都做爱，因为做爱很爽，但是现在不想跟别人做爱了，除了辰乐乐以外的其他人。”  
我顺着他的话说：“因为跟我做爱最爽吧？”  
从那小子经常看着我的眼神里，我敢肯定他也很喜欢我。可是忽然还有了其他的疑问，因为做爱而产生的我们的爱，还有对于那样享受性爱的那小子来说，似乎身体欢愉和感情寄托是可以分开的，很喜欢和我做爱，很喜欢我，是因果关系却可以不是共生的关系，好像只是那小子刚好把这两件事同时给了我一样。其他的呢？那小子想过其他的事情吗？像是把未来的人生都寄托在我这里……这种事情。  
我也搓了自己的脸，却忘了手上还有自己的精液，那小子从地上起来也蹲在了我的对面，还用手给我擦了脸，可是他刚才玩了我的包皮，手上也是我的精液，现在我的脸上可能到处都是自己的精液，想到那样子鼻子竟然都发酸了，不知道是因为脸上的精液还是刚才想到的事情。  
“喝醉以后也记得两件事，一个是辰乐乐家里的住址，另一件是跟辰乐乐说好了晚上要回来做爱，所以我回来就直接干你了，我看就算以后我不小心出车祸失忆也会记得要找辰乐乐做爱。”  
好像越要越多也越想越多了。  
“就只是做爱吗？跟我？”好像变成了很烦人的男人吧。  
“因为约好了要做爱才会做爱的，想什么呢辰乐乐？”那小子掐着我的脸，“如果约定的是其他事情，也会记得其他事情，无论怎么样都会记得的。”  
“嗯。”我答应了一声，那小子始终穿着很厚的衣服所以汗也越流越多，我拽着那小子的领带站起来想先带他去浴室洗澡。可是是什么意思呢？一直想着那小子的话，怎么都想不明白，我这样智商的人到底是怎么当上警察的？真是越来越搞不懂了。  
把那小子的衣服扒了放在淋浴下面浇水，声音夹杂在哗哗响起来的水声里，那小子对我说着今天的事，也是喝了很多酒的原因:“去问了姐姐们，还是想在一起工作，但是实现起来好像很困难，一个两个都有点沮丧，想着有什么可以一起工作的场合，除了工厂之外好像也没什么办法了，去年我去釜山就是为了工厂的事情，但是行不通。姐姐们好像有点为难，英真姐把我拉过去偷偷跟我说，其实她们心里有主意但是不敢告诉我，因为钱应该不够而且有点麻烦。”  
“什么？钱的事我可以想办法，钱不是问题的。”  
“有几个勉强应该可以找到糊口的工作，剩下的没人愿意接受的......”那小子从淋浴下面走开了，忽然移动到了我面前，“英真姐说想开大的烤肉店。”  
“嗯？”  
“就算是烤肉店也用不了那么多人，英真姐说自己可以和几个变性的姐姐可以去红灯区还是什么地方的继续……然后她把这几年姐姐们攒下来的钱给了我，所以晚上喝酒的时候我就问了别人，有没有便宜但是地段还可以的店面或者正在转手的烤肉店或者饭店，托了人当然要陪酒，所以就多喝了一点。”  
我没说话，不知道说什么，因为是一件那小子办的很好的好事，好像没什么可以说的，只要去做就好了，再一次把那小子推进了水里，忽然想帮他洗洗澡，很湿的手还有很湿的身体中间来回流窜着白色的泡沫，摸来摸去的，手又被那小子抓住了，他握着我的手，又一下一下地跟我接了吻。  
”有想做的事很好吧志晟？”我说。  
“嗯。”  
“我十几岁的时候想做警察，就真的做了警察，志晟呢？你现在也才十几岁。”  
“连活下来都难的人要怎么实现梦想呢？”  
“实不实现是另外的事，小孩子哪有不做梦的？”  
“不知道算不算梦想，我爸还没死的时候我也总是跟同学打架，那时候想，我要打赢学校里的所有人，也要打赢附近学校里的所有人。”  
我抿着嘴笑：“这叫什么梦想。”  
“后来呢，爸死了，家里的工厂倒闭了，没有人管我了，反倒是我还要管着一群姐姐和小东，可是总有人来找麻烦，找家里的麻烦，找姐姐们的麻烦，找小东的麻烦，还是要打架的，一直打架，梦想没有变，还是我要打赢所有人。”  
不是得到什么东西，也不是成为什么人，如果只听那一句话甚至还有点好笑的，那小子的梦想。  
“离开大石阶以后好像就不太用打架了吧。”那小子说，“所以可能是件好事。”  
“那志晟就该换梦想了，有没有想好的事？”  
可能是成年之前的那小子的最后一个愿望了。  
“想娶老婆。”那小子看着我说，“想让辰乐乐以后都给我做老婆。”

32  
我准备回家去借点钱给那小子。  
最近都在为了烤肉店的事情奔波，最忙碌的人其实是李东赫，很多人都拒绝跟未成年的那小子做生意，所以他沦为了李东赫的跟班，想起在梦龙夜总会第二次看到他的时候，既像跟班也像牛郎的跟着穿着拖布裙的李东赫，比那时候也没什么正经，除了那一次需要穿正式服装的葬礼，就再看见过那小子严肃的模样了。李东赫说那小子总在旁边恐吓别人，害得别人不想把店租出来，那小子却很有道理，说虽然那个位置很好但也不值得那些租金，可附近又只有那家出租……  
“我难道不知道吗？”李东赫说，“托别的哥打听了半天，刚要转租就跟我说了，如果不租也马上会有别人租，那里的店面无论多贵都会有生意，你小子小心把人给得罪了，跟在釜山的时候不一样，两边都不讲理就随便你怎么来，首尔的话，跟那些人无论是瞪眼睛还是打架都没用，有钱就可以解决，用其他方法反而不是捷径。”  
那小子有点生气，但比起生气更像是心情不好的暴躁，所以还是钱的问题吧？虽然在那之后只是互相使了奇怪的眼色并没有说什么话，但好像果然还是钱的问题。前几次回家的时候爸也说过这两年无论做什么事都有了难度，不只是租金的问题，后续还会有很多用到钱的地方，上周刚听那小子说的时候还简单地想着这是一件很好的事，做起来却很麻烦，好像真的太不公平了，因为总能得到想要的东西所以也会忘记活在这个世界上的并不全都是幸运的人。  
并不算好的人生已经持续了很久，在即将结束不幸的时候也并不顺利，两天之后姐姐们就要从大石阶搬走了，房子的事情也还没有着落，又因为正好有了除了租金到处都很合心意的店面而先搁置了房子。我可以帮忙吗？看着那小子躺在床上的样子每次都这样想着，我的小子，他的姐姐们，很想，真的很想送他们到一旦开始就不会幸福的人生里去。  
只是跟那小子说了要回家，也没说想要跟爸妈借钱的事情，对他说晚上可以自己去玩，我也有可能在爸妈家暂住一晚，他说好，然后直接跟我说了目的地：“我找小东去梦龙吧。”  
梦龙夜总会的记忆，喝酒的记忆，第一次跟那小子做爱的记忆，“喝酒以后会找别人做爱吗？”我问那小子，用笑着的嘴唇对我说不会，然后就一直回味着那样帅气的模样一直到了家里，属于不请自来，平时总是要在电话的催促下才肯回来吃饭的，尤其在上次妈找了女人过来之后就没回来过了，没什么准备，家里连晚饭都吃完了，我自己在厨房煮了拉面，回头看见爸妈坐在沙发上看着我，大概是意识到突然主动回家的儿子一定是有什么事要说，妈问我怎么了。  
“工作出问题了吗？”  
我说没有，瞬间的想法是把什么都说出来，那些话在嘴里转了圈又想着不能冲动而咽了回去，吃面的时候被说已经二十多岁的人了怎么还是小孩子的吃相，年龄像是可以随便改变一样，有的时候会觉得已经成为警察的我还是十几岁的样子，有的时候，就像上次的妈妈，竟然在担心才刚刚二十一岁的我的结婚问题，所以应该像孩子一样撒娇地说还是该像成年人那样认真地作出请求比较好呢，只是跟爸妈借钱而已，又因为担心会搞砸而无法好好地说出口，我踌躇了半天，最后还是把马克哥搬了出来。  
“马克哥最近……想要开烤肉店给……弟弟，他问我要不要投资一起做。”这么说了，也不知道能不能混过去，从上警校开始就一直出现在我人生里的马克哥也成了爸妈的熟人，利用马克哥的话可能还好办一些，可还是忐忑着。  
“烤肉店吗？”爸的眼睛看向了我，忽然感叹起来，“马克都已经是可以养弟弟的程度了啊……”  
果然吧，马克哥在爸妈的眼里就是好人。  
“所以你是回来要钱的吗？”  
“因为……那个，虽然已经是成年人了，但是……”  
妈打断了我的话：“但是我们儿子还是没钱，说实在的，马克那小子这些年一直都很照顾你……不过投资的话，是不是只要把钱放进去然后等着收钱就可以了？”  
“什么啊你这女人，是那么简单的事吗？不知道投资风险吗？”  
“就是一个小小的烤肉店，能有多大的风险。”  
我赶快插话：“如果不放心的话，马克哥说就当是我借钱给他，无论生意做的怎么样之后都会把钱还给我。”  
“马克那小子还真是老实人。”  
“算了，你就答应吧，我们乐乐也长大了不是吗？都已经二十一岁了。”  
在妈妈说完这样的话之后，爸爸也没了声音，拿钱对他们来说不是辛苦的事，正是因为如此，我才能幸运的幸福地长大着。爸爸看着我，很奇怪，从我回家以后就总是在看我，一开始还以为是想看穿我来拿钱的心思，又好像不是的，就只是看着我然后想着什么事情。  
对我招了招手，晃动着身体来到爸爸面前，“是长高了吗，还是变瘦了，怎么突然有点不一样了？”听到了爸爸这样问。  
妈又重复了刚才的话，用轻松又理所当然的语气：“我们乐乐也长大了不是吗？”  
来回地重复着差不多的话，原来是长大了啊，发出了这样的声音。二十一岁了，已经成年了，可以喝酒了，也做了警察，可还是经常会觉得一团糟，真的是一团糟，和马克哥在休息日跑去吃几人份牛小肠的日子还记得，以前在中国的日子也记得，在警校的学习不太认真，但还是顺利地通过了测试成为了警察，像是被什么追着跑一样地来到了二十一岁，真的是一团糟，认识那小子也是一团糟，开玩笑地一样的遇见了，像电影还是电视剧那样的遇见了，在一团糟里开始工作，认识朋友，谈了恋爱，成为了很幸福的人。希望能把这些话说给爸爸和妈妈，以后如果知道了我跟一个混混小子在一起，肯定会觉得堂皇和生气，肯定会觉得我在外面过的一团糟，那个时候就要告诉他们，我是真的很幸福的人，不会因为小的时候什么都不懂做错事哭起来而觉得不幸福，也不会因为成年之后做了很多看起来糟糕的事而觉得不幸福，我的人生很幸福，在遇见那小子之后更是，所以就接受那小子吧，请接受那个小子吧。  
那小子真的去了梦龙夜总会，在爸终于同意这两天把钱打给我之后，本来想留在家里睡觉的，那小子突然发了照片过来，在小小的屏幕变得更小的脸，是和李东赫的合照，举着啤酒像是什么学生聚会的姿势，一起对着镜头露出笑脸，可是脸色很奇怪，夜总会的灯的颜色很诡异的缘故。我对着照片看了半天，放在床上的身体开始不安分起来，短信都已经编辑好了，写着“今晚不回去了”，还没等发送就接到了那小子打过来的电话，背后很吵，那小子的声音却很清楚，也不知道是怎么回事，是我的耳朵的特殊技能吗？可以完全捕捉和放大那小子的声音直到只是呼吸就可以灌满耳朵。  
在短信发送过去之前打来的电话，那小子用很清晰的声音问我：“老婆，一会儿回家吗？”  
“想让我回去吗？”  
“那是辰乐乐的家，想什么时候回去就什么时候回去。”  
“是吗？”我故意说，“原来不是志晟的家。”  
“所以回去的话，要经过辰乐乐的同意，辰乐乐想让我什么时候回去呢？”  
“是不是喝醉了啊志晟？”  
“没有，可以回去吗？”  
在说什么呢这小子，真的没有喝醉吗？  
那小子又说：“大石阶卖掉的话，我和小东也没地方住了。”  
是在舍不得吗？和姐姐们不一样，不是暂时的住所，而是那小子的家，我的小子最后怎么会变成无家可归的孩子呢，即便让他以后都住在我这里也还是不好受吧，把我家当成自己的家这件事可以做到吗？  
“以后就住在我这里吧志晟。”我还是对那小子这么说了，不是暂时的住所可也是暂时的住所，因为之前有爸爸，后来又有了小东和姐姐们才成为了家，在分开之后，只有我也可以吗？把有我的地方当成家来生活也可以吧？不要觉得负担，因为没有人会对家觉得负担。  
“不是说想让我以后都给你做老婆吗？同居是基本条件吧？”我看了表，还不到十二点，但对于我之前的作息来说已经是睡觉的时间了，“回家吗志晟。”本来是打算在爸妈家住的，可还是对那小子说谎，“刚才我就准备回去了，你还在梦龙吗？我开车去接你。”  
紧急从床上爬起来换了衣服，随便搪塞了理由，说家里煤气忘关了就直接跑了出去，虽然是到处都应该充满黑色的时间却因为路上的灯而忽然忘记了到底是几点，十点钟和两点钟没有区别，都是相同的场景，从家里往外行驶的路也是，无论几次眼睛里看到的都是一样的东西，每一天都很相似，今天像是昨天，也像是那一天。  
我和那小子的梦龙夜总会。  
第一次来的时候想起了春香传，后来听那小子说虽然跟春香传有点关系，但不是因为这里有李梦龙，而是因为这儿的老板的女朋友名字叫金春香，终于在这天晚上看见了那个叫金春香的女人，很漂亮，和想象中的不太一样，在夜总会这种地方很清纯地坐着，杯子里是白色的，有点像是牛奶，应该是牛奶吧？  
进去之后没看见那小子，在靠近门的地方看了半天，然后才看见的，在前面，和李东赫站着说话，不知道说了什么，李东赫很夸张地笑着，在我看过去的时候忽然像是感应一样，很远地那小子竟然也回头看了我。  
“辰乐乐！”和那小子叫着我的名字的声音一起响起来的还有别人的名字，和这句辰乐乐交错着的是一个男人正喊着“春香”。好像是夜总会的老板，不知道从哪里出现之后跑到那个女人面前去了，笑的比李东赫还开心，是春香传吧？像是梦一样，忽然像是梦一样，像是喝醉了一样，喝酒的人明明不是我，只是，好像，当初第一次来梦龙夜总会的时候喝了酒，是不是那一次和那小子一起喝酒之后就没有醒过来呢？在那小子靠近我以后，突然把手心撑到了我的眼睛下面举着，我问他干什么，那小子啧啧地过来亲我的耳朵，然后就在那旁边说话：“知道自己有多爱我吗？眼睛里装的是水吗？为什么快哭了？”  
我啪地一声使劲拍掉他的手，那小子倒退着走在我前面，竟然能好好地避开身后的人，眼睛都不会歪斜地只看着我，我问他回不回家，他说等会儿，又说想去撒尿，还单纯地以为他就是去撒尿，在外面等了半天都不见人出来，李东赫在旁边笑，让我去找他，说没准是上厕所没纸了也不一定呢。  
厕所里没人，起码站在镜子前面的只有我自己，我喊了一声志晟，又叫了一句朴志晟，隔间的门打开了，一只手伸出来把我捉了进去。  
“在这儿再做一次吧辰乐乐，像第一次一样。”  
像第一次那样贴着我的后背，往后伸手摸了才知道那小子刚才已经把自己给摸硬了，是计划好我会进来找他的吧？阴茎上面很滑，都有点抓不住了，握着那小子的龟头又给他揉了几下，嘶嘶地在我的脖子后面吸气了，我的小穴也跟着那小子一起缩起来了，直接把手从我的裤子里伸了进去，在屁股上揉了几下就到了中间，手指也是滑的，应该是手淫的时候自己用了润滑剂，所以直接就能把一根手指伸进去一半，跟着那小子的手转动着腰，虽然没有第一次紧张，但还是吸着鼻子咬着嘴唇，隔间外面有了人走动的声音，到了隔壁的隔间，有烟味飘了过来，然后是有点臊的尿味儿，更要吸着鼻子了，本来就不是做爱的好地方，但是很刺激，那小子帮我捂住了嘴和鼻子，很用力地，另一只手的手指也很用力地往我的小穴里很深的地方钻，插地很深又一点点地把手指抽出来，很快就被那小子指奸到勃起了，但不用像第一次那样总怕那小子发现我是个有阴茎的男人，被憋住裤子里的硬起来的东西很不好受，我晃动着胯也用手帮忙想把裤子脱下来，“脱到地上太脏了。”那小子发现了我的意图之后说，只帮我脱了一半，露出的地方刚好是前面的阴茎和后面的小穴。  
“我进去了。”那小子用气声跟我说，隔壁的那个男人有点像是抽烟呛着了，在响起了很长的撒尿声之后就没有了后续，只是撒尿也要到隔间里来吗？真是浪费场合，在尿完之后在隔间里咳嗽了几声，然后连续不断地骂着脏话，在这种贴的很近的隔间里就在趴在我耳朵上“妈的”一样，所以我不敢说话了，只是稍微往后动了屁股让那小子进来，那只手还在我的脸上做着口罩，趁着隔壁那男人很大声地吐痰的时候，那小子瞬间完完全全地干进来了，本来应该叫出来的，可被那小子捂着嘴，憋住了一口气不上不下的，有些难过，想叫着那小子的名字做爱的。  
插进来之后小穴变得很满，那小子很快就操起来了，我用手使劲地撑着隔板，怕那小子干我干出声音来连着门都一起震动，可还是有啪啪的动静响起来，是因为他在撞我的屁股。心也跟着一起跳起来了，像偷情一样，虽然在需要担心的场合跟那小子做过爱，但还是会紧张，怕别人看到我跟那小子做爱吗？比起这个总觉得被发现的瞬间很尴尬，又一次想起了在大石阶那小子的家里做爱的时候，被马克哥拉开了衣柜的门的那个瞬间，比起和那小子单独相处的时候变得更加火热的脸，果然还是有羞耻心的吧？今天梦龙夜总会的厕所怎么这么多人呢？越是有人进来我的小穴就会因为紧张而吸地越紧，那小子的阴茎被我夹的很爽，“妈的……妈的……”那小子在我背后骂着，一边骂一边在我的身体里冲刺，我差点把自己的舌头咬断，以为是闭紧嘴唇的，口水从那小子的手掌缝隙里淌出来才知道我又被那小子干的像个合不上嘴的傻子了。连好爽都说不出来，原来不能叫床也是很折磨人的事情，大概是因为上面的嘴不能说话，下面的嘴就更卖力了一些，每次都迫不及待地吃下那小子的阴茎，然后很好吃似的发出了啧啧的水声作为反馈。  
好像还有未成年混进来了，和那小子这种有经验的老手不同，好像是第一次到这种地方来，现在跑到厕所里商量要点什么酒才会看起来像成年人，在他们叽叽喳喳的时候隔壁那男人也终于出去了，像是庆祝一样，那小子狠狠地顶了几下，然后说：“喝什么酒都不会像成年人，要做爱才行，是不是，老婆？”  
我呜呜地叫着射精，断断续续地出来了一些精液，然后才发觉自己叫出声音来了，像是小声地哭一样，原来真的哭了，连身体都在扭动着，就这么用前面和后面一起高潮了，那小子的阴茎还在里面，在小穴还在不停抽搐的时候就用还没软下来的东西在里面插了几下，又爽又难受的，浑身都在发抖，那小子只磨了几下就变硬了，在外面那群未成年的声音里，那小子跟我说小声叫出来也没关系，本来还是不想出声了，可那小子的意思是我应该忍不住，比刚才还要快和猛，控制不住的，在那小子的操弄下小声哼哼着，一会儿叫着志晟一会儿又叫两句老公，外面那群臭小子只是讨论个喝酒而已，不知道多久过去都没从厕所里出去，有多久那小子就操了我多久，直到安静了好半天，又被他逼着射了一次才扶着我的腰往外走了。  
“还能开车吗？”李东赫好像已经走了，那小子找了一圈之后又回来问我，我稍微活动了一下，只做了两次，只是腿有点软，小穴很湿，勉强可以开车，就是从小穴里流出来的精液可能会透过裤子弄到车上，那小子把手放在了我的屁股下面，让我弄到他手上，我问他：“我要坐在你的手上开车吗？”  
“要不然连裤子都别穿了，我再把手指插进去帮辰乐乐堵着，我的精液一点都不会流出来的。”  
才不能听那小子的，推掉他的手直接上了车，和坐垫接触的感觉很不舒服，那小子的脸上露出了“果然吧”的表情，我让他明年成年之后就去考驾驶证，那小子大声地说当然要考，还说如果未成年能驾车的话他早就有驾驶证了，我已经在想象以后那小子开车到警局接我下班的模样了，随之一起想象的还有很多事情，都是未来可能发生的，或者说是，一定要发生的。  
有些事情，是因为被限制了所以才在某个年龄里不允许做，一般那样关于时间的界限就是二十岁，因为这样才总会觉得二十岁很特别，可以做很多从前不允许做的事情，但不都是这样的，在我二十岁的时候虽然遇见了那小子但什么事都没有发生，一点都不如我的二十一岁，而那小子也不是在二十岁才会离开家，而是在十九岁就失去了一直生活的地方，可并不一定是坏事吧？在帮助姐姐们重新开始人生的同时那小子的人生也会被改变，所以年龄其实并不是什么太重要的事情吧？不要再说什么未成年了，未成年的那小子比成年的我还要更会生活，正是因为有了十九岁的那小子，我的二十一岁才会变成比二十岁还要特别许多的时间。  
所以知道我的心吧？像是赌命一样，连开车的时候都不认真，在一切可以做到的情况下都会用眼睛偷看那小子，真帅，是又帅又可爱的集合，带着爱满身光辉地活在这个世界上，又因为我的爱而用满身光辉的样子坐在了我的身边，总是想着，到底可不可以这么爱这小子呢，可以一直不停地使用着爱吗？好像只要那小子出现在我面前就不会枯竭一样，我的人生也变成了好的事情，这也是我想和那小子在一起的理由中的一个。  
曾经涂着口红亲了那小子全身的那一天晚上，躺在床上昏昏欲睡的时候就想过的，是那么早就出现的想法，还觉得有点疯狂来着，和那小子成年之前的最后一个愿望是一样的，很幸福的事情是，那小子和我有了相同的想法。知道我的心吧？虽然认识的时间很短，可是从那个时候开始就想跟那小子结婚了，如果跟爸和妈说的话，或者随便问问谁，都要说我疯了，和这些人，和这小子混到一起去甚至打算以后一起生活，妈会说像什么样子，爸会跟我生气，可是我的心有人知道吗？因为没被那小子用那样的眼神看过所以不会懂得的那小子的心和我的心，尽管只有我们自己明白可还是希望能向世人传达一些的我们的心，请不要怪罪相爱的人了，也不要对相爱的人说不可以，爸和妈请接受我爱的这小子吧，这就是二十一岁的我的愿望了。

33  
在限定的搬走时间之前还没找到住的地方，也并没有得到时间上的通融，那小子和李东赫打算暂时让姐姐们住几天旅店，然后再尽快地找房子。那小子提前一天回去了，说想和李东赫再在那儿住一晚，白天会搬点东西回来，还不知道他搬了什么东西到我家，下班之后没有直接回去，出了警局之后在门口看见了那小子，站在街的对面，有点不太一样，头发变短了，穿着很简单的衣服，没有见过，应该是从大石阶穿出来的。  
我提着装衣服的袋子，里面是要拿回家清洗的警服，那小子从对面跑向我，因为剪了头发而出现了新奇的模样，我对着他的脸看了又看，虽然之前也很帅，但好像剪短头发的那小子更帅了，看起来脸很瘦，像学校里从来不学习只会打架的坏孩子。接着这个坏孩子上了警察的车，却不是被逮捕了，发现了我一直盯着他看所以打了响指问：“哥哥很帅吧？”  
伸出了两个拇指贴在那小子的脸上夸奖他：“太帅了！”  
不是夸张也不是情人眼里出西施，那小子有多帅只要见过他的人都会知道，在学校上课的话肯定是最受欢迎的小子，就算不上学也能让那些千金小姐围着他转，抽烟的姿势也很帅，看着那小子看着窗外的侧脸，连车子都差点忘记发动了。下午那小子打了电话过来，说下班之后让我也去大石阶一次，因为明天大家就会从那里搬走了，虽然在离开那里之后姐姐们还是决定一起生活，可是和大石阶的聚会，这就是最后一次了。  
在去的路上不断地下车，那小子买了很多吃的，像是回家探亲一样堆满了后座，期间英真姐还打电话来催了一次，好像马克哥和李东赫也还没有过去，明明出来的时候和马克哥是一起下楼的，然后就消失了，估计是被李东赫带走了，现在在哪里做爱也不一定。  
昨天因为没有那小子在身边所以很晚才睡，在床上翻来滚去的，还从枕头上到处找那小子的头发，一直到快要三点了才因为眼睛很痛昏睡过去，但是现在暂时还没有做爱的想法，那小子忙着买东西，而我因为最近像春天的小草一样刚冒出来一点的阴毛而陷入了严重的苦恼。明明到了秋天的日子到处都有了凋谢的意思却唯独我的阴毛正在生长，上次被剃光之后现在正好是尴尬期，新长出来的又短又硬的阴毛总是让那附近又疼又痒的，很不舒服，想伸手进去挠几下，但是要开车，只能趁那小子去买东西的时候把手伸进裤子里，结果被那小子抓住了，看过来的时候我的姿势很像是在手淫，在关上车门之后那小子也故意了发出了什么淫笑，我只能解释说有点痒，那小子又觉得我是在说后面的小穴痒，还打算帮我忙。我赶紧重新发动了车子不给那小子机会，再怎么都是因为这个狗崽子，阴毛也是他刮掉的，真的很疼也很痒，我跟那小子说。那小子倒是很理所当然的给了我解决方案：“再帮辰乐乐刮掉就行了。”我有点犹豫，正在考虑究竟是听那小子的意见刮掉新生小草比较好还是用力把这段时间忍耐过去比较好，说实在的，这两天有点开始怀念原本郁郁葱葱的阴毛了，虽然不是什么重要的东西，甚至连头发都比不上，但是撒尿和洗澡的时候总觉得少了什么，毕竟长到二十一岁才和阴毛经历了第一次离别，几天之后反而没有习惯而开始有了不自在的感觉。那小子倒是很喜欢，做爱的时候一直在夸我那里漂亮，之前长着毛的皮肤因为很少被抚摸所以很敏感，那小子只是用手在上面摸来摸去就有点想射精的感觉了，可是光滑的时候手感还算过得去，现在就不太行了，像是在摸很短的头发，刺刺的，那小子，就算这样也很喜欢摸吗？  
把车停在大石阶下面的时候那小子的手从我的裤子里伸进来了，说要摸摸看，明明只有昨天回到大石阶住了，却像是分开了一年一样打算确认我裤子里的情况，今天的阴毛难道跟前天的阴毛会有很大的不同吗？又没有肥料，怎么可能，要真的说有什么不一样，大概就是没有那小子动手动脚的昨天晚上因为空虚而觉得难受，又把所有的不舒服叠加起来所以觉得更加刺痛了吧。  
那小子摸了好几下，像在玩着什么一样，很痒，安全带还没解开，那小子又侧着大半身体靠着我，我用胳膊撞了他的胸，小声地说：“好了志晟……”那小子的手终于从我的阴毛上移动了，本来以为离开那里的下一步就是从我的裤裆里出来，却没想到接着又被捏了睾丸，然后是有点硬起来的我的阴茎。  
“射一次再上去吗？”那小子握着我的龟头问着。  
有些为难，虽然很想要可到底还是要拒绝，因为很怕会射在裤子里，一会儿要被姐姐们围着笑的，总不能说二十一岁的我尿裤子了，肯定也不会有人相信的。可是那小子很执意，被他抓到之后就再也逃不走了吧，那两只耳朵也是，好像会自动屏蔽我的拒绝一样，而我也不是真的反抗，从来没有一次真心地拒绝，看起来更像是欲拒还迎吗？如果真的想逃的话无论如何也会逃掉的，可是靠在驾驶座上的我对那小子的依顺程度是什么呢，只要把手轻轻地放在我的身上就像是被贴了听话的符咒，我扶着那小子的胳膊说：“脱了裤子再弄吧志晟。”  
“那我会忍不住在这儿操你。”  
我闭嘴了，大不了一会儿把脏掉的警裤再换上就是了。  
虽然是傍晚的时间但是外面的天还是明亮的模样，所以稍微有点害羞，索性就不看车窗外面了，结果那小子帮我手淫到一半的时候突然被吓了一跳，我们两个同时，都差点跳起来撞到车顶，有人敲了车窗玻璃，然后我们看到了李东赫和马克哥向车里探望的脸。  
阴茎都差点被吓软了，那小子不但没有把手拿出来，反倒把身体压过来开了窗，然后故意摆出很差的脸色对着李东赫：“没事赶快走人。”  
李东赫使劲往里看，我有点尴尬地笑着打了招呼：“东……东赫哥，你和马克哥先上去吧……”  
李东赫的表情，说不上来，好像在憋着笑，又好像在憋着什么话没有说，那小子的手在我的阴茎上搓了两下，我哼了一声，李东赫这才笑出了声音，他扶着马克哥的肩膀笑了一会儿，然后回头跟我说：“别让志晟干你了，时间不够，一会儿姐姐都得下来围观了。”  
“小东快滚吧。”那小子把车窗关上了。  
想让我射精既不费时间又不费力，就像关不紧的水龙头一样很容易就流出东西来，在帮我射精之后那小子露出了很满足的样子，难道可以通过帮我手淫得到快感吗？看着我叫着他的名字射精，果然很高兴吧？自己在旁边擦手，边擦还边看着我换裤子，到底还是要穿脏掉的警裤，从袋子里拿出警服来，换裤子的时候不知道什么时候被拿走了警服上衣，再抬头发现那小子已经穿上了我的上衣。  
我对一直出现的新奇景象啧啧个不停，除了无条件地夸他很帅之外好像就不会做其他事情了，如果和我一起在警局里工作就好了，如果当初和我都是读警校的孩子就好了，看着那小子穿警服的样子我这样想着，想要回到从前延长我们在一起的时间，可其实能做的就只有延长以后，而且很好笑的，就算读了警校以这小子的模样也只有每天被批评的份儿，不穿警服像是流氓，穿上以后像是个抢劫了警察的流氓，当然抢劫一般的警察的后果会很悲惨，可是那小子抢劫的人是我，他打劫了我又赋予了我，然后我们成为了新的朴志晟和钟辰乐。  
终于变暗了一些，很远的天上有点变成灰色了，很像是那些地方提前开始了晚上，也好像是有雨要下起来了，风吹过来的时候有些发闷，空气就像在一个不太宽敞的透明盒子里循环一样，我和那小子一起站在大石阶下面往上看，隐约有哪个姐姐的笑声从英真姐的院子里跑出来钻进了我的耳朵里，那小子就那么站着看了一会儿，然后用手搓了脸，说：“带老婆回家了。”  
刚走进院子嘴里就被塞了个鸡腿，又是英真姐。马克哥在对面坐着，一进门就能看见，到底买了多少只鸡？马克哥和李东赫的手里和嘴里都有，到处都飘着很香的味道，真的很香，中间放着又深又大的锅，不知道正在煮鸡汤还是炖鸡肉，白色的热气浮起来，我的眼光也随着那些最后会消失不见的空气往上看。  
志晟，朴志晟，狗崽子，小子，我的小子，这里，真是一个好地方，真的是一个好地方对吧？不只因为这里是你的家，连抬头看到的天好像都是不一样的，云的形状也很好看，慢慢变黑的天空也很好看，我从来没有闻过这么香的味道，印象里没有，总觉得好像也不会有了。不知道为什么，只看脸的话我这个大石阶的外人反倒变成了最悲伤的人，拉着桌子来凑成了长桌，两边放着各种各样的椅子，有的高一点有的低一点，那小子因为是这里最高的人而分到了最矮的木凳，放着凳子的地方又刚好不太平整，所以正艰难地坐在我身边，比任何人看起来都矮，露出了很无奈的表情，然后被另一边坐着的李东赫用筷子敲头喊了“臭小鬼”。  
“臭小东。”那小子很无力地反击了，因为半个身体都快陷进桌子下面而显得更加无力，只能在眼神上逞能，连碗里的东西都快比他的脸高了，一直被姐姐们夹吃的到碗里，在姐姐们眼里好像还是小孩一样，不断地说着我们志晟要长身体，应该多吃点。听见这种话的李东赫又用筷子打了那小子的耳朵：“别长了，我看应该饿着他，再长我们辰乐的身体就该吃不消了。”  
“饿着我难道鸡巴会变小吗？”那小子虽然说出句釜山方言来。  
“怎么说你老婆也是要经常出警的警察，也该知道心疼心疼吧。”  
“你现在可是有人心疼了。”那小子看了一眼马克哥。  
马克哥很傻地从嘴里拽出了一整个鸡翅骨头。  
李东赫坐了很好的椅子，猜拳赢到的，很软，还有靠背，他把身体往后仰着靠在椅背上，用力呼吸的程度大概把周围的空气都吸光了，然后突然开始骂起了脏话，一开始坐着骂，骂了一会儿又站起来了，好像骂了很多男人，其他人都很习惯的样子，只有我和马克哥被吓着了。那小子跟我说以前经常这样的，以前在红灯区工作的时候会碰见很多不好的男人，每隔一段时间就要攒起来骂一次，不过这次时间最久，再坐回去之后马克哥从旁边递了水，本来想拿烧酒杯的李东赫接过了马克哥的水一口气喝完了。  
“以后再也不用骂那些人了小东。”那小子说，又跟李东赫干杯了。  
“嗯。”李东赫答应了一声，又开始嚣张起来，“呀朴志晟，你怎么还叫我小东，我都二十二岁了。”  
“谁让你又是休学又是留级的，大我三岁中学还跟我同一个班，都怪你那个爸。”  
“你别提那男的，帮他还完高利贷的第二天我给他打了电话，我说钱还完了，让他不用再到处逃了。”  
那小子哼了一声：“你还真是善良。”  
“不过我也告诉他了，以后别让我在首尔看见他了，被我看见我就真的杀了他。”又作势要打那小子，“你笑什么笑，我真的没开玩笑，如果再看到他我真的会杀了他。”  
拿了一根牙签很滑稽地插在了碗里的鸡肉上，然后啪地一声双手合十，那小子的愿望，我的愿望，李东赫的愿望，都在这个秋天出现了，既没有蜡烛也不是生日，就在这样的一个又一个平常的日子许下的愿望，李东赫对着鸡肉上的牙签闭上了眼睛，没有默默地在放在心里，而是很大声地说了出来。  
“充满苦难的日子就这么结束吧。”  
“好。”接着那根牙签就被马克哥拿走了，他很自然地收下了李东赫的愿望然后说了好，之后还是很自然地说，“快吃吧东赫，都凉了。”  
充满苦难的日子就这么结束吧，虽然大石阶并不是充满苦难的地方，但是却接受着男孩和女人们的苦难，这是我第三次跟那小子喝酒，吃饭吃到一半的时候很混乱，因为好多人都喝醉了，英真姐一直过来跟那小子撞酒杯，还把桌子上的碗盆拿下去了几个换成了自己的屁股，她跟那小子说：“我和你那几个变过性的姐姐还准备干老本行。”  
“嗯？英真姐？”  
“就算烤肉店开起来也用不了那么多的人，等我们再有点钱，有能力开分店的时候姐姐就回来了，志晟啊，你小子能理解姐姐吧？”  
真的下雨了，是小雨的程度，有人喊了一句下雨了，但是没有人往屋里移动，屋子里所有的灯都打开了，我们靠着那样的光坐在外面，天彻底变黑了，哒，哒，哒的雨声掉进了碗和盘子里，酒杯里的酒也混上了雨水，然后再被那小子喝掉，我只喝了两口，因为酒量很差怕明天没有办法正常上班，所以用清晰的脑袋和明亮的眼睛永远地记住了大石阶的最后一夜。  
喝醉了的李东赫在院子里转圈，好像是在强行和马克哥比赛看谁转完圈之后能跳起来抓到树上的那片颜色最黄的树叶，喝醉了的姐姐们有人把脸贴在一起笑，有人把胳膊靠在一起哭，我回头看着那小子，只是在我身边一杯又一杯地喝着酒，头发被雨逐渐地淋湿了，我用袖子帮他擦了擦脸上的水，然后叫他：“志晟，唱歌给我听吧。”  
唱了很老的歌，那首叫火热的告别的歌，用很好听的声音但是没什么唱歌技巧很随意地唱着：我曾经珍贵的的人/现在再见/灿烂明亮的眼睛/是你的眼睛/那些曾经爱着的日子/现在再见/就那样再见……  
以后还是会在一起的，可是那小子的眼睛很难过，可能还是不懂吧，即便尽量在体会却还是不能完全懂得那小子的心情，对于平时看起来什么都不在乎的那小子来说，失去了大石阶到底意味着什么呢？我在他身边一直想着。  
在唱完歌以后忽然对我说着：“忽然不知道以后该做什么了。”  
被雨淋的浑身都湿了，在雨声里好像连听力都变差了，我问了一句“什么”，那小子又说：“就像结束了一段人生一样，以前做的事情都不用再做了，过去学会的事情好像也没有用了，从前的一切好像都只是为了从前而活，以后能做什么呢？”  
我摸摸那小子的胳膊，然后抓住了他的手，好像懂得了，就像结束了一段人生一样，离开大石阶以后无论是谁都会有新的身份，混混朴志晟的人生结束了吗？好像是该告一段落了。  
我对那小子说：“志晟，重新出生吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们志晟，在这个世界上重新出生一次吧。”  
志晟，朴志晟，小子，我的小子，重新出生吧，既然结束了，那就重新出生吧，不是忘记全部的过去重新开始这种无情的事，在唱了火热的告别之后就会潇洒一点说再见了吗？无论如何都无法轻易忘记和抹去人生中的任何一段时间，关于大石阶的一切，就连成为回忆大概都不舍得吧，可是谁不想更好地生活呢？我的志晟并不是只有在这里才是有用的人，以后要在有我的世界里继续生活，能做的事情有很多，愿望也绝对不会只有十九岁的时候的那一个。  
所以志晟啊，我的小子，再出生一次吧，从明天开始，在充满幸福的日子里重新出生一次吧。

番外1 小东篇  
红灯绿灯

上 红灯

允兰姐说我真应该改改脾气，我跟她说我脾气挺好的，反正那些男人越能折腾我挣得就越多，只要不是太过分就行。接着允兰姐就开始细数我的罪状，问我为什么把酒倒在客人头上，我说昨天在家帮弟弟搬东西，太重，手抖，今天那老男人的头就在我酒杯底下，一不小心就给他洗头了。他又没生气不是吗？还不是高高兴兴地给了钱？  
“他是给钱了，那你怎么没给他操？”  
“他又没鸡巴，就算我给他操硬的起来吗他。”  
允兰姐又生气了，但是也没办法对我说什么气话，通常都是说不出什么话，家里女人多，我对怎么哄女人开心这件事恐怕比伺候男人还在行，更何况允兰姐还要靠我挣钱，她这儿的钱估计有三分之一都是我赚来的，也不知道今年怎么回事，是gay变多了吗？还是我突然时来运转，点名找我的人忽然多了起来，不知道是从哪儿流传开的，四十多岁的老男人居多，在性爱方面有点吃力，但是花钱从来不会吝啬，对我来说算是又甜蜜又痛苦的事，每次看见存折里的钱变多都觉得好像离自由的日子更近了一点，可代价是我要每天都和硬不起来的老男人做爱。  
我有点记不清年龄了，刚成年的时候很清楚自己是二十岁，但是这两年又有点模糊了，是二十二岁还是二十一岁来着，又或者是二十三岁吗？来红灯区的时候还是未成年，属于未成年卖淫，允兰姐只能把我偷偷藏在包房里或者多报几岁年龄，朴志晟那小子又总是不叫哥，所以才记不清楚了，但总不至于沦落到和老男人做爱吧？最近的习惯是在身上带着避孕套和壮阳的药，每次喂老男人吃了药之后起码要等二十分钟才能看到成效，为了让自己舒服，我也在壮阳药物上面用功了，如果有男性健康审查人员这份工作，以我现在的经验绝对可以去壮阳药物部门去做评测员，前提是有这个部门的话。  
现在的男人到底怎么了？勃起的速度如果用什么来形容，那就是春天的时候种了苹果树，秋天树上的苹果都熟了，老男人却还是没硬起来。我躺在床上掰自己的腿玩儿，允兰姐又给我拉来了有钱的客人，钱包就放在床头上，一看就是暴发户那种类型，不喜欢把钱存在银行卡或者存折里，只知道带现金，钱包都要炸开了，在等着那大叔硬起来的这段时间，一边接受着他毫无快感的前戏，一边幻想着那个钱包突然爆炸里面有像喷泉一样出不完的钱砸在我身上，嘴里还要配合着他发出一些很舒服的声音，手像肥肉一样油腻腻地在我身上摸来摸去，这个世界上会有人被肥肉摩擦出快感来吗？没吐在这大叔身上就已经足够说明我认真工作的决心了。  
虽然躺在这里，但心早就不知道去哪了，眼睛也没有聚焦在同一处，因为绝对不想看清那位大叔的脸，这种情况根本不是从今天或者昨天才开始的，无论如何都无法再单纯地享受做爱，我跟允兰姐说过这件事，我说姐，我可能也不举了，允兰姐以为我又在故意玩什么花样，我又不是管她要钱去医院看病，结果她理都没理我。我就又回家跟朴志晟说去了，朴志晟正光着上半身在院子里洗衣服，听见我说自己不举，他说：“小东你盯着我看十秒。”我以为什么事儿呢，就真盯着看了，结果十秒以后朴志晟问我：“你硬了吗？”  
“硬个屁。”  
“看见我裸体都不硬，那你真的不举了。”  
我数不清这是我第多少次想打朴志晟，大概是第十万次吧。想做的事情就要马上去做，所以这应该也是我第十万次打朴志晟，把他压在地上，最近很热，也算是帮他降温了。而我坐在朴志晟的腰上，听见蝉的叫声时忽然想起了做爱的时候被人撞我屁股的声音，声势倒是有的，但也就只有声势了，“现在的男人之间的流行难道是不举和早泄吗？”我充满忧愁地问朴志晟。  
“现在男人之间的流行难道不是你吗？”  
“老男人之间的流行才是我。”  
“你第一次做爱是什么时候？”  
“还能是什么时候，第一次去红灯区是什么时候就是什么时候，从那个时候起好像就比较受大叔欢迎，但这两年大叔的质量越来越差了。”  
朴志晟在我屁股下面像鱼一样扑腾了几下，我把他放出来了，两个人一起盘腿坐在地上，朴志晟伸手在我的裤裆上抓了一下：“是不是做太多了感觉不到爽了？要不我给你摸摸？还是你给我操操？”  
朴志晟第十万零一次挨我的揍了。

并不是做太多就不爽了，我才二十几岁不可能会有这种事发生，站在大石阶上骂男人是我少年包括现在的青年时期最爱做的事情之一，那群人挨骂的理由有很多，硬不起来用东西虐待我的，硬起来了但操我不爽的，没有钱还装有钱人的，有些人我不知道名字，就用“老男人”代替了，有些知道名字的就直接喊着名字大骂，其中最经常被骂的男人，姓李，朴志晟还在旁边问我：“他到底操了你多少次，怎么每次挨骂都有他？”  
朴志晟这人，亏我在外面都说他是我弟弟，结果这么多年过去还在问这种傻问题，李津玟，李津玟李津玟李津玟，“是我爸啊臭小子。”  
是因为我爸，才有了在这个世界上出生的李东赫，也是因为我爸，在这个世界上干干净净地出生的李东赫才变成了现在的模样。妈在走之前让我做永远的孝子，这样的一句话把我囚禁到了如今的二十二岁，我没有抱怨的理由，也没有拒绝的机会，我生来就是他们的孩子，说是逆来顺受也好，本来就是逆来顺受，如果无法逃掉父母的债，那就只有顺心地接受，然后早点从这样的人生中出逃，本来以为我会在成年之前完成这件事，因为我小看了高利贷，后来我觉得我可能永远都会在钱口袋里生活，但没有一分钱是为了自己。替我的爸爸还永远还不完的高利贷，概括的话，这就是我可以预见到的李东赫的人生。  
并不悲伤，偶尔想起来这件事只会觉得前途堪忧，红灯区的小子们也正在吃着青春饭，比起其他“正经工作”更加高薪，可也会在某一天被淘汰，大叔们的眷顾也不知道会持续到什么时候。有时候会往后想着如果三十岁的时候还是没有帮爸还完高利贷，那时候要去转行做什么工作，最近又从其他人那里知道了包养这回事，听说如果可以被很有钱的人包养，大概会一举把所有的钱都还上也不一定。允兰姐也说我可以考虑这个办法，不就是在不自由和不自由之间做选择吗？无论是留在红灯区还是成为别人被包养的对象，比较起来没有任何区别，都没有办法让我成为自由的李东赫，我无数次地在心里想过未来，大概就是一直这样不会有什么改变，就算是朴志晟神通也帮不了我，所以逐渐地不太担心以后了。在夏天的晚上偶尔会有睡不着觉去找英真姐聊天的时候，比起我和朴志晟，更加担心我们的英真姐每次都很夸张地像是要落泪，本来是来找安慰的最后却总要反过来安慰英真姐，但好像在对别人说这些话的时候也顺便劝慰了自己，命运到底是什么呢？其实我根本不知道，但总会对英真姐说的话是，我的命运大概就是如此，生来我的心就是如此。  
再也想不起来中学时期喜欢的那小子的脸了，有的时候会想我是不是在两个世界上生活过，现在就连“中学”这个单词都会让我觉得无比陌生，更何况是中学里的一个小子了，十几岁的时候好像的确是认真喜欢过他来着，当时还人尽皆知了，全是托那句话赐福，因为生来我的心就是如此，所以很顺利地接受了自己喜欢小子这件事，当时朴志晟还不太理解，直到后来很久他都不了解男人到底有什么可喜欢的，我说我还不知道丫头有什么可喜欢的呢，那时候我还没搬到大石阶去，朴志晟的爸爸也还没有死，我自己的爸爸和妈妈虽然婚姻已经出现了问题但包括高利贷的事情都在好好地隐瞒着我，在夏天的时候听到蝉的叫声我还不会想起男人操我屁股的声音。可是我并不想回到这样的时间去，一个会被忘记的喜欢的人，一对在我看来有点自私的夫妻，好像是另外的不自由吗？我不能被包裹在其中做无知婴儿一样的孩子，我总是这样对自己说的，可其实好像只是一些理由，因为无法再次过上那样的日子所以找了很多让那些时间变坏的理由，然后就彻底不要再想了，在来到大石阶之后的一天晚上，我穿着英真姐丢掉的裙子像游荡的鬼魂一样跟英真姐喝酒，我说：“英真姐，我们道别吧，跟以前。”  
和英真姐不一样的是，她是要向曾经那些不好的日子道别，而我，是要忘记那些没有波动却也没有苦难的日子。打破那些记忆的并不是我喜欢的那小子拒绝我，不是妈负气离开的脸，也不是爸欠下的高利贷，而是我自己想要亲自丢掉那些记忆。在喝醉之后撒酒疯拉着英真姐非要比谁的大象鼻子转的比较快，在陀螺一样地转过十圈之后连快死的感觉都有了，又因为喝了很多酒所以特别想吐，隐约地好像是扑进了朴志晟怀里，然后就蹲在地上边吐边哭了，也不知道是作为眼泪还是作为呕吐物，反正从此以后那些记忆就好像真的从我的身体里慢慢逃走了一样，喜欢的那小子的脸也变得迷糊起来，妈妈的脸也变得模糊起来，爸的高利贷也不再是那么痛苦的事了。浑身酒气地躺在床上头痛欲裂，只有朴志晟的脸凑过来从上往下看我，我单手搂着他的脖子叫了一声“弟弟”。  
“然后呢？你有没有管我叫哥？”第二天醒酒之后我问朴志晟。  
“没有。”朴志晟正拎着我喝酒的时候穿着的那条裙子看，“解酒药也没有了，只有水，你自己爬起来去水管喝吧。”  
朴志晟这人总是在奇怪的地方无情，板着脸孔只知道看那条裙子，我自己躺在床上头疼，身上盖着床单，不知道的还以为我快死了。嘴里很干，舌头都快变成木头了，在床单里动了一下身体，根本就是比挨操了还难受。我看了一眼朴志晟，这人还在看裙子，是不是看上这条裙子了想穿穿看？我问朴志晟。  
正对着门，对着门外的光翻来覆去的，裙子就像不太遮光的窗帘一样透亮着，朴志晟突然没头没脑地对我说了一句：“小东，是小鸟吗？”  
“什么鸟？”  
“昨天你穿着他转圈的时候像鸟一样，还记得我们上次在台阶上看见的那只吗，带颜色的，好像没什么平衡能力，所以一直在台阶上转圈，你跟它一样。”  
“在说什么屁话呢？”  
那时候的朴志晟，大概，十六岁吗？和后来比要天真一些，我稍微有点后悔当时没好好珍惜朴志晟纯真的样子，也不是说那人往后就不再纯真了，但当然是不能和十五六岁的时候比，后来他都忘了自己对着那条裙子说了什么，也再也不会说那种话了，但是我有点儿，怎么说呢，不知道为什么一直记得那句话。  
“英真姐今天怎么样了？”我问朴志晟。  
为了英真姐，我应该穿了十天裙子了，说实在的，那时候的英真姐真不是个漂亮女人，刚做完变性手术不太久，在漫长的恢复过程里自己先开始崩溃了，大概和本来的心理预期不一样吧，总是觉得手术失败了，所以总想着去死，在终于可以用女人身份穿上裙子以后却把裙子脱掉了，七零八落地扔在院子里，我捡了一件穿，很大，但还觉得有点有趣，因为很凉快，反正也没有外人，就整天穿着裙子晃来晃去的，主要还是在英真姐面前，她都烦了，我故意在她面前出丑，跳很难看的舞，这个世界上如果有穿裙子最丑的人那必须是我，怎么也轮不上英真姐，但好像是没什么成效，所以才拉英真姐喝了酒，那时候的大石阶根本就没几个人，朴志晟家里不久前刚经历了变故，而我实在是交不起房租了，在辍学之后有半年的时间没看见朴志晟，最后在便利店偶遇朴志晟说起最近的事来他才让我来搬来的，我刚来的时候朴叔叔还没死，不过已经病了，是最后的两个月，临死之前很奇怪的，竟然分不清我和朴志晟，那时候在医院里，我很少去医院，朴志晟更是，我们两个在医院的时候会统一地把鼻子皱起来，因为始终没办法适应消毒水的味道，那天也是，皱着的除了鼻子还有眉毛，浑身都不太自在，明明没掉眼泪却觉得身体正在急速干瘪，好像流失了水分，我们都一样，出了很多的汗，不知道为什么，真的一直在流汗，朴叔叔回光返照的时候没有说一句话，只是看着朴志晟沉默，快死的时候才一会儿摸摸我的胳膊一会儿又摸摸朴志晟，但是分不清我们了，所以也不知道最后说的话里究竟是让我们两个谁照顾谁。  
然后朴叔叔的作坊就倒了，离开的人有很多，但是有人留下来了，合作的人来要钱要货的也有，朴志晟本来可以拿着他们家最后剩下的钱往哪里走都好，反正走了就好，我差一点就忘了他是十六岁，突然连学校都不去了，坐在石头台阶上抽起了烟，被我从背后用手抽了一巴掌，他回头瞪我，然后问：“租房广告怎么写？”  
“什么怎么写？写什么？我半年前就不太认字了。”我也伸着腿坐在台阶上·，朴志晟旁边，“你要租房吗？”  
“我要把大石阶租出去，租金不用太高，这种破地方有人愿意住就不错了，能够咱俩吃饭就行。”说完就行之后，又说了行吗，他又问我，“行吗？小东，你还住吗？”  
我说住。朴志晟这人成了真的孤儿，虽然十六岁了但也是孩子吧，而我爸妈都还活着，我也在这个世界上活着，却是像孤儿一样地活着，总觉得我们这两个命运悲惨的小子在这时候时候没有离开大石阶，好像就永远不会离开大石阶了，我用很奇怪的姿势躺在台阶上，很硌，从头都脚都硌的疼，那也不起来，我在想两件事，朴叔叔临死之前说的，到底是让我们两个谁照顾谁呢？还有我妈离家之前说的，让我做孝子，为什么要让我孝顺那样的爸爸呢。  
想不通，但想不通就是想通了，后来更想不通的是为什么英真姐明明实现梦想当了女人却仍然想死，来这个世界上活一次很不容易，很想对英真姐说，来这个世界上活一次很不容易，就连看见苍蝇被人轻易地拍死都会有这样的感叹。能成功地变成女人就更不容易了，喝醉的时候好像跟英真姐说了，姐姐，我们都是不容易的人。还挺好笑，还没成年的我像大人一样喝酒劝导大人。可是应该能活的更好的对吧？我很丑地穿着裙子也敢随便在这个世界上晃荡，连鬼看见我可能都要想想是不是同类，大不了最后实在不行了再去死吧，现在还太早了。  
我好不容易才从床上爬下来，水管在院子的地上，打开水龙头之后就有水从水管里涌出来，我张着嘴喝了好半天，身上一件衣服都没穿，喝到最后肚子都胀的像怀孕一样了，我还打了个嗝，声音特大，差点又把水吐出来，醒酒药也没有，饭也没有，我到处看了看，想吃树叶的心倒是有，兜里还有点钱，应该去便利店买个面包吃，但是头重脚轻，抬头一看晾衣绳也没有我的衣服，回头冲屋里的朴志晟喊：“臭小子你怎么没给我洗衣服？”朴志晟又更大的声音喊回来：“你他妈的不是有裙子穿吗？”  
刚说起裙子来，我就看见一条花裙子飘进来了，英真姐带了吃的过来，身上穿着一条有很多花的裙子，英真姐进来的时候我还保持着全裸的样子。  
“好歹姐姐也是个女人，赶紧把裤子穿上。”  
穿着裙子，脸上还化了妆，说着自己是女人，然后把吃的放到旁边，看样子还是个贤惠的女人，坐下之后喊朴志晟：“朴志晟你不是吵着要吃寿司吗？”  
朴志晟冲出来之后英真姐却说：“没做。”  
“那你说什么啊姐。”  
英真姐站起来转了圈给我们看：“让你看看姐姐漂不漂亮。”  
我又想起了朴志晟问我的话，“小东，是小鸟吗？”好像明白那个意思了，英真姐的样子不像是受了伤掌握不了平衡的小鸟，只是像很高兴的小鸟，但是我像是失去了平衡的那种，英真姐终于解开了心结，我在这之后也要真的道别吧，想不起来妈妈的脸了，离开之前让我做孝子的理由也不重要了，做孝子有什么不好的，中学时期喜欢的小孩儿有什么好的，妈妈有什么好的。我跟朴志晟说，我也许要作为蝉用力地生活一段时间，然后死掉，之后再作为新的小鸟出生，朴志晟说：“我就死在你旁边吧，再出生的时候跟你一个鸟窝，天天抢你的虫子吃。”  
“滚吧你，我要做独生子。”

实际上在遇到那两个小警察之前，我和朴志晟谁都没有重新出生，这几句话也根本没人再提了，因为好像要一辈子做努力的蝉了，蝉最后还会死，我却很难结束蝉的生活，虽然没有像它那样在土里生活好几年，但也算像成年的蝉一样鸣叫了。但担心这种事也没什么用，在逐渐意识到可能一直都不会结束这种日子之后，终于开始操心点眼前的事了。我认真地跟允兰姐说，我真的，是真的不想再和大叔做爱了。  
“不都是有钱的老男人吗？你还追求起性生活质量来了？你小子知不知道有多少人眼红你。”  
“姐，说实在的，我觉得我真有可能会卖身到四十岁，如果我不追求质量，我可能一辈子都没法被人干到高潮，允兰姐一看就没跟大叔做过爱吧？”我伸出大拇指来，“鸡巴也就这么大，一点都不夸张，真的这么大，插进来都没感觉，动来动去也没感觉，我又没法装高潮，可就是射不出来。所以，允兰姐，我想跟年轻的男人做爱。”  
“我店里那么多年轻男人呢。”  
“没有一个会用鸡巴的。”  
不会用鸡巴但是很会用脑子，嫌我总是把有钱大叔的生意抢走所以联合起来威胁允兰姐，还明目张胆的，说如果不赶我走他们就一起走人，至于吗？自己没本事所以想了半天终于想出来的坏主意，每个人都花枝招展的，现在是真的不太流行那种类型，但总归是肯定了允兰姐不会为了我三分之一的营业额放弃他们的三分之二，所以我遂他们的愿终于在二十二岁的时候离开了我卖身好几年的店，在床上躺了好几天之后再回红灯区才发现不知道被散布了什么谣言，几个供gay花钱的地方都不要我了，那天我蹲在红灯区的一家店门口给朴志晟打电话，那人又不知道在哪个有钱小姐胡混，我跟他说我被红灯区封杀了，电话那边传来了朴志晟听起来很惨烈的笑声。  
我那天在别的店里找了个牛郎，因为在这儿工作了太久所以哪家店有什么人我都很清楚，一直都没有看上的，但那天离开红灯区之前我找了个新来的，叫什么来着我也忘了，那么简单的花名都没想起来。因为是新来的所以有点笨拙，但阴茎尺寸还算可以，当然肯定比不上朴志晟那种天赋异禀的，但也比得上好几个大拇指了，我连套都没让他戴，他自己准备了，被我扔了，同时我也把自己兜里的避孕套和壮阳药扔了，以后要是还能混，我肯定再也不跟老男人做爱了。  
这人操的还凑合，走的时候我多放了钱，出门的时候发现朴志晟过来了，这小流氓，叼着烟满街找我，见了面以后把烟怼到我嘴里接着就拍我屁股，他问我爽了吗。我说还行吧。他又说，这两年真是不太顺利小东，釜山工厂也没谈下来，你这儿还连红灯区都混不下去了。  
我跟着朴志晟一起往外走，走出红灯区的时候就像是彻底摆脱了蝉一样的人生那样潇洒，可其实根本没有任何事情结束了，对我和朴志晟来说的确是不太顺利的两年，但总像是活在什么边缘却从来都没有掉下去过，于是我还是吸着烟跟朴志晟说，还能活呢。


End file.
